Mundos Opostos
by TropicOfCancer
Summary: Edward sempre teve problemas na vida. A mãe alcoólatra e o pai que ele nunca conheceu são os principais motivos para a frieza que ele demonstra a todos. Bella conseguirá ser a exceção? E se um segredo vier á tona, impedindo-os de serem felizes?--- HIATUS
1. Primeiras impressões

Hey pessoal. =D

Primeiramente, essa é minha primeira long de Twilight e também a primeira fanfic que eu escrevo e posto aqui portanto espero que gostem e deixem reviews :)

Bom, vamos ao que interessa, não é mesmo?

_Pequeno resumo: _

_Edward sempre teve problemas na vida. A mãe alcoólica e o pai que ele nunca conheceu são os principais motivos para a frieza que ele demonstra a todos. Bella conseguirá ser a exceção? E se um segredo vier á tona, impedindo-os de serem felizes?_

Essa história é **drama** com **romance **á mistura. De vez em quanto lá tento incorporar um pouco de comédia, mas não é o meu forte rs.

* * *

_Bella POV: _

"-Bella …já vou indo! Tenha um bom dia, querida." – ouvi Charlie quase gritando, no andar de baixo, antes de uma porta se fechando.

"-Aposto que sim…" – murmurei para mim mesma, contrariada.

Tinha chegado a Forks no sábado e não podia estar mais deprimida em uma segunda feira de manhã: escola nova…atenção em demasia….interrogatórios acerca da minha vida…NÃO! Pára Bella, não será assim tão mau. Eu acho...

Quando terminei de me arrumar, tomei o café da manhã, saí de casa e rumei até minha pick-up vermelha, o presente de boas vindas de Charlie. Não era nenhum BMW, ou Mercedes, mas eu tinha adorado aquela carrinha velha desde o primeiro instante.

Não tardei muito em encontrar a escola que era bem mais pequena que a minha anterior. Bom, ao menos não irei me perder.

Saí da minha pick-up e dei uma olhada no meu horário, dobrado no bolso da minha calça. Ainda me restavam 20 minutos até minha primeira aula começar: Biologia.

Entrei dentro dos portões da escola e me senti incomodada ao verificar que muitos olhares estavam em mim.

Resolvi me sentar num banquinho um pouco mais afastado que os restantes e pousei nele a minha mochila, me aliviando de seu peso.

"-Oi….Isabella?!Filha do Chefe Swan?" – ouvi uma voz feminina desconhecida falar, algo animada, atrás de mim.

"-Er...oi, sim, sou eu…mas pode me chamar apenas de Bella, eu prefiro."- murmurei, me deparando com uma garota vestindo somente rosa, de longos cabelos castanhos claros e límpidos olhos azuis. Deveria ter mais ou menos minha idade.

"-Tudo bem… Bella. Meu nome é Jessica, prazer." - falou, me dando dois beijos no rosto - "Hey...o que você achar de vir comigo sentar junto com meus amigos até sua aula começar? Todos estamos ansiosos por saber mais sobre você. Não imagina como é díficil algo novo nessa cidadezinhairritante. - disse, entusiasmada enquanto me olhava do alto da cabeça á ponta dos pés com um olhar que me pareceu ser de reprovação. Será que eu estava tão mal vestida assim hoje?

Não tive nem tempo de reagir…quando dei por mim, me encontrava cercada de pessoas, ás quais Jessica me apresentava. Mike, Lauren, Ângela, Eric foram os únicos que consegui memorizar. Como eu havia previsto, me fizeram imensas perguntas e eu, timidamente, respondi. Até que tocou o alarme e todos entraram dentro da escola, apressados, se dirigindo para suas salas de aula.

"-Vem Bella, a sua próxima aula será comigo, gata." - falou Mike, o garoto loiro de olhos acizentados que Jessica havia me apresentado antes, piscando e pegando sua mochila. Notei que me faltava algo…

"-Ah...Mike, pode ir andando. Esqueci meu caderno em minha carrinha. Vou buscar ele e logo logo, te sigo."

Mike concordou e me deu um beijo, demorado até demais, na minha bochecha.

Dirigi-me ao parque de estacionamento, peguei o caderno que realmente tinha me esquecido e fechei a porta da carrinha.

Me virei, pronta pra encarar rostos desconhecidos e curiosos em uma sala de aula.

Fiquei estática quando me deparei com o rapaz mais lindo que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida. Era alto, de ombros largos e braços fortes, porém sem qualquer vestígio de músculos exagerados e tinha o cabelo de uma tonalidade perfeita e incomum de bronze que estava bagunçado de um jeito rebelde, lhe dando um ar ainda mais sexy e descontraído. A sua pele era branca, quase tanto como a minha e usava uns jeans bem escuros e rasgados juntamente com uma t-shirt cinzenta escura.

Eu estava completamente hipnotizada pela beleza daquele ser…até que…ele ergueu seus olhos de um tom de verde espantoso, na minha direcção e eu pude ver que ele possuía umas olheiras profundas, provavelmente do cansaço, e ostentava uma expressão rígida e fria mas ainda assim, era lindo.

Olhei pra baixo, corando, constrangida por ele ter me pego em flagrante olhando para ele daquele jeito.

Quando me dirigia o mais rapidamente possível para a entrada da escola, o ouvi soltar um risinho.

_Edward POV:_

"Mais uma porra de um maldito dia nesta escola degradante rodeado de gente mimada e cínica pela qual só sinto nojo." - pensei, enquanto apagava meu cigarro, depois de dar uma última longa tragada nele.

Olhei em redor e avistei Newton e Jessica acompanhados do seu grupinho indo para a sala de aula, assim que o alarme soou. Quem é Jessica? A garota mais imbecil e mimada que eu tive o desprazer de encontrar. Sempre comentando com suas "amiguinhas" o quão marginal ela me acha, pra depois me olhar com ar de safada e me fazer propostas indecentes quando está sozinha. Essa vadia é completamente rídicula. Não que ela não seja gostosa. Ela é. Mas não perco meu tempo com vadias tão novas. Prefiro vagabundas mais velhas e experientes. Se é para ser safada, que saiba como fazer tudo direitinho.

Logo, meus olhos captaram uma outra presença feminina. Alguém desconhecido. Tinha a certeza que nunca a havia visto por aqui antes. Até que a ficha caiu…deveria ser a garota novata. Para estar no grupinho daqueles lá, só podia ser mais uma ridícula. Mais uma imbecil sem cérebro, menos uma, que diferença faz? É, nenhuma.

Acendi outro cigarro, olhei para o lado e ali estava ela, a tal garota, parada, com seus olhos castanhos-escuros fixos em mim. Como dois chocolates, me olhando. Eu ri ao notar o rubor perfeitamente visível nas suas bochechas, quando encarei seu olhar e a vi entrar apressadamente na escola. Apaguei o cigarro e caminhei, também, para a aula.

"-Posso?"

"-Sr. Cullen, novamente atrasado? Que surpresa, vindo de quem vem…entre logo, rapaz!" - o Professor Hale falou, suas bochechas mais vermelhas que o normal e seus olhos esbugalhados mal me encarando.

Me sentei no lugar habitual, sozinho, como sempre. Todo aquele bando de idiotas tinham medo de mim, do marginal, do delinquente, do drogado, do esquisito. Sim, a minha reputação não era das melhores. E sabem que mais? Não me importo nem um pouco com isso. Aliás, estou muito bem desse jeito… sem nenhum imbecil sentado do meu lado, me atormentando com suas conversas básicas e chatas.

Passados poucos minutos, tornaram a bater na porta.

"-Mas hoje resolveram todos chegar atrasados?" – o professor resmungou, sua expressão irritada - "ENTRE!"

"-Peço desculpa, professor. Sou nova na escola e…bom, acabei me perdendo."- confessou timidamente uma voz feminina. Levantei meus olhos do caderno, onde rabiscava coisas sem importância apenas pra passar o tempo, e olhei a garota, sorrindo ao reconhecer seu rosto…porque será que ela corava tanto assim?

Ouvi risinhos abafados vindos do local onde Lauren e suas amigas se encontravam. Se bem que dessa vez, até que elas tinham razão pra rir. Quem iria se perder nessa escola mínima? Só alguém muito desastrado e sem qualquer sentido de orientação.

"-Ah, você é a Isabella Swan, certo? Pode se sentar junto do Edward Cullen, é o único lugar vago. E tente não chegar tarde, nas próximas aulas."- apontou para mim.

"Bella, por favor." - corrigiu.

Pobre garota Swan. Teve o azar de ficar como minha colega de carteira. E coitado de mim que terei que suportar as conversinhas femininas usuais.

Tomara que essa aula acabe logo. Preciso urgentemente de outra _dose_. Não aguento mais ficar nessa porra de sala repleta de idiotas, ouvindo um deles tentar explicar uma matéria igualmente idiota que eu sei de cor e salteado.

Caralho, preciso sair daqui.

_Bella POV:_

"-Peço desculpa, professor. Sou nova na escola e…bom, acabei me perdendo."- confessei, não podendo evitar que uma cor vermelha se apoderasse de meu rosto. Eu juro que eu tentava não corar, mas nunca dava certo. Tentei me abstrair, sem sucesso, dos risos femininos sendo abafados, que ecoavam pela sala.

"-Ah, você é a Isabella Swan, certo? Pode se sentar junto do Edward Cullen, é o único lugar vago. E tente não chegar tarde, nas próximas aulas."

"Bella, por favor." - corrigi.

Levei meus olhos até ao local apontado pelo professor, onde estava sentado aquele rapaz lindo de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos de um verde absolutamente belo, chegando a ser cruel observar tamanha beleza. Então era esse seu nome? Edward...

Ele esboçava um sorriso zombeteiro. Claro, quem não iria rir de mim e da minha idiotice de me perder numa escola tão pequena?

"-Sim, professor. Não tornarei a chegar atrasada, prometo."- me apressei a concluir.

Fui até a mesa de Edward, que desenhava algo no seu caderno, e me sentei. Ele parou de rabiscar e me olhou. O seu olhar era frio e transmitia desprezo e do seu rosto perfeitamente esculpido, escorriam agora pequenas gotas de suor quase invisíveis. Só estando minimamente perto dele como eu estava daria pra notar. Olhei suas mãos trémulas que tinham se livrado da caneta, se cerrando em punhos, debaixo da mesa.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Queria lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas o olhar que ele me lançou em seguida, tirou, imediatamente, tal ideia de meus pensamentos.

A aula, finalmente, terminou e Edward continuava com aquela expressão de raiva e desespero no rosto.

Peguei minha mochila, me preparando para sair da sala, e senti alguém me empurrar com bastante força, fazendo com que, praticamente, caísse em cima de Edward.

"-Olha por onde anda, garota!"- foi a única coisa que o ouvi, rispidamente, falar antes de o ver desaparecer apressadamente pela porta.

Ele era incrivelmente lindo, mas o que tinha de lindo, tinha também de misterioso. Era estranho e muito mal-educado. Quem ele pensa que é? Só porque se parece com um deus grego, tal coisa não lhe dá o direito de tratar desse jeito as pessoas. A culpa não tinha sido minha, eu tinha sido empurrada.

_Edward POV:_

Já não aguentava mais…gotas de suor deslizavam, involuntariamente, pelo meu rosto acompanhando as minhas mãos, que tremiam sem eu ter qualquer controle nelas. Sentia todo meu corpo tremer. E eu sabia o motivo. Eu sabia pelo que ele ansiava, como um vampiro ansiava por sangue, como um predador ansiava por sua presa. Mais. Mais droga. Mais especificamente, cocaína.

O alarme de saída tocou e arrumei meus pertences para poder sair logo da porra daquela sala o mais rápido possível.

Quando estava prestes a chegar na porta, a tal da Isabella se jogou em cima de mim. Oh, porra...não tou com tempo pra esses joguinhos rídiculos agora. Decididamente, essa garota tinha escolhido uma péssima altura para me provocar.

"-Olha por onde anda, garota!"- Berrei, furioso.

Saí dali o mais rápido que pude, indo para o banheiro masculino que se encontrava vazio. Ah...perfeito.

Peguei meu pequeno espelho imundo e despejei nele algum pózinho branco. O dividi em três filas apertadinhas e, usando uma nota enrolada qualquer, inalei tudo.

Ahh…agora sim. Sentia meu coração querendo a todo custo, sair do peito, palpitando, impaciente e aquela sensação era incrível. A melhor sensação do mundo. A droga entrando em meu organismo e este, satisfeito, ao verificar que cumpri a porra da sua vontade. Que cedi perante sua ordem. Ver esse mundo sujo e repugnante com outros olhos era a mais fantástica das experiências. Eu realmente, via o mundo como um lugar belo e habitável, agora. Não lembrava mais a droga de meus malditos problemas. Apenas pensava, por aquele curto período de tempo, que nada jamais me afetaria nem me deitaria a baixo, pois o mundo me pertence. Esse mundo em que vocês vivem, é meu, agora. Somente meu e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com vocês, seus babacas.

Sentir essa sensação de euforia. Aquela sensação de que tudo é um mar de rosas e de que eu posso nadar nele para todo o sempre, é o _nirvana_. Totalmente.

Sentindo o efeito da droga desaparecer, voltei ao nojo que é o mundo real. Onde os meus problemas existiam, onde aquela maldita escola existia. Onde _eu_ existia.

Saí do banheiro e fui até ao exterior, até meu cantinho predileto. Onde ninguém me enchia o saco e podia fumar em paz, onde meus ouvidos não eram perturbados com a música nojenta que tocava nos telemóveis dos "populares", onde meus olhos não viam os olhares perversos que aquelas pirralhas vadias me lançavam…como se eu quisesse algo com qualquer uma delas. Não, eu definitivamente não me permitia chegar a esse ponto. Como já disse, só tolero comer vadias experientes.

Oi? O que está essa garota fazendo aqui? Em MEU cantinho? Tirou o dia para me irritar essa daí, só pode.

"-Hey, você, o que está fazendo nesse lugar? Anda me seguindo é, garota? Caí fora, esse é o meu cantinho! Seus amiguinhos populares devem andar te procurando. Some logo daqui!"- disse, friamente. Seus olhos castanhos, chocolates, me olharam, docemente. Até que se transformaram. Agora, ela me olhava meio confusa e chateada.

"-Não, não ando te seguindo". – afirmou, com uma calma que eu não esperava– "Apenas queria ficar um pouco sozinha e achei esse cantinho aqui um ótimo lugar pra isso."

"-Ficar sozinha? E porque quereria você ficar sozinha tendo tanta companhia por onde escolher? Caso não saiba, tem todos os holofotes virados em sua direcção" – comentei, sarcasticamente.

"-É, exatamente. Eu realmente não gosto de ser o centro das atenções. São QUASE todos – disse, me olhando directamente e enfatizando o QUASE em seu discurso – bastante simpáticos, mas…intrigas e fofocas não são propriamente algo que me desperte o interesse e além do mais, gosto de passar algum tempo sozinha."- formou-se um meio-sorriso no seu rosto pacífico.

Eu a compreendia melhor do que ninguém.

Mas…peraí....uma menina que não gosta de atenção e de falar da vida alheia?! Estranho…acho que é a primeira que encontro.

"-Bem esquisita você, hein."- disse, intrigado, não conseguindo evitar dar um meio sorriso, me espantando a mim mesmo, já que nunca sorria para alguém desse maldito lugar. Aliás, eu raramente sorria para alguém.

Sentei-me do seu lado e acendi um Marlboro.

"-Você não é o primeiro a me falar isso, mas o que posso fazer? É assim que eu sou."- encolheu os ombros e após escassos segundos, começou a tossir. "-Eh…se importa de desviar o cigarro pra lá, por favor? Eu e o fumo não somos grandes amigos."- fiz o que ela pediu.

Seu olhar não era igual ao de Jéssica, perverso e cínico, tendo como principal receita, maldade. Notei, que, naquele mar imenso de chocolate, existia insegurança e pureza. Que eu tenha reparado, nunca tinha visto tal coisa nos olhos de alguém. Muito menos nos olhos de uma mulher…ou garota.

"-Quando disse que você era esquisita não foi uma ofensa"- pisquei o olho pra ela e dei uma tragada no cigarro. Não sei o motivo, mas tive necessidade de deixar aquilo bem claro. "-Sabe...estou tentando entender porque você ainda não fugiu daqui."

"-E porquê eu faria isso?" – ela parecia espantada.

"-Não tenho propriamente boa reputação por aqui e não estou nem perto de ser popular. Pelo menos não por bons motivos…-gargalhei- ainda não ouviu falar no "marginal"?- disse, tragando o cigarro pela última vez e dando ênfase á palavra. Apaguei a porra do Marlboro a olhei.

"-Hmm...Não."- afirmou- "Bom, apesar dessa sua má educação, não te conheço o suficiente para te julgar dessa maneira. E não estou minimamente interessada no grau de popularidade das pessoas"- disse, desviando o olhar do meu e brincando com o zíper do seu casaco azul escuro.

"-Mal educado? É, tem razão. E nem queira conhecer…"

O alarme anunciando o próximo tempo de aula soou e ela se levantou, pronta pra ir para sua sala, eu calculei.

"-Ah, é verdade, me desculpa. Pela…minha má educação. Você não é tão má como eu pensei."- pisquei o olho, novamente.

Ela me olhou, sua face séria e depois corou ligeiramente. Quanto a mim, sorri, satisfeito por ter previsto essa sua reação. E sim, eu tinha mesmo pedido desculpas pra alguém. Eu podia não gostar muito de pessoas, no geral, mas não suportava injustiça. Bella não era como a maioria das pessoas e eu tinha sido estupidamente injusto ao julgá-la como se fosse, a tratando de um modo vulgar e rude.

"-Hm…tudo bem. Tenho que ir para a aula."- se afastou de mim e a vi sendo abordada por Mike, aquele loiro oxigenado irritante. Algo me dizia que essa criatura pretende fazer dela a sua mais recente conquista.

A observei, de longe, dirigindo seu olhar tímido na minha direcção. Isso, juntamente á pose desconfortável que ela apresentava, de "outsider", me fez sorrir. Bella não era como todas as outras.

Espero, sinceramente, que o otário do Newton não alcance o que deseja dela.

_Bella POV:_

O resto da manhã, passou num piscar de olhos. Jessica, Ângela e eu, estavamos indo para o refeitório e elas insistiam em me perguntarem como eram os garotos lá na minha escola em Phoenix.

"-Eram tão feios assim? Sempre ouvi dizer que há um monte de gostosos no Arizona!"- disse Jessica, seus olhos brilhando e surpreendida por me ouvir dizer que nunca havia namorado.

"-É, haviam muitos meninos bonitos, porém nenhum me interessava. E aqueles que se interessavam por mim eram todos bastante limitados, mentalmente." – revelei, me deparando com uma Jessica chocada. Ângela permanecia calada.

"-Bella! E o que interessa se os garotos são burros, se forem lindos e gostosos, como o Mike?" – seus olhos brilhavam ao falar do garoto. Mike devia ser uma espécie de Deus, naquela escola.

Isso não me espantava…de maneira alguma. Já tinha me apercebido da superficialidade de Jessica, mas eu não pensava do mesmo modo que ela. Resolvi não aprofundar o assunto, ciente de que se o fizesse, ela iria continuar me aborrecendo com o mesmo.

Entrámos no refeitório e logo, reparei em Edward, sozinho em uma mesa, comendo e bebendo apenas um sanduíche e uma coca-cola.

"-Você está olhando para o marginal do Cullen?" – Jessica tinha reparado no meu olhar demorado sobre a mesa onde ele se encontrava almoçando.

"-Hmm não"- neguei, desviando rapidamente o olhar assim que encontrei o seu, me pegando novamente no flagra- "…mas porque o chamam de marginal mesmo? Acho que ele apenas aprecia bastante a sua privacidade." – comentei, um pouco chateada com o comentário dela. Ele gostava de estar sozinho, e eu até que o entendia.

"-Ah Bella…olha só para as roupas dele. E ele não faz outra coisa senão se drogar ou se embebedar."

Senti um súbito aperto no peito ao ouvir Jessica proferindo aquilo. Será mesmo que Edward se drogava e embebedava? Quanto ao comentário acerca de suas roupas, nem comento... como Jessica poderia ser tão fútil?

"-Não o considero nenhum marginal. Ele foi um pouco rude comigo, de manhã, mas acabou por me pedir desculpas. Até que ele foi legal comigo, depois."

Jessica deu risada.

"-Oh Bella, aquele ali é um idiota e que ainda por cima, se acha! Vê só que se acha bom demais para qualquer garota dessa escola. Ah faça-me um favor." – pude notar algo mais no seu tom de voz, que me fez perceber que, certamente, ele já tinha a rejeitado e daí, sua raiva por ele. É, provavelmente minha teoria estava certa. -"Peraí...ele te pediu desculpa? Wow…isso aí já é uma novidade. Nunca o vi trocar mais de 2 palavras amáveis com alguém, quanto mais pedidos de desculpa. E aquelas roupas de delinquente que ele veste…todo rasgado afff. Ele arrumadinho até que ficaria gostoso. Mas mesmo assim, nunca que eu namoraria um garoto com uma mãe álcoolica. Aposto que ele aprendeu com ela. HAUAHAUAHAUHAU - suas gargalhadas estridentes estavam começando a me irritar.

Mas decidi me controlar e, mais uma vez, não ligar pras bobagens que ela falava. Detestava que julgassem as pessoas segundo aqueles argumentos sem noção, mas não estava com vontade alguma de discutir com ela e tenho certeza de que ele não se importava minimamente com o que pensavam dele, por isso não voltei a tocar nesse assunto. De qualquer das maneiras, o comentário acerca da mãe de Edward foi de muito mau gosto. Se aquilo era verdade, ele com certeza sofria muito com isso. Esse pensamento apertou ainda mais meu coração.

Mas ele parecia tão forte...tão indiferente a tudo...

Nos sentámos em uma mesa lotada de gente…os mais populares, ricos e lindos da escola, segundo o Jessica.

Alguns olhares masculinos estavam postos em mim. Deveria, realmente, estar muito mal vestida hoje. Me senti desconfortável com os olhares e resolvi ir escolher meu almoço. Me levantei, peguei um suco de laranja e no meu prato coloquei uma salada apetitosa, pegando também em uma maçã bem vermelha. Não tinha muito apetite, hoje, pelo que resolvi levar só aquilo mesmo.

Caminhava até minha mesa, contrariada, quando reparei que Edward me chamava, num gesto com sua mão. Seria mesmo para mim? Olhei em volta…ninguém olhando para ele. Sim, ele realmente, estava me chamando pra junto dele a mim, Bella.

"-Sim, é você que eu estou chamando, Bella. Pode vir, não é preciso ter medo de mim. Sente-se". – ele disse, divertido, passando a mão em seu cabelo sedoso, fazendo com que este ficasse ainda mais irresistivelmente bagunçado.

Aquele seu sorriso era algo além da perfeição. E eu tinha imaginado ou ele se lembrava mesmo do meu nome?

"-Não tenho medo de você, apenas achei um pouco estranho me convidar para me sentar aqui contigo."-respondi, enquanto me sentava em sua frente.

"-Primeiro se queixa que sou mal-educado e agora que fui um autêntico _gentleman_, se queixa novamente?"-perguntou, sorrindo.

"-Em momento algum me queixei…fiquei somente…surpreendida."-provei a salada, dando, em seguida, um gole no suco de laranja.

Nenhum de nós pronunciou mais nada, até acabarmos as respectivas refeições. Olhei, sem que ele notasse, o seu rosto e ele parecia tenso, com gotas de suor escorrendo, tal como tinha sucedido na aula de Biologia.

"-Está tudo bem?"- perguntei, preocupada, mas logo me arrependi quando os seus olhos enfurecidos encararam os meus. Ele tinha uma expressão de raiva no rosto, o seu ar simpático de há pouco, tinha sumido completamente. Não me respondeu, mas eu podia ver que ele não estava bem. Olhei para o outro lado do refeitório e observei Jéssica,sua expressão nada amigável no rosto, olhando para nós.

Edward levantou-se e eu fiz exatamente o mesmo.

"-Bom, acho que a sua amiguinha não está muito contente por você ter me vindo fazer companhia. Acho que é melhor você não falar mais comigo."- após suas palavras, proferidas de uma forma rígida, saiu, apressadamente. Ele era estranho…muito estranho.

Não tornei a ver Edward o resto do tempo em que estive na escola. Queria saber o que se passava com ele. Ele não estava bem, eu tinha certeza pois ele tinha a mesma expressão do que anteriormente, na sala de aula. Eu tinha notado. E porquê me tinha dito ele aquilo? Eu queria falar com ele. Não dava a mínima pra opinião de Jessica ou de qualquer pessoa acerca disso. Mas…talvez ele não quisesse falar comigo e quanto a isso eu não podia fazer nada.

Me despedi de Ângela. Ela era uma boa menina. Não estava sempre falando e respeitava meu espaço. Além de que não fazia qualquer tipo de intriga com ninguém. Peguei na minha carrinha, pronta a voltar a casa, onde me esperava um montão de roupa pra lavar. Emocionante, eu sei.

_Edward POV:_

Dores horríveis e insuportáveis faziam um percurso já conhecido pelo meu corpo pela segunda vez, hoje. Eu sabia, obviamente, que precisava de mais…mais droga na _porra_ de meu corpo. Mais droga dentro de mim, me invadindo. Eu precisava e eu queria.

Repeti o processo costumeiro com o espelho e a cocaína e, como sempre, suspirei, satisfeito com aquela sensação irreal de superioridade. Eu sabia que a merda daquela sensação era um efeito causado pela droga, mas na hora, quando eu estava desfrutando daquele poder, eu esnobava tudo isso. É isso que eu quero, me desligar da realidade, entrar no meu próprio Mundo. Ah, isso é algo impossível de descrever completamente por palavras, é algo _surreal_.

Agora já não sentia mais dores e poderia pensar…

Tinha saído daquele refeitório que nem um louco. O que é que Bella estaria pensando de mim? Fui, novamente, rude para com ela. E então? Que importância tem isso? Nunca dei a mínima para o que os outros pensam mesmo. Era melhor mesmo ela me ver assim, como eu realmente sou, antes que comece a se iludir de que eu sou um dos amiguinhos mimados dela.

Essas garotas são todas iguais…ela não podia ser diferente. _Podia?_ Provavelmente nunca iria saber, já que depois do que eu falei pra ela, ela não falaria mais comigo e começaria, tal como todos, a me apelidar de delinquente nas minhas costas, ou simplesmente a me ignorar.

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe não estava, como sempre. Espero que ela esteja no trabalho e não onde eu penso que está. Todos os dias ela prometia não voltar a beber e todos os dias voltava pra casa completamente álcoolizada, fedendo áquela porra. Era uma rotina, já.

Aconcheguei-me no sofá, enquanto passava os canais da TV com o controle remoto. Droga nenhuma me interessava. A televisão está cada dia mais degradante. Desliguei aquela porcaria e encostei a cabeça, decidido a dormir uma sesta, enquanto esperava por ela.

Acordei, ao ouvir o barulho de chaves na fechadura. Era minha mãe e para minha grande supresa, estava sóbria.

"-Oi filho, como foi seu dia?"- perguntou, depositando um beijo em meu rosto, me deixando paralisado, sem conseguir reagir. Ela nunca me beijava. Ela nunca tinha um gesto de carinho para comigo. O que havia acontecido com ela, hoje?

"-Normal…"- não adiantei muito. Ainda estava chocado, com sua atitude meiga.

Ela foi para seu quarto, alegando estar morrendo de sono e eu fiz o mesmo, ainda pensando em sua atitude. A atitude pela qual eu tinha esperado por muitos anos. É, eu tinha passado minha infância chorando vendo mães beijando seus filhos ou os ajeitando pra ir na escola. Eu tinha desejado aquele simples ato de carinho mais que tudo no mundo. E agora, ela havia me dado.

* * *

Se alguém ler, avisa para eu continuar postando :)


	2. Um novo pretendente

**_Bella POV:_**

Minha tarde tinha sido cansativa. Tinha me mantido ocupada realizando algumas tarefas domésticas básicas que necessitavam ser colocadas em dia como lavar roupa e limpar a casa, para em seguida, devorar mais um livro, algo que não fazia há um bom tempo, infelizmente. Ler era uma de minhas paixões. Poderia me perder em um livro, só saindo quando alguém tomasse a iniciativa de me resgatar. É, eu amo livros de paixão.

Me deitei cedo, dormindo de imediato, completamente dominada pela exaustão.

Quando cheguei na escola, meus olhos recaíram quase automática e instintivamente sobre Edward, com seu rotineiro cigarro preso entre seus lábios finos e apelativos. Eu nunca pensei dizer isso, mas tenho que admitir que ele ficava absolutamente sexy fumando. Tinha _phones_ colocados e balançava constantemente a cabeça, ao som da música. Ia em sua direção pronta pra lhe dar os bons dias, mas suas palavras ríspidas do dia anterior teimavam martelar em minha cabeça, me atormentando.

_Acho que é melhor você não falar mais comigo._

Recuei, mudando meu rumo, decidida a não importuná-lo.

"-Bella…"- virei meu rosto, ao ouvir meu nome. Uma expressão de desilusão tomou conta de meu rosto ao constatar que se tratava de Mike. "-E aí gatinha, como vai?"

"-Hey, Mike. Tudo bem e você, como está?" – respondi, sem qualquer ânimo.

"-Melhor agora" – piscou seu olho normalmente acizentado que hoje aparentava uma cor mais azulada, e em seguida, fazendo com que eu ficasse chocada com tamanho atrevimento, depositou um beijo perverso perigosamente perto de meus lábios.

"-Eh…Mike…o que foi…isso?"- me afastei dele, receando que o alucinado repetisse aquele ato, séria, minha mandíbula travada.

"-Um quase-beijo, Bellinha. Ontem não tive oportunidade e hoje finalmente consegui. Eu sei que você gostou tanto quanto eu e que daqui a pouco vai estar arfando. Mas fica sabendo que ainda não alcancei o que realmente desejo de você. Me aguarda, gostosa…"- colocou uma mecha rebelde de meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e forçou um olhar sedutor, em vão.

Uma tentativa ínutil e falhada de imitar_ alguém, _eu percebi na hora. A diferença é que Edward era desse jeito por natureza, era algo espontâneo e natural que fazia parte dele e que nem mesmo ele possuía qualquer tipo de controle. E isso, só o tornava mais atraente. O fato de ele não tentar ser assim, de simplesmente ser. Estava presente em cada fibra de seu corpo podendo ser constatado por qualquer pessoa que enxergasse.

Dei graças a Deus quando Mike resolveu se afastar e ir para junto de um grupo de quatro meninas, esfregando sua mão de um modo obsceno, na bunda de uma delas. É, ele era bastante…atrevido.

O dia passou bem mais rápido hoje.

Jessica e Ângela permaneciam caladas ou falando uma com a outra de assuntos pelos quais eu não me interessava ou não estava a par. Ontem tinham me feito milhares de perguntas, acho que hoje resolveram me dar uma folga, concluí satisfeita. De vez em quando solicitavam minha opinião acerca de algo e eu respondia, geralmente através de monossílabos.

"-Bellinha! Aqui está você, gata! Quer uma carona do gostoso aqui?"- novamente Mike surgiu, lançando-me seu olhar forçado de "pseudo-sedutor" _á la Edward_ e tive que morder o lábio inferior com alguma força, para evitar deixar escapar a risada que eu estava contendo. Esse daqui está precisando de uma dose de humildade, urgente.

"-Obrigada, Mike, mas eu tenho minha carrinha…"-afirmei, tentando transmitir alguma simpatia, sincera, apontando com a cabeça para a minha Chevrolet idosa.

"-Hmm…tem noção que você é a primeira garota que recusa uma boleia de Mike Newton?"- seus olhos, desafiadores, me encarando.

"-Sinceramente, Mike, não. Te agradeço muito pela carona, mas realmente, eu já tenho como ir pra casa como você pode constatar. Talvez outro dia…"- Esse dia nunca iria chegar, mas ele não precisava de saber disso. Nem morta eu iria entrar em um carro sozinha com alguém como ele.

"-Vou cobrar…"- Pude notar fúria em seu tom de voz. Mike não estava acostumado a que algo lhe fosse recusado. Que garoto mimado… o que ele queria? Que eu abandonasse minha carrinha aqui, só pra fazer a vontade pró bebê? Suspirei, me sentindo aliviada quando ele se afastou de mim.

Abri a porta da minha pick-up e senti uma presença atrás de mim...

"-Carro foda, esse o seu."- murmurou o dono de uma voz plenamente melodiosa e meu nariz, sempre atento, detectou um leve odor a tabaco.

Meu corpo se voltou, com a intenção de encarar o rosto angelical e, simultaneamente, sofrido daquele cujo timbre era ligeiramente rouco e totalmente misterioso…Edward. Tudo nele exalava perfeição.

"-Edward?!"- deixei seu nome fugir através de meus lábios e fitei o chão, tímida, me recusando a enfrentar seu olhar, ao perceber que tinha pronunciado seu nome com demasiado entusiasmo.

"-Não…aqui é o Mike" – troçou.

"-Arghh…nem toca no nome desse garoto." – exigi, irritação presente em meu tom de voz.

"-Acho que ele ficou realmente furioso por você o ter rejeitado." – comentou, divertido, levando uma mão inquieta até seu cabelo, o bagunçando ainda mais, como fazia frequentemente. Bom, eu só o conhecia há dois dias, mas era impossível não reparar naquele gesto tão _dele_.

"-Não foi propriamente uma rejeição. É só que eu realmente não preciso de carona, tenho minha carrinha-" disse, orgulhosa. Eu amava minha Chevrolet, por mais velha que ela fosse.

"-Bella, qualquer garota a quem o Newton oferecesse carona, aceitaria na hora, mesmo que isso significasse ter que abandonar seu carro." – replicou.

"-Eu não. Gosto demasiado da minha pick-up e além disso, não sou tão apreciadora assim da companhia do Mike. Pelo menos, não depois de hoje."

"-Deixa que ele ouça isso e não te deixará em paz até te conquistar." – riu-se, pronunciando a última palavra de um modo brincalhão idiota ao mesmo tempo que envolvia, mais uma vez, a mão em seus selvagens fios cor-de-bronze.

"-Eh…não diga bobagens."- ele riu e eu me concentrei em fazer uma pequena pausa, me preparando para mudar de assunto. – "É verdade…pensei que havia dito que seria melhor eu não falar mais com você."- reavivei sua memória, meu tom de voz mais triste que o normal. Eu realmente não queria que ele lembrasse de suas palavras, mas não estava suportando aquela situação, eu tinha que o entender. Suas mudanças de humor me baralhavam e eu não gostava dessa sensação.

"-Esquece o que eu disse, Isabella…ontem eu não estava bem."

"-O que você tinha, Edward? Está tudo bem agora?"- perguntei, preocupada e, ao mesmo tempo, me sentindo aliviada e serena com a primeira parte de sua resposta.

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

"-O que você tinha, Edward? Está tudo bem agora?"

"-Nada que seja do seu interesse."- a minha voz saiu bem mais severa do que eu desejava e me chutei mentalmente por isso

A garota não tinha culpa de nada. Não tinha culpa de eu ser um fraco de um viciado que precisa constantemente se agarrar á droga pra não desabar. Fraco. É isso que eu sou. Mas eu não queria ser mal-educado com ela. Não sei o porquê disso, mas não queria. Talvez por ela ter sido a única a rejeitar um ser nojento como o Newton, aquele oxigenado ignorante. Aparentemente, ela tinha sacado o idiota e isso demonstrava que ela não se parecia em nada com as restantes garotas daquela escola. Ela possuía um cérebro.

"-Desculpa…eu…não queria me intrometer. Só queria…"- os olhos escuros e sinceros de mais de Bella mostravam o seu arrependimento. Eram tão profundos e expressivos. Eu poderia detectar facilmente como ela se sentia apenas olhando dentro deles.

"-Não se preocupe." – a interrompi, minha voz serena, querendo me redimir de minha atitude grosseira. "Apenas não gosto de falar disso."

Não gostava de me recordar de como era cobarde, fraco e repugnante. Alguém que nem o amor da própria mãe conseguiu conquistar e cujo pai o abandonou antes mesmo de seu nascimento é, ao certo, alguém que não vale nada, que vale menos que lixo. Sou alguém que recorre a drogas ou bebidas pra se esquecer do mundo em que vive, ao invés de tentar mudar algo. Cara, como eu sou uma criatura _digna_ de dó, realmente.

"-Compreendo…mal me conhece. Mas logo verá que pode confiar em mim." – suas palavras e o sorriso inocente que surgiu em seus lábios, me desarmaram. Ela pretendia me conhecer, não me olhava como o delinquente nojento que eu era ou com segundas intenções, como todas as outras mulheres. Podia a conhecer somente há 2 dias mas aquela menina incrivelmente atenciosa, de pele pálida e olhos penetrantes, era _única_. Disso, eu estava totalmente certo. Ah, Edward, você anda parecendo uma menininha boba e sentimental.

"-Tenho a certeza que sim, Bella."- falei, antes de retribuir o sorriso doce dela e me aproximei, encostando meus lábios em sua bochecha macia e quente.- "Agora…está na minha hora. Te vejo amanhã".

Ela não respondeu ou sequer se moveu. Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão e ela acabou por acenar, quando eu já me encontrava a alguns metros de distância.

O ponto estava lotado e nem sinal da merda do ônibus. Estava o esperando há longos 15 minutos, impaciente, e necessitando de um cigarro. Eu _precisava_ da porra de um cigarro.

Consegui um que me foi fornecido por uma mulher que passou por mim, usando botas de salto alto e fino, aparentando ter uns 30 anos, muito perfumada e bem vestida. Seus olhos cor de mel, bem maquilhados e provocantes me olharam de cima a baixo, após me entregar o cigarro, me avaliando e, devido ao desejo que percebi neles, verifiquei que a agradava. Aquele era o mesmo olhar que Jessica me lançava, quando tinha a certeza que somente eu o notaria. Mas não o mesmo de Bella. Sorri com a lembrança, me recordando de seus olhos espertos e expressivos que possuíam um brilho especial.

Eu não costumava observar tanto assim uma pessoa a ponto de me aperceber dessas bobagens, mas se tratando de Bella, é inevitável não reparar, acreditem.

Cheguei em casa, relaxado e logo a angústia e preocupação tomaram conta de mim, alterando subitamente meu estado de espírito.

Eu já tinha presenciado aquela cena vezes sem conta ao longo dos anos, porém, depois de suas palavras e atitudes de ontem, eu meio que tinha me agarrado á esperança de ela realmente poder mudar, se curar. De ela não permitir a droga do álcool a me iludido como já havia feito um monte de vezes antes. Irónico, não? A mãe se embebeda e o idiota do filho se droga.

Corri, apressado para junto dela, que estava jogada no chão da sala, a abanando, procurando acordá-la.

"-Mãe, mãe, acorda. Consegue me ouvir mamãe?"- ela não respondia. Estava fedendo fortemente a álcool, como de costume. – "Mamãe?!"

"-Edwaaardd…é claro que estou… te…te ouvindo, imbecil… tá pensando…que eu, que eu…sou surda?…" – replicou, furiosa, me empurrando para longe dela. Sua dificuldade em pronunciar as palavras direito era evidente.

Travava uma batalha pra se levantar do chão e eu me aproximei, querendo ajudá-la.

"-Deixa que eu te ajudo, mamãe."

"-Sai de perto de mim, garoto idiota." – gritou, sua face vermelha da bebida. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e sua blusa apresentava nódoas daquela bebida demoníaca.

Finalmente, ela conseguiu se levantar por conta própria e alcançou o copo contendo seu vício, com a intenção de o levar aos lábios. A impedi de o fazer, tirando a merda do copo de suas mãos frágeis e o jogando longe, quebrando-o e vendo o seu conteúdo líquido maldito jorrar.

Ao perceber o que eu tinha feito, minha mãe me olhou de um modo furioso, me transmitindo o ódio que eu sabia que ela sentia por mim.

"-Sai daqui seu demeeeenteee, deixa tua mãe em paaaz…seu…marginal…sai daquiii, vai embora, diabooooo."- ela gritava, agitada. Tentou me atingir com um cinzeiro, o que já tinha repetido inúmeras vezes. - "Não preciso de…de…um filho…como você…me…de…me deixa…em paaaaaaz".

Após tudo isso, caiu no sofá e sua respiração calma e regular revelava que já tinha pegado no sono. Se soltei uma lágrima que fosse por suas atitudes e palavras? Das primeiras vezes, sim. Durante muito tempo. Mas agora, não. Não mais. Tinha me habituado aquelas palavras e atitudes que faziam parte de meu dia-a-dia há anos.

Eu amava a minha mãe e queria cuidar dela, mas ela só amava a bebida e eu sabia que não tinha o direito de reclamar, agora. Eu tinha me tornado um viciado nojento, não merecia ser amado. Fico feliz por ela não ter engravidado após meu nascimento indesejado…não quereria, e disso estava absolutamente certo, que meu irmão ou irmã presenciasse cenas como aquela.

Eu poderia aguentar tudo isso assim, _sozinho_...eu **tinha** que.

A peguei no colo e aconcheguei sua coberta, na cama, adicionando mais uma, para que ela não passasse frio durante a noite. Beijei sua testa morna e saí.

Só necessitava andar uns míseros metros para chegar até a casa de Emmet, meu único amigo.

"-Ae, Ed, como vai? Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, cara." – me abraçou, amigavelmente, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.- "Está esperando o quê pra entrar, seu viado?"- Emmet falou, divertido.

Esse cara enorme era o tipo de pessoa que estava sempre feliz e brincando com todo mundo e isso, deixava todos em seu redor, felizes, também. Seria culpa de suas piadinhas idiotas? De suas atitudes infantis e engraçadas? Ou de seu á vontade pra falar acerca de qualquer assunto que fosse? Talvez fosse tudo isso, misturado. Nos conhecíamos desde há muitos anos e sempre nos apoiámos mutuamente. Ele era um garotinho no corpo de um homem musculado, mas quando a conversa era séria, ele sabia ser maduro.

"-É mesmo, cara!" – concordei, adentrando sua residência.- "Está tudo normal, como sempre e você, sempre legal, não é mesmo?"

"-Claro que sim. Ganhei uma grana ótima com uns negócios aí…as coisas não podiam estar correndo melhor. E você, se anima garoto. Tenho uns negocinhos ali que vão te animar, tenho certeza."

Fiquei feliz com sua resposta. Emmet merecia alegria e sucesso em sua vida, ele era um cara do bem.

Nos sentámos em seu sofá, repetindo o processo de dividir a cocaína em filas, depositadas em cima da mesinha de Emm, e inalámos os _negocinhos_ de Emmet em uma questão de segundos.

A substância branca foi aspirada por minhas narinas e eu sorri diante do fato de que em pouco tempo, iria me sentir no céu, novamente.

_Bella POV:_

Acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça que piorou, ao verificar que já estava atrasada para ir pra escola. Ontem tinha ficado até tarde vendo um filme, "O Jardineiro Fiel", devido á ausência de sono.

Saltei da cama, tomei o duche mais rápido de toda minha vida e vesti qualquer coisa, saindo apressada com minha carrinha.

Ontem não tinha visto Edward na escola [N/A – É gente, se passou um dia desde o POV do Edward]. O que teria lhe acontecido? Bella, relaxa, provavelmente ele só se quis matar aula. Só isso. Será?

Como tinha me atrasado, não consegui assistir á primeira aula. Sentei num banco, no exterior, esperando que o alarme anunciando o intervalo tocasse, ansiando cravar meus olhos em uma figura alta e descontraída com desalinhados cabelos cor de bronze…mas nada.

O dia de aulas tinha terminado e ele não tinha aparecido.

"-Angela…hum…você sabe se o Edward…se ele costuma matar aula?" – questionei, um tom de preocupação presente em minha voz. Não me preocupei minimamente se ela iria reparar nisso.

"-Edward? O Cullen? Ás vezes, mas não muito frequentemente…ele não gosta muito da escola, eu acho. Mas quando mata aula, ele sempre fica lá fora, fumando ou tocando seu violão." – Ângela era a única, excepto eu própria, claro, que não atribuía o rótulo de marginal a Edward. Apenas o tratava pelo seu nome e não por meio de apelidos ridículos. Gostava dela, era sonhadora e fechada, como eu e sabia respeitar meu espaço. Abri um sorriso para ela.

"-Hum, é. Provavelmente ele só está resfriado ou algo assim."-murmurei, tentando me convencer de minhas palavras.

"-Gatonas! Aqui estão vocês…estava com saudades suas, minha Bellinha."- disse Mike, se aproximando da gente. Estava novamente me olhando com seu olhar "pseudo-sedutor".

Eu e Ângela nos entreolhamos, sem que ele percebesse, e rimos, muito baixinho.

Ângela se levantou do banco onde estávamos, se despedindo e alegando que ainda teria que passar na biblioteca pra pegar alguns livros.

"-E você, não teve saudades minhas?"

Aquele garoto estava me tirando do sério, de verdade.

"-Não, não tive."- respondi sua questão, áspera, sentindo o pouco que restava de minha paciência se esvair. Não estava com saco para os joguinhos de Mike.

"-Bella, Bella, não seja tímida querida. Eu tenho certeza que você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo. Vem aqui, minha gostosinha." – me agarrou, colando seu corpo forte ao meu frágil, de forma grosseira.

Sua mão direita percorreu minha cintura, bruscamente. Ele era nojento…estava tentando me soltar dele, sem sucesso.

"-Mike, me solta!" - dessa vez, juntei todas as minhas forças e consegui o empurrar.

"-Sempre me disseram que garotas tímidas que nem você são as mais fogosas. Eu te quero tanto, Bella. E quando eu quero uma coisa, eu a tenho. E você será minha."- seu olhar perverso fez meu corpo estremecer, mas não deixei que ele sequer notasse.

Ele se afastou sem olhar para mim.

Corri o mais que pude para longe dali, adentrando minha carrinha.

Cheguei em casa, li um pouco e mais tarde, preparei o jantar de Charlie que, como sempre, estava esfomeado.

"-Bells, seus dotes culinários estão cada dia melhores, querida. Uhuhm…- afirmou, satisfeito, levando até sua boca mais uma garfada de esparguete.

"-Obrigada pai, é bom saber disso…"- o agradeci, depois de engolir a quantidade enorme de comida que tinha na boca. Também estava morrendo de fome hoje, o que era bastante raro pois nunca tinha muito apetite.

Tirei a mesa e coloquei a louça na máquina, a programando para começar a lavar daqui a uns minutos. Charlie se colou á televisão esperando pra ver o jogo de futebol que ia dar daqui a uns minutos.

"-Pai, já vou subir para o meu quarto. Estou morrendo de sono. Boa noite"- beijei a bochecha de Charlie e peguei a garrafa de cerveja vazia na sua mão, a jogando na reciclagem.

"-Boa noite, Bells, querida."

Terminei minha higiene pessoal e caí na cama, exausta por conta da noite anterior mal dormida, adormecendo em seguida.

* * *

Mil obrigado ás meninas que mandaram as primeiras reviews para mim :D Amei! E por isso postei o 2º capítulo hoje, também.

Se preparem porque o próximo é cheio de emoções fortes :)

Beijos e deixem reviews *-*


	3. O Meu Anjo

**Disclaimer:** Não sou a Stephanie Meyer! _Jura?_

**N/A:** Capítulo intenso e muito importante.

* * *

_**Edward POV:**_

Hoje não iria matar aula. Não que eu me preocupe com a escola ou algo parecido, simplesmente me conformo em ir todo dia para as aulas, é o que se chama de rotina. Fiquei esses dois dias sem pisar naquele lugar devido á minha mãe, que depois daquela noite, apresentou sinais de febre e eu fiquei lá, cuidando dela que esteve praticamente inconsciente durante aqueles dois dias. Ela hoje estava bem melhor, pelo que foi trabalhar.

Ela não é nem um pouco agressiva quando está sóbria. Aliás, ela parece um zumbi quando a bebida não se encontra dentro de seu corpo cansado, acabando com ela a cada dia. Em seus momentos sóbrios, ao invés de falar tudo o que ela pensa e sente, como acontece quando ela se embebeda, ela simplesmente me ignora, só falando o imprescindível. E garanto que tem até vezes em que seu desprezo fere ainda mais meu coração mutilado do que suas palavras ou atitudes.

Ela não liga pra nada, não reage a merda nenhuma, apenas se limita a sobreviver. Ao seu ver, nada existe. Com uma excepção: _o álcool_. Agora vocês estão se perguntando, indignados e provavelmente com aversão a mim: "Porque raios esse drogado inútil não ajuda a alcoólica da mãe dele?". E eu respondo: vocês acham que eu sou tão idiota assim ao ponto de nunca ter tentado a ajudar a se curar dessa doença? Eu tentei infinitas vezes só para verificar, após cada experiência falhada, que ela iria ingerir novamente álcool no dia seguinte, se afundando cada vez mais naquela porra para compensar o tempo que passou sem _aquilo_ em seu organismo corroído e mais fraco a cada dia que passa. Eu passei noites em claro, morrendo de preocupação, esperando minha mãe chegar em casa, enquanto imagens mentais de seu corpo morto e abusado pela bebida, esticado em uma estrada, vítima de um atropelamento passavam sem minha permissão dentro da minha cabeça. Arrumei meu primeiro trabalho quando completei 12 anos, como modo de juntar mais dinheiro pra levar minha mãe em uma clínica. Eu tinha 14 anos quando a arrastei para dentro de uma, onde a desintoxicaram. Me falaram que era bastante provável ela ter recaídas, pois na verdade, a desintoxicação tinha tratado os efeitos físicos do uso prolongado do álcool, não o alcoolismo em si. O médico recomendou que ela fosse vigiada e cuidada por um adulto e eu menti, garantindo que ia providenciar tal coisa. Como éramos só nós dois, eu tive que assumir o suposto papel do _adulto _e ficar em casa a apoiando e vigiando, sem me importar com suas agressões físicas ou psicológicas. Deixei de ir no colégio durante meses, acabando por perder o ano. Só queria o seu bem-estar, que ela ficasse saudável e feliz. Dentro de mim, a esperança ainda respirava e o pensamento de que ela pudesse sentir um pouquinho que fosse de orgulho de mim algum dia, me incentivava a continuar.

Não preciso falar que essa e todas as tentativas que fiz mais tarde, dolorosas tanto para mim quanto pra ela, fracassaram, não é mesmo?

Caminhei até o ponto de ônibus, subindo em um que surgiu uns 3 minutos após minha chegada. Entrei dentro da escola, as lentes negras de meus Ray-Ban Wayferer cobrindo minhas olheiras profundas e protegendo meus olhos da luminosidade branca do dia nublado.

Me sentei em um banco livre qualquer. Não no banco escondido, situado em meu cantinho, mas num dos bancos espalhados pelo pátio. Procurava por _aqueles_ intensos olhos castanhos, que de alguma forma, me encantavam e que não cruzavam com os meus há dois dias. Necessitava daquele olhar.

Peguei meu maço cheio e retirei um cigarro, colocando na boca e o acendendo. Traguei lentamente enquanto meus olhos, escondidos por detrás de meu óculos, continuavam irrequietos olhando para todos os locais possíveis, procurando por qualquer vestígio que fosse da _sua_ presença.

Até que a avistei, ainda que longe, saindo desajeitadamente de sua _pick-up_ e olhando quase que instantaneamente em minha direção para, dois segundos mais tarde, deixar cair seus pertences no chão, de uma só vez. Sorri com seu jeitinho atrapalhado e fui até ela, a ajudando a recolher os cadernos.

"-Bom dia."- a cumprimentei com dois beijos no rosto, enquanto retirava meu óculos. Queria observar sua figura delicada com as devidas cores, as naturais e não uma versão sua mais escura, por conta das lentes pretas.

"-Edward…hum…bom dia."- sibilou, tímida. Senti falta de seu olhar envergonhado e hesitante ao enfrentar o meu. – "Você esteve do…doente?"- gaguejou. Estaria ela preocupada comigo? Ah, ela não deveria.

"- Não propriamente. Na verdade, foi outra pessoa. Mas isso não importa, agora." – esclareci sua dúvida.

"-Hum, tudo bem. É que eu fiquei preocupada com você."- confessou e seu rosto adquiriu um tom vermelho encantador. Preocupada comigo? Ah, ela era adorável. E eu mais parecia um sentimental ridículo pensando essas coisas.

"-Não é necessário se preocupar, Bella."- falei, sinceramente esboçando um sorriso para aquela garota meiga. Minha mão não hesitou em erguer seu queixo, fazendo com que ela me encarasse. Eu não queria que ela ficasse preocupada comigo, eu não merecia tanto. Não mesmo. Mas, por outro lado, ficava contente por saber que _ela_ se importava se eu estava bem. Esse negócio de ter alguém demonstrando preocupação comigo, era novo para mim. Quer dizer, eu sabia que Emmet se preocupava, o que me fazia sentir culpado por esconder dele o quão dependente eu era da droga.

Mas enfim, voltando ao que interessa, apesar de ter Emmet se preocupando comigo, com Isabella era diferente. O fato de saber que ela se importava comigo, aquecia meu coração gelado e ferido. Uma sensação estranhamente agradável, tenho que confessar.

"-Não consigo evitar."- ela corou, olhando seus _all star_ negros.

"-Ok, então o que você acha de eu te passar o número do meu celular para que você possa me ligar quando estiver preocupada?"- a desafiei, divertido e ela concordou. Na verdade, eu só queria uma desculpa para pedir seu número. Seria a _única_ garota em minha lista, já que eu sempre jogava no lixo os papéis ou guardanapos numerados que as vadias comidas por mim me entregavam após o ato, querendo repetir outro dia e ficando na vontade, mesmo.

Lhe passei meu número esperando ela me passar o seu, em seguida.

Não tardou muito até o alarme soar. Iria ter Educação Física e Bella Espanhol. Fiquei chateado por ter que me separar dela tão cedo. Gostava verdadeiramente de sua companhia. Ainda não sabia ao certo o porquê disso, mas eu realmente gostava. Ela não me aborrecia com conversinhas bobas acerca das últimas tendências da moda ou da última fofoca que tinha ouvido no corredor. E ela tão pouco ficava me perguntando se seu cabelo estava arrumado ou se suas roupas estavam combinando naquele dia. Ela era uma pessoa _tão não fútil_ e tão boa. Na maioria do tempo, tínhamos ficado em silêncio, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Temia que ela me achasse sem graça por conta disso, mas minha forte intuição me dizia que ela era uma pessoa que gostava de apreciar o silêncio em alguns momentos, assim como eu. É, nós nos parecíamos em certas coisas.

"-Nos vemos mais logo no refeitório?"- perguntei, animado com a possibilidade.

"-Claro…até logo"- respondeu, com o habitual sorriso tímido no rosto. Retribui e me afastei, indo direto para o ginásio.

Uma criatura loira se colocou em minha frente, me provocando e impedindo minha passagem.

"-Sai da frente Newton, estou atrasado." – o avisei.

"-Só vim te avisar, Cullen, para ficar longe da Isabella. Ela é minha, entendeu? Minha!" – o imbecil, falou, enfatizando a última palavra. Eu sabia que esse cara era imbecil, mas precisava ser tanto assim?

"-Ela não é nenhum objecto para que você a possa considerar sua, idiota." – repliquei, com desprezo e nojo da criatura, querendo quebrar sua cara. "Agora sai da minha frente ou não respondo por mim!"

O indivíduo estava furioso mas não falou nada, apenas se desviou, me concedendo passagem. Entrei no ginásio, equipado.

A aula foi aborrecida, como todas as outras que se seguiram. Tivémos sorte em o professor Norton estar claramente pulando de felicidade, por alguma razão desconhecida, e nos deixar sair mais cedo da aula de Inglês.

Caminhei até lá fora, fumei um cigarro e voltei para dentro, rumando ao refeitório. Mal entrei no espaço, meus olhos pousaram no corpo delicado de Bella que estava escolhendo o que me pareceu ser empadão de carne como opção de almoço. Ela ainda não havia me notado.

"-Boa escolha." – comentei. Ela olhou para cima, encontrando meus olhos e abriu um meio sorriso encantador.

"-Oi Edward. Eu sei, isso parece realmente apetitoso."

"-Como foram suas aulas?"- questionei, sorrindo para ela e me aproximando. Como foram suas aulas? Que droga de pergunta _cliché_. Enfim…

"-Eh…foram…um saco. E as suas como foram?"

"-Exatamente o mesmo"- nós dois rimos. Servi meu prato de empadão, confiando no aspecto apetitoso do mesmo e procurei por uma mesa vazia pra nós dois.

Avistei uma e nós sentámos, começando a devorar nosso almoço num instante. Eu estava esfomeado, devido ás energias gastas em Educação Física e Bella comia um pouco mais devagar, seu prato bem menos repleto de empadão que o meu.

"-Que fome de leão, hein!" – ela brincou, notando a velocidade com que eu estava esvaziando o prato de empadão. Olhei para ela, murmurei um "Pode crer", sorri e continuei comendo.

Assim que terminámos de comer, ela levantou da cadeira.

"-Edward, vou na biblioteca pegar um livro que eu estou querendo ler, ok? Volto já."

"-Tudo bem. Quer que eu vá com você?." – perguntei, sorrindo. Ela gostava de ler, o que não era muito comum entre gente de sua faixa etária. Normalmente, preferem ir no shopping, mas eu já sabia que Bella não era alguém normal e isso me agradava.

"-Não precisa, eu volto rapidinho." – respondeu.

"-Ok, vou tomar um café e fico te esperando." – falei e ela concordou, empurrando a porta do refeitório quase vazio, desaparecendo de meu campo de visão.

Se passaram alguns minutos que eu acabei de beber meu café e resolvi ir procurá-la na biblioteca. Deveria ter perdido a noção do tempo lendo algum livro. Caminhava, calmo, subindo as escadas, quando ouvi gritos suplicantes que me fizeram estremecer, ao notar que conhecia aquela voz, pois era….a voz dela! Corri e subi os degraus com uma rapidez quase impossível de atingir por um ser humano, seguindo o tom desesperado de sua voz.

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

"-Edward, vou na biblioteca pegar um livro que eu estou querendo ler, ok? Volto já."-estava quase acabando de ler "O Processo" de Kafka e no momento não tinha muita grana para comprar outro. Pelo que iria na biblioteca solicitar um. Afinal, a escola era pequena mas a biblioteca possuía uma vasta quantidade de bons livros, o que me alegrava.

"-Tudo bem. Quer que eu vá com você?." – perguntou gentilmente enquanto se formava, em seu rosto, um sorriso discreto capaz de derreter qualquer coração.

"-Não precisa, eu volto rapidinho."

"-Ok, vou tomar um café e fico te esperando." – concluiu e eu concordei.

Saí do refeitório e subi a escadaria que dava para o 2º andar, onde se localizava a biblioteca. A escola estava praticamente vazia, quase todo mundo já tinha ido pra casa naquela sexta-feira de tarde.

Cheguei no 2º andar, avistando ao longe, no fundo do corredor, as portas grandes da biblioteca. Meus ouvidos captaram passos pesados subindo as escadas e se aproximando. Me voltei e, desiludida, verifiquei que não se tratava de Edward, era o chato do Mike de novo. Esse rapaz não se cansava de me perseguir?

"-Desapontada, Bellinha? Por não ser o Cullen que se encontra diante de você?" – questionou, sorrindo maldosamente e agora, me encarando de frente.

Desapontada? Completamente! Seu olhar fez meu corpo gelar, não se parecia em nada com o garoto simpático que me havia sido apresentado por Jessica, no primeiro dia de aulas. Não respondi, só continuei caminhando, deixando um Mike confuso encarando minhas costas.

Senti meu corpo ser agarrado por trás violentamente. A respiração de Mike em minha nuca era quente e acelerada. Ele me virou para que ficasse de frente para ele, agarrando com força meus pulsos magros, quase infantis, com uma mão e me puxando contra si, com a outra.

"-Agora você não me escapa, sua safadinha gostosa…vou te provar que sou bem melhor que o delinquente do ê nunca mais irá se oferecer pra ele."- me encostou, brutalmente, na parede e senti, com repugnância, suas mãos grandes outrora em minhas costas como meio de me prender contra si, em minha coxa, a apertando com força, me machucando.

"-Me solta, está me machucando!"- Implorei, sabendo que ele não dava a mínima pra isso.

"-Você merece, desgraçada. Quem mandou você preferir aquele marginal a mim? Se não tivesse me rejeitado e se fazendo de difícil nada disso estaria acontecendo, sua piranha. Como pode alguém preferir aquele idiota quando pode me ter?" – ele soltou uma gargalhada demoníaca, achando tudo aquilo hilário. O que só comprovava que sua mente era doente, ele era louco. Louco!

"-Ele é **muito** melhor que você, seu nojento." – cuspi as palavras carregadas de sinceridade em sua face e gritei a plenos pulmões, com a esperança de ser ouvida por alguém. Edward talvez viesse me procurar. Não estava suportando mais o toque repulsivo de Mike abusando de mim e tentava o empurrar para bem longe, o que me daria tempo o bastante para fugir. Em vão, já que seu corpo era demasiado forte, o que o permitia dominar o meu com facilidade.

"-Vou ignorar esse seu comentário pois não quero marcar seu belo rostinho. E ninguém a ouvirá, garotinha boba e ingénua."- Mike passou a mão em meu rosto, o alisando de modo grosseiro e, enlouquecido, me beijou á força. Seus lábios pegajosos se movimentando contra os meus me causavam nojo, e me sentia desesperada por não conseguir me soltar dele. Sua mão continuava agarrando e apertando minha coxa, me machucando e com isso, sentindo um prazer que era notório em sua face maníaca.

Eu estava me sentindo completamente perdida por conta daquela situação. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto com a simples ideia de ninguém aparecer pra me ajudar a afastar de meu corpo, aquele sujeito que estava me forçando a fazer algo contra minha vontade. Em um impulso, enojada e arrumando coragem, consegui cravar meus dentes em seu lábio inferior asqueroso, com firmeza.

"-Ahhhhh…" – gemeu de dor, descolando de mim e levando a mão enorme ao lábio ensaguentado – "Sua piranha desgraçada. Você vai se arrepender disso!" – gritou, a fúria preenchendo seu olhar, levantando a mão no ar para me dar uma bofetada. Caí no chão com a força depositada em seu gesto agressivo. Me encolhi, em posição fetal, tremendo ao ver o _monstro_ se dirigindo a mim, de novo. Segurou meus braços que oscilavam mais do que nunca e fez eu ficar novamente sobre meus pés para logo me encostar de frente na parede e colar seu corpo no meu, que não parava de cambalear.

Sua proximidade fazia com que eu sentisse o membro ereto, tentando me desligar de tudo aquilo, tentando não sentir suas investidas em lamber meu pescoço, desesperadamente. Ao sentir sua mão levantando minha blusa e esmagando meu seio fervorosamente, não consegui conter as lágrimas e os soluços, os tremores tomando conta de meu corpo, naquele momento claustrofóbico. Porquê eu não conseguia o empurrar? Porquê meu corpo era frágil e insignificante desse jeito?

Fechei os olhos, ainda soluçando, minha mente viajando para longe dali. Me conformei, exausta por conta das tentativas fracassadas de o empurrar, sabendo o que Mike faria em seguida e sabendo que eu nada podia fazer para o impedir. A última coisa de que me apercebi foi do barulhinho do zíper de sua calça. Apenas apertei minhas pálpebras húmidas com mais força e em toda aquela escuridão vi Edward. Seu rosto sofredor e anguloso, seus olhos verdes e expressivos carregando uma dor que eu sabia ser intensa, seu sorriso torto e deslumbrante. Me apeguei á sua imagem, minha alma se desligando totalmente da carne débil que sofria nas mãos de Mike.

Até que deixei de sentir seu toque grotesco. Confusa e com uma sensação de alívio, minha alma voltou a se conectar com meu corpo e me dei conta que _Edward_ tinha tirado Mike de cima de mim e o jogado no chão. Escorreguei pela parede, sentindo o chão duro por baixo e de novo, adoptei uma posição fetal observando Edward esmurrar Mike com ódio e este, puxando sua calça para cima e imitando sua ação. Eu continuava tremendo, assustada.

"-Seu filho da puta desgraçado! Como ousou lhe tocar? Como, seu nojento?" – Edward depositou sua força e fúria em um novo soco que atingiu em cheio o nariz recto de Mike, cujo sangue escorria livremente até sua boca inchada – "Minha vontade é de te matar agora mesmo " – exclamou, seus olhos e rosto expressando uma repulsa e raiva assassina que eu nunca havia visto. Mike estava caído no chão, quase inconsciente e gemendo de dor, passando a mão no líquido vermelho jorrava de seu nariz. –"mas não vou permitir que Bella fique mais um segundo que seja perto de você, seu verme. Porém, se eu sei que volta a lhe tocar, você é um cara morto, Newton. Morto!"- o ameaçou, cuspindo em cima de sua cara lotada de hematomas.

Ele veio na minha direcção, me olhando e examinei sua expressão completamente diferente. A expressão assassina de há segundos atrás tinha desaparecido, dando lugar a uns olhos que me afrontavam de um jeito meigo, revelando preocupação. Parou a alguns centímetros de meu corpo e se agachou, os olhos verdes ao nível dos meus. Segurou meu rosto delicadamente entre suas mãos, me segredando que estava tudo bem agora, que eu estava em segurança.

Notei que o único murro que Mike havia lhe dado, tinha tido como consequência um pequeno hematoma em seu rosto de anjo. Colocou os braços firmes por baixo de meu corpo e me pegou no colo, com facilidade e cuidado. Como se eu fosse feita de um material frágil, de vidro e pudesse quebrar a qualquer instante. Passei minhas mãos em torno de seu pescoço alvo e quente, aliviada e me sentindo mais protegida do que nunca em seus braços fortes. Em seus braços, eu sabia que nada iria me atingir ou machucar.

"-Está tudo bem, Bella, ele não voltará a encostar em você. Nunca mais, eu prometo."- me garantiu, em um sussurro, beijando minha fronte. Encostei a cabeça que latejava, em seu peito, tentando parar de tremer.

Edward nos levou até _nosso_ cantinho, me depositando carinhosamente no banco e sentou do meu lado. Senti seus braços me cercarem em um abraço aconchegante e o abracei com força, me aninhando em seu peito enquanto seus polegares gentis limpavam minhas lágrimas. Um gesto tão atencioso…tão meigo.

"-O..ob…rigada…não sei o que seria de mim se você não tivesse apare…"- abri a boca pra lhe agradecer, ainda soluçando.

"-Shhh…" – seu polegar tocou meus lábios, me silenciando - "eu cheguei a tempo e é isso que importa, Bella. Por favor, fique tranquila, aquele idiota não voltará a tocá-la. Eu quero ver você bem, sempre, entendeu?" – seus olhos verdes nunca antes haviam exibido tamanha beleza e doçura como nesse momento. Como alguém poderia apelidar este anjo, de marginal? Só mesmo retardados para não notarem como Edward era incrível.

Eu balancei a cabeça, positivamente, esboçando um sorriso fraco para meu herói.

"Chore, Bella. Chore tudo agora que estou aqui contigo. Por mais que me corte o coração te ver chorando, não permitirei que o faça quando estiver sozinha. "- falou, acariciando meu cabelo de uma forma tão doce e protetora que o abracei com mais força ainda, deixando as lágrimas verterem pelo meu rosto, molhando sua t-shirt, sem me importar com nada. A única coisa que me importava era ter sido salva por _ele._ **O meu anjo**_._

Passados alguns minutos e após muitas lágrimas, me senti mais tranquila e consegui parar de tremer. Retirei levemente a cabeça de seu peito e fitei seu rosto perfeito, que me encarava, ainda com preocupação e carinho. Notei que estava um pouco avermelhado e inchado no ponto onde tinha recebido o único soco de Mike. Uma vontade quase irresistível de acariciar aquele local magoado se apoderou de mim, que a contive.

"Está se sentindo bem?" – me perguntou, acabando com o silêncio que nos envolvia há minutos, o seu timbre musical transmitindo preocupação, enquanto suas mãos grandes tomavam o meu rosto e seus polegares limpavam o rasto de minhas lágrimas. Por instinto, minhas pálpebras se cerraram, a fim de sentir seu toque mais intensamente.

Ao me lembrar que ele tinha me colocado uma pergunta, voltei a abrir meus olhos, me concentrando em formular uma resposta minimamente coerente. O que era difícil devido á profundidade daqueles olhos, tão próximos dos meus.

"-Eu…eu…estou ótima." – abri um sorriso, ainda que fraco. Não resisti á tentação de acariciar suas mãos ainda coladas em ambos os lados de minha face.- "Mas você…Edward…você está machucado. Aquele…aquele nojento…"

"-Isso não é nada. Acredite, já passei por coisa bem pior." – me tranquilizou – "e você, está se sentindo melhor, mais calma?"- retirou uma mão do meu rosto, deixando ficar a sua direita, que acariciava muito levemente o local onde Mike havia me batido.

"-Estou bem melhor, graças a você, Edward. Obrigado, de verdade." – expressei novamente minha gratidão. Mas se ele pensava que eu iria o deixar com aquele machucado, estava redondamente equivocado.

"-Não precisa me agradecer. Não por isso."- falou, sorrindo.

"-Mas eu quero. E como forma de te agradecer quero que me deixe cuidar de você, também. Esse hematoma não está com boa cara." – insisti.

"-Bella, estou falando sério, isso"- apontou o machucado- "não é nada. Aquele miserável ficou bem pior, ainda que eu tenha sido demasiado bom para com ele. Ele merecia q"

"-Por favor! Por favor, me deixa cuidar de você!"- o interrompi, fazendo biquinho e abrindo um sorriso enorme e sincero em meu rosto.

"-Ah, Bella, se é para te ver sorrindo desse jeito, é claro que eu deixo." – brincou, mostrando a língua.

"-Então vem comigo, vou te levar até minha casa e cuidar disso aí direitinho, como uma profissional faria, você verá." – o arrastei até a carrinha, contente com minha vitória.

Parece até que o que tinha sucedido há pouco mais de meia hora, pertencia a um passado longínquo. A companhia de Edward, tinha anulado o desespero dentro do meu peito. Me sentia tão leve junto dele, tão feliz.

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

"-Então vem comigo, vou te levar até minha casa e cuidar disso aí direitinho, como uma profissional faria, você verá."- Bella disse, animada, pegando minha mão e me arrastando para dentro do seu carro.

Já dentro de seu carro, com Bella ao volante, sorri para mim mesmo, feliz, ao constatar que ela estava se recuperando da monstruosidade da qual quase fora vítima. Bom, não que ela não tivesse sido vítima, ela tinha sofrido, mas felizmente eu cheguei a tempo de impedir aquele ser desprezível de a tocar ainda mais intimamente. Eu juro que só não tinha matado aquele animal porque, ao me deparar com o estado deplorável em que Bella se encontrava, eu só consegui pensar na ideia de a tirar dali, em a consolar em meus braços. Mas se ele volta a tocá-la, ou melhor, se ele volta a se aproximar dela, eu o mato. E isso não é brincadeira, eu sou realmente capaz de matar qualquer um que tencione tocar em Bella sem o seu consentimento.

Não suportava a ver chorar…aquela menina era demasiado boa para derramar uma só lágrima por quem quer que fosse. Ninguém no Mundo era merecedor delas, quanto mais o nojento do Newton. Eu queria a ver sempre com um sorriso desenhado em seu rosto delicado. Ao fitar sua expressão pacífica, serena, quase, eu disse quase que me esquecia daquele ser desprezível.

Eu próprio estava surpreso com meus pensamentos. Bella estava se tornando a cada dia mais importante para mim, e eu nem tinha dado conta.

O veículo parou, estacionado perto de uma casa, a dela, com certeza e ambos abrimos as portas, saindo.

"-Vai mesmo me levar para dentro da casa? Hum, não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, Bella." – falei, receoso e em dúvida. O pai dela poderia não gostar que a filha colocasse garotos dentro de casa e a última coisa que eu desejava era criar problemas para ela.

"-Oh, mas eu sei, bobinho."-a sua mão suave e agradavelmente quente, pegou a minha, me levando com ela até á porta da sua casa.

Após Bella abrir a porta, adentrámos a casa que não era luxuosa, mas muito acolhedora e, em comparação com a minha, enorme.

Fui conduzido por ela até o andar de cima, entrando em seu quarto, enquanto ela iria pegar o gelo para eu colocar em cima da região avermelhada. Eu achava aquilo uma verdadeira frescura, mas havia sido impossível resistir ao biquinho adorável de Bella e a seu sorriso puro.

Sorri, olhando cada pormenor do quarto, o mesmo era a sua cara: simples, em tons de branco e azul, desarrumado mas impecavelmente limpo e lotado de livros, CD's e DVD's. Tive vontade de vasculhar aquele quarto, alimentando minha mente com informação acerca dela. Queria saber quais as suas preferências. Seus gostos musicais, o filme predileto, que ela poderia ver dezenas ou até mesmo centenas de vezes sem cansar, os seus escritores preferidos…

"-Aqui está!"- voltou, o som de seus _all star_ ecoando no chão de madeira. Trazia em sua mão um saquinho contendo gelo e um pano cinza para o envolver, para que a temperatura gelada não queimasse minha pele. Ela pensava em tudo.

Pegou o saquinho, coberto pelo pano e o pressionou de leve no machucado, situado por baixo do meu olho direito. Ela havia feito aquilo muito cuidadosamente e devagar, para diminuir o choque da temperatura mínima contra minha pele quente. A sua mãozinha livre foi até meu rosto, o segurando com doçura e seus olhos escuros encaravam o hematoma rídiculo de tão pequeno que era, com preocupação.

"-Que cara é essa?" – ri, vendo seu semblante franzido– "não está tão mal assim, isso é uma coisinha de nada, você é uma exagerada, Bella."- estava me divertindo por demais observando aquela expressão que até então eu não havia visto passar por sua face. Ela era expressiva demais e eu adorava conhecer cada nova expressão daquele rosto divino.

"-Fica quieto, Edward. Exagerada coisa nenhuma, isso pode infeccionar." – afirmou, usando um tom autoritário que eu adorei.

"-Combinado, senhora enfermeira." –abri um sorriso e não me surpreendi quando um tom vermelho preencheu seu rosto. Algo que já havia se tornado previsível para mim, mas que nem por isso deixava de ser magnífico.

Ela era tão tímida a ponto de corar por conta de um sorriso meu. Tão diferente de todas as garotas que eu conhecera, tão casta. Seu jeito inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, maduro, sem qualquer ideia maldosa em sua mente, me encantava e fazia com que eu sentisse necessidade de proteger aquela menina tão rara. Nunca tinha sentido nada que se pareça por qualquer mulher…E eu conheço várias, muitas mesmo mas nenhuma que chegue sequer aos calcanhares de Bella, lógico. Ela jamais mereceria ser olhada ou tratada como um objecto sexual, jamais merecia ser tratada da mesma maneira que eu tratava as _putas _que eu fodia. E aviso que, se alguém algum dia o fizer, ajustará contas comigo na hora. Acreditem, isso não é algo que queiram.

Não conseguia atribuir um nome á estranha sensação de a proteger, de notar e examinar todos seus gestos e expressões ou de, ao mínimo sinal de um sorriso da sua parte, sentir meu coração de pedra se aquecendo, para depois bater de uma forma louca e descontrolada.

Quando ela retirou o gelo do meu rosto, despertei de meus pensamentos e peguei sua mão feminina e delicada, levando-a aos lábios.

"-Obrigada." – disse, me sentindo privilegiado por a ter cuidando de mim. Retirou, educadamente, a sua mão de meus lábios.

"-Eu que tenho que lhe agradecer. Você…não tenho nem palavras para te agradecer pelo que fez hoje, por ter me salvado. Qualquer outro teria, provavelmente, ignorado o que estava acontecendo para não se envolver em conflitos, mas você não. Obrigada, muito obrigada, Edward!" – falou, tocando meu braço, seus olhos amorosos eram como dois espelhos límpidos, refletindo gratidão, sinceridade e carinho.

Fiquei em choque com a afirmação dela. Completamente absurda. Como alguém poderia ignorar o desespero de uma menina completamente indefesa, prestes a ser estuprada? Ainda por cima, essa pessoa se tratando de Bella.

"-Bella, como alguém poderia presenciar aquela cena e simplesmente a esnobar? Que monstro seria capaz disso?" – a olhei, sério com a importância do assunto –" Se nem um marginal ignora…" – acrescentei.

"-Você não é um marginal." – ela ralhou, parecia furiosa com minha afirmação – "Eu entendo por marginal, pessoas como o Mike, ele é alguém que pode ser chamado assim".– enojei-me só pelo som de seu nome. – "Não você. Você nunca. Não volte a chamar a si mesmo desse jeito, entendido?"- me olhou, carinhosa, mas ainda um pouco emburrada.

Ahhh, ela existe mesmo? Tão _linda_.

"-É o que eu sou, Bella, pode confirmar isso através de todos os alunos daquela escola. Mas não contigo."-sorri, e, não conseguindo evitar, beijei sua testa pálida.

Jamais a trataria como tratava o resto do mundo, com desprezo e indiferença. Ela seria a única a me _ver_.

"-Eu já disse que não estou nem um pouco interessada naquilo que os outros falam. Eles são pessoas superficiais e imbecis sem importância. Eles não te conhecem. Eu sei que você não é nada disso." – seu olhar refletia um misto de confiança com a doçura, que estava sempre presente.

Ela era, realmente, incrível. Aquela garota merecia toda a felicidade do mundo. Ri de mim mesmo, idiota, ao pensar, há dias atrás que ela era somente mais uma mente oca. Ela não era nada disso. Muito pelo contrário.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, eu sei que recebi poucas reviews mas decidi postar mesmo assim. :)

Mil obrigadas MESMO ás pessoas que comentaram, ainda q tenham sido poucas.

Então? O que acham q vai acontecer com o Mike? E a relação Ed&Bells, como vai ser daqui pra frente? Uhuh.

Só ficarão sabendo com reviews. :)


	4. Novas experiências e uma sensação

**_Edward POV:_**

Ficámos em seu quarto conversando por algum tempo até que me dei conta das horas. Teria que ir embora, o pai dela devia estar chegando.

"-Bella, acho que está na minha hora, seu pai deve estar voltando e…"

"-Ah, Edward, qual o problema? Vai me dizer que está com medo do chefe Swan?" – ela me interrompeu, seu tom de voz brincalhão e desafiador.

"-E não é pra ter? Imagina só se ele me pega aqui, com sua amada filhinha e no quarto dela ainda por cima! Eu sou um homem morto, Bella!"- resolvi entrar na brincadeira, apesar de aquilo ter algum fundo de verdade. Eu já havia experimentado a sensação de ter uma bala dentro de mim e não era nem um pouco agradável, eu garanto.

"-Você é um bobo, Edward. Eu jamais deixaria ele tentar algo contra você."- afirmou, com mais seriedade.

"-Como se você fosse capaz de intimidar quem quer que seja. Você não intimida nem uma formiga insignificante, quanto mais seu pai." –eu ri e baguncei seus cabelos macios, meu sorriso e olhar zombeteiro.

"-Você ama me irritar, não é mesmo? Pois fique sabendo que não conseguiu!" – ela falou, gatinhando até á outra ponta da cama, cruzando os braços e me deitando a língua de fora. Pra quem tinha falado que não estava irritada, ela disfarçava muito bem. Que gracinha.

A imitei, gatinhando em sua direção, ficando próximo dela.

"-Não consegui mesmo? Não é o que está parecendo." – disse. Não conseguia evitar a provocar mais um pouquinho. Ela ficava tão bonitinha daquele jeito.

"-Quer saber? Eu estou irritada sim, está contente agora?"

Tá, agora eu queria ver os cantos de seus lábios se erguendo, formando aquele sorriso lindo e contagiante dela. Estava me divertindo por demais, ela estava uma graça irritadinha, mas eu não a queria chateada de jeito nenhum.

"-Claro que não Bella, desculpa, eu estava…" –eu comecei, me explicando, até que um risinho abafado entrou por meus ouvidos, me interrompendo.

"- Te peguei!" – Bella afirmou, agora rindo livremente. – "Achou mesmo que eu tivesse ficado chateada com algo tão sem importância? Não sou tão mimada assim. Apesar de seu comentário ter sido de muito mau gosto! Eu não estou acreditando que você realmente caiu nessa!" – ela continuava rindo.

"-Você vai me pagar por essa, mocinha!" – garanti, esfregando as mãos e a olhando de um jeito que fez ela se aperceber do que eu havia me lembrado para me vingar. Me aproximei ainda mais dela, lentamente.

"-Edward Cullen, não se atreva, eu estou te avisando!" – me alertou.

Eu a encurralei entre a cama e a cabeceira de madeira, ainda sorrindo com a ideia de vingança.

"-Se prepara pra minha vingança, Isabella Swan, você nunca mais irá zombar de Edward Cullen." – disse, antes de começar a fazer cócegas nela, fazendo com que gargalhadas gostosas saíssem de sua garganta. Como era bom ouvir ela rir daquele jeito…

"-Ai…Ed..Edward….pá…pára com is…isso…por fa-favor…" – ela implorou, por entre as risadas e eu resolvi parar, já tinha completado minha doce vingança e eu realmente não queria que ela ficasse com raiva de mim.

"-Bella...?"- a chamei, ainda sentado em sua cama quando ela se levantou e virou costas para mim, saindo do quarto. Será que ela estava tão enraivecida assim a ponto de me deixar ali sem falar nada?

Pulei da cama, me dirigindo até á porta quando vi Bella vir rapidamente na minha direção com um sorriso sacana no rosto, me empurrando para cima da cama e ficando em cima de mim, até começar a repetir o que eu tinha feito há segundos atrás.

Sim, a gente já estava meio íntimos um com o outro para quem havia se conhecido há míseros dias atrás, mas tudo aquilo ela fazia sem quaisquer segundas intenções, como eu havia feito anteriormente, sem qualquer pensamento maldoso ou perverso. Éramos apenas duas pessoas em uma cama, brincando como duas crianças.

"-Se deu mal, Bella, não tenho cócegas." – revelei, fitando seus movimentos tentando arrancar risadas de mim, sem sucesso. Depois de confirmar que o que eu disse era verdade, ela saiu de cima de mim.

"-Ah, Edward, assim não dá. Você é _tão forte_. Nem cócegas você tem. Eu gostaria de me sentir forte ás vezes, sabe? Eu gostaria de ter conseguido me livrar _dele_ sozinha…" – revelou, sua voz séria agora.

Suas palavras trouxeram imagens mentais da cena presenciada há escassas horas atrás quando eu a vi sendo agarrada por aquele imbecil. O ódio e fúria assassina que senti daquele ser, o desejo incontrolável de a proteger em meus braços, o nojo de mim mesmo por não ter chegado mais cedo, evitando tudo aquilo. Ela me julgava forte mas eu sabia, mais do que ninguém, quem eu era de verdade: a criatura mais ridícula, mais fraca e idiota que ela havia encarado. E que ela, apesar daquele corpo delicado e frágil, era tão mais forte que eu, psicologicamente.

"-Você é muito mais forte do que pensa, acredite." – garanti, fitando seus olhos fascinantes castanhos que me passavam uma sensação tão agradável, tão acolhedora. Amava olhar dentro deles.

Ela ia falar algo, mas o barulho de uma porta se abrindo lá em baixo atrapalhou seu raciocínio, eu calculei. Porta se abrindo? Será que era o pai dela? Fudeu…

"-Bells, cheguei, querida." – uma voz grossa vinda do andar debaixo falou alto.

"-Oi pai, tou aqui em cima, desço já." – Bella respondeu, recebendo um "ok" de seu pai.

"-E agora, Bella, o que a gente faz?" – perguntei, receoso e inseguro. Eu não queria que seu pai tivesse uma má impressão de mim ou muito menos que brigasse com ela.

"-Como assim o que a gente faz? Você desce comigo e eu te apresento pra ele." – retorquiu com naturalidade, como se aquilo fosse óbvio, esboçando um sorriso.

Ela queria mesmo me apresentar pra ele? Porra, o que eu faço?

"-Tem certeza? Ele não vai brigar com você ou algo assim?"

"-Porque ele brigaria comigo? Como você é exagerado, Edward." – ela zombou de mim, olhando meu semblante preocupado e hesitante com o que ela havia dito anteriormente.

Eu permaneci em silêncio, enquanto ela me arrastava escadas abaixo, pronta pra ir ao encontro daquele cujo rosto me parecera tão familiar desde que eu o havia visto pela primeira vez, há meses atrás quando Bella ainda estava em Phoenix. Eu só não sabia de onde eu o conhecia. Estranho isso, mas bom, deve ser só impressão minha mesmo.

"-Oi pai…como foi seu dia?" – foi até ele, que se encontrava no sofá de sua sala acolhedora, pegando o controlo remoto para ligar a TV, e se agachou, depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

"-Como todos os outros, felizmente não tem acontecido nada ruim nesses últimos dias, minha filha." – fez uma pausa pra beijar a testa pálida dela – " E você, meu anjo, está fazendo amizade com alguém lá na escola nova?" – perguntou, carinhoso e a olhando com tanto amor que subitamente, senti uma pontada de inveja, pois nunca havia recebido aquele tipo de tratamento na minha vida. Dava pra notar de longe o quanto ele amava aquela garota. E bom, quem não amaria uma menina como ela?

"- Foi…bom." – hesitou, seu olhar perdido. Era certo que ela estava se recordando do incidente com o loiro nojento.

Ela teria que denunciar aquele filho da puta para o pai, ou eu próprio o faria. Eu só descansaria quando ele estivesse atrás das grades, impedido de tocar novamente em Bella ou em qualquer outra garota. Pra falar a verdade, eu não descansaria completamente, eu queria matar o nojento. Mas na prisão ele sofreria muito mais mesmo. Duvido que aquele rostinho de playboy dele não faça sucesso entre os marginais do lugar…bom, não só seu rostinho. O imbecil iria tomar de seu próprio remédio.

"-E falando em amigos, pai, quero te apresentar alguém lá da escola que eu conheci. Ele está ali, esperando." – o informou e apontou em minha direção, já que ele não havia me visto ainda. Eu queria correr dali, mas seria de muito mau gosto. Pelo que adentrei a sala e me aproximei dos dois.

"-…Chefe Swan, boa tarde, sou Edward Cullen, amigo da Bella." – falei, esticando meu braço para o cumprimentar, que me olhava meio confuso. Eu era mesmo amigo dela? Sorri com a ideia. Só tinha um amigo, Emmett e nem mesmo ele me fazia sentir tão bem quanto Bella. Saber que ela me considerava um amigo, que me considerava merecedor de sua amizade era muito mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

"-Boa tarde, rapaz, pode me chamar de Charlie. Com os amigos de minha filha não tolero formalidades." – levantou do sofá e me tranquilizou com seu tom de respeito, porém bastante simpático juntamente de um sorriso surgindo debaixo de seu bigode negro. Novamente aquela sensação de o ter visto em algum lugar me invadiu.

Eu sorri, meio sem jeito com aquela situação completamente nova e estranha para mim. Nunca havia conhecido o pai de uma amiga antes, até porque ela era minha primeira. Ultimamente, Bella, aquela garota incrível, andava me proporcionando muitas novas experiências e felizmente, a maioria delas eram boas.

"-Tudo bem, senhor, quer dizer, Charlie." – disse, e meus olhos caíram sobre Bella que ria baixinho, me observando. Aquela baixinha estava achando graça na situação. Mal pode esperar por um novo ataque de cócegas e dessa vez não vou sentir pena dela, ela irá até fazer xixi na calça, fato.

"-Cuide da minha menina, viu? Ela adora ficar sozinha, mas é desastrada demais pra isso, não é Bells?- seu pai disse, passando a mão em sua cabeça.

"-Concordo plenamente com o senh…com você, Charlie, mas pode deixar que eu cuido dela." – garanti, olhando a expressão emburrada de Bella e seu rosto completamente corado de vergonha. Agora foi minha vez de rir baixinho.

"-Dá pra parar com isso vocês dois? Eu sei me cuidar muito bem!"

"-É…a gente sabe"- eu e seu pai falamos, irónicos, praticamente ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que ela risse, não conseguindo se suster.

Olhei meu relógio e constatei que agora estava na minha hora, de verdade.

"-Como o tempo passa! Bella, tenho que ir pra casa." – informei, a encarando – "Charlie, foi um prazer conhecer o senh…você." – falei, apertando a mão de seu pai.

"-Igualmente Edward, é um prazer conhecer as amizades de minha Bells." – deu um tapinha amigável em meu ombro e seu olhar se voltou para um jogo de futebol que estava passando na TV, se sentando no sofá, atento.

Quem diria que o Chefe Swan, aquele policial que impunha respeito e intimidava qualquer um era simpático e liberal daquele jeito. É claro que o mesmo iria deixar de lado toda aquela simpatia se soubesse que eu era um drogado, um marginal. Me sentia culpado por isso, ele achava que sua filha estava em boa companhia, o que era uma calúnia absurda.

"-Eu te acompanho na porta." – Isabella falou, saindo da sala e indo para o corredor, sendo seguida por mim.

"-Parece que vou indo, então. Bom final de semana, Bella." – a beijei no rosto, sentindo aquela temperatura quente e a textura suave de sua pele alva e virei costas á casa.

Eu não queria ir embora. Quando estava junto dela, meus problemas sumiam, era como se ela me transportasse para um mundo diferente, _aquele mundo_ que eu só via quando estava drogado e que agora conseguia ver ainda mais nitidamente quando estava em sua companhia.

Mas precisava ir embora…eu sabia que daqui a pouco tempo, meu corpo iria começar a exigir mais droga, furioso por eu estar há longas horas sem consumir. Além do mais, ela com certeza tinha coisas para fazer.

"-Espera, Edward." – ouvi seu pedido e me virei, a visualizando correr apenas um pouquinho até mim, já que eu ainda estava bem perto da casa. Seus braços circundaram minha cintura e me apertaram com força, sua cabeça descansava em meu peito.- "-Obrigada, mais uma vez. Por ter me salvado, por ter me acalmado, por tudo. Obrigada por ser do jeito que é."

Como ela era linda. Eu é que tinha que agradecer para o resto da minha vida por ela ser como é, tão especial.

"-Você não tem que me agradecer por isso nunca." – foi a única coisa que consegui replicar, antes de depositar um beijo em seu couro cabeludo e encostar minha bochecha no topo de sua cabeça, cerrando os olhos.

Ficámos naquele abraço silencioso por um bom tempo e nos descolamos assim que ela tomou a iniciativa. Eu lembrei de algo e busquei seus olhos que estavam fixados no horizonte.

"-Eu sei que não quer contar o que o Newton te fez a seu pai, mas você precisa. Ele tem que pagar pelo que fez, Bella."

"-Edward, eu…eu não sei. Eu não quero preocupar ele." – ela sibilou, seu olhar preocupado.

"-Ele tem o direito de saber, ele é seu pai, Bella e além disso é policial, ele pode prender aquele miserável. Esse cara não pode ficar impune depois do que fez com você, droga!" – exclamei, um pouco exaltado.

"-Eu sei, eu também não quero que ele saia ileso, eu só…não quero preocupar meu pai, entende? Eu tenho tanto receio do que ele possa fazer." – murmurou, de cabeça baixa.

"-Seu pai vai apenas o prender, eu já dei uma lição naquele nojento e a morte seria o céu para ele, comparado com a cadeia. E eu o quero no inferno."

"-Deixa pelo menos as coisas esfriarem um pouquinho" – pediu, me olhando com uma expressão quase suplicante. Eu sabia que iria ser muito difícil para ela contar tudo aquilo para o pai - "depois do final de semana eu conto." – acrescentou.

"-É claro, Bella. Eu não quero te pressionar, minha intenção não é de forma alguma, essa. Eu sei que será custoso para você, mas eu só quero que ele tenha o que merece, compreende?" – questionei, alisando seu rosto com carinho.

"-Eu sei disso, Edward!" – sorriu para mim e me fez jurar que ao chegar em casa, iria passar mais gelo no meu rosto. Me desejou um ótimo final de semana e eu retribuí.

Meu final de semana não iria ser nada que chegue perto dessa palavra, mas eu decididamente esperava que o dela fosse.

Depois de meu processo de inalação da cocaína, saí de minha casa minúscula, indo me encontrar com James, um traficante que sempre estava disposto a me vender seu produto por um preço bem mais baixo que os restantes traficantes da zona. E caralho, eu necessitava de erva, porque coca, bom coca eu ainda tinha.

Estava indo até um bar, situado em um lugar sombrio de Port Angeles onde ele ia toda sexta á noite, vender, antes de se embebedar. Adentrei o bar e logo o avistei, rodeado por três vagabundas. Adquiri o que pretendia dele e pedi um whisky, me sentando em uma pequena mesa, a mais afastada, sozinho. Enrolei meu baseado, o tragando violentamente e sentindo o fumo queimando minha garganta, antes de dar um gole no líquido amarelo pousado em minha frente, na mesa redonda de madeira. Todo aquele ambiente, aquelas pessoas, aquela música, tudo, tudo aquilo gritava vulgaridade e sujidade.

Ao terminar minha bebida e baseado, levantei da mesa e rumei á porta, pronto para sair daquele antro de impurezas.

Estava deixando o local quando uma loira vulgarmente oxigenada em seu cabelo de chapinha se colocou na minha frente.

A vadia rondava os 25 anos e era a cópia exata de 95% das putas que eu havia comido. Seus seios fartos escapavam sem pudor do sutiã propositadamente pequeno demais, seu vestido negro e justo possuía uma transparência quase imperceptível e aquele decote deixava grande parte da sua pele e de seus seios á mostra. Devido ao curtíssimo tamanho do que ela envergava, suas pernas bronzeadas, longas e bem torneadas estavam descobertas, atraindo olhares masculinos por onde passava. Mas a safada só olhava para mim, sua expressão revelando um desejo ardente e eu tive a certeza que se eu rasgasse aquele vestido horrível e ordinário que ela usava e a penetrasse ali mesmo, com todo aquele povo idiota como plateia, a vagabunda não iria se importar nem um pouco e ainda imploraria por um _second round._

Me perguntei se já teria arrombado aquela vadia antes.

A resposta veio em menos de 20 segundos.

"-Oi gatinho, não quer me pagar uma bebida?"- perguntou, fazendo um charminho merecedor de escárnio enquanto mordia o lábio e enroscava seu dedo indicador numa mecha de cabelo. Que original…

Ao que parece, não a tinha fodido. Ainda. E quem manda essas desgraçadas serem todas tão iguais, vulgares e ordinárias? Assim eu sempre fico achando que já o havia feito em outra situação. E eu não gostava nem um pouco de foder a mesma puta duas vezes.

"-Tenho algo bem melhor pra você. – falei, abrindo um sorriso safado e caminhei até ao banheiro, sabendo que ela estava atrás de mim, me seguindo como uma cadela segue seu dono. Tão ridículas, essas vagabundas.

Sem pedir permissão e sem qualquer tipo de gentileza, a arrastei comigo para dentro do banheiro feminino. Asqueroso, como toda a parte daquele bar degradante. Pisámos no chão que havia sido branco em um passado distante e que agora se encontrava cinzento, devido á sujidade abundante. Tinha várias camisinhas jogadas nos cantos, talvez algumas delas fossem minhas, pois essa não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que esse banheiro velho iria me ver em ação.

Queria me aliviar e aquela vadia era nada mais que um objecto que eu iria utilizar e jogar fora, como fazia com todas as outras. E ela não ia dar a mínima pra isso.

"-Hmm…tem razão gato, isso aqui é bem melhor, você é muito gostoso!"- exclamou, quando eu tirei minha _t-shirt_, devido á temperatura quente daquela porcaria de bar. Ela se aproximou de mim, tocando meu peito, sem nem reparar na cicatriz ali impressa_. _Se há pouco ela me olhava com um desejo ardente, agora ela me comia com os olhos, querendo mais que tudo ser arrombada por mim. Eu conhecia bem demais o jeito como as vadias funcionavam. Sabia o que cada olhar ou gesto significava, elas eram totalmente previsíveis e fáceis. Eram como clones de futilidade umas das outras.

"-E se você calasse essa boca? Não estou nem um pouco afim de conversa." – disse, de forma bruta, a pressando na parede e puxando a barra do seu vestido, constatando que a vadia estava sem calcinha…outro fato bastante previsível.

Ela cumpriu minha ordem, obediente, e não voltou a pronunciar uma palavra, apenas gemidos altos saíam de sua boca carnuda e vermelha quando eu inseri dois dedos com brutalidade em sua entrada, para verificar que ela estava encharcada, completamente inundada e louca, impaciente por ser fodida com violência por meu órgão experiente.

Abri o zíper da minha calça e expus meu membro ereto. Ao vê-lo, ela o olhou chocada, eu presumi, e levou as mãos até ele. As afastei e coloquei a camisinha.

Eu podia comer muitas vagabundas, mas não permitiria que qualquer uma delas me transmitisse alguma doença.

Levei meu pénis até seu orifício, começando a penetrá-la, com a maior violência possível, acelerando os movimentos de vai e vem, cada vez mais, dentro da sua vagina molhada e larga, por já ter abrigado tanto pau.

"-Ohhh…mais forte…isso…oh Deus…"- seus gemidos ecoavam por aquele banheiro público. Ela botou seus braços em roda de meu pescoço e passou as pernas grossas em torno de meus quadris. Eu as agarrei sem delicadeza, facilitando os movimentos, arrombando-a mais forte ainda.

Continuei a penetrando, cada vez com mais rapidez, sem me preocupar se estava prestes a rasgá-la. Ela não parava de gemer e, em uma última estocada, senti as paredes de sua vagina se contraindo, apertando meu órgão e dei mais duas estocadas, sentindo meu corpo explodir de imediato. Depois do orgasmo, ela botou as mãos em meu cabelo e tentou alcançar meus lábios.

"-Pode parar aí. Nada de beijos, isso foi só uma foda." – afirmei, a empurrando e retirando a camisinha, a depositando na lixeira e fechando o zíper da minha calça. Porra, essas vadias estão ficando exigentes.

Ela arfava, querendo me tocar e beijar. Saí dali, a deixando ofegante naquele banheiro que era perfeito para alguém como ela. Alguém que não se importava e até gostava de ser daquele jeito, menos digna do que uma prostituta.

Quando estava chegando em casa, depois de um bom tempo de ônibus, meu _Marlboro_ vermelho entre os dedos, algo vibrou no meu bolso. O ecrã de meu celular me avisava que _Bella_ tinha me mandado uma mensagem. Sorri ao ler aquele nome, aquele nome tão doce quanto ela.

"-_Oi Edward, desculpa te incomodar, de verdade mas bom, como você disse que eu poderia dizer algo quando estivesse preocupada, resolvi fazer isso mesmo. Como está seu rosto? Passou o gelo nele?_"

Sorri ainda mais enquanto lia e me apressei a responder, colocando o cigarro entre os lábios.

"-_Bella, fique tranquila, você nunca me incomoda. E não é necessário se preocupar, eu passei o gelo e nem lembrava mais do bendito hematoma. Quanto a você, espero que esteja tudo bem e que, ao receber essa mensagem, esboce um sorriso. Por favor. Por mim :) Descanse bem, Bella."_

Estava a dois metros de casa quando traguei meu sorridente cigarro e premi a tecla _OK, a_ mensagem sendo enviada para ela.

Essa noite não tive quaisquer pesadelos me atormentando, como em todas as outras noites. A única coisa que eu via em meu **sonho** era seu rosto, seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu cabelo. E aquela que havia me feito sonhar passados tantos anos tinha nome:_ Isabella_.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada a todos que lêm e q mandam reviews, mesmo.

Esse lemon rídiculo e pequeno foi só para mostrar um pouco mais da "rotina" do Edward; não tem importância alguma.

Enfim... espero que estejam gostando da fic :)


	5. Revelações

**_Bella POV:_**

Estava deitada em minha cama, coberta por meus lençóis brancos de algodão e pelo cobertor quente, que Charlie havia acrescentado horas antes. Meu olhar, que tinha se acostumado com a escuridão presente no quarto há já alguns minutos, fitava o teto, sem indícios de interesse.

Desviei meus olhos para o criado-mudo e acendi a luz, ato que fez com que eu, automaticamente, quase os fechasse com o impacto. O relógio ali pousado marcava 01:07h e eu não conseguia dormir. Não por falta de sono ou cansaço. Esse dia havia provocado emoções muito fortes em mim. Por um lado, quase tinha sido estuprada por Mike e cada vez que eu cerrava minhas pálpebras, tentando que o sono, finalmente, me sequestrasse do mundo consciente, recordava e quase sentia o gosto repugnante da língua do _monstro_ em meu corpo, mesmo depois daquele banho demorado e todo aquele sabão que eu havia passado no corpo, tentando a todo custo apagar o insuportável rasto de seu toque. Lembrando de tudo aquilo, senti lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos, ameaçando transbordar, mas só a lembrança de Edward e do que ele havia me dito essa tarde, para eu não chorar quando estivesse sozinha, fez com que minha mão fosse direta áquelas lágrimas, as secando antes mesmo delas rolarem por minha face.

O lado bom desse dia fora quando Edward me salvara e cuidara de mim de um jeito que havia demonstrado a pessoa que ele realmente era: alguém meigo, atencioso, paciente, protetor. Alguém que estava tendo um significado e uma importância em minha vida que eu nunca julguei que alguém pudesse vir a ter.

Rapidamente sorri, me lembrando dele. Sentia demais a sua falta, o que parecia um pouco exagerado, já que tinha passado a tarde em sua companhia. Mesmo assim, parecia ridiculamente pouco. Eu queria mais tempo com ele, queria conhecer mais acerca daquela pessoa espantosa que ele era.

Ao seu lado, a certeza de estar em absoluta segurança tomava conta de mim. Mas ele não estava ali, agora. E, consequentemente, aquela onda de segurança que ele me passava, também estava ausente.

Era difícil acreditar que ele era a mesma pessoa que, na escola, era temido e apelidado de marginal por grande parte dos alunos.

As saudades apertavam meu peito. Resolvi, então, seguir o que ele próprio me dissera, e mandar uma mensagem para seu celular.

"-_Oi Edward, desculpa te incomodar, de verdade mas bom, como você disse que eu poderia dizer algo quando estivesse preocupada, resolvi fazer isso mesmo. Como está seu rosto? Passou o gelo nele?_" – terminei de digitar e a enviei. Não o queria atrapalhar, de modo algum. Não mesmo. Será que ele ia me achar muito chata? Talvez, mas não importa agora, eu realmente só queria saber se ele estava bem.

Poucos minutos depois, recebi sua resposta.

"-_Bella, fique tranquila, você nunca me incomoda. E não é necessário se preocupar, eu passei o gelo e nem lembrava mais do bendito hematoma. Quanto a você, espero que esteja tudo bem e que, ao receber essa mensagem, esboce um sorriso. Por favor. Por mim :) Descanse bem, Bella."_

Involuntariamente, fiz o que ele pedia na mensagem: abri um sorriso sincero. E será mesmo que eu nunca o incomodava? Provavelmente ele só dissera isso por gentileza. Eu tinha medo de estar invadindo seu espaço, de estar passando demasiado tempo junto dele, apesar de, a meu ver, ter sido tão pouco, pois eu queria muito mais. Mas eu sabia que ele estava habituado a estar sozinho até minha chegada e poderia muito bem não gostar de uma garota chata enchendo seu saco e se intrometendo a toda a hora. Ele já havia tido a dose suficiente de Bella por hoje.

Com aquele pensamente, decidi não responder á sua mensagem. Ele deveria estar em um bar qualquer, se divertindo e eu não queria ser um estorvo.

Larguei o aparelho celular no criado mudo e minha cabeça caiu na almofada fofa, meus olhos fechados. Em pouco tempo, dormi e graças á mensagem, não tive pesadelos com Mike como pensava, mas um sonho no qual podia enxergar o rosto perfeito de Edward.

* * *

Naquela manhã fria e nublada de sábado, Charlie tinha saído para pescar com Billy, juntamente com outros amigos de La Push e minha atenção essa tarde seria dedicada exclusivamente aos estudos. Super excitante, não é mesmo?

Depois de horas em frente dos livros, fiz uma pequena pausa, já que só sobrava uma matéria pra estudar.

Me peguei pensando em Edward. Como ele estaria? O que estaria fazendo nesse preciso momento? Peguei meu celular, decidida a mandar uma mensagem pra ele, mas, pensando melhor, resolvi não o fazer. Eu já o havia perturbado o suficiente ontem. Pousei o aparelho e deitei a mão a meu livro de Biologia, começando a absorver a matéria ali descrita.

Pouco mais de uma hora passou e o celular vibrou no criado mudo de madeira.

"-Oi Bella, como vai?" – meu entusiasmo se desvaneceu por completo ao constatar que a voz do outro lado da linha não era aveludada e musical. Não era a voz que eu tanto desejava ouvir.

"-Hey Ângela, tudo ótimo, estou estudando Biologia e você como está?"- respondi, meio desanimada.

"-Estou legal também, já acabei meus estudos por hoje. Desculpa te incomodar, não fazia ideia que estava estudando." – falou, culpada.

"-Que é isso, Ângela. Não tem problema algum…já estava terminando mesmo."- a tranquilizei.

"-Que bom, Bella." – fez uma pausa que durou escassos segundos – " Na verdade, estou ligando para te convidar a vir lanchar amanhã aqui em casa. Gostaria muito que você viesse e minha mãe está desejosa de te conhecer!" – continuou, contente mas meio embaraçada.

Mais atenção era tudo o que eu não precisava em minha vida, mas bom, seria uma profunda falta de educação recusar o convite da senhora.

"-Eh…claro que aceito o convite Ângela. Obrigada e agradeça á sua mãe por tamanha gentileza, também, por favor."

"-De nada, Bella e quanto ao agradecimento, você mesma agradece quando vier aqui amanhã. Até, então. Por volta das 17h?"

"-Tá ótimo pra mim, aí estarei. Te vejo amanhã. Beijo." – desliguei após me despedir.

Um pouco depois do jantar que havia feito para mim mesma, já que meu pai iria jantar com Billy, Harry e os demais amigos na reserva, ele chegou em casa com alguns peixes não muito grandes e me deu um beijo na fronte, argumentando que estava cansado demais para me fazer companhia em frente á televisão e pedido para que eu o desculpasse por isso. O tranquilizei e ele se dirigiu para o quarto querendo dormir.

Ocupei aquela noite de sábado respondendo aos e-mails de minha mãe, Renée e a alguns amigos que eu tinha em Phoenix. Depois de responder a todos eles, desci, procurando me entreter vendo televisão. Estava passando um filme que, supostamente, era uma comédia, mas que, a meu ver, estava mais para tremendamente idiota. Adormeci, enquanto via aquele lixo e acordei duas horas depois. Andei até meu quarto e cai na cama, dorida por conta da posição em que eu havia adormecido naquele sofá.

Acordei um pouco mais tarde que o normal, naquela tarde de Domingo. O relógio marcava 12:43h e um bilhetinho com a letra atrapalhada de Charlie estava sobre o criado mudo.

"_Bells tive que sair para resolver umas coisas no posto. Volto á noite. Beijos, Charlie_".

Pulei da cama, tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa bem básica. Fui até á cozinha e peguei uma maçã vermelha bem apetitosa.

Iria á biblioteca pública de Forks, antes de ir lanchar a casa de Ângela. Afinal, depois do ocorrido na sexta-feira, eu acabara por não pegar qualquer livro.

Coloquei minha carteira, chaves de casa, celular e pouco mais de meus pertences em minha mala a tira colo e saí de casa.

Ao passar a porta da biblioteca, me deparei com uma quantidade de livros que transcendia o razoável, para uma cidadezinha tão pequena quanto Forks. Satisfeita, me dirigi até a estante majestosa onde repousavam belos livros, a sua maioria romances e comecei, curiosa, folheando alguns dos que me pareceram mais interessantes. Acabei por levar dois.

* * *

Eram quase 17 horas pelo que dei uma escovadela em meu cabelo rebelde e deixei minha casa, indo até á de Ângela.

"-Bella, querida!" – braços femininos e gentis me envolveram, carinhosos, assim que bati na porta.

"-Hmm…boa tarde"- murmurei, constrangida e com uma certa dificuldade. Os braços da senhora que deveria ser a mãe de Ângela continuavam envoltos em mim.

"-Ah me desculpe, nem me apresentei, não é mesmo? Sou Sarah, a mãe da Ângela"- a simpática (até de mais) senhora se desculpou, gesticulando com a mão, me incentivando a entrar na casa.- "Entre, querida!"

"-Não tem problema, Senhora Webber. Muito obrigada pelo convite."

"-Senhora? Ah Bella, por favor, não sou tão velha assim! Pode me chamar de Sarah. Vamos logo que o lanche está prontinho e Ângela vai descer em seguida. As deixarei a sós para botarem o papo em dia, claro."- deu uma risada espontânea, seus dentes magnificamente brancos e direitos me ofuscando. Era bastante diferente de sua filha, mas não que isso seja algo negativo. Parecia ser uma pessoa deveras extrovertida e disposta a comunicar com todo o mundo. Daquelas que, quando abrem o sorriso sincero e branco, de orelha a orelha, impedem qualquer pessoa que seja de ficar chateada com elas por muito tempo.

Ouvi passos leves e calculei que fosse Ângela.

"-Oi Bella. Estou vendo que já conheceu minha mãe."- murmurou, sentando-se a meu lado, na mesa, agora repleta de comidas gostosas. - "Ela não encheu muito seu saco, encheu?" – perguntou, rindo.

"-Claro que não, sua mãe é muito simpática e atenciosa."- retorqui, sorrindo e recordei Renée e nossas brincadeiras e conversas em que eu sempre parecia ser a figura materna e não o contrário. Como estariam ela e Phil agora? Felicíssimos, claro. Eles se amavam e agora tinham a casa só pra eles. Sentia imensas saudades dos dois e daquela casa maravilhosa e quente.

"-Aposto que você sente muitas saudades da sua." – afirmou convictamente, ao que respondi balançando a cabeça, afirmativamente. Ela não insistiu no assunto. "-Então, você e o Edward andam bem amiguinhos, não é mesmo?" – lançou um olhar curioso e sacana na minha direção, por entre os pequenos óculos branco pérola. Ao ouvir aquele nome, imediatamente corei.

"-Hum…é…sim…a-acho que sim."- gaguejei -"Ele é uma pessoa espantosa!" – me apressei a acrescentar aquele fato importantíssimo, tendo a completa noção que meus olhos brilhavam ao falar dele.

"-Ui, Bella, seus olhos estão brilhando. Você está apaixonada por ele!" – disse, com um ar zombeteiro e brincalhão. Eu sentia minhas bochechas fervendo e logo soube que devia estar mais vermelha que um tomate.

"-Oh, nada disso. Ainda é muito cedo para tal coisa, mas posso te garantir que as pessoas são verdadeira e absurdamente injustas ao o classificarem como marginal ou delinquente. Digo, se elas, ao invés de o julgarem, o tentassem conhecer, tentassem conversar com ele, compreenderiam isso. Mas todas são demasiado fúteis, demasiado mesquinhas."- parei um pouco, pois estava me exaltando um pouquinho com a conversa e necessitava de respirar -"Ele é…incrível…" – concluí, com naturalidade, não conseguindo evitar que aquela verdade saísse de minha boca e sorrindo, fitava o chão sem realmente o enxergar.

Aquela era a mais pura das verdades. Edward era incrível. A antipatia e a prepotência que ele demonstra na escola faziam apenas parte de uma máscara. A primeira impressão que eu tivera dele não fora das melhores, eu o julgara mal como todas aquelas pessoas. Mas eu me dignara a o conhecer, a descobrir aquele tesouro precioso e imenso por explorar, naquele coração que eu sabia, de alguma forma, estar magoado. E agora, eu queria conhecê-lo cada vez mais. Queria perder a noção do tempo a seu lado, como havia acontecido há dois dias atrás. Queria ver o sorriso torto e perfeito que me fazia perder o ar, aparecer em seu rosto, fazendo com que seus olhos verdes estonteantes e tristes sorrissem, também. Queria o ajudar a superar tudo. Eu queria o ver _feliz_.

"-Nunca acreditei que ele fosse realmente um marginal, mas sim alguém com bastantes problemas e que necessita de ajuda."- respondeu.

"-É…eu posso ver que ele precisa sim. Eu sei que a mãe dele é alcoólatra mas não que ele tenha me contado..."- falei, triste, relembrando o que Jessica havia dito no primeiro dia de aulas. Ele devia sofrer tanto e ele não merecia isso. Não mesmo.

"-Sim. Ele chegou até a arrumar um emprego quando ainda era uma criança para a ajudar e a perder o ano por ter ficado cuidando dela, quando ela estava se recuperando." – me informou e eu congelei. Ele era tão altruísta. Hoje em dia, era raro demais encontrar alguém bom daquele jeito. As pessoas pareciam, cada vez mais, inspirar e expirar maldade e invejar tudo a seu redor. Mas o coração de Edward era enorme e bondoso. Era de _ouro_. Tal como ele.

"-Deus…então ela…já se recuperou?" – perguntei, ansiando por uma resposta afirmativa, que não chegou.

"-Bom, não propriamente. Pelo que sei, já faz alguns anos que isso aconteceu e ela acabou tendo recaídas. Vocês nunca falaram acerca disso? Da mãe dele, ou das drogas?"- questionou Ângela, dando uma mordida na sanduíche de fiambre.

Eu sabia, também graças a Jessica, que ele se drogava e isso me apertava o coração de uma forma horrível, quase insuportável. O fato de saber de seu sofrimento, me despedaçava e eu queria _tanto_ o ajudar a sair dessa, tanto tanto. E eu iria mesmo, ou não me chamo Isabella Marie Swan. Eu só tinha que esperar algum tempo até ele ter a confiança necessária em mim para me contar tudo e me deixar o ajudar.

"-Não. Acho que é meio cedo, ele ainda não deve confiar totalmente em mim. Mas eu tratarei disso e claro, o ajudarei."- falei, disposta. Eu iria fazer de tudo para o ajudar.

"-Que bom, Bella. Sabe…eu nunca falei isso porque Jessica parece realmente o odiar, mas eu sempre simpatizei com ele, sabe? Temos algumas aulas juntos e ele é muito inteligente e sempre muito amável e simpático comigo. Se bem que não tanto quanto contigo, claro. Acho que ele realmente gosta muito de você."- opinou, um sorriso bem mais discreto que o de sua mãe, aparecendo em sua face.

"-Ahh…Ang…eu não sei. Acho que ando o importunando demasiado…"- falei, meio baixinho, insegura.

"-Não diga bobagens, Bella. Ele deu a entender isso a você, em algum momento?"

Provavelmente ele até gostava de estar comigo agora, mas ao fim de algum tempo, ele iria, com certeza se cansar de mim. Não sou alguém divertido ou extrovertido, sou apenas uma garota comum e minha timidez chata vai acabar o entediando.

"-Não, mas…" – repliquei, mas ela me cortou.

"-Mas nada! Eu nunca vi Edward Cullen junto de alguém por tanto tempo e sorrindo tanto do modo como ele sorri quando está com você. Aproveita. Ele é muito bonito, realmente"- uma cor avermelhada acumulou-se em suas bochechas e eu fiquei contente ao perceber que não era o único ser humano que tinha tendência para aquele comportamento involuntário e mais ainda, ao ouvir o que ela tinha acabado de me falar. Eu amava seu lindo sorriso. Era perfeito e além disso, era sinal de que, ao menos naquele momento, ele estava se sentindo feliz e isso me deixava feliz, também.

"-Ele é espantosamente bonito. Mas é muito mais do que isso. Muito mais."- não conseguia evitar dizê-lo. Tratava-se somente da verdade. Eu andava completamente obcecada por ele, desde que o conhecera e cada vez o respeitava e admirava mais. Ter me resgatado de Mike, o carinho que eu vira em seu rosto quando estava me sossegando, tudo aquilo que Ângela me falara hoje, só contribuíra para esse sentimento crescer e crescer.

"-Eu sei…"- confirmou Ângela, aquela menina com a qual eu estava me dando tão bem.

* * *

Agradeci, uma vez mais a ela e a sua mãe o convite para lanchar e Ângela murmurou algo junto ao meu ouvido.

"-Se acontecer alguma coisa entre vocês, quero saber de tudo, tá me ouvindo?"- exigiu e eu a olhei, mortalmente, o que provocou risadas em nós duas.

"-Nos vemo na escola, amanhã" – disse e me afastei, ouvindo a porta ser fechada atrás de mim.

Naquela noite, meus sentimentos por Edward só haviam se intensificado. E eu tomara uma decisão: eu iria ser _forte_ dessa vez, eu iria ajudar Edward em tudo o que ele precisasse. _Tudo._

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

Era noite cerrada. Eu me encontrava fora de casa, encostado na parede da mesma e segurando o cigarro, que ia na metade, entre os dedos, o levando até minha boca para que esta pudesse aspirar o fumo viciante que ondulava, perdido, na noite, assim que encontrava no exterior, a liberdade esperada.

Fechei os olhos cansados, sentindo o ambiente tranquilo e noturno, o meu preferido. Silêncio…escuridão, com exceção de pequenos pontos brancos luminosos que davam uma vida surreal e encantadora ao céu, assim como calma, muita calma. Não se ouvia qualquer alma ou ruído por ali, o local parecia ter sido abandonado por todas as formas de vida. Nenhum ser humano ousaria estragar a beleza daquele silêncio. Que noite excepcionalmente magnífica.

Amanhã era, inevitavelmente, segunda-feira. O estranho? Eu não estava nem um pouco chateado com isso. Estava, por outro lado, algo ansioso para que o sol rompesse o céu e o dia de amanhã chegasse, esplendoroso. Preciso mesmo revelar o motivo?

Isso mesmo, a culpa pertence á garota cujos olhos estranhamente expressivos e encantadores não saem mais de minha mente.

Aqueles olhos profundos, assim como seu rosto inocentemente lindo, ficariam gravados nela por toda a minha vida, disso eu estava absolutamente certo.

* * *

**N/A:** Uhuh dois capítulos num dia :) lol

Bom, esse capítulo não está nada de especial, mas era necessário.

Beijos e me façam feliz mandando reviews! :D

tsu: muito obrigada, mesmo. :)

bruna carmo: é, eu também adoro ele :p lol. É o jeito dele mesmo e ele também as trata assim porque sabe que elas merecem. O Edzinho dessa fic tem muita experiência com vagabunda! Obrigada por ler e gostar :)


	6. Cada um tem o que merece

**_Edward POV:_**

Fui para dentro e verifiquei que minha mãe estava completamente envolvida pelo sono, em seu quarto. Meus pés me levaram até ao meu e me joguei sobre a cama, adormecendo em poucos minutos.

Acordei á hora do costume para ir para a escola. Depois de meus momentos de higiene e de vestir uma calça e uma camiseta qualquer, abandonei a casa, caminhando até ao ponto, onde aguardei a chegada do ônibus. Avistei o que me levaria até á escola e subi.

Desci daquela droga de ônibus velho e lotado de gente fedendo e acendi um cigarro, colocando a mão livre no bolso da calça. Caminhei por uns míseros minutos até chegar a meu destino. Quando adentrei os portões enferrujados, meus olhos caíram sobre a _pick up_ vermelha extremamente velha. Então, ela havia chegado primeiro que eu, essa vez.

Procurei por _ela_, meus olhos examinando todos os locais, não demorando muito para alcançá-la. Ela estava sentada em um banco junto ao edifício acompanhada por Jessica e Eric, um japa que fazia duas matérias comigo, lendo um livro. Os outros dois pareciam estar discutindo sobre algo, o que não me importava nem um pouco. Ela parecia alheia a tudo o resto, como se estivesse vagando por outro lugar bem longe dali, a leitura a absorvendo por completo, arrancando dela pequenos sorrisos de vez em quando. Seria capaz de ficar horas observando aquela figura maravilhosa, tão pura e sonhadora.

Desviei o olhar dela assim que ouvi risadas masculinas estridentes vindas de trás de mim. Me voltei e percebi que eram três amiguinhos do filho da puta do Newton bolando uma tática sem noção pra matar aula. Algo que envolvia aranhas e um falso desmaio. Como aquelas cabeças ocas podiam ser tão imbecis?

Fiquei esperando ver aquele desgraçado surgir para cumprimentar os outros idiotas do grupinho, mas nem sinal dele. Bom, não sei se fico fervendo em fúria, se fico feliz. Por um lado, sei que Bella ficaria com receio se visse aquela criatura. Não que ela tenha motivos pra isso, claro. Eu nunca que iria deixar ele chegar perto dela. Mas ela ficaria com receio de qualquer modo e eu não queria isso de jeito nenhum.

Mas vendo por outra perspectiva, eu tinha a mais absoluta e incontestável certeza que iria quebrar aquele animal em pedaços, ali mesmo, no meio de todo o mundo se o visse nesse momento. Eu desejava incontrolavelmente o fazer. Eu queria que aqueles idiotas dos amiguinhos dele enxergassem quem o patife é, na realidade. Que todos aqueles imbecis e pirralhas que o idolatram cegamente, tomassem conhecimento do que ele havia feito com Bella, do monstro que ele era. Eu queria o humilhar.

Eu sentia uma enorme vontade de o fazer, mas como já disse, não queria ver Bella triste e eu sei que, expondo aquele desgraçado e tudo o que havia sucedido, da maneira que eu pretendia expor, eu estaria causando mais dor a ela.

Resolvi deixar esse assunto para depois.

Bella ainda não tinha me visto. O livro que ela estava lendo permanecia em suas mãos, embora agora estivesse fechado. Ela estava olhando para Jessica, cujos lábios estavam se mexendo, certamente contando alguma fofoca para Bella, que a ouvia, simulando interesse. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo a deixar um pouquinho com aqueles dois lá.

Fui caminhando até meu cantinho, que agora também pertencia a Bella. Eu podia partilhar aquele local especial pra mim. Somente com ela, óbvio.

Já andando até lá, me virei com a intenção de tornar a olhar para o lugar onde ela estava sentada, querendo a contemplar uma vez mais, e nosso olhares colidiram de imediato. Fiquei ali parado, não conseguindo desviar os olhos dos seus, até que ela mesma o fez. Jessica fitava Bella, para depois pousar seu olhar em mim e voltar a olhar Bella, incrédula e confusa, sua expressão não demonstrando nem um pouco de simpatia.

A vi resmungar com Bella, que a esnobou e começou a andar, parecendo vir em minha direção, com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

"-Bom dia, Edward."- aquele sorriso meigo e tímido se intensificou.

"-Bella."- disse, somente, enquanto ajustava a mão esquerda no lado direito de seu rosto, beijando a sua bochecha quente, do lado oposto. Quando o fiz deu para sentir a textura macia e suave daquela pele tão perfumada.

Um tom rosa preencheu sua face e ela olhou para o chão, tímida. Olhei, de relance, para Jessica, que ainda nos fitava com uma expressão de choque e raiva. Que pessoa nojenta. Senti que tinha que levar Bella para longe dali como se tivesse que a proteger daquele olhar carregado de ódio e frustração da outra garota. Ela não era boa companhia para uma menina doce e ingénua como Bella. Não que eu fosse ou tivesse algo com isso, afinal eu não mando nela mas a inveja que os olhos daquela lá deixavam transparecer sempre que a olhava, não me agradava nem um pouco. Bella parecia não notar isso, afinal seu coração era puro e generoso demais.

"-Então, como foi o seu final de semana? Agradável?" – questionou, olhando para mim, curiosa. Estávamos ambos sentados no _nosso_ banquinho, isolados dos restantes alunos.

Nem um pouco. Foi a droga de sempre.

"-É, foi bom." – que mal faria mentir um pouco? – "Porque não respondeu minha mensagem, na sexta feira?"- perguntei, sem soar ríspido, apenas queria saber o motivo. Sua mensagem inesperada tinha alegrado tanto aquela minha noite insignificante.

"-Ah. Eu…bom, eu não queria te in-incomodar..." – gaguejou, sem olhar em meus olhos.

Como ela podia sequer cogitar esse pensamento ridículo? Ela era a única que eu afirmo, com sinceridade, que jamais me incomodaria, de jeito algum. Será que essa garota absurda não entendia o quanto me fazia bem? Estar junto dela, ouvir sua voz, ver o brilho de seus olhos. Até mesmo receber uma mensagem de texto sua pela droga do celular provocava uma sensação em mim que, até a conhecer, eu desconhecia.

"-Me incomodar? De onde tirou essa ideia absurda?"-indaguei, tentando entender o porquê de ela achar que me incomodava. Eu nunca tinha dado a entender essa mentira a ela.

"-Sinto que estou roubando muito do seu tempo, sei lá. Sei que você aprecia estar sozinho, sem ninguém te enchendo o saco." – admitiu, continuando sem me encarar.

Não me agradava o fato de ela se sentir insegura em relação a eu gostar de estar junto dela. Levantei do banco e me agachei em frente de sua figura, que permanecia sentada. Os meus olhos estavam agora fixados nos seus, não dando permissão a ela para os evitar.

"-Bella, eu…gosto de estar com você, sério." – Muito mais do que eu poderia alguma vez imaginar gostar de estar junto de alguém. – "Pensei que já tivesse entendido isso. É verdade que eu estava sempre sozinho"- ela olhava em meus olhos, atenta – "mas isso, porque nenhuma dessas pessoas despertava ou desperta em mim qualquer interesse…são demasiado futéis e invejosas e eu decididamente não tenho paciência para crianças mimadas. Mas você…você é diferente, não tem nada a ver com elas. É bom estar junto de você, Bella."– sentei novamente ao seu lado a vendo corar assim que terminei de falar. Apesar de seus 17 anos e de seu jeito puro e inocente, Bella era muito madura.

"-Fico feliz por saber disso."- abriu um sorriso para mim e eu retribuí, feliz por ter esclarecido o equívoco - "E fico feliz por seu hematoma não ter virado um galo."- acrescentou, divertida.

"-É…a garota que cuidou de mim fez um belo trabalho." – pisquei um olho pra ela.

"-É eu sei…fazer o quê se eu tenho vocação para enfermeira?"- falou, com falsa prepotência e rindo em seguida, fazendo eu rir com ela.

"-Bella…" – aguardava sua autorização para prosseguir. Queria conversar acerca de algo bem mais sério.

"-Sim…?" – tendo em conta sua expressão, ela já sabia do que eu queria falar com ela.

"-Já se cruzou com o _filho da puta_ do Mike, hoje?" – questionei, por fim. Se fosse outra, estaria em choque, simulando falso pudor, por conta do palavrão. Mas eu sabia que Bella não dava a mínima pra isso, até porque o otário era mais do que merecedor dele. No entanto, ela estava receosa. Era certo que ainda não havia deparado com o sujeito, felizmente.

"-Não…"- murmurou, baixinho. "-Nem sei qual será minha reação quando me cruzar com aquele nojento. Não sei se…se irei começar a tremer ou se simplesmente sairei de perto dele o mais rápido possível. É bem provável que faça as duas coisas."- confessou olhando suas mãos, pousadas sobre as pernas.

"-Eu estarei junto e não vou deixar que ele toque em você!" – garanti e coloquei minha mão por cima das mãos dela, as acariciando levemente com o polegar, procurando assegurá-la de minha promessa. – "Não tenha medo desse covarde…juro que ele não lhe fará nenhum mal, nunca mais. Eu não permitirei." – prometi mais uma vez enquanto a olhava ternamente.

Ela demorou o olhar no meu durante poucos segundos e, num piscar de olhos, estava colada a mim, me abraçando com força. E eu jamais encontraria palavras para descrever o que eu sentia quando a tinha em meus braços, protegida. O seu coração palpitava aceleradamente no peito, então afaguei seus cabelos, procurando acalmá-la.

"-Obrigada…" – sibiliou, tão baixinho que eu quase não a ouvi.

Ela não chorava, felizmente. Parecia estar apenas com receio, o que era natural e a ideia de que eu podia, de algum modo, contribuir para a fazer se sentir melhor, mais calma, me satisfazia por demais.

Afastei nossos corpos, querendo encará-la.

"-Ainda não falou com seu pai, não é mesmo?" – perguntei, meio chateado e minha voz soou desanimada, já adivinhando sua resposta. Por mais que se preocupasse com o que o pai poderia fazer quando ficasse por dentro do ocorrido, ela tinha que denunciar aquele estuprador desgraçado. Esses caras merecem apodrecer na cadeia e Charlie Swan, como policial e pai de Bella, tinha todo o direito de saber.

"-...Não. Eu disse que não ia falar nada esse final de semana, ainda." – relembrou com a voz fraca.

"-Eu sei. Mas já que hoje é segunda-feira, não tem desculpa para adiar esse assunto mais, não." – afirmei. Ela ia ter que contar para o pai antes que eu enxergasse aquele cara na minha frente e acabasse com a raça do animal. Até que isso não seria má ideia, é claro mas eu queria me comportar e eu já havia quebrado a cara dele antes mesmo.

"-Edward, eu contarei tudo a ele. E não estava buscando nenhuma desculpa. Como pode pensar isso? " – seu semblante estava sério e seus olhos decididos estavam grudados nos meus enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca. - "Acha que também não quero ver aquele nojento na cadeia, depois da monstruosidade que ele quase fez comigo?" - Ah não, ela tinha entendido tudo errado.

"-Bella…você entendeu tudo errado." – expliquei, e minha mão voou até seu rosto, o virando delicadamente na direção do meu, já que ela o havia voltado para outro lado. – "Eu te entendo perfeitamente e é lógico que sei que você quer, tanto quanto eu, que aquele canalha seja preso. Me desculpe, eu não queria que você entendesse tudo errado. Eu só estou meio raivoso por ele estar algures por aí livre, sabe? Desculpa…"

Um sorriso inesperado rasgou seu rosto de porcelana, tornando-a ainda mais linda.

"-Tudo bem, Edward. Não tem o que desculpar mesmo, você está coberto de razão." – disse, com sinceridade.

"-Eu sempre estou." – sorri, brincando e baguncei seus cabelos delicadamente, libertando ainda mais aquele aroma fesco a morangos e a algo mais que eu não conseguia detectar mas que era cheiroso demais.

Ela revirou os olhos, rindo de imediato.

"- É mesmo…" – sibilei, querendo lhe pedir algo – "se você encontrar o desgraçado me avisa que eu quero só falar umas coisinhas para ele."

"- Edward, a gente está na escola, e eu não quero que você se meta em confusão por causa do Mike. Não vale a pena você sujar suas mãos com alguém como ele. Não mesmo." – ela falou, me olhando de um jeito suplicante e meigo. Droga, como eu podia resistir a isso?

"-Ok, eu me rendo." – disse, enquanto levantava minhas mãos em sinal de rendição – "E bom, parece que agora é você quem está lotada de razão, ele não merece mesmo que alguém suje suas mãos com um lixo como ele. Mas não posso negar que a ideia de quebrar a cara dele é bem tentadora, Bella." – ela riu e concordou comigo.

A porra do alarme anunciou o começo das aulas, interrompendo a nossa conversa. Mas para meu contentamento, iríamos ambos ter aula de Biologia.

"-Vamos para a aula, _madame_?"- perguntei fazendo uma careta e usando um tom de voz idiota, propositadamente, que resultou em uma risada sonora por parte de Bella. Eu ri também, um sorriso verdadeiro.

Cobri os ombros daquela criatura, bem mais baixa do que eu, com meu braço esquerdo e fomos rumando calmamente para a sala.

As pessoas nos olhavam, estupefatas, de queixo caído e sem nem mesmo se preocuparem em disfarçar. Talvez por me verem sorrir, coisa que eu nunca fazia. Nunca ali e raramente em qualquer outro lugar. E talvez também estivessem desse jeito por constatarem que, ao contrário de minha rotina, eu estava acompanhado por alguém, por uma garota. E o fato dessa mesma garota se tratar de Isabella Swan, a nova aluna que todos pareciam adorar, só adicionava ainda mais motivos para os idiotas estarem agindo como estavam agindo. Ridículo. Completamente.

Porém, para a maioria daqueles pirralhos e pirralhas, Bella era somente uma novidade, um brinquedo novo e reluzente e isso me fez sentir ainda mais repulsa de toda aquela gente.

Eu confesso que até eu estava meio estupefato comigo mesmo desde a sua chegada. Ao vê-la triste, sentia uma necessidade impossível de esnobar, de abraçar Bella e a confortar de alguma forma; não suportava a ver sofrer. Esse sentimento era, sem dúvida alguma, completamente novo mas porquê agora e porquê ela?

Em relação á primeira pergunta não faço a mais pequena ideia mas posso responder á segunda, sem hesitar um segundo: ela é especial. Se destaca, positivamente, de todas as outras pessoas. Nunca havia encontrado alguém assim.

É, estou cada vez mais sentimental. Mas nem ligo, estou pouco me lixando.

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

Edward me cobriu com seu braço, e nos dirigimos para a sala. Que bom que iríamos ter aula juntos, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar longe dele. Eu, que nem nunca passei muito tempo com um garoto, estava achando impossível me manter afastada de Edward por muito tempo. Eu sempre fui tímida, nunca me senti á vontade perto do sexo oposto, mas com ele era diferente. Eu, de alguma forma, sentia que o conhecia desde sempre e não há apenas uma semana.

Na aula de Biologia de hoje, o professor tinha dado um monte de matéria nova o que fez com que minha mão direita ficasse dorida de tanto escrever. Peguei Edward me olhando durante a aula, algumas vezes, como se isso fosse uma ocupação divertidíssima.

As aulas restantes demoraram muito mais do que a de Biologia a passar, já que Edward não estava comigo porque tínhamos aulas diferentes.

Quando o sinal de saída da última aula tocou, suspirei, aliviada por aquela aula chata ter acabado.

Fui até ao exterior e me despedi de Ângela que iria estudar para uma prova que teríamos na semana que vem. Encontrei Edward encostado na parede, fumando, perto dos portões enferrujados da escola.

Assim que notou minha presença, deu alguns passos até ficar próximo de mim e exibiu seu sorriso torto, me deixando sem ar.

"-Suas aulas foram tão chatas quanto as minhas?"- indagou, ainda sorrindo, antes de dar uma tragada em seu cigarro.

"-Acho que foram bem piores." – respondi, plenamente convencida do que estava falando. Nunca duas aulas demoraram tanto pra chegar ao fim.

"-É mesmo? E porquê?" – perguntou e deu uma última tragada, jogando, em seguida, o cigarro no chão e o pisando com o ténis preto.

"-Er…demoraram bastante pa-para terminar."- disse, ocultando o verdadeiro motivo. Não podia simplesmente dizer para ele que não o ter comigo nas aulas era a razão de elas custarem tanto a passar.

"-Faço das suas palavras as minhas, em relação a minhas aulas." – afirmou, me acompanhando até ao estacionamento.

Chegamos no local onde minha _pick-up _estava estacionada.

"-Quer uma carona para casa?" – perguntei. Ele sempre ia de ônibus ou caminhando e eu queria ser um pouco útil para ele e também, é claro, ficar um pouco mais disfrutando de sua companhia.

Ele me olhou e passou a mão no cabelo selvagem.

"-Obrigada mesmo, mas não é necessário. E eu tenho que passar num outro sítio antes." – replicou, recusando minha proposta. Será que esse sítio era a casa de alguma garota? Bom, se fosse, ele estava no seu direito.

"-Hum…ok…"- não insisti. Ele tinha coisas pra fazer e é provável que já estivesse um pouco farto de minha companhia.

"-Bella…você vai contar a seu pai hoje?" – indagou, parecendo preocupado.

A verdade é que eu ainda não estava preparada pra contar tudo a meu pai. Eu meio que tinha vergonha. É idiota e infantil eu sei, mas eu não queria que meu pai pensasse que eu não passo de uma garota frágil que não sabe se defender sozinha. Ele já pensava desse jeito, mas com o que eu ia falar pra ele, só iria confirmar mais em sua mente, essa verdade que eu tanto lutava para contrariar. E eu não queria preocupá-lo mais ainda, ainda mais agora que ele andava bem mais ocupado no trabalho.

Mas o fato é que eu não podia adiar mais esse papo. Tal como Edward havia me falado, ele merecia saber de tudo. E Mike merecia ser preso, pois se tinha feito aquilo comigo sabe-se lá o que ele não havia feito com outras garotas, no passado. Estremeci, ao pensar na hipótese dele ter alcançado seu objetivo, o que não havia acontecido comigo, com outras meninas.

"-Sim, eu vou. Não quero mais adiar essa conversa, Edward."- afirmei decididamente, Eu iria contar tudo para Charlie hoje.

"-Que bom, Bella. Fico feliz que tenha tomado essa decisão e, se precisar de algo, seja o que for e a que hora for, liga para meu celular sem hesitar, ok?" – pediu, quase exigente.

"-Ok, obrigada por tudo, pelo apoio." – agradeci e, num ato de coragem, coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés, já que ele era bem alto, e depositei um beijo em seu rosto, corando logo depois.

"-Se me agradecer desse jeito sempre que eu te oferecer meu apoio, pode contar comigo sempre." – brincou, sorrindo.

"-Seu bobo!" – brinquei também, fazendo cara de emburrada e dando um tapinha em seu ombro. Ele continuava rindo.- "-Adoro ver você rindo, sabia?"

Ele parou de dar risada, mas um sorriso permaneceu em seu rosto e seus olhos estreitos não pareciam tão tristes. Então, seu rosto se aproximou, ainda sorridente e ele beijou minha testa, devagar, mas de um modo diferente. Assim que ele a beijou, seus lábios permaneceram colados em minha pele e aquela sensação era tão boa, que meus olhos se fecharam, automaticamente. O barulhinho e a sensação de ter seus lábios em minha fronte haviam feito com que um arrepio percorresse toda a extensão de meu corpo.

Quando seus lábios se descolaram, ele me olhou e eu corei, rezando para que ele não tivesse percebido que eu me arrepiara com um beijo na testa.

"-E eu adoro ver você corando." – afirmou.

"-Ah chega de zoação comigo. Nos vemos amanhã, então?"

"-É claro que sim. E fico esperando você me ligar hoje." – relembrou.

"-Eh…sim, ok." – eu disse, abrindo a porta da minha carrinha idosa e me preparando para sentar no lugar do motorista, óbvio.

"-Então, até amanhã, Bella. Quer dizer, até logo."- corrigiu, sorrindo.

"-Até logo." – respondi, meio tensa pois quando chegasse em casa teria uma conversa séria com meu pai, o que não era muito comum e eu estava nervosa e preocupada com o impacto que aquilo pudesse ter nele. Afinal, ele não era tão jovem assim e não podia se exaltar.

"-E hey…vai correr tudo bem, tá me ouvindo?" – sibilou, me encarando. Parecia que ele tinha lido minha mente ou minhas expressões e estava tentando me relaxar.

"-É…tudo vai correr bem." – afirmei, querendo convencer a mim mesma.

Meu pai chegara em casa há uns minutos e eu estava na cozinha, tomando água e tentando arrumar coragem para, finalmente, dialogar com ele.

Adentrei a sala e sentei no sofá ao lado dele.

"-Pai…preciso falar com o senhor." – comecei, ainda criando coragem.

"-Fala, filha." – falou, desligando a televisão, sua expressão curiosa.

Como eu iria contar isso para ele?

"-O que eu quero falar para você não é algo fácil de contar ou escutar." – sibilei, o preparando.

"-Fala logo, filha. Está me deixando preocupado. O que aconteceu?" – perguntou, se virando para o lado, a fim de me encarar mais facilmente. Seu semblante demonstrava apreensão e preocupação, tudo o que eu não queria.

"-Bom, lembra daquele dia em que eu apresentei Edward ao senhor? Sexta-feira passada?"

Ele me olhou, desconfiado.

"-Claro que lembro, Bells, não estou tão velho assim."

"-É que, bom, é que nesse dia aconteceu uma coisa…" – continuei. Era agora a hora da verdade. Fala logo para ele, Isabella!

"-Esse garoto fez algum mal a você, filha? Eu meto bala no desgraçado!" – afirmou, se exaltando. Que merda, eu não queria que ele ficasse nervoso e agitado desse jeito.

"-Pai, se acalme! Edward nunca me machucaria. Pelo contrário, ele me ajudou com uma coisa, na verdade, ele me salvou."

"-Salvou? Salvou do quê?" – indagou e levantou do sofá, me olhando preocupado e ansioso, e eu fiz exatamente o mesmo.

"-Me salvou de um garoto lá da escola, Mike Newton. Ele…" – inspirei, já que iria desembuchar tudo de uma vez, agora. Charlie continuava me olhando com aflição, como se já soubesse o que havia sucedido. – "Mike me pegou sozinha e tentou me estuprar mas Edward chegou bem na hora e conseguiu evitar, pai." – desabafei, falando tudo tão rápido que duvido que um segundo que fosse tivesse passado. Após aquelas palavras, caí no sofá.

"-O quê, Bells?"- eu nunca havia visto meu pai com tanto ódio no olhar, tão exaltado – "Esse filho da puta desgraçado, eu acabo com ele. Ninguém toca em minha filha contra sua vontade! E você só me conta isso hoje, porquê, Isabella? Porque você não me contou isso no próprio dia, menina?" – ele estava quase gritando comigo, mas eu o entendia. Eu devia ter contado logo, mesmo.

Comecei a chorar involuntariamente e limpei as lágrimas com as mãos.

"-Me desculpa, pai. Eu só…só não queria preocupar o senhor, mas você e Edward têm razão, eu devia ter contado tudo o quanto antes, mesmo." – falei, entre soluços.

"-Não chore, minha Bells. Você devia ter contado sim, mas o que importa é que, enfim, contou." – sibilou, um pouco mais calmo e seu tom de voz carinhoso. – "E esse rapaz, o Edward é um bom garoto e muito sensato, além de ter salvado minha filhinha. Estarei em dívida para com ele até ao fim de meus dias. Você devia convidá-lo para jantar com a gente. Quero agradecer pessoalmente o que fez por você."

"-É pai, ele é. E eu irei convidá-lo sim, apesar de já ter agradecido um montão de vezes, mas ele merece."- falei, sorrindo para Charlie. Adoraria que Edward jantasse connosco, só não sei se ele iria aceitar.

"-Faça isso, quero demonstrar minha gratidão a esse garoto. E quanto ao desgraçado, você irá comigo no posto para o denunciar. Quero esse cafageste que tentou abusar de minha filhinha, preso!" – afirmou, exigente.

"-Sim, pai…"

A conversa com Charlie nem tinha corrido tão mal assim. Ele tinha se exaltado muito, mas felizmente, nada havia acontecido com sua saúde. Amanhã iria no posto com ele, já que hoje era muito tarde.

Peguei meu celular no criado mudo, já em meu quarto e adentrei a cama, sentindo a textura macia e confortável dos lençóis.

_"-Bella?" – _sua voz musical respondeu, após dois toques.

_"-Oi Edward. Desculpa ligar a essa hora é q-"_

_"-Você pode ligar a que horas você quiser, já disse. Deixa disso. Fala, como foi o papo com seu pai?" _– indagou, sua voz parecia ansiosa.

_"-Correu bem melhor do que eu esperava. Amanhã vou com ele no posto a fim de denunciar o Mike."_

_"-Não sabe como fico feliz e aliviado ouvindo isso."_- seu tom estava muito mais tranquilo depois que escutou o que eu disse.

_"-Também estou me sentindo super aliviada por ter contado tudo." – _fiz uma pequena pausa – _"E Edward, é provável que você tenha que ir lá no posto comigo outro dia, já que você é a única testemunha. Tudo bem pra você? Se não quiser, não tem problema." _

_"-Tá louca, Bella? É lógico que eu vou com você, eu quero fazer o possível e o impossível para botar esse idiota na cadeia. Você é bem absurda, por vezes."_

_"-Hum, tudo bem, obrigada. Meu pai quer que eu convide você para jantar com a gente, ainda essa semana, se você quiser…" – _o informei. Não o convidei diretamente porque o medo que ele recusasse era grande. Sei lá…jantar comigo e com o meu pai não é algo muito divertido.

_"-Seu pai?" _

_"-É, ele quer lhe agradecer pelo que você fez por mim naquele dia. E eu também, uma vez mais." – _o esclareci.

_"-Não precisam me agradecer por isso. Mas eu adoraria jantar com você, digo com vocês, Bella." – _ele estava mesmo falando sério? Eu teria que caprichar nesse jantar. _"-Mas tem certeza que não vou importunar seu pai?" _

_"-Seu louco, é ele quem está te convidando!" _– E depois ele falava que **eu **era absurda. Ele estava sendo o quê, então?

_"-Tudo bem, tudo bem Bella."-_ ouvi sua risada divinal e desejei estar junto dele para contemplar aquele sorriso lindo_ – "Pode dizer para ele que é uma honra e que eu aceito, claro."_

_"-Eu darei o recado. Amanhã a gente se fala melhor, na escola." _– me despedi.

_"-Até e durma bem, Bella. Descanse." – _sua voz tinha adquirido um tom diferente, mais baixo e lento.

Após desligar o celular fechei os olhos e apaguei. Aquela voz masculina e sensual com um toque de doçura, havia tido o mesmo efeito que uma canção de embalar, em mim. Aquela era a mais perfeita melodia criada. A voz de _Edward_.

* * *

**N/A**: É, finalmente Bells contou para o pai do Mike **_nojento_** Newton.

Nada de mais o capítulo, daqui para a frente será beem melhor.

Eu já tenho a fic pronta até o cap. 12 (estou escrevendo o 13) portanto é provável q eu poste o próximo cap. ainda hoje :)

_Reviews_ me incentivam a postar :D

Beijos


	7. Apaixonada

**_Bella POV:_**

Depois de ir com Charlie até a delegacia e denunciar Mike Newton, milhares de preocupações relacionadas com o assunto que pareciam pesar toneladas, pareceram simplesmente sumir de minhas costas, apesar de algumas ainda permanecerem em minha mente. Mas ainda assim, era um grande alívio. Quando estávamos no posto, meu pai notou que eu estava apreensiva e me tranquilizou, dizendo que tudo ia se resolver.

Ele voltou a falar no convite pra jantar, argumentando que eu devia convidar Edward o quanto antes. Charlie não parava de falar nele e no quanto estava agradecido e eu ficava contente com isso. Edward era merecedor de tudo isso e muito mais.

Também reavivou minha memória, me relembrando que Edward teria que ir contar tudo o que presenciou para as autoridades, assim como o estado em que eu me encontrava e outros pormenores que eu não gostava de lembrar e ele também não, mas que eram imprescindíveis para condenar Mike. E esse desgraçado também seria, é claro, chamado para prestar esclarecimentos. Não com o meu pai ou com Edward no mesmo local porque nenhum dos dois se seguraria, eu tenho certeza.

Cheguei na escola quando todos estavam no intervalo da primeira aula que eu havia perdido, por ter ido na delegacia.

Ao adentrar o portão, confesso que estava hesitante, pois o receio de esbarrar com Mike ainda não tinha evaporado totalmente. Ainda estava em meu peito.

Porém, logo que vi Edward, que me fitava com um meio sorriso, todo esse medo se extinguiu parecendo, subitamente, uma bobagem eu sentir medo quando _ele_ estava ali. Quando eu sabia que ele estaria ali. Ele ergueu a mão no ar, acenando para mim e eu fui me aproximando. Havia qualquer coisa diferente hoje. Hoje, ele não segurava nenhum cigarro entre os dedos e isso me alegrou. Ele estava apenas ali, _lindo_, com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans negra e rasgada.

"-Bom dia, Bella" – sua voz grave proferiu, rasgando o silêncio entre nós. Ele abaixou seu rosto ao nível do meu e colou os lábios quentes, respeitosamente, em minha fronte.

"-Bom dia, Edward." – retribui. Um sorriso brotou, involuntariamente, em meu rosto ao mesmo tempo que este se tornou quente e vermelho, assim que me dei conta do toque da mão de Edward acariciando minha bochecha, ternamente, com o polegar.

Eu sentia olhares pousados em nós, mas não dei a mínima para isso.

"-Como você está?" – perguntou, seu semblante lotado de preocupação e sua mão gentil ainda em contato com a minha pele.

"-Bem melhor agora…" – que estou com você – "...agora que, finalmente, denunciei aquele sujeito."

"-Como foi lá na delegacia? Correu tudo bem?"

"-Sim, melhor do que eu esperava." – fiz uma pequena pausa – "Você se importaria de ir lá amanhã comigo? Para testemunhar e tal…" – pedi, sem graça.

"-Oh, Bella. Claro que sim, claro que eu vou." – declarou, firme.

Eu sorri para a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era.

Ele ia dizer algo, no entanto, foi impedido pela chegada de Jessica e Lauren, uma amiga dela que, por um motivo que eu desconhecia, não tinha ido com a minha cara desde o 1º dia de aulas.

Jessica se colocou entre mim e Edward, o que me irritou profundamente, enquanto Lauren estava parada, inexpressiva.

"-Oi, Bella"- Jessica disse de um jeito alegre que não combinava com sua expressão carrancuda e que ostentava raiva. Depositou dois beijos de cada lado da minha face.

"-Olá, Jessica."

"-Você por acaso viu o Mike hoje, por aí? Não coloco meus olhos em cima desse idiota desde sexta-feira passada."- bufou, e eu fiquei tensa, sentindo qualquer pedacinho de cor em meu corpo, sumir. O que não era difícil, devido á minha já tão acentuada palidez. Edward, que antes olhava as duas com desprezo, notou minha angústia e me acalmou com seus olhos verdes estonteantes, enquanto se aproximou de mim discretamente, para pegar a minha mão.

Jessica e Lauren assistiam a cena completamente confusas e embasbacadas quando Jessica resolveu intervir.

"-O que significa isso?" – ela continuava indignada – "Porque você está segurando a mão dela?" – gritou, ora olhando para Edward com asco e fúria ora olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Antes que eu pudesse dar a resposta que estava entalada em minha garganta desde o primeiro dia que a conheci, o primeiro dia que ela falou mal de Edward, ele olhou para mim e sussurrou baixinho:

"-Deixa, ela não vale a pena, Bella."

Dito isto, ele pousou seu olhar na garota, ainda com minha mão na sua. Ele encarou Jessica com desprezo e pena.

"-Faz um favor para você mesma e deixa de se humilhar. Eu não quero nem nunca hei de querer nada com você, garota. Você me dá pena. Sério."- Edward disse, indiferença em sua voz.

Jessica ficou completamente chocada com o que Edward havia dito, enquanto Lauren estava um pouco atrás dela, tentando abafar suas risadas. Que bela amiga, realmente.

Quando a garota a fuzilou como o olhar, Lauren forçou seu rosto a ficar sério e, após um sinal de Jessica, se afastou.

"-Quem você pensa que é para achar que EU quero alguma coisa com você, seu marginalzinho?" – ela gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Antes que eu pudesse me manifestar, Edward me supreendeu, gargalhando para Jessica. Não do jeito que ele ria das nossas bobagens, era uma risada sarcástica. Ao que parece, não era só eu que estava surpresa, ela também estava e isso fez com que um sinal de frustração surgisse em sua face.

"-Ridícula. Completamente ridícula, você." – ele continuou rindo daquela forma – "E eu sou marginalzinho, mas você não parece se importar nem um pouco com isso quando me olha _daquele_ jeito ou quando me faz _aquelas_ propostas. Cresça. Arranje um cérebro. E depois, pense na merda que você é. Pense bastante."

Outra revelação que não me surpreendeu tanto assim. Era óbvio que, para ela parecer odiar Edward tanto assim, ele a tinha rejeitado.

"-Seu delinquentezinho estúpido!" – ela insultou, raiva em seu rosto, sua voz, seus gestos. Ela partiu para cima de Edward, dando socos em seu peito, querendo "atacá-lo". Claro que ela nunca causaria nenhum dano a ele. Suas mãos femininas com unhas de gel cobertas de esmalte rosa não eram tão fortes a ponto de provocarem dor a ele. Edward continuava rindo, mesmo quando retirou as mãos da garota de seu peito.

"-Jessica, pára com isso, por favor." – pedi, séria.

"-Cala a boca, Bella. Você conhece esse garoto faz quanto tempo? Uma semana?"- ela disse, seus olhos correndo meu corpo com ar superior enquanto se aproximava de mim – "E já está toda agarradinha com ele, sua vadia! Voc-"

Antes que ela terminasse, Edward se botou na minha frente e segurou o cotovelo ossudo dela. Os olhares curiosos tinham multiplicado drasticamente, desde a última vez que eu reparara.

"-Eu nunca bati em nenhuma garota, mas se você falar com ela desse jeito de novo, eu vou esquecer meus princípios e fazer o que eu tenho vontade desde que tive o desprazer de te conhecer."- Edward falou, largando o cotovelo dela e se acercando de mim.

Colocou seu braço em meus ombros e me guiou até ao nosso cantinho, deixando para trás uma Jessica excessivamente irritada.

"-Não precisava ter feito aquilo, Edward."- disse, me sentando no banco enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo.

"-É claro que precisava, ela te insultou, Bella. Você é, provavelmente, a última pessoa no mundo que merece ouvir as idiotices daquela garota." – eu corei instantaneamente com seu olhar sincero – "-E eu sempre quis falar umas verdades para aquela prepotente. Só não falei antes porque não valia a pena."

"-Hum, mas acho que ela é capaz de ter razão. Eu devo estar parecendo uma vadia, mesmo. Mas nã-" – proferi, mas fui cortada por Edward.

"-Bella, não dê ouvidos para gente como ela. Confie em mim." – e eu confiava. Demais até. – "Você e essa palavra não têm qualquer ligação. No entanto, se você preferir, eu posso me afastar. Eu po-" – dessa vez, eu o cortei.

"-Não!" – exclamei, mais alto do que pretendia – "-Não, eu não quero que você se afaste. Não. Quando você me interrompeu eu ia dizer que não me importa nem um pouco o que as pessoas pensam de mim. Nunca me importou." – concluí, olhando para ele e vendo _aquele_ sorriso torto aparecendo em seu rosto.

"-Que bom. Porque eu acho que não conseguiria me manter longe de você por muito tempo."- ele declarou, sorrindo, e eu, como é óbvio, corei imediatamente. Em meu interior, eu pulava de contentamento e satisfação ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Senti vontade de partilhar alguns de meus pensamentos com ele.

"-Sabe…" – comecei, entrelaçando minhas mãos e olhando para elas – "Eu nunca…tive muitos amigos. Nunca me senti á vontade passando muito tempo com alguém, muito menos com um garoto." – podia sentir o meu rosto esquentando e ficando vermelho juntamente com o peso de seu olhar em mim, mas eu não ousava olhá-lo, agora. – "Mas com você é diferente. Eu…me sinto muito bem e fico _ansiosa_ quando estou longe de você." – Confessei, não querendo enfrentar seu olhar, ainda.

Tinham decorrido alguns segundos e o silêncio reinava sobre nós. Hesitante, ergui meu olhar e olhei para o lado, para Edward. Eu esperava que ele fosse rir de mim, mas me deparei com suas esmeraldas brilhando e me encarando ternamente.

Ele levantou a mão que antes, estava no bolso de sua jaqueta de couro e alisou meu cabelo, muito devagar.

"-Não fique envergonhada, Bella. Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito. Completamente ansioso quando não estou com você." – falou, baixinho, sua cabeça levemente para o lado.

Eu não podia estar mais radiante. E corada, também. Me senti, simultaneamente, aliviada e chateada quando o sinal tocou.

O dia passou e Edward e eu não voltámos a tocar no assunto _"os nossos sentimentos"_. Falámos de alguns assuntos banais como nossas preferências musicais ou nossos livros preferidos. Descobri que ele, assim como eu, não apreciava assistir televisão; adorava ler e tinha um gosto musical ótimo e bem parecido com o meu. Ele gostava de _Queen_, minha banda favorita e segundo ele próprio, a dele também; _Kings Of Leon_, _Flogging Molly_, _The Smiths,_ _Van Morrison_ e de música mais_ heavy_ como _Iron Maiden_ e _Led Zeppelin_. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu e agradou foi que ele adorava música clássica. _Debussy_, _Wagner_, _Bach_, _Mozart_ e _Beethoven_ eram alguns dos compositores que ele tinha em seu leitor de _mp3_…

Nos despedimos com Edward garantindo que, no dia seguinte, passaria na minha casa para me buscar para irmos na delegacia.

"-Filha, quando você vai convidar aquele rapaz, o Edward, para vir cá em casa jantar connosco?" – meu pai me lembrou, terminando o jantar vegetariano que eu havia preparado. Se dependesse de Charlie, ele viveria se entupindo de carnes vermelhas e gordurosas mas agora que eu morava com ele, não iria permitir isso.

"-Eu já fiz isso, só não marquei o dia ainda. Ele já aceitou e disse para eu dizer a você que se sente muito honrado pelo convite."- respondi, sorrindo discretamente. Ele era educado, apesar de não ser necessário ser tão formal comigo e com Charlie, mas enfim.

"-A honra é somente minha em o ter jantando com a gente. Gostei do moleque desde que você nos apresentou. Já não existem muitos jovens tão educados assim." – declarou, satisfeito.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, concordando com ele e murmurando um "eu sei", mais falando comigo mesma do que com Charlie.

"-Tudo bem para você se o jantar for amanhã?" – perguntei, levando os pratos sujos para a cozinha e começando a lavar a loiça.

"-É claro, filha. Por mim, tá ótimo." – Charlie afirmou, num tom um pouco mais alto para que eu pudesse escutar da cozinha.

"-Então tá, o jantar será amanhã." – respondi, já pensando numa refeição que fosse do agrado de Edward. Eu tinha visto há dias ele devorar o empadão de carne da cantina com gosto. É, o jantar amanhã seria esse mesmo e eu iria caprichar.

Depois de todas as tarefas feitas e de dar as boas noites para Charlie, fui me deitar e adormeci rapidamente.

No dia seguinte, acordei um pouco mais cedo, temendo que Edward chegasse e eu não estivesse pronta. Odiava que alguém esperasse por mim.

Tomei um duche rápido e me arrumei, descendo as escadas para ir fazer meu café da manhã. Ainda faltavam 20 minutos para Edward vir me buscar. Preparei tudo e sentei na mesa, começando a comer. Tal como quando tinha ido com meu pai na delegacia, eu estava nervosa. Embora não tanto, pois Edward iria comigo e com ele eu me sentia segura, protegida. Não que eu não me sentisse assim junto a meu pai ou que eu achasse que algo de mal iria me acontecer em uma delegacia, mas, mesmo assim, eu não conseguia evitar o nervoso miudinho.

Meus pensamentos se dispersaram quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta. A hora estipulada era daqui a 16 minutos mas só poderia ser ele.

Levantei da mesa, largando minha sanduíche e terminando de mastigar e fui até a porta. Quando a abri, Edward estava lá, com uma mão apoiada na ombreira da porta e exibindo um sorriso. A roupa preta realçava sua pele alva e sua barba estava por fazer. Só houve uma coisa que eu não gostei: suas olheiras pareciam marcar mais ainda seu rosto, estavam mais profundas, hoje. Mas, tal como em todos os dias, ele estava lindo.

"-Você veio mais cedo." – constatei, sorrindo.

"-Me desculpe, achei que você já estivesse pronta." – falou, enquanto coçava a cabeça, constrangido. Eram raras as vezes em que eu o via agindo assim, envergonhado.

"-Não se desculpe. Estou quase pronta, deixa só eu terminar o café." – disse, rindo de seu constrangimento adorável. Vendo que ele não me seguia, fiz um gesto, com a mão, para ele o fazer. – "O que você está fazendo aí parado? Entra."

Ele fechou a porta, adentrou a sala comigo e sentámos na mesa. Eu terminando de devorar o alimento em minhas mãos e ele, digitando alguma coisa em seu celular.

"-Vou pegar algo para você comer. O que você quer? Cereais, suco, leite…" – disse, fazendo com que ele tirasse os olhos do ecrã luminoso do aparelho e os arrastasse até mim.

"-Não quero nada, Bella, obrigado. Apenas termine seu café ou iremos chegar tarde na delegacia e perder também a segunda aula." – replicou.

"-Edward, eu aposto que você não comeu nada, ainda. Coma algo antes de irmos, por favor." – pedi, querendo que ele se alimentasse. Eu tentava não ponderar a hipótese de pensar que o fato de ele não ter apetite tinha alguma relação com as drogas.

"-Garotinha teimosa!" – as palavras saíram de seus lábios, de modo brincalhão – "Tudo bem, pode trazer o que quiser. Qualquer coisa, por mim tá ótimo."

Mostrei minha dentadura em um sorriso exagerado para Edward, o que fez ele rir _daquele_ jeito sincero, que eu _amava_, e fui na cozinha, voltando com um suco e uma sanduíche mista.

"-Aqui tem, caro senhor." – falei, atrás da cadeira de Edward e colocando a refeição em cima da mesa.

"-Muito obrigada, senhorita." – ele deu uma dentada no pão, falando que estava muito gostoso.

"-Hum, Edward…?"- solicitei sua atenção, pouco tempo depois.

"-Sim?" – ele parou de trincar o pedaço minúsculo de sanduíche em sua mão, e me olhou. Como esse garoto comia rápido.

"-Bom, sabe aquele jantar? Aquele para o qual eu e meu pai te convidámos?" - ele fez sinal com a cabeça e eu me limitei a prosseguir – "Seria muito ruim para você se fosse hoje? Não atrapalharia seus planos, nem nada?" – indaguei, receosa. Queria muito que ele jantasse com a gente, mas não toleraria atrapalhar algum plano que ele, possivelmente, tivesse.

"-Bella, eu não tenho quaisquer planos e se eu tivesse, desmarcava na hora." – um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face, a suavizando – "E na verdade, seria ótimo para mim, apesar de você, certamente, achar que eu sou um folgado. Café da manhã e jantar no mesmo dia, é um abuso total."

"-Edward, pára com isso. Pára de ser tão formal. Apesar de eu te conhecer há pouco tempo, já te considero meu amigo e entre amigos, não existe esse tipo de coisa. Quero que se sinta á vontade comigo, assim como eu me sinto com você."- declarei, deixando um sorriso surgir em meus lábios –"Hoje ás 20:00h?"

"-Também te considero minha amiga e eu me sinto muito á vontade com você, bobinha. É só que você é tão…boa."- ele pausou assim que, infelizmente, notou meu rubor –"E estarei aqui á hora que você e seu pai quiserem, Bella. Eu sou o convidado, não sou eu quem decide isso." – falou, rindo.

"-Tá bom, ás 20:00h, então." – afirmei, um pouco emburrada por ele estar rindo daquele jeito zombeteiro – "E pára de rir, seu bobo." – disse, ainda séria, não querendo demonstrar para ele que estava segurando um sorriso.

Ele agarrou no canudo que eu havia usado para tomar o suco, e no que ele também havia usado, e enfiou os dois em suas narinas. Eu, fraca, desisti de aguentar a risada presa na minha garganta e ri, ri alto que nem uma idiota.

"-E aí, estou bonito?" – indagou, sua voz anasalada por conta dos canudos, me olhando que nem um retardado, propositadamente.

"-Pára com isso, seu doido." – falei entre risadas, dando um tapa, ao de leve, em seu ombro. Ele retirou os canudos e beijou minha fronte.

"-Agora eu posso parar, já fiz você rir." – declarou, encolhendo os ombros, com naturalidade.

"-Maluco!" – acusei, arrumando a mesa e sendo ajudada por Edward.

Quando terminámos, peguei minha mochila, já que iríamos para a escola depois e entrei no _Audi_ reluzente, azul-escuro, que Edward justificou ser de um grande amigo seu, chamado Emmett. O automóvel parou, perto da delegacia e aquele nervoso miudinho cresceu; aquela sensação de ter algo ou alguém apertando muito levemente meu estômago, estava presente, de novo.

Edward saiu, em uma velocidade sobre-humana, do carro e eu tirei o cinto de segurança, disposta a sair também. Só que, antes que eu abrisse a porta, Edward a abriu para mim, em um ato bem cavalheiresco. Sorri, meio nervosa. Ir na delegacia contar pela segunda vez uma tentativa de quase-estupro, não era algo que alguém fizesse pulando ou cantarolando, porém, a mão de Edward alisando meu braço exposto, enquando caminhávamos, me acalmou o bastante para inspirar, expirar, e entrar no local.

"-Relaxa, vai correr tudo bem." – garantiu, e eu não disse nada, apenas olhei para ele e sorri.

Cumprimentei os colegas de meu pai mas não o vi em lugar algum. Depois de perguntar a Harry Clearwater, um dos melhores amigos e colegas de Charlie, descobri que ele tinha ido até Port Angeles ajudar os "outros" em um caso, mas que estaria de volta á tarde.

Eu entrei em uma sala, deixando Edward do lado de fora, esperando. Após ter respondido a algumas perguntas, basicamente as mesmas do dia anterior, eles disseram para eu sair e avisar a testemunha, Edward, que era a sua vez de entrar.

Passei pela porta, saindo da sala e vi Edward sentado em um banco, os cotovelos apoiados em suas pernas enquanto as mãos estavam nos cabelos e sua cabeça baixa. Assim que notou minha presenta, ele levantou do assento.

"-Você está legal, Bella? O que eles disseram?" – questionou, preocupado.

"-Sim, está tudo bem. No geral, me fizeram as mesmas perguntas de ontem. E falaram que é para você entrar, agora." – respondi e ele se dirigiu á porta de onde eu havia saído míseras fracções de segundo antes e, abriu um sorriso para mim, que eu sabia ter como objetivo me tranquilizar. E conseguiu.

Fiquei esperando algum tempo, talvez mais de meia hora, não sei, quando Edward saiu por aquela porta e veio até mim. Prontamente, me coloquei de pé e ele me abraçou, com força. Rodeei seu tronco com meus braços, também, e durante algum tempo – menos do que eu gostaria – permanecemos assim.

"-Porquê isso?" – indaguei, rindo um pouquinho e o fitando, com uma expressão curiosa. –

"Não que eu não tenha gostado." – terminei, rápido, temendo que ele achasse que eu não havia gostado de seu gesto tão confortante.

"-Eu…me desculpe…devo ter quase te matado com meu abraço ."- riu, passando a mão nos fios cor de bronze, o que eu tinha reparado que ele fazia bastante quando estava nervoso ou constrangido.

"-Quase..." – sibilei, fitando os olhos no chão.

Acertamos algumas coisas que tínhamos que acertar, com os policiais, e fomos embora, após eles garantirem que iriam contactar o acusado, pois ainda não haviam conseguido.

Quando estávamos de volta ao veículo impecavelmente tratado e limpo, Edward colocou os braços cruzados por cima do volante e sua cabeça sobre ele.

"-O que foi, Edward?" – me apressei a formular uma pergunta, preocupada com ele, ao mesmo tempo que tocava seu braço firme.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Aquele olhar completamente nu e expressivo, apertou meu coração, pois ali eu não estava vendo alegria ou diversão ou qualquer sentimento agradável; seus olhos tristes demonstravam, nada mais nada menos que…tristeza.

"-É que tudo aquilo…foi demais para mim. Responder aquelas perguntas, ter que descrever o estado em que você se encontrava, reviver em minha mente aquela cena. Sentir novamente o que senti ao ver você nas mãos grotescas daquele filho da puta, o nojo que eu senti de mim mesmo por não ter evitado que ele tocasse em um fio que fosse de seu cabelo…" – fez uma pausa e seus olhos, subitamente, ficaram um pouco menos tristes. Agora, eu podia ver traços, mesmo que mínimos, de satisfação. – "Mas depois, saí dali e vi você, sã e salva e tudo acabou. Você estava bem. Você está bem. É só isso que me importa. Daí aquele abraço em que quase te esmaguei."

Palavra ou palavras algumas podiam descrever o que eu sentia naquele momento. Eu queria o abraçar novamente, queria que ele realmente, me esmagasse em seus braços. Isso não importava, desde que eu conseguisse ouvir seu coração batendo, o ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões e seus braços me aninhando. Eu queria beijá-lo.

Como eu não me dei conta disso antes? Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por Edward. Em tão pouco tempo, eu tive a sorte de me apaixonar por alguém tão lindo, bom e fantástico como ele.

Eu queria beijá-lo. Mas tudo o que fiz foi pegar seu rosto másculo e perfeito em minhas mãos.

"-Não se culpe." – beijei, com intensidade e carinho o lado esquerdo de sua face, sentindo a barba por fazer – "Não se culpe, por favor." – beijei o outro lado do seu rosto.- "Nunca sinta nojo de você, nunca. Nunca sinta nojo da pessoa mais incrível que eu alguma vez conheci."

Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso e sua mão direita acariciou meu rosto antes de ele ligar o carro para irmos para a escola, num silêncio nada constrangedor. Nada necessitava ser dito.

Eu estava apaixonada. Incondicionalmente _apaixonada por Edward_.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais outro capítulo, gente! :)

Tive que botar a Jess como _a_ vagabunda, já que estou farta de ler fics onde esse papel pertence á coitada da Tanya q mal aparece nos livros e nunca fez mal pra ninguém. xD

Comentem :) e desculpem os erros :x


	8. Jantar com Charlie

**_Edward POV:_**

A experiência vivida há minutos atrás, havia sido insuportável. Contar o que eu vira em voz alta para dois policiais que eu nunca havia visto antes – me ouvir em voz alta, narrando o que acontecera com Bella, enquanto _flashes_ passavam por minha cabeça. _Flashes_ da criatura hedionda tocando o corpo frágil de Bella de um jeito repugnante; mais _flashes_ dela, desprotegida e em posição fetal, tremendo, enquanto eu quebrava a cara do animal, totalmente domado pelo ódio e pela raiva. E o pior de tudo aquilo foi lembrar – não que eu tivesse esquecido – que eu não cheguei a tempo. Não cheguei a tempo de evitar que aquelas patas abomináveis tocassem em um fio de seu cabelo que fosse. Impulsivamente, eu quisera esmurrar aqueles dois idiotas que estavam me obrigando a reviver tudo aquilo, mas eu sabia que era a obrigação deles me fazer aquelas perguntas e que elas eram necessárias para acabar com aquela merda e prender logo o infeliz do Newton. Era só isso, saber que aquele cara iria estar na cadeia, que havia me obrigado a passar por aquilo. Desconheço quanto tempo passei na droga daquela sala quente, mas foram longos minutos completamente cruciantes e agonizantes.

Dei o fora dali quando eles me dispensaram e ao abrir a porta, Bella estava sentada no banco, esperando. E foi o que eu precisei para me acalmar, saber que, apesar daquela porra, ela estava sã e salva. Sem pensar, fui até ela e a apertei num abraço forte, não me apercebendo logo que estava quase esmagando seu corpo delicado com a força que havia colocado naquele abraço.

"-Porquê isso?" –ela perguntou com uma ponta de curiosidade perceptível em seu rosto acompanhada de um sorriso doce – "Não que eu não tenha gostado." – acrescentou, rápido e dirigindo os olhos escuros para baixo, fitando o chão.

"-Eu…me desculpe…devo ter quase te matado com meu abraço."- constrangido, sorri discretamente e me desculpei, envolvendo o cabelo com a mão.

"-Quase..." – sibilou baixo, olhando novamente o chão.

Quando terminámos de conversar com os policiais, que, incompetentes, ainda não tinham conseguido falar com o imbecil do Newton, saímos daquele lugar e eu rodeei os ombros de Bella com o meu braço, com o desejo de a proteger _sempre_.

Retornámos ao carro e eu coloquei meus braços cruzados no volante e a cabeça sobre eles, precisando de um pouco de tempo para assimilar tudo aquilo, antes de dirigir novamente.

"-O que foi, Edward?" – ouvi a doce voz de Bella e a senti tocando meu braço, delicadamente.

Querendo encarar Bella enquanto falava tudo o que eu sentira naquela sala, ergui a cabeça e a olhei.

"-É que tudo aquilo…foi demais para mim. Responder aquelas perguntas, ter que descrever o estado em que você se encontrava, reviver em minha mente aquela cena. Sentir novamente o que senti ao ver você nas mãos grotescas daquele filho da puta, o nojo que eu senti de mim mesmo por não ter evitado que ele tocasse em um fio que fosse de seu cabelo…" – parei um pouquinho, mais tranquilo. – "Mas depois, saí dali e vi você, sã e salva e tudo acabou. Você estava bem. Você está bem. É só isso que me importa. Daí aquele abraço em que quase te esmaguei."

Ela me olhou intensa e profundamente durante um tempo e depois, suas mãozinhas seguraram meu rosto. E como aquele toque doce me fazia sentir bem, nas nuvens…

"-Não se culpe." – e beijou o lado esquerdo de meu semblante, devagar – "Não se culpe, por favor." – pediu mais uma vez, quase suplicando para depois beijar o outro lado de minha face - "Nunca sinta nojo de você, nunca. Nunca sinta nojo da pessoa mais incrível que eu conheci." – disse, ainda com as mãos no meu rosto, seus olhos lindos continuavam olhando dentro dos meus.

Como eu me sentia? No céu. Aquela menina meiga estava me suplicando por algo que eu nunca poderia deixar de sentir – nojo de mim.

Porém, naquele momento, eu senti algo, não sei o quê, esquentando, dentro de mim. E não, não era o calor que eu sinto quando transo com uma puta gostosa. Era diferente e _muito _melhor, muito melhor…

Sorri, sinceramente, para ela e levei minha mão até seu rosto alvo, de porcelana, o acariciando tão docemente como ela havia feito comigo.

Muito mais calmo após aquele momento com Bella, liguei o carro e dirigi até á escola, com um silêncio agradável pairando sobre nós.

Saí mais cedo da aula de Espanhol, hoje. Acho que uma onda de bom humor atingiu os professores dessa merda de escola. Devia ter alguma gostosa dando para eles, só pode ser isso. O Norton na sexta feira, agora o Hernandez. Será que eles estavam os dois comendo a mesma professora? Pouco me importa, mas espero que dure, e dure. Afinal, menos uns minutos naquelas aulas idiotas era um presente dos céus. Não tinha culpa de saber mais que os próprios professores. Mas eles não pensavam do mesmo modo e portanto, ou me esnobavam, literalmente, ou faziam de tudo para que eu me desse mal. Mas enfim, nem ligo.

Passei, de propósito, pela sala onde Bella estava tendo aula de Literatura Inglesa e, graças ao pequeno vidro que tinha no alto da porta, consegui espreitar. Fiquei olhando por alguns instantes para ela, mas ela estava tão atenta e interessada na aula, olhando fixamente para o professor e escrevinhando em seu caderno, que nem notou que eu estava ali. Melhor assim, não queria mesmo a dispersar de uma aula que ela tanto gostava. Entretanto, algumas garotas repararam em mim e desviaram o olhar, enquanto outras continuaram me fitando, entre elas Jessica que, em seguida, olhou para Bella de um modo que eu detestei.

Resolvi ir embora dali e ir lá fora, fumar um _Marlboro_.

Estava no lugar de sempre, acabando meu cigarro quando meus instintos me disseram que alguém tinha chegado.

Pensando que se tratava de Bella, virei a cabeça, sorrindo. Sorriso que se desvaneceu quando percebi que era Jessica quem se encontrava ali, a poucos metros de mim.

"-E então, Edward, já está mais calmo?" – perguntou se aproximando e se colocando na minha frente.

"-Não. Não estou. Dá o fora daqui, Jessica." – falei de modo grosseiro. Ela não merecia outra coisa.

"-Não fale assim comigo, Edward." – pediu, se aproximando ainda mais e fazendo um biquinho. Ostentava uma expressão de tristeza que eu sabia ser completamente falsa, como tudo nela. A idiota achava que me enganava com aquele teatrinho ridículo; talvez ela fosse imbecil ao ponto de pensar que eu iria acreditar naquilo e ficar me sentindo culpado. Quanta burrice.

"-Pára com o teatrinho que eu não sou um de seus amiguinhos imbecis que acreditam em toda a merda que você fala ou faz. Já disse para você sumir daqui, mas já que não vai sair mesmo, eu saio." – declarei já levantando do banco e me afastando. Sim, a idiota veio atrás de mim.

"-Edward, não seja grosso, você sabe que eu gosto de você." – sibilou, ainda com aquela voz de falsa tristeza. Ela podia até ganhar um Óscar com todo aquele teatro, ela tinha vocação para atriz. Mas só ignorantes ou pessoas que não a conhecessem, acreditariam naquele joguinho.

"-Você é surda ou é burra mesmo? Volte pra sua aula que ainda não terminou. Some daqui." – falei, me afastando dela, mas a insistente continuava a me seguir.

"-É por causa da Bella, né? É por causa dela que você já não me quer."

"-Eu nunca te quis e nunca vou te querer. Coloque isso na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas" – gargalhei – "E limpa essa boca imunda quando pronunciar o nome dela."

"-Aquela sem-sal idiota chega na cidade toda quietinha, timidazinha, se fazendo passar por santa. Tudo para você cair na rede dela. Ainda não entendeu que aquela garota é uma piranha?"- despejou as palavras, exaltada, parando com o teatrinho ridículo.

Apertei seu braço com força, descontrolado e ela me olhou com medo.

"-Não confunda a Bella com você, sua vadia desgraçada e mais uma vez te aviso que não quero você falando assim dela novamente." – seu braço estava ficando vermelho demais e eu o larguei. Não queria sujar minhas mãos com alguém como ela, só pretendia a assustar. Entretanto, ela parou de fingir, tirou sua máscara. Agora a verdadeira face dela estava lá, a de vagabunda invejosa.

"-Você devia agradecer por alguém gostosa, como eu, e de meu nível, querer algo com um sujeitinho como você, que não passa de um drogado, de um marginal. Mas com esse rostinho e esse corpo, meu filho, eu até esqueço quem você é e as roupas degradantes e rasgadas que você veste." – disse, sua voz vulgar e irritante soando que nem uma sirene em meus ouvidos.

Cheguei mais próximo dela e as minhas duas mãos pegaram seus pulsos, firmemente, não dando a ela oportunidade de os soltar. Olhei, friamente em seus olhos claros, sem graça, que os outros garotos tanto elogiavam. Idiotas. Fúteis.

"-Quando eu quiser comer uma vadia, eu como. Mas eu como mulheres. Pirralhas como você, aspirantes a prostitutas, não me interessam. Nem mesmo para abocanhar meu pau." – minha voz soava indiferente. Soltei imediatamente seus pulsos, com asco, não querendo estar novamente em contacto com aquela pele _suja_.

Dito isto, fui embora e dessa vez, felizmente, ela não veio atrás de mim. Apenas a ouvi murmurando um _"você me paga"_. Ri daquela ameaça e após alguns segundos, fui esperar Bella na porta da sala, já que faltavam 5 minutos para ela acabar.

E foi então que a porta se abriu e todos saíram, mas nem sinal dela. Onde aquela baixinha havia se enfiado? Estava começando a ficar preocupado e então, entrei na sala e sorri ao ver Bella no chão, rodeada de livros e cadernos, tentando alcançá-los a todos. Cheguei perto dela e ela ergueu o olhar, séria, mas logo que viu que era eu, abriu um sorriso.

Me agachei e a ajudei, começando a pegar o resto de seus livros e cadernos que estavam jogados no chão e os depositando em sua mochila. A seguir, saímos da sala e fomos para o nosso cantinho, o local onde Jessica havia aparecido para encher meu saco, há menos de meia hora atrás.

"-O que aconteceu para você deixar cair todos seus materiais? Ah, é mesmo, você não consegue dar um passo sem tropeçar em seus próprios pés." – brinquei.

"-Muito engraçadinho, o senhor." – ela disse, rindo logo depois, também – "É, talvez você tenha razão, mas dessa vez foi a Jessica que me empurrou, não sei o que deu nela mas algo me diz que ela ainda está com raiva. – murmurou.

"-Essa imbecil te empurrou? Eu vou falar com ela, pode deixar, eu-" – e ela me cortou, o que vinha acontecendo vezes demais para o meu gosto.

"-Edward, deixa isso para lá. Lembra do que você disse ontem? Ela não vale a pena. Ela deve estar apenas se sentindo humilhada por conta de ontem, eu meio que tento entender o lado dela, por mais difícil que isso seja." – disse, naturalmente.

Cada dia que passa, Bella me surpreende mais e mais, sempre positivamente.

A vadia a insulta e a inveja, a empurra… e ela diz que tenta entender o lado dela? Realmente, Bella não existe. Ela é boa demais para ser real. Apesar de eu achar que a outra não merecia que tentassem entender o lado dela, a atitude generosa e madura de Bella, só havia feito com que eu a admirasse ainda mais.

"-Você não existe, baixinha." – sorri, a olhando enquanto ela girava, entre o polegar e o indicador, uma planta verde e pequena qualquer.

"-Não?!" – indagou depois de desviar os olhos da planta e encarar os meus, seu rosto exibindo uma expressão curiosa e confusa, ao mesmo tempo.

"-Não. Você é boa demais para viver em um mundo nojento como o nosso." – confessei e vi aquele rubor encantador em sua face pálida, agora rosada e, não querendo que ela se sentisse desconfortável e embaraçada, continuei – "E bom, Jessica não deve estar só furiosa devido ao que rolou ontem. Ela ficou mil vezes mais irritada, ainda há pouco, mas eu não estou nem aí para isso."

"-Huh? Ainda há pouco?"

"-É, eu saí mais cedo da aula e ela veio encher meu saco." – repliquei ao notar sua expressão de "_wtf?!_".

"-Hum…por isso ela pediu para ir no banheiro. E então, o que ela queria?"

"-Nada, só me torturar com sua voz esganiçada." – respondi, enquanto, mentalmente, reproduzia as vozes das duas. A de Jessica me agoniava, enquanto a de Bella me tranquilizava, com sua doçura. Felizmente, Bella era o oposto da outra, e não estou apenas falando do timbre de sua voz.

"-Você acha que ela gosta de você ou algo assim?" – perguntou, seu olhar baixo.

"-Ela não gosta de ninguém, Bella, só dela mesma. Mas realmente, ela hoje veio me chatear com esse teatrinho de gostar de mim e eu só não ri na cara dela porque estava ocupado tentando escapar." – ri.

Bella tinha seus olhos chocolates presos em mim, parecendo pensativa e eu dei por mim desejando saber, a todo o custo, o que estava acontecendo dentro de sua mente, naquele exato momento.

"-Acho que você está certo. Ela me parece demasiado fútil para gostar de verdade de alguém." – afirmou. Eu sabia que ela era inteligente. – "No entanto, acho que você meio que a deslumbra, apesar dela tentar esconder isso." – riu, após falar a última palavra. – "Bom, você deslumbra muitas garotas, na verdade. E a maioria delas parecem ter medo de você, ao mesmo tempo. Algo completamente absurdo, a meu ver." – concluiu, sem graça e rindo. Fiquei, é óbvio, contente por ela pensar que ter medo de mim era absurdo. E era, pois eu nunca faria nenhum mal a ela.

E a pergunta que não quer calar: eu a deslumbrava? A ela?

"-E você…? Eu te deslumbro, Bella?" – perguntei, meu tom de voz um tanto zombeteiro. Porém, eu realmente queria saber.

"-Er…_frequentemente_…" – falou, corando e desviando o olhar.

"-Interessante saber disso. Será bem útil quando eu quiser te persuadir a algo, certo?" – indaguei, brincando com ela e arqueando minha sobrancelha. Adorava ver suas reações.

"-Você realmente adora me ver constrangida, não é, seu maluco?" – disse por entre risadas.

"-Não mais que te ver sorrindo" – sibilei e ela sorriu.

Sua mão direita foi até meu queixo fazendo pequenos círculos com o indicador – "Já falei que a barba cai bem em você?" – perguntou, me surpreendendo.

"-Até agora, não."- falei sorrindo – "Você acha? É que a maioria das pessoas não gosta." – mas eu já devia saber que ela não estava incluída no rebanho. ."-E é por isso que eu deixo a barba por fazer." – brinquei e ela revirou os olhos – "Não. Na verdade é preguiça de fazer, mesmo." – ri, mexendo no cabelo.

"-Preguiçoso!"- me acusou, em tom de brincadeira. Mas é, eu era preguiçoso mesmo, para algumas coisas, eu era. Nunca tive saco para ficar horas em frente a um espelho me arrumando. Que merda mais idiota.- "Mas bom, eu gosto muito." – afirmou, arrancando um sorriso de mim.

Após poucos minutos o alarme soou e todos se dirigiram para as respectivas salas de aula, incluindo eu e Bella, que fomos cada um para a sua.

Como aparentemente, o professor de Educação Física não havia tido a mesma sorte dos outros dois, saímos á hora habitual e fui esperar Bella ao pé de sua carrinha caindo aos pedaços, de tão velha que era, no estacionamento.

Ela apareceu e ficámos conversando um pouquinho. Eu estava bem ansioso pelo jantar em sua casa, logo á noite, mas também um pouco nervoso afinal jantar com o pai dela era um bom motivo para isso, apesar de ele ser bem legal.

Bella falou que tinha que ir para casa estudar um pouco e, mais logo, preparar o nosso jantar. Fiquei curioso e perguntei o que ela iria cozinhar, mas a baixinha não quis me dizer, garantindo apenas que era algo que sabia que eu gostava. E eu estava louco para provar seus cozinhados.

Depois de ficarmos um tempinho conversando, nos despedimos.

"-Não está se esquecendo de nada?" - a olhei, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão carrancuda e, simultaneamente, divertida. Ela me fitou sem entender nada e eu acrescentei, apontando com o dedo para minha bochecha e baixando meu rosto ao nível do seu – "Meu beijinho".

E ela, sorrindo timidamente e corando, colou seus lábios quentes no local, me acenou e desapareceu instantes depois, dirigindo sua _pick-up_.

Eu fui para casa, a pé, fumando meu baseado enquanto caminhava.

Estava estendido em meu sofá, lendo, quando o alarme estridente do meu celular adentrou por meu ouvidos, me avisando que já eram 19:00h. Caralho, como o tempo passa correndo.

Como o jantar tinha sido estipulado para daqui a uma hora, fui tomar uma ducha rápida. Dez minutos depois saí e escolhi uma roupa apresentável: uma calça _jeans_ azul escura sem buracos e uma blusa preta, sem qualquer estampado, de mangas compridas.

Segundo meu celular, eram 19:40h quando coloquei minha jaqueta de couro preta e saí de casa. Fui até ao ponto de ônibus e estava esperando fazia um pouco mais de 10 minutos, até que a porra do veículo chegou.

Parei em frente á porta de Bella com seis minutos de atraso e premi o botão branco da campainha. Uma Bella de cabelos soltos e selvagens, emoldurando seu rosto expressando felicidade, abriu a porta me recebendo com um sorriso maravilhoso e me pediu para entrar.

"-Me desculpa pelo atraso, Bella, o ônibus sempre se atrasa." – me desculpei, constrangido.

"-Não tem problema, você nem se atrasou tanto assim, relaxa." – me tranquilizou, ainda com aquele sorrisão no rosto, que eu retribuí enquanto caminhávamos até sua sala.

Entretanto, a figura de seu pai surgiu, antes mesmo de entrarmos na sala. Charlie Swan veio até mim e estendeu o braço.

"-Seja bem vindo, meu rapaz. Fico contente que tenha aceite o nosso convite para jantar. É um prazer." – ele disse já apertando minha mão, amigavelmente. Um sorriso reservado era perceptível debaixo de seu bigode negro.

Achei suas palavras meio formais e exageradas demais. Afinal, eu não era nenhuma estrela de _Hollywood,_ estava bem longe disso. No entanto, eu compreendia tudo aquilo. Sua filha quase havia sido estuprada e eu, de certa forma, impedira que isso acontecesse. É, acho que, no lugar dele, também exageraria daquele modo.

"-Muito obrigada, Chefe Swan, o prazer é meu, sem dúvida alguma." – retribui, sinceramente. Apesar da frase que eu havia proferido ser a mais _clichê_ de sempre, era sincera, era realmente um prazer estar ali, prestes a jantar com Bella e seu pai.

"-Pensei que tinha dito para me chamar somente de Charlie." – relembrou com um tom divertido.

"-Edward, não deixa meu pai te encher muito o saco, ok? Ele consegue ser muito chato quando quer." – Bella disse, olhando para o pai e rindo – "Volto logo, vou preparar uma salada pra gente."

"-Tenho a certeza que não…" – comecei, mas seu pai me interrompeu.

"-Já viu Edward? Essa mocinha é uma ingrata." – Charlie declarou, cruzando os braços e fingindo estar chateado com a filha.

"-Ah pai, eu estava brincando." – disse, o abraçando e dando muitos beijinhos em seu rosto severo que logo se suavizou, em um sorriso.

Como ela era doce e carinhosa com o pai. Era incrível ver como ela olhava para Charlie, com os olhos lotados de admiração e amor. E como ele a olhava do mesmo modo. Apesar de seu jeito mais sério, ele amava a filha do fundo do coração. Isso qualquer um fosse meio idiota mas eu sentia falta de algo assim, de uma figura paterna a quem eu pudesse amar e admirar e que sentisse por mim o que eu via refletido nos olhos daquele pai enquanto ele olhava sua filha. Mas como sentir falta de algo que você nunca teve? Estranho, não é mesmo?

Bella foi para a cozinha e eu e Charlie nos sentámos no sofá confortável da sua sala.

"-Agora que a Bells não está aqui, Edward" – disse após uns segundos, desviando sua atenção do televisor e a voltando para mim – "eu queria lhe agradecer do fundo do meu coração por ter salvado a minha menina. Muito obrigada, meu rapaz." – e me abraçou, dando tapinhas em minhas costas.

"-Charlie, não precisa me agradecer. Não mesmo. Eu não vou dizer que fiz o que qualquer um faria, porque provavelmente, tem muita gente desprezível nesse mundo que não o faria. Quanto a mim, naquele momento, nenhuma outra coisa no Mundo me importou a não ser salvar sua filha." – revelei com toda a sinceridade, quando ele me soltou, pouco me importando se estava dando detalhes a mais. Era a mais pura das verdades.

"-É claro que precisa. Você salvou minha filhinha, salvou o meu anjo. Saiba que eu serei eternamente grato a você, Edward, sinceramente. Além disso, vejo que você vem fazendo muito bem a minha Bella. Pensei que ela ia demorar muito mais tempo a se adaptar a Forks e a essa nova vida com a mãe longe."

"-Eu a salvaria as vezes que fossem necessárias, Charlie. Eu gosto muito de sua filha, ela é alguém muito especial e a quem eu devo muito e fico feliz por a estar ajudando a se adaptar."

"-Hum, ela fala muito em você. Isso é só amizade mesmo?" – perguntou, desconfiado e eu posso jurar que fiquei vermelho naquela hora, o que não era muito comum em mim. Isso era uma característica da Bella, não minha.

E ela falava muito em mim? Saber disso fez com que uma sensação agradável se alastrasse, em meu interior. Eu teria tanta importância para ela como ela tinha para mim?

"-…Er…sim, é. Eu só…ela…somos só amigos." – disse, ainda envergonhado com a pergunta. Mas eu estava certo de que _aquilo_ não era meramente uma amizade. Eu só não sabia definir meus sentimentos por ela. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha a certeza: era mais do que amizade, pelo menos da minha parte.

"-Hum, tudo bem." - Charlie não pareceu convencido com o que eu havia dito." – "E a que você se refere quando diz que ela "te deve muito"?" – indagou, sem qualquer rispidez, apenas curiosidade e interesse em sua voz.

E Bella não poderia ter escolhido um melhor momento para aparecer com o jantar.

"-Estão com muita fome, garotos?" – perguntou divertida, botando a travessa de empadão de carne em cima da mesa.

Não pude evitar sorrir quando descobri o que seria o jantar. Que eu me lembre só tinha comido empadão em sua presença naquela sexta feira maldita. Ela realmente reparava em tudo.

"-Bells, estou quase morrendo de fome, minha filha." – exclamou Charlie olhando o empadão, guloso.

"-Pai! Vai lavar as mãos primeiro, né? E você também, Edward." – ordenou, como se fosse uma mãe lidando com seus dois filhos sapecas e eu sorri.

O pai dela resmungou mas fez o que a filha mandou e foi até ao banheiro.

"-Você é uma boa observadora, não é mesmo?" – perguntei, quando seu pai se afastou.

"-Hein?" – seu semblante estava retorcido em uma expressão muito engraçada, de confusão.

"-O empadão." – sorri e acariciei seu rosto – "Adorei, obrigado." – apesar de ainda não ter provado aquele empadão que eu tinha a certeza que estava divino, só aquele gesto, sua intenção de me agradar significava muito mais para mim do que ela poderia sequer imaginar.

"-Mas você nem provou ainda, seu bobo." – ela riu e pegou minha mão nas suas. – "Agora, vá lavar essas mãos!" – ordenou e eu fui, rindo.

Quando os dois já tínhamos lavado e enxugado nossas mãos, sentámos á mesa juntamente com Bella e começámos a comer. Eu coloquei uma garfada na boca e senti um gosto maravilhoso. Aquela comida, tal como eu pensara, estava divinal. Bella era uma excelente cozinheira.

"-Bella, isso aqui está ótimo. Nunca comi algo tão gostoso na minha vida." – falei sinceramente, comendo mais um pouco.

"-Não exagera, Edward." – ela falou, revirando os olhos – "Nem ficou tão bom assim"

"-Pode confiar em mim, está perfeito." – garanti ao terminar de engolir, olhando dentro de seus olhos que sorriam, junto com seus lábios.

"-Edward está certo, minha filha. Eu tenho sorte em ter uma filha tão prendada, não é mesmo?" – perguntou, voltando seu olhar para mim e vi Bella baixar a cabeça e olhar o empadão, com uma cor vermelha preenchendo seu rosto. Não me cansaria nunca de ver aquele tom em seu semblante, o tornando ainda mais lindo.

"-Absolutamente, Charlie." – disse rindo, e Bella ergueu os olhos timidamente, me encarando, mas ainda corada.

"-Parem de me envergonhar, vocês dois." – disse, e todos rimos, comendo um pouco mais daquela refeição apetitosa.

Ao longo do jantar, notei que Bella me olhava constantemente e me perguntei o porquê disso. Eu e Charlie falámos acerca de futebol e basebol, algo que não me interessava realmente, mas que eu suportava porque sabia que o senhor estava empolgado com a conversa. Ele também me perguntou que profissão eu gostaria de ter ao que eu respondi, automaticamente, músico. Eu sabia que aquela não era uma profissão "normal", mas era a única coisa que eu me via fazendo, no futuro. Se é que eu realmente vivesse até lá. Com aquela revelação, Bella me fitou com um sorriso, parecendo um pouco surpresa mas não fez qualquer pergunta.

Quando o jantar – e mais uma hora de conversa - chegou ao fim, eu me despedi de Charlie, que me deu outro abraço e foi sentar em seu sofá. Bella resolveu me acompanhar até a porta.

Abriu a porta e saiu de casa, dizendo para eu fazer o mesmo. Eu fiz o que ela pediu e ela me abraçou com força, seus bracinhos apertando minha cintura e sua cabeça sobre meu coração. Instintivamente, passei meus braços por seu corpo e minha mão afagou os fios castanhos de seu cabelo. Fechei os olhos, aspirando seu cheiro doce.

"-Obrigada, Edward. Você não sabe como foi importante para mim você ter aceite jantar com a gente." – disse, desencostando a cabeça de meu peito e abrindo um sorriso. Seus olhos transmitiam tanta doçura, tanta sinceridade que eu achei que fosse me afogar neles, ali mesmo.

Eu tinha adorado o jantar, de verdade, mas eu queria muito saber como era jantar somente com ela. Jantar olhando unicamente para aquele rosto tão meigo, tão delicado e expressivo. E dei por mim querendo sentir novamente a sua textura incomum, de tão suave e, aparentemente, quebradiça. Seguindo esse impulso, alisei sua face muito lentamente, com todo o carinho que ela merecia e a vi cerrar as pálpebras, assim que sentiu meu toque.

"-Eu adorei o jantar, adorei tudo, sou eu quem tenho que agradecer, Bella." – disse, ainda acariciando sua pele sedosa.

E me dei conta que outro desejo havia se apoderado de mim. Eu queria beijar aqueles lábios cor de rosa e perfeitamente desenhados. Queria sentir, com meus lábios, aquela boquinha tão delicada, como tudo nela. Saber como era estar em contacto com aquele local de seu corpo. Mas não hoje. Eu não iria fazer isso agora, com seu pai dentro de casa. Eu queria fazer isso com calma. Ela, com certeza, merecia isso.

"-Você é…lindo. Edward, você é tão lindo." – ela disse muito profundamente, devagar e baixinho, tomando meu rosto em suas mãos e o acariciando ternamente. – "e não estou falando exclusivamente de sua aparência." – disse, sorrindo.

Sua doçura, apesar de me surpreender, fez meu coração saltar no peito de tão feliz. Mais do que tudo, eu queria passar mais tempo com ela, a sós.

Cada vez mais encantado com Bella e sentindo aquele sentimento que eu não sabia definir cada vez mais me envolvendo, peguei sua mão minúscula e a beijei, suavemente.

"-Eu não sou nada disso, mas você é muito mais do que simplesmente linda." – sibilei, completamente sincero enquanto ela corava e a vi escondendo o rosto de mim – "Não sinta vergonha de mim, não esconda seu rosto. Você é tão, tão linda, Bella, em todos os sentidos." – beijei a palma da sua mão, cuidadosamente.

Ela voltou a olhar para mim, ainda vermelha e com aquele sorriso perfeito iluminando sua face. Eu teria que me controlar para não a beijar agora.

"-Quer sair comigo amanhã?" – perguntei, abrindo um sorriso.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas :)

Próximo capítulo tem POV da Bella do jantar também.

Jéssica, morra. Mike, morra também. Charlie 3 eu amo o Charlie de Twilight, não consegui botar ele como "o vilão", mas quem sabe ele não vai mudar de comportamento para com o Edward mais pra frente...(não estou dizendo q vai, até pq ainda não decidi lol).

Uhuhuh Edward convindando a Bellinha para sair. Será que ela aceita? Ok, essa pergunta foi idiota -.-

_**Marydf Evans Cullen:**_ Que ótimo =D qd ele vai largar o vício? bom, ele não vai conseguir largar de uma hora pra outra...não vai ser tão fácil assim e eu não quero soltar spoiler. Só digo que o final é feliz (apesar de faltar muuuito para essa fic acabar) , fiquem tranquilas.

Lena: É não é? Coitada da pessoa q mal aparece nos livros e sempre é _a vadia_ nas fics kkkkkkk xD. Estou pensando em talvez incorporar a coitada nessa fic, mas lá mais para frente e não vai ser como vagabunda.

Nota: Ok, alguém viu as fotos do Rob no set de _Remember Me_? OMG, ele está tão lindo *-* mal posso esperar pra ver esse filme :) *babando* :p


	9. Sentimentos

**Disclaimer: Não sou a Stephenie Meyer**

**N/A : **Esse capítulo é um pouco maior que os anteriores :) espero que gostem.

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

Saí da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos e fui preparar a salada. Quando passei pela sala a fim de ir pegar o sal que ainda estava na dispensa, vi meu pai e Edward encarando o televisor, calados. Já ia na dispensa, quando meu pai começou a falar e eu fiquei curiosa, espiando os dois.

"-Agora que a Bells não está aqui, Edward, eu queria lhe agradecer do fundo do meu coração por ter salvado a minha menina. Muito obrigada, meu rapaz." – disse meu pai, quase esmagando Edward em um abraço.

Eu realmente já estava estranhando meu pai ainda não ter tido aquela reacção mas era óbvio que ele estava esperando ficar sozinho com Edward.

"-Charlie, não precisa me agradecer. Não mesmo. Eu não vou dizer que fiz o que qualquer um faria, porque provavelmente, tem muita gente desprezível nesse mundo que não o faria. Quanto a mim, naquele momento, nenhuma outra coisa no Mundo me importou a não ser salvar sua filha." – Edward disse após meu pai largar ele.

Eu não conseguia enxergar seu rosto do local de onde estava espiando os dois, mas a sinceridade em sua voz era evidente.

"-É claro que precisa. Você salvou minha filhinha, salvou o meu anjo. Saiba que eu serei eternamente grato a você, Edward, sinceramente. Além disso, vejo que você vem fazendo muito bem a minha Bella. Pensei que ela ia demorar muito mais tempo a se adaptar a Forks e a essa nova vida com a mãe longe." - meu pai revelou e eu corei, ali, escondida.

Charlie sabia me envergonhar, apesar daquilo que ele havia dito ser verdade. Eu tinha muitas saudades de Renée – e também de Phil, meu padrasto – e normalmente, eu meio que tinha alguns problemas para me adaptar, devido a meu jeito tímido demais.

Mas com Edward eu não tivera quaisquer problemas - eu me sentia bem com ele; me sentia segura e _em casa. _Não sei como explicar isso por meio de palavras, mas era uma sensação absolutamente calorosa e maravilhosa. Acho que posso compará-la com aquela sensação que é cair na cama após um longo dia, completamente exausta e morta de cansaço, ansiando por uma boa noite de sono.

Ao longo de meus 16 anos eu sempre me senti meio de parte mas não que as pessoas me colocassem de parte – nada disso - , eu própria me sentia assim. Me sentia como se eu não pertencesse aquele lugar e dava por mim perguntando o que raios eu estava fazendo ali, onde eu não me sentia completa. Á medida que fui crescendo, aquele vazio - aquele buraco em meu peito que ansiava pela parte que faltava – foi aumentando a níveis desproporcionais.

E quando eu estava com Edward, eu não sentia nada disso. Não existia qualquer buraco dentro de mim, pois eu me sentia preenchida, me sentia completa quando estava com ele. Sabia, de alguma forma, que ali – junto dele – era meu lugar, o lugar pelo qual eu ansiei todos esses anos e, até então, não encontrei. Talvez fosse absurdamente cedo para eu me sentir desse jeito – tão ligada a alguém - mas não é algo pelo qual eu possua algum tipo de controle. E quiçá, se eu dissesse isso para ele, ele fosse rir na minha cara e me chamar de louca, mas era desse jeito que eu me sentia a seu lado – completa.

"-Eu a salvaria as vezes que fossem necessárias, Charlie. Eu gosto muito de sua filha, ela é alguém muito especial e a quem eu devo muito e fico feliz por a estar ajudando a se adaptar." - A voz melodiosa e ligeiramente rouca _dele_ interrompeu meu raciocínio, me fazendo sorrir e congelar de tanta felicidade.

Naquele momento, eu queria esquecer que meu pai estava naquela sala e que eu estava ali espiando os dois, clandestinamente. Apenas queria ir até Edward e beijar cada centímetro de seu rosto, cada poro dele e olhar profundamente seus orbes verdes que tanto me deslumbram.

Ele dissera mesmo que gostava muito de mim e que eu era alguém especial? Eu não podia acreditar que ele realmente pensava aquilo de mim. Eu era alguém tão normal, alguém completamente vulgar – a não ser por minha estúpida timidez e minha péssima coordenação motora – enquanto ele, oh Deus, ele era um anjo. Seu corpo e rosto magníficos, esculpidos pelo mais talentoso dos artistas, coincidiam na perfeição com a pessoa que ele era por dentro. Ele era alguém perfeito demais para uma garota sem graça como eu. Ainda assim, suas palavras me alegraram intensamente.

"-Hum, ela fala muito em você. Isso é só amizade mesmo?" – perguntou Charlie desconfiado e eu pude jurar que vi uma coloração vermelha no rosto de Edward, mesmo de longe. Ele estava pegando esse hábito de mim, que gracinha.

O meu pai, decididamente, quer me matar de vergonha. Mesmo eu não estando - pensavam eles - presente na sala. Sim, eu falava dele para o meu pai mas nem era tanto assim. Ou era? Acho que vou ter que me controlar um pouquinho mais perto de Charlie. Afinal de contas, não quero que ele assuste o Edward daquela forma, dando a entender que eu sou algum tipo de psicopata ou algo assim.

"-…Er…sim, é. Eu só…ela…somos só amigos." – replicou Edward, meio atrapalhado com as palavras e ainda corado, o que era muito engraçado de se ver.

Mas não, nós não éramos somente amigos, mas também não fazia ideia do que éramos. E eu sabia que ele também sentia algo mais - eu não poderia ser a única a sentir aquela ligação entre nós dois. Porém, tinha a certeza de que não chegava nem perto do sentimento que eu nutria por ele. Bom, pelo menos era alguma coisa.

"-Hum, tudo bem." - Charlie fez uma pequena pausa e eu aproveitei para ir pegar a travessa com o empadão." – "E a que você se refere quando diz que ela "te deve muito"?"

Já de volta, escutei a última frase que saíra da boca de meu pai e resolvi aparecer, esperando que eles não notassem que eu não havia preparado salada alguma.

O jantar correu perfeitamente, com meu pai me envergonhando perante Edward ou com os dois falando de futebol e outros esportes. Na verdade, quem falava era meu pai. Edward só concordava ou proferia monossílabos ou frases curtas, pelo que pude ver que ele não se interessava muito pelo assunto e só estava sendo educado com Charlie.

Fiquei contente ao ver Edward comendo com satisfação e exagerando ao dizer que aquela comida era a mais gostosa que ele já havia provado.

Eu não conseguia deixar de o olhar, completamente hipnotizada por ele e por suas palavras. Principalmente quando ele disse a meu pai que queria ser músico. Eu sorri com aquela revelação, apesar de não ter sido uma surpresa para mim, pois eu sabia que ele adorava música. Mas me dei conta que nem sabia tanto assim sobre ele e que queria descobrir. No entanto, não perguntei nada, deixaria isso para outra ocasião.

Depois que terminámos de jantar e conversar, Edward se despediu e eu fui levá-lo até a porta.

Abri a porta e passei por ela, pedindo a Edward que fizesse o mesmo. Quando ele o fez, ficando bem próximo de mim, não me segurei e o abracei forte, fechando os olhos e pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Repousei a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, rápidas demais, ao mesmo tempo que sua mão estava em meus cabelos. Aquilo só fez com que eu sorrisse e o abraçasse mais ainda.

"-Obrigada, Edward. Você não sabe como foi importante para mim você ter aceite jantar com a gente." – sorri, desencostando a cabeça de seu peito e buscando seus olhos que me fitaram com carinho.

Edward acariciou meu rosto com tanta dedicação e paciência que eu, imediatamente, cerrei minhas pálpebras, me deliciando com o seu toque que fazia minha pele formigar.

"-Eu adorei o jantar, adorei tudo, sou eu quem tenho que agradecer, Bella." – sua voz soava como a mais doce e bela das melodias e sua mão acompanhava aquela doçura, ainda alisando minha face.

Céus, como ele era meigo, como ele era lindo.

"-Você é…lindo. Edward, você é tão lindo." – sibilei lentamente, tão baixo que me perguntei se ele ouvira – e tomei aquele rosto divinal, lindo, perfeito em minhas mãos, enquanto o acariciava. Sentir aquela textura, aquela pele com a barba por fazer era incrível. – "e não estou falando exclusivamente de sua aparência." – acrescentei, sorrindo. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu era que nem Jessica ou qualquer uma das garotas lá da escola que só viam quem ele era exteriormente. Eu conseguia enxergar bem mais que isso.

É verdade, ele era absolutamente lindo, perfeito. Mas eu não havia me apaixonado por sua beleza. Eu havia me apaixonado pelo seu jeito desligado das coisas materiais, por sua doçura, escondida bem no fundo de seu peito, mas que estava lá. E ele me demonstrava isso em momentos como o anterior. Quando sua mão escorregava por meu rosto com afago ou quando seus olhos tristes olhavam dentro dos meus e eu via algo mais refletido neles, algo mais que tristeza - eu via alegria e carinho.

Eu estava tão envolvida que estar longe dele, agora, provocaria em mim uma dor agonizante; iria me machucar demais. Eu estava _tão_ apaixonada.

E ele pegou minha mão, tocando-a com seus lábios.

"-Eu não sou nada disso, mas você é muito mais do que simplesmente linda." – ele disse e eu, sentindo aquela maldita coloração vermelha surgir em minhas bochechas, escondi o rosto dele, olhando para o chão, nervosa – "Não sinta vergonha de mim, não esconda seu rosto. Você é tão, tão linda, Bella, em todos os sentidos." – e com aquelas palavras , demonstrou toda sua doçura depositando um beijo na palma da minha mão.

Eu levantei o olhar até seu semblante que me olhava, maravilhado, e abri um sorriso enorme para ele, que retribuiu e perguntou se eu queria sair com ele amanhã.

"-É claro que eu quero!." – afirmei com convicção e alegria e ele beijou novamente a minha mão.

"-Mesmo? Seu pai não se importará? É melhor eu ir lá dentro e falar com ele e –" – Edward falou, super rápido e eu coloquei meu indicador em seus lábios para o silenciar.

"-Não precisa, Edward. Sério, ele gostou muito de você." – sorri.

Meu pai tinha realmente, gostado muito dele, o que era muito bom.

"-Eu também gostei muito dele. Não achei que ele tivesse um jeito tão…hum…liberal?" – disse, mais calmo e o que, provavelmente, era para sair uma afirmação acabou saindo de sua boca como uma pergunta.

"-É, nem eu." – ri.

Sempre achei que quando apresentasse um garoto para meu pai, apesar de Edward e eu não termos nada, ele não iria se comportar de um jeito tão natural e tão _não controlador_.

Ficámos calados e quietos, olhando nos olhos um do outro e eu me inclinei em sua direção, quase que involuntariamente, pousando meu olhar em sua boca.. Eu não estava mais resistindo a seus lábios macios. Eu queria saborear seu gosto. Queria tanto.

Mas Edward se deu conta do que eu ia fazer e meio que despertou do transe em que parecia estar envolvido.

Não pude evitar que a tristeza e decepção me atingissem. Ele não queria me beijar, ele só queria ser meu amigo e esse jantar para o qual ele estava me convidando, era apenas um meio de agradecer o jantar de hoje. Como eu achei que alguém como ele quisesse beijar alguém como eu? É, eu estava completamente louca.

"-Bella, obrigado pelo jantar maravilhoso, mais uma vez. Amanhã na escola a gente combina a que horas eu passo para vir te buscar e essas coisas." – ele falou, depois de beijar uma de minhas têmporas.

"-Edward…você não precisa vir me buscar, eu tenho minha carrinha. Eu passo em sua casa e pego você." – sibilei, forçando um sorriso para ele.

Não queria que ele notasse a tristeza em meu rosto e muito menos que ele se incomodasse em pedir o carro do amigo só para vir me pegar em casa.

"-Não." – falou, de repente, meio ríspido – "Não. Eu convidei logo, eu te levo." – seu tom saiu mais calmo.

Porque raio ele não me deixava ir até sua casa o buscar?

"-Ok…" – concordei, ainda confusa e triste.

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

Me despedi da Bella, ainda meio atordoado. Ela havia tentado me beijar. _Minha _baixinha também sentira vontade de colar seus lábios aos meus. Porém me afastei, contra minha vontade. Eu queria que o momento em que nossos lábios se tocassem pela primeira vez fosse especial e com calma – não com Charlie podendo aparecer a qualquer instante.

Me dei conta que ela ficou desiludida, mas eu iria a compensar amanhã, se ela ainda quisesse.

Quando ela falou em vir me pegar em casa, eu fui ríspido demais. Só a ideia dela ver o sítio onde eu morava – totalmente podre e decadente –, ou se deparar com minha mãe alcoolizada, era insuportável. Eu a queria longe de meu mundo nojento, ela era boa demais para sequer enxergá-lo.

Sabia que devia me manter longe dela. Afinal, nossos mundos eram completamente opostos. O meu era poluído, enquanto que o dela era limpo, lotado das mais magníficas flores e plantas.

Ela era boa, meiga, inocente e independente. Eu era nada mais que um drogado ridículo, cruel e que come putas diferentes todas as noites. O certo era eu a proteger de mim mesmo, do monstro que eu sou. O certo era fingir que ela não me importava e a esnobar – tratá-la como trato o resto do mundo. Mas eu era egoísta demais; a criatura deplorável que eu sou era egoísta demais para afastar alguém que lhe fazia tanto bem. Eu não conseguiria me manter longe dela. Nem agora, nem daqui para a frente. Eu já estava totalmente envolvido com aquela menina linda demais.

Mas, por outro lado, só o fato dela me ver como na verdade sou – um ser nojento – me horripilava e aterrorizava. Só a ideia de a ver fugindo de mim, destroçava meu coração mais ainda. E eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Quando ela se deparasse com o meu mundo e soubesse da minha dependência, ela iria correr de mim, fugir a sete pés. E eu tinha a certeza absoluta que, quando esse dia chegasse, eu iria, definitivamente, morrer por dentro.

No entanto, eu sou uma criatura masoquista e queria adiar esse momento o mais possível.

Cheguei em casa, ainda pensando em tudo aquilo e, mais uma vez minha mãe estava meio adormecida, murmurando coisas sem nexo, no chão da nossa casa, com quatro garrafas de vinho jogadas no chão – duas delas quebradas – e um prato em cima do sofá, com molho de macarrão o sujando.

Fui até ela, preocupado, e senti sua pulsação acelerada enquanto buscava indícios de ferimentos em seu corpo magro. Ela não estava ferida. O alívio tomou conta de mim e a carreguei no colo, sentindo o bafo insuportável a bebida. A despi, ajudando-a a vestir seu pijama e a coloquei na cama, indo, em seguida, limpar toda aquela bagunça.

Aquilo fazia parte da rotina já, mas sempre que a via daquele jeito uma preocupação intensa me atingia. Me perguntava, também, como ela conseguia tanto dinheiro para gastar na bebida. Trabalhar em um supermercado não rendia tanto assim. E todas as vezes que abordei esse assunto, ela me insultou e disse que eu só servia para a atazanar e que não tinha nada com isso. Mas, no fundo, eu sabia a resposta. Ela roubava.

Adentrei meu quarto, fechando a porta fraca – por conta dos chutes que recebera – de madeira.

Abri a gaveta do criado-mudo e peguei o pó branco envolto em plástico. Despejei a droga ali mesmo, em cima do criado-mudo e, com um pedaço de papel que encontrei no bolso da minha calça, formei cinco filas brancas e estreitas.

Tapei minha narina esquerda enquanto a direita inalava duas filas de cocaína, num ápice. Cerrei as pálpebras, deixando a sensação de euforia chegar quando, da minha mucosa nasal, algo escorreu. Sangue. Completamente dominado pela excitação, e com agressividade, limpei aquela merda de uma vermelhidão escura e viscosa de meu nariz e me inclinei, novamente, pronto para sugar as três filinhas que restavam com a narina esquerda. Duas gotas escarlate atingiram o pó, mas isso não me impediu de prosseguir.

O líquido inútil não cessava e eu já nem me dignava a limpar o sangue que havia escorrido até meus lábios.

Esmurrei a porta, com toda a força que pude encontrar em meu corpo e a encarei, rindo.

"-Está vendo só? Eu sou uma merda de um imbecil fraco, sua idiota. Mas sou bem mais forte que você." – gargalhei de tal forma que acabei caindo no chão de madeira, rindo ainda mais da minha estupidez.

Permaneci naquela mesma posição, rindo de idiotices que eu nem mesmo entendia.

Depois, veio a depressão. O nojo. Por mais inacreditável e impossível que isso pudesse parecer, eu sentia ainda mais repulsa de mim após cada dose inalada. Mas nem por isso me arrependia.

Levantei do chão sujo e, me apoiando no criado mudo e sentindo restos de cocaína em minhas mãos, me joguei na cama.

Ri de mim mesmo mais uma vez, mesmo o efeito da droga já tendo sumido.

Eram 00:20h e eu ainda encarava o teto, apático.

A imagem do rosto de Bella, de seu sorriso caloroso e de seus olhos invadiram minha mente. E eu senti mais nojo ainda por me permitir pensar nela, após toda aquela merda que eu havia feito há pouco menosde uma hora. Ela não merecia que um toxicodependente visualizasse seu rosto inocente, desprovido de obscenidade e impurezas, após ter inalado cinco filas de seu vício quase que de uma só vez.

Me encolhi, na cama desarrumada tentando que sua imagem sumisse da minha cabeça. Pára de pensar nela, filho da puta.

Num segundo, levantei da cama. Fui no banheiro e limpei o sangue que secara em meu rosto antes de sair daquele lugar. Casa? Que casa? Eu não tinha casa. Nunca teria.

Quatro cigarros depois, adentrei o barzinho repleto de vagabundas, vadias bancando as inocentes e homens desesperados com mais de 40 anos – e mulher em casa – procurando transa. Sentei em uma mesa de dois lugares, uma das poucas vazias que tinha no local.

Não demorou mais que 2 minutos até uma piranha excessivamente maquilhada com os cabelos tingindos de negro e uma mini-saia da mesma cor acima do joelho – mais parecendo um cinto – se dirigir a mim.

"-Boa noite, gatinho. Esse lugar tá vago?" – indagou, tentando ser sensual. Quase ri na cara dela.

"-Está sim e vai continuar desse jeito." – respondi, levantando da cadeira.

Conduzi a árvore de natal até á cave do bar que estava repleta de teias de aranha e lixo. Totalmente imunda.

"-Você é bem direto, né?" – a safada sorriu, passando seu polegar quente pela minha boca.

"-Não é isso que você quer, piranha?" – perguntei, arrancando os botões de sua blusa justíssima e apertando seus seios, com violência.

"-Humm…ah…é….eu quero. Quero que você me coma." – gemeu loucamente, o desejo e luxúria se apoderando dela.

Eu retirei minha mão de seus seios voluptuosos e abri o zíper da minha calça, já completamente ansioso por me aliviar.

"-Gato, essa sua barba é tão sexy." – declarou enquanto seu indicador tocava meu queixo, mas não do jeito carinhoso que Bella havia tocado, hoje mais cedo.

_Bella._

O que eu estava fazendo?

Fechei o zíper e tirei as mãos daquela mulher rídicula de meu rosto. Rapidamente subi as escadas e a louca veio atrás de mim, a sua blusa em farrapos ainda em seu corpo.

"-Volta aqui! Porque me deixou lá na cave?" – indagou, sua voz irritada, segurando minha blusa. –"Eu te quero, gostosinho." – confessou, mais calma.

"-Desencosta, vagabunda. Vai procurar outro otário, tem um monte aí." – respondi sem nem olhar na cara dela e saí do bar, quase correndo.

Bella definitivamente estava mexendo comigo. Nem uma puta eu conseguia comer mais. A gente não tinha nada, isso é verdade, mas eu me sentia mal comigo mesmo. Ela havia tentado me beijar, ela parecia sentir algo mais que amizade por mim – assim como eu sentia por ela. Eu nem mesmo sentia desejo pela outra piranha lá. Foram muito raras as vezes em que eu senti desejo por uma mulher. Na maioria das vezes, eu utilizo o sexo como um meio de escape, como a droga – sentir um pouquinho de prazer para esquecer a merda que é minha vida. E as mulheres são todas tão iguais, tão idiotas, tão piranhas. Tão imundas.

Mas Bella…Bella é diferente. Eu sentia um carinho enorme por ela e ela havia sido a única que conseguira arrancar um sorriso meu. Ela era a única mulher – com exceção da minha mãe – a quem eu desejava todo o bem e com quem eu me preocupava. Eu gostava _demais_ daquela garota.

Quando cheguei em casa, me atirei na cama e dormi dentro de meia hora.

Os raios de sol penetraram meu quarto e atingiram minhas pálpebras ainda fechadas. Acordei e, me olhando no espelho, constatei que minhas olheiras profundas continuavam lá, como todos os dias. Terminei de me barbear e tomar minha ducha e vesti qualquer coisa. Deixei a casa, colocando meus óculos escuros e fui pegar o ônibus.

Cheguei na escola e procurei Bella com o olhar. Nem sinal dela, mas sua _pick up_ estava estacionada no parque.

Se ela não estava ali, nem no nosso cantinho, só poderia estar em um sítio.

Rumei até a biblioteca, logo dando de cara com Bella sentada em uma mesa, lendo um livro com ar sonhador, com Ângela - talvez a única menina legal além de Bella naquela escola - estudando a seu lado.

Caminhei até elas, devagar para não as assustar e foi Ângela quem ergueu seu olhar primeiro. Ela cutucou Bella, que ainda não tinha me notado, e seus olhos doces logo perceberam minha presença.

Me aproximei mais da mesa, sorrindo para ela e para a amiga. Ângela me parecia ser uma boa garota – nada a ver com Jessica e Lauren apesar de eu vê-la muitas vezes com elas.

"-Bom dia, garotas." – Ângela sorriu timidamente e me deu os bons dias também, abandonando o local logo em seguida com uma desculpa qualquer, enquanto _minha_ Bella contornou a mesa e veio até mim.

Então, suas mãozinhas finas vieram até meu rosto e tiraram meus óculos, devagar.

"-Agora sim. Bom dia." – disse esboçando um sorriso e se colocando na ponta dos pés para seus lábios alcançarem minha bochecha mais facilmente.

Era incrível como ela sempre me fazia sorrir.

"-Bom dia, Bella." – e beijei sua testa.

"-Er…o….o convite pa-para jantar ainda está…de…de pé?" – ela perguntou gaguejando e parecendo receosa e hesitante. Ela acharia mesmo que eu havia desistido do nosso encontro? Quão absurda.

"-É lógico que sim, Bella. Eu não te convidei ontem para hoje desmarcar. Eu quero sair com você." – afirmei sinceramente – "mas se você não quiser, eu entendo."

"-Não! Digo… eu quero, Edward. Eu quero sair com você." – confessou e seus orbes castanhos passaram a fitar o chão de pedra. Aquela coloração vermelha – tão característica dela – era predominante em sua face.

A droga do alarme tocou e nós nos separámos, já que nossas salas ficavam longe uma da outra.

Na aula de Matemática, a última do dia, um barulho ensurdecedor de vozes femininas misturadas com os gritos do professor, estavam me aborrecendo. É, eu dormi naquela porra de aula. Mais uma vez.

"-Edward Cullen! Dormindo na minha aula de novo, garoto?" – uma voz grossa e nasalada me acordou.

"-Não perdi nada mesmo. Como alguém consegue aprender alguma coisa nessa bagunça de aula?" – respondi, sereno e fitando os orbes furiosos do homem, já adivinhando minha punição.

"-Como se atreve, seu insolente? Pra diretoria! Agora!" – ordenou e eu peguei meus pertences, saindo na maior da descontração da sala, agora silenciosa. Nem me dignei a responder á pessoa.

Eu tenho culpa se ele não sabe impor respeito e mandar aquelas garotas calar a boca?

Caminhei até a diretoria e logo Mrs. Turner, uma funcionária, revirou os olhos assim que me viu entrando.

"-De novo, Cullen?" – resmungou, ajeitando os óculos de grau cinza.

"-Não. Decidi dar um passeio pela diretoria." – repliquei, com ironia.

A mulher me olhou novamente mas nem dei tempo para ela responder. Bati na porta da sala do diretor e, após um "entre", a adentrei.

O homem, que já havia sido informado do que sucedera, decidiu que meu castigo seria lavar o chão da sala, quando a aula de Matemática terminasse.

Algum tempo depois, o alarme de saída tocou e eu fui até a sala com o balde e a esfregona na mão. Entrei na sala onde ainda estavam alguns alunos arrumando suas coisas e ouvi alguns risinhos que foram abafados assim que eu olhei na direção daquele som irritante.

Comecei meu castigo imbecil com o professor ainda dentro da sala que me olhava, divertido, de um jeito provocante.

Quando aquela figura saiu, fiquei lá limpando aquele chão imundo e ouvi a porta se abrindo.

"-Some daqui, não vê que eu tou cumprindo meu castigo?" – gritei, com desprezo, sem nem mesmo encarar a pessoa.

"-Er…desculpa, Edward." – replicou a voz doce. A voz que eu conhecia bem demais.

Me voltei para ela e notei que ela estava indo embora.

"-Bella!" – chamei e ela se virou – "vem cá. Me desculpe, não tinha ideia que era você, baixinha." – sorri, fui até ela, largando aquela porra, e beijei sua testa.

"-Tudo bem. E eu nem sou tão baixinha assim, você que é muito alto." – falou, bem disposta. – "Mas porque…porque está de castigo?" – perguntou, mudando o tom de voz que agora estava sério.

"- Ah, nada não. Adormeci na aula e disse umas verdades na cara do professor."

"-Edward… você tem que se segurar. Digo…eu sei que muitas vezes os professores merecem ouvir umas verdades mas eles podem te prejudicar por conta disso." – respondeu com seus olhos nos meus, sérios e compreensivos e sua mão em contato com o meu braço.

"-Eu sei, mas eu não consigo, Bella. Não suporto ficar calado perante essa gentalha injusta. Tá, eu dormi, mas ao menos eu não estava perturbando a aula com fofocas nojentas, como o resto dos idiotas."

"-Você tem toda a razão. Mas se controle um pouquinho mais. Por favor. Não quero que você seja prejudicado." – ela continuava com a mão no meu braço, sem fazer força alguma, enquanto seu polegar estava ocupado fazendo pequenos círculos no local.

Eu nunca dei a mínima para essa merda de sair prejudicado, mas agora que _ela_ estava me pedindo eu tentaria me segurar. Por ela, eu faria isso.

"-Eu prometo que vou tentar me segurar." – garanti ao mesmo tempo que minha mão voava para tocar a sua em meu braço.

"-Bom, agora eu vou te ajudar com isso. Não quero que fique aqui até amanhã. Afinal, temos um encontro mais logo." – disse, abrindo o sorriso lindo e_ único_.

Sem eu ter tempo de protestar, ela foi não sei onde pegar uma esfregona.

"-Não precisa, Bella, de verdade. O castigo é meu."

"-Cala a boca e sai do caminho que eu pretendo acabar isso em menos de cinco minutos." – disse, me empurrando gentilmente e começando a lavar o chão.

"-Você…obrigada, Bella." – agradeci e ela, que estava olhando o chão enquanto lavava, me olhou carinhosamente e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela era tão linda. Tão atenciosa.

E eu, por mais idiota e sentimental e emo que isso possa parecer, estava meio que emocionado com sua atitude. Era a primeira vez que alguém fazia algo por mim de livre vontade.

E fiquei ali, lavando o chão e a observando, completamente maravilhado.

Quando terminámos, saímos da escola e eu a levei até sua carrinha.

"-Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve em casa? Você parece estar cansado." – perguntou, com preocupação, parando ao lado da _pick up_ vermelha/laranja.

Nem eu mesmo me preocupava comigo. Ela se preocupava demais.

"-Eu estou bem, Bella e não é preciso você me levar, sério. Obrigada." – disse. Notando que ela iria insistir, continuei – "-A que horas passo por sua casa logo? Ás 20:00h?" – perguntei, sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos, percebendo qual havia sido minha intenção.

"-Sim, ás 20:00h tá ótimo para mim."

"-Então, até mais tarde, Bella." – sorri e a beijei no rosto.

Se tudo desse certo e se ela não me repelisse, hoje eu iria provar seu sabor; sentir sua língua tocando a minha; explorar todos os cantos de sua boca macia. Mal podia esperar.

* * *

**  
**

**_Bella POV:_**

Faltava pouco menos de uma hora para Edward vir me buscar e eu apercebi-me que ainda não havia me arrumado e que estava um farrapo: cabelos desgrenhados presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, blusa amarrotada e um shorts ridículos que eu usava somente em casa.

Levantei do sofá onde estava lendo meu livro e subi as escadas, entrando em meu quarto e começando a escolher a roupa que eu iria usar. Algo a que eu geralmente não dava muita importância, mas hoje eu iria jantar com Edward. Eu iria ter um encontro com ele.

Depois de alguns minutos analisando minhas roupas me decidi por uma calça _jeans _básica e uma blusa azul escura. É, todas minhas roupas eram básicas demais. Nenhuma delas servia para um encontro, mas enfim. Edward provavelmente ficaria desiludido mas eu sinceramente esperava que não. Penteei meus cabelos desgrenhados e rebeldes que ficou um pouco mais apresentável, calcei meu _allstar_ da mesma cor da blusa e desci as escadas me sentando novamente no sofá, enquanto esperava Edward chegar daqui a 15 minutos.

Dei um pulo assim que a campainha tocou e fui abrir a porta.

"-Bella." – Edward sibilou, me olhando intensamente com o _meu _sorriso torto nos lábios.

Ele estava divinal. Lindo. A camisa azul clara e a calça preta sem rasgões nos joelhos ficavam perfeitas nele. Mas o que é que não assentaria que nem uma luva em Edward?

"-Olá, Edward." – disse, acordando do transe.

"-Você está tão linda. Quer dizer, você é linda." – proferiu e eu corei de imediato com o seu elogio, apesar de saber que ele estava apenas sendo simpático. Eu não era linda, era completamente vulgar. Ele sim era perfeitamente lindo e deslumbrante.

"-Exagerado!" – disse, rindo para disfarçar a vergonha enquanto meus olhos se desviavam dos dele, temendo desmaiar se colocasse meus olhos novamente na perfeição personificada.

"-Não é exagero, é a mais pura das verdades." – concluiu, colocando a mão em meu queixo a fim de me obrigar a olhar mais uma vez em seus orbes verdes estonteantes.

"-Oh…obrigada. Você também não está nada mal." – Que idiota. Na verdade, ele estava perfeito e eu queria dizer isso pra ele mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

"-Não estar nada mal é diferente de estar absolutamente linda." – o exagerado piscou para mim e eu corei mais ainda. – "Então…vamos?"

"-Sim, claro" – fui pegar minha mala e tranquei a porta, andando com ele até ao carro.

"-Edward, você não precisava mesmo ter pedido o carro a seu amigo. A gente podia perfeitamente ir em minha _pick-up." – _me senti culpada por ele ter pedido o carro emprestado ao amigo quando eu possuía um.

"-Bella, eu precisava sim. Eu quem te convidei, logo sou eu que te pego em casa e te levo de volta. Não o contrário." – sibilou, calmo. – "Além disso, não me parece que aquela carrinha velha aguentaria a viagem" – riu, apontando com a cabeça na direcção da minha _pick up_ enquanto entrávamos dentro do carro.

Ele estava mesmo zombando da minha _Chevrolet_? Isso eu não permitiria. Nem mesmo a Edward Cullen.

"-Edward, ela tem idade para ser sua avô, portanto mostre algum respeito." – repliquei, o olhando amuada e desviando o olhar em seguida.

O desgraçado continuava rindo.

"-Pronto, pronto, me desculpa. Não queria ofender sua carrinha."

"-Hum…vou pensar no seu caso" – falei com o indicador e o polegar no queixo. É claro que eu o desculpara, ainda mais após ouvir o som harmonioso de sua risada. Mas ele tinha que pensar que eu não era tão fácil assim e que ainda estava emburrada. – "A propósito, onde vamos?"

"-Você verá. Mas pode ficar tranquila…é um lugar simples, nada muito formal." – me garantiu tirando os olhos da estrada e se voltando para me encarar. Ele já devia ter adivinhado que eu não era grande apreciadora de lugares demasiado formais.

Eu sorri e ficámos em silêncio durante uns segundos, até que ele colocou um CD e pude ouvir "_Who wants to live forever?"_ de _Queen_ ecoando pelo carro.

"-Edward, essa música é incrível."- fechei os olhos, ouvindo mais atentamente aquela faixa magnífica. Se naquele momento eu não estivesse com Edward, se estivesse sozinha, estaria vertendo lágrimas só pelo fato de a ouvir. É daquelas músicas que faz realmente com que eu pense na vida e qual o sentido da mesma. Sem falar que a voz de _Freddy Mercury_ é simplesmente única; o sentimento que ele botava em cada música era surpreendente.

Sim, eu fico meio sentimental quando a ouço.

"-Eu sei, Bella. Não há palavras para classificar a voz desse homem." – declarou, prestando atenção na estrada ao mesmo tempo que parecia tão envolto na música quanto eu.

Eu concordei e tornei a fechar os olhos, ouvindo com mais atenção aquela voz sensacional. Em poucos minutos, Edward estacionou o carro, saiu e quando eu ia abrir a porta para fazer o mesmo, ele se antecipou.

"-Que cavalheiro, Edward." – elogiei, saindo da viatura.

"-Só para você, _madame_!" – ele pegou minha mão entre as suas e a beijou com intensidade – de um jeito que ele nunca havia a beijado antes. Em seguida, fiquei surpreendida quando ele a entrelaçou na sua, me proporcionando uma sensação de segurança.

Fomos andando um pouco até chegarmos no restaurante. Era uma _pizzaria_ com um ambiente bastante agradável: não era demasiado iluminada nem demasiado escura. Era perfeita.

Eu podia ouvir uma musiquinha de fundo – que me pareceu _blues_ -, muito calma, quase inaudível mas que fazia toda a diferença, contribuindo para o ótimo ambiente do restaurante.

O garçon nos cumprimentou e indicou uma mesa mais afastada das outras, perto de uma grande janela de onde se podia avistar o jardim sereno, invadido pela luz da lua. Se fosse de dia, a luz do sol iluminaria a sala por completo por conta daquela janela enorme e envidraçada.

Nossas mãos se separaram assim que nos sentámos e eu logo senti falta de sua pele quente em contacto com a minha.

"-Er..então Bella, o que acha?" – perguntou fixando seus orbes verdes em mim, com algo que me pareceu nervosismo e ansiedade no rosto. Quando eu ia responder, ele continuou – "Gostou? É demasiado informal? Eu sei que você não gosta de ambientes demasiado formais e -" – ele falou tão rápido e de um modo tão atrapalhado que eu não pude evitar rir um pouquinho. Ele era adorável.

"-Edward, eu adorei. É perfeito – sorri procurando acalmá-lo. Como alguém poderia não gostar desse lugar?

"-Ainda bem que gostou." – ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado e voltou sua atenção para o cardápio.

"-Obrigada." – disse, fazendo com que ele desviasse os olhos do cardápio e me olhasse, um pouco confuso.

"-Obrigada? Porquê, Bella?"

"-Por me trazer nesse lugar incrível." – fitei o jardim escuro lá fora, sua beleza apenas iluminada pelo feixe de luz branca proveniente da lua. – "Por tudo."

"-Esse lugar é tão singelo. Você merece que te levem em um lugar bem melhor, mais luxuoso e bonito." – disse, olhando, assim como eu, para o jardim.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, meu rosto novamente se virou para a frente, meus olhos encontrando seu perfil.

"-Edward…" – chamei, querendo que ele me olhasse. Desse modo, talvez ele visse sinceridade em meu olhar – "Eu não quero um lugar melhor, esse restaurante é perfeito. Adoro a música ainda que mal se ouça, adoro esse jardim espantosamente belo e misterioso, adoro essas luzes fracas. As coisas simples são as mais bonitas. Mas…mais que tudo isso adoro estar com você. Não importa onde." – confessei, num impulso e suas esmeraldas me olhavam, parecendo enxergar minha alma – o que me fez corar excessivamente.

Sua mão veio até meu rosto para botar uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

"-Você é tão pura, tão verdadeira." – sussurrou, agora acariciando meu rosto e me encarando com carinho. – "Nunca conheci ninguém tão lindo quanto você, Bella."

Tem como ser mais perfeito que isso? Eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada e dependente dele. Se ele simplesmente se afastasse, se ele resolvesse que estava cansado de mim, não sei o que faria. Ele era agora simplesmente indispensável em minha vida – eu estava apaixonada - e me doía demais o fato dele não corresponder a meus sentimentos.

Eu até pensara que ele nutria algo mais que amizade por mim, mas depois da noite passada, em que ele se afastou quando eu tentei beijá-lo, eu estava com sérias dúvidas em relação a isso.

Eu iria sofrer. Iria sofrer demais quando seus lábios incríveis proferissem frases como _"eu cansei de você, garota chata"_ ou _"sua timidez me dá sono"._

Uma onda gigante de tristeza me invadiu e Edward pareceu notar porque me olhava com um ar de dúvida, como se quisesse me perguntar algo.

Porém, nosso momento foi interrompido pelo garçon e fizemos os pedidos.

"-Bella, o que foi?" – ele tocou minhas mãos que estavam sobre a mesa uma em cima da outra e me olhava calorosamente.

"-Nada…estava só…pensando…– menti, sem qualquer vontade de revelar a verdade. Ele iria achar que eu era uma idiota; uma menininha boba e sentimental.

"-Seu rostinho está com uma expressão triste. Não gosto disso." – sua mão esquerda alcançou meu rosto e, com as pontas dos dedos, ele começou a fazer cócegas muito devagarinho em minha bochecha – "Hum…me dá um sorriso? Por favor, Bella." – a perfeição em pessoa pediu exibindo um sorriso meigo e eu não pude deixar de aceder a seu pedido. Não com ele sorrindo e acariciando minha face.

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

Não pude, é claro, deixar de reparar que Bella parecia distante, triste. E eu detestava vê-la daquele jeito; fosse o que fosse que estivesse lhe perturbando, não tinha o direito de fazer aquele brilho especial e único em seu olhar sumir.

"-Seu rostinho está com uma expressão triste. Não gosto disso." – Numa tentativa de fazê-la esboçar um sorriso, retirei minha mão das suas apenas para acariciar sua face com as pontas dos meus dedos, fazendo-lhe cócegas, muito devagar. - "Hum…me dá um sorriso? Por favor, Bella."- Ela esboçou um sorriso lindo e eu retribuí, levantando da cadeira, ligeiramente - o suficiente para conseguir beijar sua testa. Mas eu ainda queria saber qual o motivo da sua tristeza, iria apenas adiar um pouquinho.

Nossas _pizzas_ e bebidas chegaram e nós começámos a comer e a beber.

"-Então…"- ela tomou a iniciativa, fazendo uma pausa para engolir um pedaço da _pizza_ vegetariana – "ouvi dizer que você toca violão." – ela disse, sutilmente.

"-Ouviu dizer?" – perguntei, algo desconfiado e ela respondeu ter sido Ângela quem lhe falou – "Ah. Sim, toco. E piano também." – disse, relembrando com nostalgia meu velho piano, que tive que vender quando internei minha mãe na clínica.

A música era das pouquíssimas coisas que faziam com que meus malditos problemas evaporassem, com que eles parecessem não existir mais. A música, a porra da droga e agora, no topo, _Bella_. Quando estava perto dela desse jeito ou mesmo estando longe, não conseguia deixar de pensar em mais nada senão em seus olhos tímidos e doces; em seus cabelos escuros e macios, que exalavam um cheiro incrível e desconcertante a morangos selvagens; em seu sorriso espontâneo e adorável.

Ela fazia o resto do Mundo desaparecer; ofuscava tudo o resto com o seu brilho. Eu só pensava nela, só olhava para ela.

Seria possível que eu estivesse apaixonado por Bella, por aquela menina doce? Eu nem mesmo sei o que isso significa – amor não é um sentimento que eu conheça muito bem, nunca foi - mas então o que era aquilo que eu sentia em meu peito toda vez que a olhava? Sim, eu estava apaixonado. Apaixonado pela _melhor garota do mundo_. E ela era tão linda e carinhosa. Sua timidez me encantava como nenhuma outra coisa alguma vez me encantou.

No entanto, ela merece muito melhor que um drogado…muito melhor. Mas eu era egoísta e a queria comigo.

"-Piano, também? Uau."- disse Bella, resgatando-me dos meus pensamentos. Ela olhava sua _pizza_, cortando mais um pedaço.

"-Uhum…" – confirmei, com a boca cheia – "Um dia desses toco para você," – garanti, ao engolir o pedaço de _pizza _e ela corou. Linda.

Eu não tinha mais meu velho piano, mas tinha um na escola, onde eu tocava de vez em quando. E, de súbito, uma vontade insuportável de tocar para ela me tomou.

"-Gostaria muito." – aprovou minha ideia, sorrindo - "Mesmo. Piano é meu instrumento musical preferido. A melodia, sua elegância, as mãos de um pianista tocando as teclas pretas e as brancas…é algo maravilhoso de se assistir." – continuava sem me olhar nos olhos, constrangida.

"-Está prometido. Eu vou tocar para você, Bella."

Conversámos mais um pouco sobre música e outros instrumentos dos quais gostávamos. Ela sempre me surpreendia com sua inteligência e cultura.

Acabámos de comer e Bella declarou estar cheia, por isso não pedimos sobremesa.

A conta chegou na mesa e vi Bella tirando sua carteira da bolsa. A impedi imediatamente, cerrando minha mão levemente em seu pulso magro.

"-Hey, o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"-Hum…tirando o dinheiro para pagar a conta? – parecia algo óbvio, tendo em conta a forma como ela o dizia.

"-Bella, você é incrivelmente absurda! Eu já falei que fui eu quem convidou você pra jantar comigo. Logo, eu pago o nosso jantar. Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você pagar, bobinha?" – ri, balançando a cabeça em sinal de descrença.

"-Edward, é injusto você pagar tudo." – protestou, mas eu nem liguei.

"-Eu quero pagar. Não discute comigo, por favor, Bella."- disse, com sinceridade, minha voz suplicante.

"-Não quero que gaste seu dinheiro comigo, Edward. Não mesmo. Me deixa pelo menos pagar a minha refeição?"

"-Claro que não" – ela estava se tornando cada dia mais absurda – "E eu quero gastar dinheiro com você. Quero muito. Por favor, me deixa fazer isso." – estava ligeiramente chateado devido á sua atitude. Porque é que ela não deixa eu pagar a droga da conta?

Por outro lado, gostei de saber, ou melhor, de ter a confirmação que Bella não era uma pessoa minimamente interesseira como todas as outras garotas. Não que tivesse alguma sorte, se realmente fosse, dado que eu não tinha onde cair morto.

Ela cedeu, finalmente.

"-Ok, tudo bem. Mas da próxima vez eu pago."- afirmou e eu não falei nada. Fiquei feliz demais sabendo que ela queria que tivesse uma "próxima vez". Mas, tal como hoje, não a deixaria gastar um tostão, claro. Ela merecia que gastassem dinheiro com ela.

Saímos do restaurante e Bella estava novamente com uma expressão triste na face.

"-Bella…você está triste, de novo. O que está acontecendo?" – perguntei, fazendo um carinho nela desde o couro cabeludo á raiz dos cabelos castanhos – "Me diga, por favor." – ela olhava para baixo, então, me coloquei a sua frente e me baixei, fazendo seus olhos expressivos e refletindo uma tristeza insuportável, encontrarem os meus. Aquilo me despedaçava. Vê-la daquele jeito doía em mim e eu só queria que ela ficasse bem de novo. Só isso me importava.

"-Edward eu…"

"-Fala, Bella. Fala, por favor."- olhei-a com todo o carinho, lhe dando um incentivo para prosseguir.

"-Você vai me achar idiota e infantil."- murmurou antes de fitar seus pés. Mas fiz com que me encarasse de novo, erguendo o seu queixo.

"-Eu nunca acharia tal coisa de você, ouviu bem? Nunca." – afirmei com sinceridade.

"-É que…eu gosto muito de estar com você e…" – fez uma pequena pausa – "ás vezes eu penso que…que você vai enjoar de mim, monótona do jeito que sou e se afastar. E bom, eu…eu…eu não suportaria isso." – ela gaguejou tanto que eu teria rido se ela estivesse falando qualquer outra cisa. O coração estava prestes a saltar do meu peito e a cocaína não tinha nada a ver com isso.

"-Bella. Doce Bella…" – eu disse, olhando profundamente dentro de seus olhos, querendo ver sua alma pura. Segurei seu pequeno e delicado rosto entre minhas mãos, cuidadosamente, para que ela não pudesse afastar os orbes castanhos que eu tanto amava dos meus. Ela tinha que ver a sinceridade das minhas palavras em meus olhos – "Eu nunca vou enjoar de você, tá me entendendo? Nunca, Bella. Nunca. Como é que ainda não percebeu o quanto eu gosto de você? Você e monotonia são duas coisas que não combinam, você não é monótona. É…incrível." – ela me olhava chocada, seu semblante ainda entre minhas mãos.

Eu não era bom com os sentimentos e com as palavras mas com ela, era completamente diferente. As palavras saíam da minha boca sem que eu tivesse como as controlar.

"Edward…" – ela começou.

Mas eu a interrompi, tirando uma mão que estava colada em seu rosto e a silenciando com meu indicador em seus lábios.

Ela imediatamente desistiu de continuar o que quer que fosse que ela iria falar e eu voltei a encaixar minha mão na sua face, acariciando-a, devagar.

Me aproximei mais ainda, de modo que dava para sentir seu hálito doce roçando meu rosto. Tudo nela era doce.

"-Como você é linda e doce, Bella." – falei, a milímetros de distância de seus lábios.

Fechei os olhos e acabei com a distância que ainda existia entre nós, continuando com as duas mãos em seu rosto. Procurei seus lábios, com os meus, dando vários selinhos nela, com todo o carinho. Me afastei, abrindo os olhos e a vi abrindo os seus, também. O que vi neles foi maravilhoso e só me incentivou mais ainda a dar o passo seguinte.

Inclinei novamente minha face para mais perto da dela e nossos lábios se juntaram novamente. Eles eram tão macios, de uma textura tão perfeita quanto sua pele alva.

Passei a ponta da minha língua, devagar, para não assustá-la, em seu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem para aprofundar aquele beijo que, desse modo, se tornaria mais perfeito ainda. Mas com Bella, eu teria que ir com muita calma, ela não era uma das vagabundas que eu arrombava. Era alguém demasiado importante para mim.

Ela concedeu passagem, entreabrindo seus lábios e, gentilmente, minha língua adentrou sua boca, louca por, finalmente, provar o seu gosto. Nossas bocas estavam coladas em um beijo apaixonante, dando permissão ás línguas para se tocarem e sugarem. Elas dançavam sensualmente, enquanto minhas minhas mãos acariciavam seu rosto perfeito e as suas, estavam pousadas sobre o meu peito. O _seu _gosto era mais incrível e saboroso do que qualquer outro gosto no mundo – eu não queria deixar de sentir aquele músculo quente e macio que pertencia a _Bella_ nunca mais. Minhas mãos desceram até sua cintura fina, enquanto sentia as suas mudarem de local, também. Agora ela entrelaçava seus dedos no meu cabelo, me puxando para mais perto. Quanto as nossas línguas, continuavam a se envolver uma na outra, ansiosas. Afinal, tinham esperado demais até se descobrirem.

E como tudo tem que acabar, nossos lábios se descolaram e eu depositei um selinho bem húmido em seu lábio inferior suave que nem seda.

Ela era maravilhosa e eu queria beijar cada parte daquele corpo. Queria beijar cada parte que fosse _ela_.

Nossos olhos permaneciam fechados, as testas encostadas, apreciando o momento único, e ambos os abrimos, sorrindo. Seus olhos lindos estavam novamente doces, me olhando de um jeito incrível.

Na minha boca, quase que ainda sentia a presença da sua língua quente.

Bella, num gesto tão doce quanto ela, acariciou meu rosto. Ela não estava envergonhada, agora. Me acariciava de um jeito que eu nunca pensei ser possível, demonstrando um carinho que eu nunca havia recebido antes. Eu sorri e aqueles olhos penetravam os meus.

"-Seus olhos…você tem uns olhos verdes tão lindos, Edward." – afirmou com tanta ternura que eu queria a abraçar e nunca mais a soltar novamente.

Normalmente, não eram meus olhos que as mulheres mais apreciavam em mim, mas claro, Bella era diferente de toda a gente. A _minha_ Bella.

Suas mãozinhas frágeis acariciavam o meu rosto novamente.

"-Prefiro os seus." – eram os olhos mais bonitos e expressivos que eu alguma vez vira. Eram os espelhos daquela alma linda demais.

"-Os meus?" – parou de me acariciar e senti, imediatamente, falta de seu toque. – "São completamente vulgares, olhos castanhos."

"-Vulgares? Os outros talvez, mas não os _seus_. São incrivelmente lindos." – ela baixou o olhar, envergonhada. Não parecia acreditar em mim.

"-Oh… não precisa me falar isso só porque eu elogiei você."

"-Como? Bella, você já se olhou no espelho? Seus olhos são os mais belos e doces que já vi. Aliás, tudo em você é bonito." - contornei seus lábios incrivelmente bem desenhados com o meu polegar.

Ela corou fortemente e não respondeu.

"-Hm..sabe…esse foi…o meu primeiro beijo. – afirmou.

Céus, como é possível que alguém como ela nunca tenha beijado antes? Linda, doce, simpática, atenciosa, carinhosa, inteligente… Por falta de pretendentes não foi, com certeza. Já tinha reparado como muitos elementos do sexo masculino a olhavam. Com olhares de desejo e perversidade. E isso me irritava por demais. Ela merecia ser olhada e tratada com amor e respeito e não como uma qualquer, como mais uma na lista.

"-Fico tão feliz por ter sido o primeiro, Bella." – disse, sinceramente, tocando o seu nariz com o meu. Eu tinha sido o primeiro a beijá-la. A beijar a minha baixinha mais linda. Não podia estar mais feliz. - "E então…beijo bem?" – brinquei, enrolando uma madeixa de seu cabelo sedoso em meus dedos.

"-Bom…não tenho outras experiências com as quais possa comparar." – brincou, também, gargalhando.

"-Oh…foi tão ruim assim?" – fiz beicinho.

Ela beijou meus lábios, suavemente.

"-Foi maravilhoso."

"-Concordo!" – dei um selinho no cantinho da sua boca.

"-Oh, aposto que você já beijou outras garotas mais experientes, que beijavam bem melhor que eu."

"-Sim, eu já beijei muitas outras garotas e experientes, mas nenhuma delas beijava melhor que você, baixinha. De certa forma, esse foi meu primeiro também."

"-Como assim?" – perguntou, confusa.

"-Quer dizer que por mais garotas que eu tenha beijado…nunca senti por nenhuma outra o que sinto por você; nunca teve sentimento naqueles beijos." – confessei.

É, beijar quem a gente gosta é tão diferente. Tão mais gostoso.

Um sorriso enorme rasgou seu rosto de porcelana e eu sorri também.

"-Fico feliz por ter sido a "primeira" também, então." – desenhou aspas invisíveis com os dedos e riu-se.

E eu, coloquei um braço em seu redor, mantendo seu corpo bem juntinho do meu e fomos até ao carro de Emmet.

Eu tinha beijado Bella. Nada mais importava agora.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais outro capítulo. Porque eu sou muito fofa e estou postando de novo no mesmo dia :p. Own e o Ed é tão lindo, né? :)


	10. Inseguranças

**Disclaimer: **Se eu disser que eu sou a Stephenie Meyer vcs acreditam?

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

Decididamente, eu estava sonhando. E não queria acordar nunca. Eu estava tão, tão feliz que podia morrer agora, de tanta felicidade.

Eu e Edward tínhamos nos beijado. Meu primeiro beijo foi algo muito além da perfeição e eu sabia o porquê: porque tinha sido com ele. Ele havia sido tão meigo e paciente, como se soubesse que eu não tinha qualquer experiência e não quisesse me assustar ou pressionar. Seus lábios, que eu agora sabia terem um gosto extraordinariamente apetitoso e viciante e sua língua experiente e habilidosa, haviam acariciado e explorado a minha boca, os meus lábios, a minha língua de um jeito calmo e carinhoso. E a sensação de meu rosto tão próximo do dele – de um jeito que nunca estivera de nenhum outro antes - , da respiração de Edward tocando, ligeiramente a minha face, de nossos corações que batiam mais forte do que nunca, do toque _dele. _Essas sensações eram completamente indescritíveis e surreais.

E como se isso não bastasse, Edward ainda confessou que nutria sentimentos por mim, o que eu julgava impossível, tendo em conta que ele se afastara ontem, quando eu, impulsivamente e me sentindo confiante, tentara beijá-lo.

Ainda não parara de questionar, a mim mesma, mentalmente, o que ele via em mim. O que alguém como eu poderia ter para atrair a atenção de alguém como ele.

Entrámos no carro em silêncio – ainda envoltos pela nossa bolha especial - e a mão esquerda de Edward manejava o volante, enquanto a direita era envolvida pelas minhas que a acariciavam, fazendo pequenos círculos ora com o polegar ora com o indicador.

Ele desviava o olhar da estrada de vez em quando apenas para me olhar e levar a minha mão a seus lábios perfeitos que logo se esticavam, formando um sorriso

Permanecemos naquele silêncio confortável, nada constrangedor, durante toda a viagem. Não eram necessárias quaisquer palavras. Bastava ficarmos daquele jeito - as nossas mãos em contacto junto com os nossos olhares se encontrando cada vez que ele afastava o seu da estrada quieta e escura á nossa frente.

A noite perfeita e estrelada condizia, sem dúvida alguma, com os beijos que tínhamos partilhado.

Subitamente, me apercebi que já tínhamos chegado a minha casa, o que significava que o nosso "encontro" chegara ao fim. Aquela noite maravilhosa acabara. É incrível e insuportavelmente penoso como tudo tem que chegar ao fim. Por mais perfeito que o momento seja, ele sempre tem um limite – um prazo de validade. Ninguém pode enganar o tempo, ele é inatingível e inevitável.

Era hora de nos despedirmos e eu não queria, não estava pronta para me separar dele agora. Não suportaria deixar de ver o modo como seus olhos magníficos penetravam os meus com intensidade ou soltar a sua mão, ainda entre as minhas. Não tomei qualquer iniciativa para o fazer e ele, parecendo notar minha relutância, retirou, levemente, a sua mão e eu desejei reclamá-la de volta, sentindo a falta da sua pele morna de encontro á minha.

"-Parece que a nossa noite chegou ao fim, Bella." – disse, olhando-me com ternura e traços de tristeza. Nem me dei conta de que seu cotovelo já estava apoiado no banco onde eu estava sentada e que seu rosto estava tão próximo do meu, seus lábios pareciam implorar para serem beijados e eu estava louca para cumprir sua vontade.

Mas mais que isso, queria abraçá-lo e impedi-lo de ir embora. Queria também, sentir seu corpo de encontro ao meu e estar certa de que ele era real, palpável – de que ele estava realmente ali - e não um sonho criado pela minha mente lunática e criativa demais. E foi o que fiz.

"-Não quero que…não quero que ela termine" – confessei, ao mesmo tempo que o abraçava com força. – "…não quero que você vá embora e não quero ir para casa." – finalizei, livrando seu tronco dos meus braços somente para o encarar.

Ao encontrar seus orbes verdes me olhando com surpresa, corei – exageradamente, eu podia garantir – e forcei meus olhos a se afastarem daquelas duas esmeraldas brilhantes e mais preciosas que qualquer jóia.

Ele ergueu meu rosto com apenas uma mão.

"-Não precisa ter vergonha, Bella. Nunca tenha vergonha de me falar o que está pensando ou sentindo." – sibilou, fazendo um carinho suave no meu rosto. Algo naquele gesto foi tão especial e tão insuportavelmente doce que quase doeu. – "Eu também não quero ir e estou lutando contra mim mesmo para deixar você entrar logo nessa casa." – ele riu, embaraçado. - "Céus, Bella. Eu quero tanto ficar aqui e te olhar, te abraçar. Tanto, Bella. Mas…a gente tem aula amanhã e você precisa descansar. Além disso, teremos amanhã, e depois, e depois…para ficarmos juntos." – beijou o topo da minha cabeça e a sua mão deslizava pelo meu braço, muito devagar. Seu rosto exibia nada mais que carinho.

Suas palavras e gestos só faziam com que eu duvidasse mais ainda da minha sanidade. Eu devia, provavelmente, estar viajando por minha mente lunática. Alguém tão perfeito assim não podia existir. Ok, poderia sim – Edward. Mas ele falando tudo aquilo para mim era completamente irreal.

Ponderei que aquilo poderia ser real e notei que ele estava me olhando, algo no seu olhar me alertou que ele, como é óbvio, estava esperando que eu dissesse algo.

"-Hum. Você está certo. Eu acho." – concordei, referindo-me ás suas ultimas palavras e sorri após um sorriso torto deslumbrante de Edward.

Ele saiu do carro, ainda sorrindo e quase correu para abrir a porta do veículo para mim. Fomos caminhando até á porta de minha casa, cujas luzes estavam todas apagadas – o que significava que Charlie já estava dormindo, felizmente.

"-Obrigada, Edward. Pelo jantar, por tudo. Foi tudo tão…perfeito." – agradeci, olhando para ele, que passava a mão pelos fios de bronze indomáveis.

As costas de sua mão, segundos antes em seus cabelos rebeldes e sedosos, percorreram o meu rosto desde minha fronte até ao maxilar, em um movimento lento e terno.

"- Não agradeça, Bella. Para mim também foi perfeito. Porque era você quem estava comigo."

A sua mão ainda deslizava por minha face, me proporcionando uma sensação indescritível de tão extraordinária. As suas mãos pareciam ter sido feitas propositadamente para alisar minha pele. Aquelas mãos gentis, de pianista, pareciam falar e hipnotizar cada local de mim que tocassem, que acariciassem.

"-Pára com isso, por favor." – implorei, quase gemendo, temendo desmaiar com o seu toque.

"Huh?" – ele murmurou, surpreendido, afastando-se um pouco de mim e, consequentemente, retirando a mão do meu rosto.

Ele me encarava com um olhar confuso, arrependido e triste e eu logo me apercebi que ele tinha entendido tudo errado.

"- Me desculp-"

Rapidamente, o interrompi. A minha mão esquerda pegou a sua direita e entrelacei nossos dedos, enquanto olhava, deliciada, aquele movimento dos dedos se encaixando. Um gesto tão inocente mas tão especial e íntimo.

Tratei de me aproximar de Edward e explicar que eu queria que ele me tocasse. O único motivo pelo qual eu havia pedido para ele parar foi prever o que iria acontecer se ele continuasse com aquilo: eu iria, provavelmente, desmaiar e passar vergonha na frente dele. Mas, como é óbvio, eu não iria confessar tal coisa em voz alta.

"-Não. Edward… Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu…" – trouxe sua outra mão até a lateral do meu semblante e coloquei a minha, que estava livre, por cima, mantendo a sua colada em meu rosto, prisioneira. – "Você não imagina como isso é bom." – confessei, fechando os olhos e deixando minha mão que antes aprisionava a sua, cair ao lado do corpo, totalmente inanimada, conforme sentia os nós dos dedos de Edward passeando devagar pelo meu rosto.

"-Bella…" – ouvi ele sibilar, em um tom de voz melodioso e quase inaudível para qualquer ouvido humano.

Abri os olhos, automaticamente. "-Sim?"

"-Nada. É que você…é tão delicada. Sua pele é insuportavelmente suave." – declarou, parando com o movimentar dos dedos sobre a pele da minha face. Mas, quando eu menos esperava, ele se inclinou mais ainda e seu nariz roçava em meu pescoço, provocando inúmeros e incontroláveis arrepios por toda a extensão de meu corpo.

"-Edward…" – sussurrei, sentindo seu nariz agora tocando meu maxilar.

Ele se afastou e esboçou um sorriso. Sorriso esse que transmitia felicidade e um pouco de constrangimento.

"-Boa noite, Bella."

"-Hum, boa noite, Edward.." – falei, ainda meio atordoada e me sentindo um pouco triste por ter que me afastar dele - mesmo que por apenas algumas horas.

Me voltei, de frente para a porta, preparada para colocar a chave na fechadura e adentrar a minha casa.

"-Bella?" – a voz do anjo soava tímida e encontrava-se próxima demais da minha orelha. E eu que pensei que ele tivesse ido embora.

"-Sim?" – encarei-o, o que fez com que meu rosto ficasse perigosamente próximo do seu.

"-Eu…posso…te beijar?" – perguntou, enquanto um tom de rosa-claro preenchia suas bochechas alvas. Sorri, ao constatar que ele também corava, mesmo que fosse bem menos do que eu. Isso significava que eu não lhe era indiferente.

Só depois desse pensamento, percebi a pergunta absurda de Edward e acariciei a lateral de seu semblante tímido inundado por aquela cor que ficava perfeita em sua pele pálida.

"-Edward, você não tem que pedir permissão para me beijar." – afirmei, em um tom decidido, revirando os olhos sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso.

O sorriso torto apareceu em seus lábios antes dele cortar o espaço que existia entre nós e tomar os meus lábios, lenta e ternamente. Meus braços circundaram seu pescoço, querendo aquele rosto estonteante ainda mais próximo do meu e minhas mãos se dirigiram para o seu cabelo bagunçado que eu tanto amava. Ele me beijava com calma, seus braços envoltos em minha cintura, mas eu aprofundei ainda mais o beijo, com o desejo de sentir sua língua quente tocando e lambendo a minha, assim como cada cantinho da minha boca.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca tive esses pensamentos antes. É certo que eu nunca beijara ninguém antes dele, ok, mas eu nunca tivera sequer desejo de beijar quem quer que fosse e, de repente, eu estou completamente vulnerável, viciada e desesperada por aquele garoto maravilhoso. Digo, por aquele _homem_ maravilhoso. Porque de garoto ele não tem nada, ele é um homem.

Finalizámos o beijo assim que suguei e dei um selinho em seu lábio inferior, ainda insatisfeita e querendo beijar aquela boca durante horas, esnobando a necessidade de respirar.

Edward me olhava surpreso, mas com uma expressão satisfeita. E eu, subitamente, ruborizei me apercebendo de que ele certamente tinha notado o meu comportamento.

"-Hum, Edward, desculpa. Eu acho que me…que me entusiasmei um pouco." – confessei, mais constrangida do que nunca.

"-Shh, Bella. Está tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar. Nunca." – me tranquilizou, olhando profundamente em meus olhos com aqueles orbes verdes que eu estava totalmente certa de que nunca iriam deixar de me deslumbrar – "Eu adorei sua reação, sabe?" – falou, com um sorriso sacana dominando aqueles lábios vermelhos demais, por conta do beijo.

Suas palavras só fizeram com que eu corasse mais ainda. Droga, porque eu corava por tudo e por nada?

"-Hum, ok." – disse, apenas, totalmente constrangida e ele riu.

"-Adoro quando você cora."

"-Eh…eu…ah, Edward…" – gaguejei feito uma idiota.

Ele notou meu constrangimento e mudou de assunto.

"-Bom, está na minha hora então. Durma bem, Bella." – disse, beijando minha testa.

"-Você também. Até amanhã, Edward."

Me voltei para abrir a porta e ouvi sua voz aveludada, já não tão perto.

"-Descansa, linda."

"-Edward!" – chamei, reclamando a sua atenção. Havia algo que eu queria que ele fizesse.

"-Oi?" – seu rosto encontrou o meu, a expressão estampada nele era de surpresa.

"-Me manda uma mensagem assim que chegar em casa?" – aquilo soou pateticamente interrogativo – "É que você bebeu um pouquinho."

"-Bella, eu não bebi quase nada." – afirmou, revirando os olhos.

"-Por favor, faz o que eu estou te pedindo. Eu sei que não vou conseguir descansar enquanto não souber que você chegou em casa." – argumentei, e fiquei surpreendida comigo mesma ao constatar que não corara ao pronunciar, em voz alta, aquele facto.

"-Hum…" – murmurou, parecendo seriamente pensativo por uns momentos e depois sorriu satisfeito e meigo, para mim – "Tudo bem, Bella."

A figura do belo, do sublime entrou no carro e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, assim que o veículo sumiu de meu campo de visão. Escorreguei pela porta, meu traseiro encontrando o chão e meus olhos fitando o corredor escuro e morto. Não pude evitar esboçar um sorriso para o vácuo, relembrando todos os momentos perfeitos que ocorreram há horas e minutos atrás.

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

Dei por mim já parado em frente á casa de Emmett, ainda dentro de seu _Audi_, revivendo tudo o que sucedera entre mim e Bella hoje, em minha cabeça, como um filme. O filme que eu não queria deixar de assistir.

Ela tirando meus óculos escuros devagar para, em seguida, me dar os bons dias e beijar minha face suavemente; ela perdendo seu tempo me ajudando a terminar aquela droga de castigo; a sua figura delicada abrindo a porta para mim com o sorriso mais sincero e amoroso que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida desprezível e inútil; nós dois, nesse mesmo carro, partilhando o som melancólico e apaixonado da voz de _Freddie Mercury; _as suas palavras honestas e doces, o seu sorriso caloroso e espontâneo, seus olhos ostentando uma expressão surrealmente magnífica enquanto procuravam os meus com persistência; o nosso_ primeiro_ beijo em que sua língua quente e virgem tocou a minha quase que timidamente – mas totalmente ágil e terna; os beijos que, inevitavelmente, surgiram depois e o modo como sua língua, não mais virgem, envolveu, sugou e dançou com a minha; ela não querendo se separar de mim e apertando meu tronco com aqueles braços magros e macios.

_Ela _dizendo que não descansaria enquanto eu não mandasse a tal mensagem, provando que chegara bem em casa.

Eu não devia mais me surpreender tanto com atitudes semelhantes da parte dela. Bella era boa, no real sentido da palavra. A sua alma generosa e profundamente pura deixava de ser invisível no momento em que eu fitava aqueles olhos, aqueles espelhos que me conectavam a ela, a sua alma. Alma que estava na mais perfeita das sintonias com a beleza irradiada por Bella e perceptível por qualquer ser humano que possuísse o sentido da visão. Ela era uma miragem. Ela era o_ Céu_.

No entanto, eu ainda não me acostumara a seus carinhos ou a sua preocupação. Talvez seja idiota. Mas o que esperar de alguém imundo? Alguém que cresceu sozinho, desprovido de qualquer amor e carinho. Ainda doía – e eu sabia que iria doer sempre – recordar a infância a preto e branco que eu tive.

Sempre esperando pelo momento em que minha mãe iria nutrir algo que não fosse ódio ou desprezo por mim. Rezando a um Deus que eu acreditava na altura que existia, para que ela, pelo menos, enxergasse algo de bom em mim; implorando a Ele que meu pai sem rosto voltasse e me pedisse perdão por ter abandonado minha mãe grávida – me pedisse perdão por nunca ter me conhecido. Os momentos no banheiro lavando meu rosto centenas - ou até mesmo milhares - de vezes, em uma única noite devido ás lágrimas que insistiam em rolar de meus olhos até ao queixo, para depois se perderem para sempre e darem lugar a novas lágrimas.

A ferida em meu coração parecia abrir violentamente a cada recordação que eu me permitia viver, mentalmente, da minha infância negra e só. _Solidão_ – era essa a palavra perfeita para a descrever. Solidão…

Sempre foi a palavra que melhor resumia a minha vida.

Mas quando eu estava perto de Bella, tudo mudava. O machucado em carne viva, dentro de mim, acalmava e provocava, não uma dor lancinante, mas uma dor suportável que parecia cessar ao longo dos minutos, das horas na companhia daquele anjo.

Naquela noite, que havia sido uma das melhores – se não a melhor – da minha vida, eu me senti…completo, inteiro…feliz. Me senti como se o resto do Mundo não existisse, somente eu e ela, a Bella. Minha Bella. Seu nome, que fazia jus tanto a sua aparência quanto a sua personalidade, ficava perfeito ao lado daquele pronome possessivo. _Minha_. Minha Bella.

A pergunta que mais atormentava meu cérebro era como eu sentia _isso_ por ela. E o que eu sentia? Inúmeras perguntas formulavam-se, em minha mente, buscando, sem sucesso as respectivas respostas. Mas enquanto minha mente estava muda, o meu coração dizia algo. Ele dizia que eu estava apaixonado por Bella. _Apaixonado_.

Fazia tão pouco tempo que a gente se conhecia, contudo eu sentia que a conhecia desde sempre e sentia uma ligação mais que especial com ela. Algo de outro mundo; algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes e tinha a mais absoluta das certezas que nunca iria sentir com mais ninguém. Só com ela. Exclusivamente com ela.

O seu gosto exorbitantemente maravilhoso ainda permanecia em minha boca e língua e eu ansiava por mais. Com todas as fibras do meu ser, eu ansiava por beijá-la e tocá-la vezes sem conta enquanto invadia seu olhar com o meu.

Mas uma vozinha que residia algures em minha mente, consciente de toda aquela situação, me alertava de que _aquilo_ não poderia durar muito. De que aquilo não devia sequer ter acontecido. Eu não era merecedor de alguém como ela e nunca seria. Ela merecia alguém divertido, alegre e que não precisasse da merda das drogas como eu precisava. Talvez ninguém fosse digno dela – ela era perfeita demais para qualquer ser humano – mas uma pessoa com esses requisitos poderia fazê-la feliz, pelo menos. E isso era tudo o que eu queria – a _sua_ felicidade.

Por isso mesmo, quando ela se der conta de quem eu realmente sou – sujo, asqueroso, idiota, fraco – e de minha dependência, eu não irei implorar para ela voltar a falar comigo e deixar de me olhar com asco ou desprezo. A ferida em meu coração irá reabrir completamente, infectando o resto de meu interior, mas isso não me importa se for para o bem dela. Por sua felicidade, eu não ligo ao sofrimento que isso me causaria – vê-la me ignorando e sendo feliz com _outro_. Como eu queria fazê-la feliz e ser digno dela. Mas isso é impossível e alguém como eu nasceu unicamente para sofrer, nunca para ser feliz ou para fazer alguém feliz.

Mas _por ela_, que venha o sofrimento, sentimento que eu conheço desde o dia em que respirei, pela primeira vez, o oxigénio contaminado desse Mundo. _Será bem-vindo._

Nem me dei conta que minhas mãos apertavam o volante e os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, devido á pressão exercida no mesmo. Deixei as chaves do carro de meu amigo com um vizinho seu, como havia sido combinado, depois de estacionar o veículo onde ele o notaria facilmente, amanhã de manhã.

Fui caminhando mesmo até casa e assim que coloquei um pé em seu interior, o fedor a álcool ardeu de forma insuportável em meu nariz. As duas garrafas vazias de _Jack Daniels _jaziam junto do sofá e, poucos passos depois, confirmei que minha mãe estava em cima da cama, dormindo, seu corpo envolvido em um cobertor de padrão xadrez, vermelho e preto.

Tomei uma ducha rápida e caí na cama, com o celular entre as mãos para mandar a tal mensagem a Bella.

_"Já pode descansar,Bella, já estou em casa. _

_Mal posso esperar para te ver amanhã. Durma bem, linda."_

Poucos minutos depois o aparelho vibrou.

"_Obrigada por não ter se esquecido._

_Também estou ansiosa por amanhã._

_Boa noite, Edward."_

Como eu esqueceria algo que ela me pedira?

Coloquei o celular no criado-mudo, desejando que o sol rompesse logo o céu, anunciando a manhã. Mal podia esperar por tê-la novamente em meus braços.

Eu queria dormir. Queria dormir e sonhar com ela. Mas a maldita insónia que insiste em me atormentar a cada noite, não me permitia.

Me livrei dos lençóis que me cobriam para alcançar o violão apoiado na parede de meu quarto. Os meus dedos percorreram o instrumento velho e gasto e logo comecei a dedilhar as cordas de aço do violão preto.

Recordava a face de traços delicados de Bella enquanto uma melodia começava a se formar, quase autónoma e automaticamente. Os meus olhos estavam cerrados e, a pouco e pouco larguei o instrumento e caí num sono profundo, o rosto do anjo ainda em minha mente.

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

Depois da melhor noite da minha vida, finalmente iria vê-lo de novo. Eu precisava vê-lo urgentemente. Mas…e se ele estivesse arrependido do que tinha acontecido ontem?

Tratei de tirar essa possibilidade da minha cabeça, enquanto estacionava minha _pickup _num dos poucos lugares vagos do parque da escola.

Finalmente, passei os portões enormes e entrei no recinto escolar. Uma tristeza se apoderou de meu corpo e alma quando notei que Edward não estava em lugar algum, pelo menos que meus olhos tivessem captado. E eles, com certeza, captavam aquele tom de cobre de longe.

Como ele ainda não havia chegado, acelerei o passo, me dirigindo para o meu – e o dele - lugar preferido naquela escola, alimentando a esperança de que ele estivesse lá, aguardando a minha chegada.

Mas não estava.

Será que acontecera alguma coisa? Será que eu devia ligar para ele? Não, Bella. Ele já está vindo, sua boba. Ainda faltam 15 minutos para as aulas começarem, duh.

Sentei no banquinho, esperando aquele homem maravilhoso e tirei da mochila o livro que eu estava lendo para _Literatura Inglesa._

Estava sentada, de pernas cruzadas e tão embrenhada na leitura que não notei quando ele se aproximou de mim, por trás, colocando as mãos por cima dos meus olhos, tapando-os. Esbocei um sorriso. Teria ficado apreensiva e assustada com aquilo – principalmente depois do episódio com Mike - mas conhecia o seu toque bem demais para pensar que fosse qualquer outra pessoa que não Edward

O sorriso em meu rosto alargou, fazendo com que ambos os lados da minha cara doessem um pouquinho.

"-Edward?" – adivinhei, com entusiasmo, querendo logo ter acesso á visão magnífica que era seu rosto.

O anjo retirou as mãos de meus olhos e eu me virei para encará-lo.

Era óbvio que era ele. O seu toque, seu cheiro, sua presença eram únicos. Ele era único. As suas esmeraldas, que estavam hoje mais claras e com um tom levemente azulado, me olhavam fixamente enquanto ele se colocou á minha frente e se agachou, em seguida, fazendo com que nossos semblantes ficassem á mesma altura. Eu podia me perder naqueles olhos lindos límpidos…

Os espelhos de sua alma continuavam fixos em mim, não ousando quebrar contacto. Até que se fecharam, conforme seus lábios diminuíam a distância entre nós.

Ele me beijava delicada e apaixonadamente. A sua língua envolvia a minha e seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados davam pequenas mordidas em meu lábio inferior. Eu estremecia com as sensações que ele me proporcionava. Tão meigo. Tão…_tudo_.

"-Bom dia, linda." – cumprimentou-me com um sorriso enorme aparecendo em seu rosto.

Abracei-o, com calma, situando meus braços em redor do seu pescoço e cerrando as pálpebras. O leve odor a tabaco não me incomodava mais. Contudo, me incomodava por demais o mal que aquela porcaria fazia para sua saúde. Mas agora não era altura de falar com ele acerca disso. _Ainda_ não.

"-Você demorou." – murmurei, com um tom triste e continuando a abraçá-lo, enquanto meu dedo indicador alisava seu pescoço alvo.

"-Saudades?" – arqueou a sobrancelha, após me desviar de seu corpo para me fitar.

A expressão de _playboy metido_ ainda que ficasse estonteante nele, não combinava, já que Edward de convencido não tinha nada – o que me surpreendia, pois alguém tão incrivelmente lindo como ele tinha todos os motivos para isso.

"-Muitas!" – Ok, mais que muitas. Demasiadas. Infinitas.

"-Que bom. Acho que meu coração não ia aguentar se você negasse."- o biquinho lindo e dramático que ele fez foi a gota de água. Com segurança – algo muito raro em mim -, dei um selinho em seus lábios, provando superficialmente seu gosto saboroso.

"-Depois _daqueles_ beijos não tinha como eu não sentir saudades." – destaquei o _"daqueles"_ e senti Edward arrepiar-se assim que segredei as palavras, minha boca encostada no seu ouvido.

Voltei a olhá-lo de frente com um olhar sacana, nada característico de mim.

"-Ah, então é isso, Bella. Você só quer estar comigo pelos meus beijos." –o biquinho adorável novamente surgiu em seu rosto. – "Sua interesseira!" – sorriu e beijou a minha bochecha que logo passou da cor branca e pálida para um rosa claro.

"-Lógico, oras. Pelo quê você achou que seria?" – forcei minha face a permanecer séria mas não aguentei e me acabei de rir ao ver sua expressão confusa.

A pessoa realmente tinha acreditado em minhas palavras? Céus…

Edward deitou a língua de fora para mim, brincalhão e eu aproximei-me, fechando os olhos, para tocar de leve as linhas bem marcadas de toda a extensão de seu maxilar, com o meu nariz. Eu, com certeza, nunca tinha posto meus olhos em um maxilar com contornos tão perfeitos e definidos.

As minhas mãos substituíram o carinho que meu nariz estava fazendo nele que, quando notou, abriu seus olhos, revelando o verde azulado que eu tanto amava rodeado pelos longos cílios escuros.

"-Isso é tão bom, Bella." – sorri e beijei sua bochecha em resposta.

E como sempre, o alarme tinha que nos interromper. Edward me deixou á porta da sala, apenas com um beijo na testa e se afastou.

"-Bom dia, Bella." – Ângela estava mais animada do que o normal e eu fiquei contente por ela.

"-Oi, Ang. Tudo bem com você?" – perguntei, já sabendo a resposta só de olhar o sorrisinho bobo que não abandonava seus lábios.

"-Sim…" – replicou, discretamente mas tratou de acrescentar algo mais, notando meu olhar curioso – "Ah Bella, eu estou tão feliz!" – confessou, mostrando os dentes brancos em um sorriso mais largo ainda.

"-Que bom, Ângela, mas o que aconteceu para te deixar alegre desse jeito?" – fiquei realmente satisfeita e alegre por minha amiga estar se sentindo feliz, assim como eu estava, após os momentos com Edward.

"-O Ben…sabe…aquele garoto que tem Educação Física e Biologia com a gente? Ele…ele me convidou para sair no sábado…quer dizer…amanhã…é, sábado, amanhã." – colocou, nervosamente, uma mecha de cabelo que tinha escapado de seu rabo de cavalo atrás da orelha e sorriu timidamente, um vermelho intenso dominando as bochechas morenas.

"-Isso é ótimo! Ele me parece bem legal. Depois quero saber todos os detalhes, viu?" – exigi, sorrindo para ela.

"-Hum, é claro, Bella." – afirmou, ainda um pouco envergonhada. – "E você e o Edward?"

Com a felicidade estampada no rosto de Ângela quase me esquecera de contar para ela o que havia acontecido entre nós. Mas será que eu devia? E se ele ficasse chateado comigo? E se ele não quisesse que ninguém ficasse sabendo? Nem mesmo Ângela. É, era melhor não arriscar.

"-A gente tá…legal." – falei, apenas.

Ela com certeza ia protestar, querendo pormenores mas o professor de Espanhol entrou na sala e todas as vozes que antes ecoavam, quase me atordoando, se converteram num silêncio seco e morto.

A biblioteca estava quase vazia, apenas com uns três ou quatro estudantes que pareciam fazer tudo menos estudar. Um par de garotas fofocava enquanto o outro estava no computador.

"-Qual a aula que você tem agora?" – Edward encostou o gargalo da garrafa de água a sua boca e deus alguns goles.

"-Educação Física." – bufei, revirando os olhos. – "E você?"

"-Nenhuma. Ia ter Inglês, com o Norton, mas ele ligou para a diretoria dizendo que ia faltar e que a gente estava dispensado e blá blá."

Fiquei desapontada ao saber que ele não ia ter mais nenhuma aula. Desse jeito, iria embora e eu não poderia almoçar com ele como eu queria.

"Hum, ok. Já vai…embora? Ou vai ficar comigo durante o resto do intervalo?" – tive noção que minha voz soou mais triste do que o que eu queria demonstrar, mas que se dane.

Ele pareceu perplexo e fechou o livro, me olhando.

"-Quem disse que eu vou embora?"

"-Bom, você não tem mais aula hoje. Porque ficaria?" – eu esperava que ele dissesse aquilo que eu queria ouvir. Será que era por minha causa?

"-Você." – eu quase morri. – "Quero almoçar com você, Bella." – o _meu_ sorriso preferido dele, o torto, apareceu em seus lábios e seus olhos verdes acompanharam o movimento ficando mais estreitos ainda.

"-Mesmo?" – esbocei um sorriso tímido e ele agarrou meu queixo com a mão forte e simultaneamente delicada – mas não ao ponto de se confundir com a de uma mulher, aquela mão era máscula, mas elegante. Ele tinha mãos de músico, de pianista.

"-Mesmo, Isabella." – o meu nome completo saindo de seus lábios e pronunciado por sua voz melódica era superior a todas as composições de música clássica jamais feitas.

"-Mas…o que vai ficar fazendo aqui até a hora de almoço? Não vai morrer de tédio?"

"-A espera vai valer a pena quando te vir de novo."

Eu sorri e ergui a mão para afastar uns fios de cabelo em sua testa.

"-Edward…assim a Ângela vai desconfiar quando me vir derretida desse jeito." – uma gargalhada discreta saiu de minha boca.

"-Desconfiar? Desconfiar do quê?" – a sua expressão serena e carinhosa alterou-se, dando lugar a uma confusa e curiosa.

"-Bom...er...sabe…do…do beijo e do que está acontecendo entre…entre a gente…" – gaguejei, envergonhada por falar aquilo em voz alta para ele.

"-Bella. Você quer esconder isso da Ângela? Você... tem vergonha do que aconteceu?" – sua expressão era triste e seus olhos deixaram de me encarar, passando a olhar a capa do livro fechado, em suas mãos. Aquilo me arrasou completamente, mas não consegui pronunciar uma palavra, devido ao choque.

Como ele podia pensar aquilo? Vergonha do que aconteceu? Da melhor noite da minha vida? Ele não tinha mesmo noção do que eu sentia por ele?

Seus olhos continuavam presos na capa simples do livro em suas mãos.

"-Eu, eu entendo, Bella, eu não so-"

"-Edward…" - Eu o cortei, antes que ele dissesse outra besteira. – "Olha para mim, Edward." – implorei, mas ele continuava com o olhar baixo – "Por favor, olha para mim." – toquei seu maxilar com meus dedos e ele, enfim, enfrentou meus olhos. A tristeza que vi neles era insuportável e eu queria mandá-la embora.

Ele gostava tanto assim de mim a ponto de ficar desse jeito por pensar que eu tinha vergonha dele? Eu, vergonha dele. Rá. Isso era estupidamente engraçado. Como alguém teria vergonha de um homem que nem ele – perfeito em todos os sentidos?

"-O que foi, Bella?" – perguntou, sua voz soava magoada.

"-Não, não. Não! Como…como você pode achar que…Edward, eu não tenho vergonha. Eu nunca teria vergonha do que aconteceu." – me aproximei de seu semblante que demonstrava choque e surpresa, com meus dedos ainda tocando seu maxilar – "Nunca." – dei um selinho – "Nunca." – dei outro selinho, mais longo que o anterior e encostei nossas testas, enquanto sentia uma de suas mãos na minha cintura e a outra em meu rosto, afagando-o.

Nos afastámos, apenas para conseguirmos conversar direito, mas sua mão permaneceu em meu rosto.

"-Eu pensei que…Deus, eu pensei que você tivesse vergonha de mim, Bella." – a culpa estava marcada em sua face estonteante.

"-Porquê? Porque alguém teria vergonha de alguém tão doce quanto você?" – não consegui evitar sorrir perante sua insegurança boba.

"-Eu…eu não sou doce, Bella. Não sou quem pensas. Mas eu realmente gosto de você. Me perdoa por ter pensado que você e Jessica poderiam ter algo em comum. Isso foi totalmente idiota da minha parte." – ele parecia mesmo arrependido, passando as mãos, agora livres, no cabelo bagunçado.

Não é quem eu penso? Ele provavelmente estava se referindo ás drogas e eu tinha que tirá-lo desse mundo o mais rápido possível. Eu faria de tudo para ajudá-lo mas agora não era a hora certa para conversar com ele sobre isso.

Outra coisa que ele dissera me incomodara. Jessica e eu termos algo em comum? O que tinha aquela bobagem a ver com a vergonha que ele acharaque eu sentia dele?

"-Você é doce, muito. Mas…o que tem Jessica a ver com todo esse mal entendido?" – franzi as sobrancelhas, esperando por uma resposta.

Ele afastou os orbes brilhantes de mim, novamente.

"-Ah, foi uma idiotice."

"-Fala, Edward."

"-É que…Jessica sempre me enche o saco dizendo que gosta de mim e essa conversa fiada de vagabunda mas…há algo que ela me disse, sinceramente, algumas vezes em que eu tenho que concordar com ela." – agora ele me olhava e eu não ousei quebrar contacto – "Como alguém pode querer um marginal como eu? Quer dizer, como alguém pode não sentir vergonha de mim?"

Ele parecia tão vulnerável e inseguro que eu fiz a única coisa que podia fazer em um momento daqueles. O abracei, querendo passar todo o carinho que eu sentia por ele através daquele gesto.

Eu nunca odiei ninguém e Jéssica não iria ser excepção. Ela não merecia um sentimento tão forte quanto o ódio, eu apenas a desprezava intensamente.

"-Edward, eu pensei que não ligasse para o que essa idiota fala. E logo quando ela diz a maior das imbecilidades, você acha que ela está falando a verdade." – disse, o encarando, séria.

"-Mas é a verdade, Bella." – declarou, com a maior naturalidade.

"-Não. Não é. E alguém que fale isso para você, não merece sequer te conhecer."

Seus dedos seguraram o meu queixo, firmemente e ele me beijou. Me beijou de uma forma que…wow. Intensa, carinhosa, fogosa, adorável, apaixonada. Céus, aquele beijo foi um misto de sentimentos incrível.

"-Linda…" – suspirou e eu ri, um pouco envergonhada com o seu elogio exagerado.

Colei nossos lábios novamente, desejando que aquilo não acabasse nunca.

Ele era perfeito e, por algum motivo doido que eu desconhecia, parecia gostar de mim. Era tudo o que eu precisava.

* * *

**N/A: **Os dois inseguros, que fofos. **  
**

AH, não se acostumem com um capítulo (ou mais) por dia :p...quando chegar no capítulo 13 (que eu estou escrevendo agora) os posts vão ser bem menos frequentes.

Jéssica é uma anta nojenta!

**Mi3:** Obrigada, querida. Vc não tem noção do quanto eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando ^^ e a Bella vai ajudá-lo mas não vai ser fácil é claro. Bjos ;**

**Bruna Carmo:** É não é? :P pena q não existe :( lol mil obrigadas *-* e qd eu postar os capítulos q eu já escrevi, não vou demorar tanto assim para postar não mas decididamente não vou postar um por dia como agora eheh. Mesmo! O povo condena a coitada pq ela se sentiu atraida pelo Ed. E daí? Tem como alguém não se sentir atraida por ele? Não creio rs. :) Beijos querida

Bom, espero que gostem e deixem mais reviews :)


	11. Armadilha

**A/N:** Mais um capítulo :p pq eu sou muito fofa! lol

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

Edward me acompanhava até ao Ginásio, onde iria ter Educação Física, a aula que eu mais detestava. Quando você odeia esportes e não tem uma coordenação motora tão boa assim, pode acreditar que Educação Física é o seu maior pesadelo.

Sentindo o peso de uns olhos verdes sobre mim, instantaneamente, olhei para o lado encarando a perfeição que era o rosto de Edward. Ele me olhava meio curioso e hesitante, como se quisesse falar algo mas não estivesse certo de como o fazer. Essa costumava ser uma atitude que eu teria, não ele. Ri para mim mesma com aquele pensamento.

"-O que foi? O que te fez sorrir desse jeito?" – ele perguntou, sorrindo também.

"-Hum, nada não. Estava só…pensando bobagens." – encolhi os ombros.

"-Hmm…" – passou a mão esquerda pelo cabelo, os bagunçando mais ainda e eu soube que ele decidira falar o que tanto lhe atormentava. – "-Bella, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" – enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro.

"-É claro." – afirmei com sinceridade quando chegámos no ginásio. Felizmente ainda nos restavam alguns minutos de intervalo.

"-Se não foi por vergonha que não contou para a Ângela o que aconteceu entre nós, então qual foi a razão?" – questionou ainda hesitante. Eu podia dizer que ele estava com receio do que iria ouvir.

"-Ainda não acredito que você tenha pensado esse disparate." – ele não comentou, continuava esperando por minha resposta. Apesar de não me sentir pronta para revelar o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual eu não tinha partilhado os acontecimentos mais maravilhosos de minha vida com Ângela, inspirei, expirei e abri a boca para falar - "Na verdade eu não contei porque…bom, porque eu pensei que talvez você não quisesse que ninguém soubesse." – confessei de olhar baixo.

"-E porque pensou isso, Bella?" – ele questionou com um tom de voz entristecido, o que me fez erguer os olhos e me afundar em seus lagos verdes e límpidos.

"- …Não sei. Como não tinha a certeza se você iria ficar chateado se eu contasse para alguém eu não…eu não contei."

"-E você ainda tem o descaramento de dizer que o que eu pensei foi absurdo. O que você pensou, então, foi totalmente ridículo." – ele parou de repente e sua voz ficou mais tranquila e suave – "Bella, você pode contar para quem quiser, linda. Jamais ficaria chateado por conta disso." – alisou minha face com as duas mãos e beijou minha bochecha.

"-Sério?" – perguntei, insegura, só para confirmar.

"-É claro, bobinha." – os cantos de seus lábios macios se ergueram, formando um sorriso.

Retribui o gesto e notei que todos, incluindo Ângela, entravam no Ginásio para começar a aula e eu ainda teria que ir no balneário trocar de roupa. Me senti tentada a matar a aula e ficar na companhia daquele ser incrível, mas algo me dizia que Charlie não compreenderia meus motivos quando soubesse.

"-Oi Edward."- Ângela cumprimentou, recebendo outro "oi" e um sorriso dele e em seguida se dirigiu a mim. – "Bella, você não vem?"

"-Sim, eu vou já, Ângela." – ela balançou a cabeça, em confirmação, fez um pequeno aceno com a mão para Edward e entrou no ginásio, já envergando a roupa de Educação Física.

"-Quando sua aula terminar, eu estarei aqui te esperando, Bella." – afagou minha face com uma mão e se afastou quando eu esbocei um sorriso.

* * *

A aula terminara e quase todos já haviam se trocado e rumado para o refeitório, tendo ficado no balneário apenas eu, Ângela e duas garotas que fofocavam baixinho.

Mas é claro que eu, idiota e desastrada, tinha que ter torcido a porcaria do pulso em uma de minhas tentativas infelizes de apanhar a pesada bola de basquete. Por isso, eu estava demorando um pouquinho mais do que o normal.

"-Bella, é impossível não estar acontecendo nada entre você e o Edward! Eu bem vejo o jeito que ele te olha, que _vocês_ se olham." – Ângela afirmou quando as duas meninas abandonaram o local, sentada no banco no balneário enquanto esperava eu acabar logo de trocar de roupa.

"-É…eu estava esperando elas saírem para te contar uma coisa." – declarei, passando meu braço com cuidado, para não machucar mais ainda meu pulso dorido, pela manga comprida e verde escura da blusa de algodão. – "Eu e ele…nós…nós nos beijámos." – já envergando minha roupa, olhei para trás me deparando com uma Ângela vindo em minha direcção e rodeando meu corpo com seus braços morenos, num piscar de olhos.

"-Bella! Isso é maravilhoso!" – seu sorriso alargou quando ela deixou de me abraçar e fitou meus olhos, que deviam estar luzindo. Tudo graças á ideia de que Edward se encontrava lá fora, me esperando e de que, consequentemente, iria vê-lo e tocá-lo de novo. – "Quando isso aconteceu? E como? Porque não me disse antes?" – Ela quase pulava de tanta excitação e eu estava grata por ter arranjado uma amiga tão sincera e tão doce quanto ela. Especialmente naquela escola, onde a inveja e a mesquinhez parecia abundar.

"-Foi ontem, quando ele me levou para jantar." – revelei e ela pediu para eu prosseguir – "Ângela, ele foi tão lindo e cavalheiro, me levou a um restaurante magnífico e me tratou de uma forma tão… carinhosa." – suspirei, relembrando aqueles momentos mágicos que ficariam gravados no meu coração para _sempre_.

"-Mais, mais. Quero saber mais! E o beijo, como foi? Como aconteceu?" – o entusiasmo evidente nos orbes escuros me fez sorrir mais ainda.

"-Tudo foi…para além de palavras, Ângela. Ele me disse coisas tão meigas e profundas. Me tocou de um jeito tão doce que eu achei que não iria suportar e iria me derreter ali mesmo. E depois, quando estávamos deixando o restaurante, me beijou. O beijo foi indescritível e ele sempre super atencioso, romântico e paciente comigo. Céus, ele é perfeito." – E era. Acho até que perfeição era pouco para defini-lo.

Eu, definitivamente, era alguém com sorte por ter encontrado uma pessoa que nem ele. Alguém tão meigo era dificílimo de se encontrar, hoje em dia. Alguém que segurasse minha mão sem hesitar; que tocasse meu rosto durante o beijo ao invés de se aproveitar e descer as mãos até meu rabo; que falasse as coisas lindas que ele fala com sinceridade – sem quaisquer segundas intenções. E sim, eu estava absolutamente certa – colocaria minhas mãos no fogo por isso – de que ele não tinha segundas intenções comigo.

"-Bella!" – me abraçou, mais uma vez durante alguns segundos e me encarou – "Você merece alguém que te trate assim. Não vou mentir e falar que não fiquei surpreendida ao saber que o Edward é romântico, mas fico muito feliz por vocês."

Deixei escapar um gemido de dor quando ela, sem intenção, tocou meu pulso. Preocupada, se desculpou e perguntou se ainda estava doendo muito. Infelizmente, meu pulso extremamente frágil ainda doía bastante.

Não hesitei em retomar o assunto e responder a minha amiga.

"-Ele é. Muito. Obrigada, Ângela." – abri um sorriso para a garota mais uma vez. Ela merecia.

"-Bella, eu não quis ofender. Só que…ele não parece ser desse jeito. O que é compreensível devido ás experiências pelas quais ele passou e a todos os seus problemas. Mas que ele é alguém muito especial eu sempre soube." – garantiu, pegando na mochila. Eu repeti sua acção e peguei a minha, antes de sairmos do balneário.

As palavras de Ângela estavam cem por cento certas. Ele tinha passado por tanta coisa na vida – embora eu soubesse apenas algumas delas e não tenha ficado sabendo pela sua boca – e ainda assim, era um doce. Ele era muito mais que especial e perfeito – só que, infelizmente, ainda não havia sido inventada palavra que o descrevesse. Talvez algum dia.

"-Eu sei, pode ficar descansada. E você está certa. Talvez seja por isso que ele é tão especial. E eu quero ajudá-lo. Quero tanto, Ângela. Só não sei como e tenho medo dele ficar furioso comigo quando descobrir que eu sei coisas sobre ele que, provavelmente, não deveria." – eu já confiava naquela garota.

"-Não tenha, Bella. E você vai conseguir ajudá-lo, eu tenho a certeza! Vai conseguir salvá-lo e vai saber como o fazer quando chegar o momento. Sabe porquê? Porque já está completamente apaixonada por ele e ele por você." – finalizou a frase do modo mais natural do mundo, com um sorriso sábio nos lábios.

É claro que eu estava apaixonada por ele. Já havia desistido de tentar negar isso para mim mesma. Estava me lixando se a gente só se conhecia há pouco menos de duas semanas. No entanto, ele não poderia estar. Talvez sentisse carinho por mim – e com isso, eu já ficava satisfeita.

"-É…eu estou. Completamente apaixonada por ele." – Decidi não comentar o resto de suas palavras. – "Mas como Ângela? A gente se conhece faz tão pouco tempo, eu tenho medo de estar indo rápido demais."

"-Bella, vocês se gostam e é isso que importa. E eu posso adivinhar que você não sente que o conhece há duas semanas, mas há uma vida, estou certa?" – adivinhou, me deixando perplexa. Como ela sabia aquilo?

"-Como…como você…sabe?"

"-Porque é exatamente isso que eu sinto em relação ao Ben." – corou e deu uma risada tímida.

Havíamos saído do ginásio e Edward não estava lá, como me prometera. Desapontada, tratei de dar uma resposta para a Ângela. Não queria ser egoísta, de modo algum. Ela tinha me ouvido com toda a tenção e excitação e merecia que eu a ouvisse e aconselhasse, também.

"-Mais uma apaixonada." – forcei uma gargalhada. – "Não se atreva a esconder um detalhe que seja de seu encontro com ele amanhã!" – ameacei, brincando.

Ela jurou que ia contar todos os pormenores e fomos até ao refeitório. Era capaz de Edward não ter aguentado esperar pela pessoa lenta que eu sou e já ter começado a comer. E eu não o censurava por isso.

Adentrámos o refeitório e nos sentámos. Meus olhos buscaram por ele, sem sucesso. Avisei Ângela que iria procurá-lo e já ia levantar da mesa quando Jessica se sentou, segurando meu braço levemente para me impedir de sair.

"-Bella, o marginalzinho do Cullen está te esperando na sala de Espanhol." – ela falou, indiferença em sua voz e soltou meu braço.

Por que o Edward estava na sala de Espanhol? Por que ele pediria logo a Jessica para me dar aquele recado? E por que ela o faria? Isso estava muito mal explicado, mas eu só queria ver Edward logo. Me importaria com isso depois.

"-Ok, Jessica, obrigada." – falei indiferente, também e esnobando o apelido estúpido, o qual ela sempre insistia pronunciar cada vez que falava dele.

Me despedi de Ângela e ouvi ela reclamar com Jessica por esta tratar Edward daquele jeito. Conforme os dias passavam, eu gostava mais daquela garota.

Entrei na sala de Espanhol e nem sinal do Edward. É claro, Bella, como você não pensou nisso antes? Jessica só queria tirar com a sua cara. Pelo sim pelo não, esperei mais uns minutos, não fosse ele realmente aparecer naquele lugar.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e sorri, sabendo que se tratava do meu anjo. Voltei o rosto e quase senti algo pontiagudo perfurando meu estômago, internamente, devido ao choque e horror. A única pessoa que se encontrava ali, no mesmo espaço do que eu era _Mike Newton_. Aquele monstro asqueroso estava a poucos passos de mim com um sorriso diabólico na face repulsiva, onde eu já não era capaz de enxergar a mínima beleza. O rosto que antes me parecia bonitinho – nada que se compare a Edward, lógico – agora me provocava náuseas e os olhos azuis-cinza que anteriormente me pareciam meio chatos e inexpressivos, agora faziam todo meu corpo tremer.

Não. Não. Aquilo não podia acontecer de novo. Não. _Edward_. Não. Não.

_Edward._

Eu queria chamá-lo, gritar por seu nome mas a minha garganta estava seca. Meu corpo não estava colaborando e minhas cordas vocais pareciam ter sido mutiladas e arrancadas do lugar.

"-Saudades?" – aproximou-se alargando o sorriso diabólico com a expectativa de me ver oscilando de medo. Mas eu não iria dar esse gosto para aquela pessoa maníaca. Felizmente, consegui com que meu corpo obedecesse a meu cérebro, dessa vez, e os tremores cessaram.

Tinha feito exatamente uma semana desde que eu vira aquele demônio. Contudo, ele parecia ter envelhecido pelo menos cinco anos. A pele meio bronzeada já não brilhava, a barba estava por fazer e eu era capaz de jurar que o cabelo não era lavado há uns bons dias por conta do aspecto oleoso.

"-O que você quer?" – com coragem, obriguei minha voz a soar neutra e indiferente e respondi aquele idiota com uma nova pergunta.

Senti a tal coragem reunida com todo a força que encontrei em mim, momentos antes, sumir e dar lugar a um pânico inigualável assim que seus olhos acompanharam os lábios em uma gargalhada irônica, louca, estridente. Demente.

"-A garotinha indefesa tentando bancar a corajosa. Rá." – agarrou meu pulso machucado com brutalidade e eu gemi por conta da dor que aquilo havia me causado. Mas o pior de tudo era sua pele abominável tocando a minha – eu preferia a dor a seu toque. O toque grotesco e áspero que nada a tinha a ver com o toque meigo e suave de Edward. – "Te machuquei, foi, _querida_?" – sua voz aumentara de tom drasticamente e sua mão estava pressionada em meu pulso com mais força ainda, em simultâneo.

"-Não toca em mim." – ordenei, ríspida, adotando uma segurança e confiança inesperadas e me afastando dele.

Eu queria passar por ele correndo e sair logo dessa sala, mas eu não iria ser bem sucedida. Não com ele praticamente tapando a saída. Teria que pensar noutro jeito de escapar.

"-Eu toco em você quando eu bem entender, Isabella." – segurou uns fios de meus cabelos em suas mãos nojentas para os soltar instantes depois – "Mas não foi esse o principal motivo que me atraiu até você. Eu quero saber que história é essa de ter me denunciado para a polícia. Que história é essa, sua desgraçada? Tem ideia do que os meus pais fizeram? Eles me expulsaram de casa por conta disso, sua vagabunda!" – meu pulso foi comprimido por sua mão com violência e eu gritei de dor. Ele estava me torturando.

Tão rápido que mal segui seus movimentos, ele trancou a porta da sala e jogou a chave bem longe – agora eu estava perdida.

Não.

_Edward._

Eu não aguentei mais tudo aquilo e deixei rolar pela minha face as lágrimas que eu segurara desde que vira Mike há momentos atrás.

"-Mike…o que você vai…fazer? Pára com isso, me deixa sair daqui." – implorei, pouco me importando se parecia fraca e com a consciência de que ele não iria aceder a meu pedido nunca. Era idiota suplicar a uma pessoa que está disposta a te fazer muito mal, para não o fazer. Como se alguém como ele conhecesse sentimentos como piedade, compaixão.

Ele deu dois passos até ficarmos a poucos centímetros um do outro e novamente segurou meu pulso, mas dessa vez acariciando-o de leve com o polegar. Eu estava chocada e surpresa mas logo isso chegou ao fim, quando ele quase partiu meu pulso torcido, arrancando urros barulhentos de dor de minhas cordas vocais.

Foi quando ouvi barulhos vindos do outro lado da porta. Eram Ângela, Edward e mais dois garotos que eu não reconhecera a voz. Respondi a seus chamamentos e chorei por Mike estar me matando com seu toque; chorei por Edward estar lá fora totalmente desesperado para me tirar daqui; chorei de alegria por meu anjo estar tentando me salvar. Chorei por tudo e chorei por nada. Chorei.

"-Não. Vou terminar o que comecei e ninguém irá me impedir." – proferiu depois de minutos, ignorando meu choro, os ruídos lá fora, os pontapés insistentes de Edward na porta.

O tempo parecia ter parado quando vi a porta aberta e Edward me afastando de Mike, com um olhar que arrepiava e gelava qualquer criatura – exceto a mim, que confiava demais em meu herói. Nunca conseguiria confiar daquele jeito em nenhum outro homem.

Ele investiu todas as suas forças em um murro violento que fez Mike cair no chão e sangrar uma boa parte do fluído vermelho existente naquele corpo imundo.

"-Bella. Bella, você está bem? Ah, Bella." – Ângela me abraçou com força e eu chorei, ainda oscilando. Sentia meu pulso latejar e as marcas dos dedos grossos de Mike eram visíveis no local.

Eu fiz ela entender que agora estava tudo legal comigo e virei a cabeça para olhar o que estava acontecendo atrás de mim.

Edward estava completamente fora de si e…ele ia…ia matá-lo. Não. Não, aquilo não podia acontecer. Era Mike quem seria preso, não meu anjo. Ele nunca.

Corri até eles e Mike parecia estar morto – exceto pela respiração ofegante e pelos olhos esmurrados e roxos ainda piscando.

"-Eu vou matar esse filho da puta. Me larguem, porra! Me larguem!" – Edward se debatia enquanto os dois garotos o seguravam, evitando uma desgraça.

"-Se acalma, cara. Você vai acabar matando ele." – as vozes masculinas soavam cansadas.

"-Edward…por favor…" – fui até ele, tocando seu braço e tentando ajudar os dois rapazes a acalmá-lo mas ele me empurrou, por reflexo e eu caí.

Assim que se deu conta do que fizera, imediatamente esqueceu seu ódio de morte pela criatura abominável quase morrendo no chão já ensanguentado daquela sala e se ajoelhou ao pé de mim.

"-Ben, Jasper, vamos embora daqui. Tragam esse desgraçado. Eu vou chamar a polícia." – a voz normalmente tímida de Ângela adquirira um tom de autoridade e firmeza admiráveis e ela retirou o celular do bolso do casaco quentinho, marcando os números. Assim, os três saíram da sala, carregando um Mike desmaiado.

Edward só olhava para mim, sua cara caída num mar imenso de tristeza. Suas mãos tomaram meu rosto e ele encostou nossas testas docemente.

"-Oh, Bella. Bella, me perdoa. Por favor…" – eu nunca o havia visto tão desesperado e sofrendo daquele jeito. – "Eu não queria te machucar, Bella. Eu fui um idiota, um animal. Me perdoa, minha linda." – Me deu alguns selinhos e seus olhos magníficos me fitavam com culpa, preocupação, carinho.

Eu abracei aquele homem a quem eu confiaria minha vida, se fosse necessário e beijei inúmeras vezes seu braço exposto. Eu apertei seu corpo mais ainda, pois não queria deixar de senti-lo contra o meu.

"-Não há nada para perdoar, Edward. Você me salvou…mais uma vez. Obrigada, do fundo de meu coração. Apesar de que te agradecer não seja nem perto de suficiente para demonstrar minha gratidão. Só não se desculpe, por favor." – falei, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

"-Eu…te machuquei, Bella. Eu empurrei você." – disse tristemente escondendo a face com as duas mãos. – "Virei um selvagem quando coloquei meus olhos _nele_. Eu queria quebrar cada pedacinho do infeliz….eu-"

Desviei-as de seu rosto e o acariciei com o meu, fechando os olhos.

"-Você não me machucou. Me salvou." – o interrompi e fiz com que minha face, colada á dele, fosse mais para o lado, a fim de nossos lábios se encontrarem.

Dei um selinho calmo e gostoso em sua boca macia e ele entreabriu os lábios, libertando sua língua e passando-a pelo meu lábio inferior. Suguei-a demorada e delicadamente antes de colocar a minha em sua boca, fazendo com que as duas entrassem em um contacto íntimo que eu só experienciara com ele e que não pretendia experienciar com mais ninguém.

Não sei dizer quantos minutos aquele beijo intenso roubou de nosso tempo mas eu sempre quereria mais. Porém, quando o beijo terminou, levantámos do chão e saímos daquele lugar em silêncio, nossos dedos entrelaçados.

O meu pulso continuava doendo e eu fui forçada a largar a mão, em contacto com a de Edward, para a levar ao local e tentar amenizar a dor com uma pequena massagem.

"-Bella, você está bem? A Ângela me disse que machucou o pulso na aula de Educação Física. Esse imbecil te fez alguma coisa?" – perguntou, parando de andar e levando suas mãos á fonte de minha dor.

Sorri para ele, uma tentativa de o tranquilizar de que estava tudo bem comigo agora que estava junto dele, enquanto minhas mãos cobriam as suas.

"-Não se preocupe, Edward, eu estou ótima. Graças a você." – dei um sorriso caloroso para ele.

"-Não, Bella. Isso é tudo culpa minha. Se eu tivesse lá te esperando nada disso teria acontecido. Me perdoa. Eu quebrei minha promessa. Eu te prometi que ele jamais iria encostar em você de novo." – deixei de me sentir completa quando suas mãos fugiram das minhas. Mas eu fui insistente e as recuperei.

"-Isso não foi culpa sua. Não foi. Está me entendendo?" – a minha voz era firme – "Mas porque você não me esperou como havia dito? Não estou cobrando nada, Edward, é mera curiosidade." – garanti, adoptando um tom de voz suave, agora.

Sua expressão ficou inquieta e estranha e ele passou a mão direita pelos cabelos.

"-Eu fui…só fui no banheiro." – era óbvio que ele não estava contando a verdade para mim, podia confirmar isso através de sua voz insegura e hesitante. – "-E depois…depois fui te procurar. Quando entrei no refeitório vi Ângela com Jessica e não te vi. Fiquei mais preocupado ainda quando Ângela me perguntou por que você não estava comigo." – fez uma pausa e eu aproveitei para interromper.

"-Então…você não iria me encontrar naquela sala coisa nenhuma, né? Eu devia ter desconfiado de Jessica de início. Na verdade, eu desconfiei mas achei que não faria mal algum confirmar. Só não imaginei que ela estava ajudando aquele…só não imaginei que ela estava o ajudando. Sou uma idiota mesmo." – murmurei baixo, mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

"-Você não é idiota, Bella, muito pelo contrário. Só é boa demais e não vê maldade nas pessoas. Mas elas são assim, Bella. As pessoas são más e invejosas. E eu lamento tanto que você tenha passado por isso." – alisou meu rosto. – "Quando Ângela me contou a mentira de Jessica, eu obriguei a desgraçada a contar a verdade. Ela acabou por confessar que Mike lhe pediu – com muito carinho, segundo ela – para atrair você aquele lugar mas para dizer que era eu quem estava lá."

Então Jessica sabia das intenções de Mike? Como alguém podia ser tão insensível e asqueroso assim? Ela era quase tão abominável quanto ele.

"-Obrigada."

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e segurou minha mão.

"-É melhor a gente ir ter com Ângela e os outros. A polícia já deve ter chegado e agora nós temos mais três testemunhas. O imbecil não vai escapar da prisão." – afirmou, com satisfação e eu concordei.

Dois carros da polícia e uma ambulância estavam paradas dentro do recinto escolar, onde era expressamente proibido qualquer carro entrar. Exceto para emergências como aquela.

Fiquei contente por ser sexta-feira de tarde e a escola estar quase vazia, pelo que haviam poucos alunos assistindo a tudo aquilo, com um ar confuso e interrogativo.

Ângela, Ben e o outro garoto que eu havia descoberto dar pelo nome de Jasper, estavam conversando com a polícia e Mike estava sendo transportado para uma maca, ainda inconsciente. Assim que coloquei os olhos em Jessica, tive vontade de ir até ela e dar um tapa na cara de sem vergonha da garota, mas me controlei quando vi meu pai sair de um dos carros policiais e vir correndo na minha direcção.

"-Bella, minha querida." – me abraçou com força, quase esmagando meu corpo mas eu sorri, circundando seu tronco com os braços. Instantes depois, me soltou para encarar minha face. – "Esse marginal vai ser levado para o hospital e assim que sair de lá, terá que ir na polícia. Ele vai ser preso, meu anjo. Está tudo bem com você? Bella, ele fez alguma coisa? Você está ferida? Ah, meu amor. Eu sou um pai tão descuidado, me perdoa." – disse tudo aquilo rápido demais e com uma expressão de sofrimento e culpa no rosto que me fez lembrar de Edward. Por que eles se culpavam por algo que não era sua culpa? A culpa era somente do loiro desgraçado dentro daquela ambulância.

"-Calma, pai, eu estou bem e não se culpe por favor. Você é um pai incrível." – declarei, esboçando um sorriso sincero que pareceu tranquilizá-lo.

"-Minha filha, vem cá." – me puxou para um abraço novamente e, mais calmo, me largou.

Só agora, mais tranquilo, pareceu notar a presença de Edward que sorria diante da cena que eu e Charlie havíamos protagonizado. Abraçou meu anjo, dando palmadinhas em suas costas.

"-Mais uma vez, Edward. Mais uma vez você salvou minha pequena. Quero te relembrar que minha gratidão nunca terá fim e que você é muito bem vindo em nossa humilde casa." – o rosto severo de Charlie demonstrava tudo o que Edward merecia receber: respeito, amizade, gratidão, admiração.

Eu olhava os dois, encantada.

"-Muito obrigada, Charlie. Eu realmente espero não ter que salvá-la uma terceira vez" – falou, em tom de brincadeira e fazendo com que o clima tenso se tornasse mais descontraído. Meu pai sorriu e deu um tapinha amigável em seu ombro. - "mas sempre estarei por perto quando ela precisar." – Edward acrescentou, desviando as esmeraldas brilhantes de Charlie e olhando para mim, sorrindo.

E eu sabia que ele estava falando a verdade.

Charlie notou nossa troca de olhares, porém não interrompeu. E eu corei. Podia ser algo singelo e sem importância para muitos outros, mas entre mim e Edward era mais que isso, era algo totalmente íntimo e hipnotizante. Como se enxergássemos a alma um do outro através daquele gesto. Como se o que estivéssemos vendo fosse tão sublime que nenhum de nós ousava quebrar o feitiço. Quando ele me olhava daquele jeito eu me sentia exposta a ele de um modo que mais pessoal era impossível. Com aqueles orbes profundos nos meus ele parecia saber tudo o que eu pensava ou sentia.

Quando meu pai clareou a garganta discretamente, nós acordámos do transe, um pouco embaraçados e ele não tocou no assunto, como eu esperei que faria. Se afastou para ir para junto dos colegas e pediu que nós fôssemos falar com os policiais assim que Ângela, Ben e Jasper terminassem de o fazer.

"-Bella, posso falar com você a sós?" – a voz feminina perguntou e eu me voltei, não querendo acreditar de quem se tratava.

Edward se colocou á minha frente, de forma protectora e a encarou.

"-Vai embora daqui, garota. Não viu que já fez merda demais por hoje? Deixa ela em paz." – ele disse, agressivamente.

Eu levei minha mão até ao pulso de Edward, fazendo com que ele se voltasse para mim.

"-Edward…não." – protestei com voz baixa e calma – "Eu quero falar com ela."

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

"-Mas Bella-" – o cortei, acariciando seu pulso com meu polegar e sorrindo enquanto o fitava com ternura.

"-Edward, eu não vou demorar. Vá para junto de Ângela e dos outros que eu já vou ter com vocês."

Edward hesitou um pouquinho mas se deu por vencido. Beijou minha testa e sussurrou em meu ouvido um "_eu estou logo ali, não hesite em me chamar_". Eu assenti sabendo que aquilo não seria necessário, mas contente por saber que podia contar com ele, e ele se afastou.

"-Então Jessica, o que quer?" – indaguei, fria e sem expressão.

"-Bella…eu…eu só quero que você saiba que eu não fazia ideia do que Mike planeava fazer com você." – a voz e a expressão pareciam sinceras, mas eu não queria deixar me enganar. Afinal, garotas como ela eram peritas em teatrinhos.

"-Ah é?" – gargalhei, ironicamente – "Então porque me atraiu para aquele droga de sala e disse que era Edward quem estava lá me esperando?"

Ela passou a mão fina pelos cabelos lisos e bem cuidados.

"-Eu…eu só fiz o que Mike me pediu. Ele me disse que queria falar contigo sobre algo realmente importante mas que você não iria querer ir até lá e conversar se soubesse que era ele. E ele me pediu com tanto jeitinho que eu…não pude negar." – a garota confessou e vislumbrei traços de culpa em seu rosto de boneca. Poderia ela estar falando a verdade? Sendo sincera por uma vez na vida?

"-E você não questionou o porquê dele querer esconder a identidade? Não achou estranho ele dizer para você dar um recado para mim se fazendo passar por Edward?" – questionei, um pouco agitada. Eu queria acreditar nela porque se ela realmente não estivesse falando a verdade e soubesse das intenções de Mike, era alguém sem escrúpulos e repugnante. Como alguém, principalmente ela sendo mulher, conseguiria atrair uma pessoa para uma armadilha como aquela? Como alguém ficaria bem com sua consciência sabendo que uma pessoa iria ser estuprada?

Queria acreditar. Mas era difícil depois da personalidade que ela demonstrara ter.

"-Eu achei. Mas…eu não consigo negar nada para Mike e eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de fazer algo horrível como tentar estuprar alguém. Nunca pensei que ele fosse esse monstro. Ele nunca deu a entender a ninguém ser assim. Eu não imaginava, Bella. Acredite." – se aquilo eram calúnias, ela merecia um Óscar. Mas o que ela ganhava se explicando? Porque ela se explicaria para mim daquela forma se não se tratasse da verdade? Ela podia simplesmente negar para a polícia sem nem falar comigo.

Decidi dar uma oportunidade para a garota e acreditar nela. Apesar de que aquilo não mudaria meu sentimento de desprezo por ela. Ela continuava a ser mimada, fútil, desprezível e vil para com Edward.

* * *

"-Obrigada a todos, garotos. Podem deixar que assim que esse rapaz se recuperar, será imediatamente levado para a prisão. Trataremos também de marcar o julgamento e todas essas coisas das quais falámos ainda há pouco! Ele não ficará impune!" – exclamou um colega de meu pai se dirigindo a mim, Edward, Ben, Ângela e Jasper.

Tínhamos vindo na delegacia para conversar melhor acerca do sucedido e eu já agradecera tanto aos policiais como a Ângela, Ben e Jasper o que tinham feito. Se não fosse eles aparecerem junto com Edward naquela sala, talvez meu anjo fosse preso. Eu não seria capaz de impedi-lo de acabar com Mike. Eu não teria força suficiente para isso em meu corpo incapaz.

Descobri que Jasper era novo na escola e que conhecia Ângela através de Ben, com o qual eu já havia trocado poucas palavras mas que já me convencera de seu bom caráter e de seu carinho por Ângela. Jasper tinha um rosto sereno e simpático, assim como sua atitude. Era fácil ficar perto dele.

Nos despedimos uns dos outros e meu pai veio ter comigo e com Edward quando eles foram embora.

"-Bells, você não almoçou ainda. Eu estou tratando de umas coisas, mas vou tirar o resto do dia para ficar com você. É só terminar umas coisinhas ali, é rápido." – mentiu, coçando a nuca. Ele devia ter um monte de trabalho e eu odiaria que ele tirasse o dia só por causa do que havia acontecido. Além do mais eu estava bem e não queria ser tratada igual a uma criança.

"-Não precisa, pai. Eu estou bem." – falei, convicta.

"-É, Charlie, eu fico com ela. Não deixarei nada de mal lhe acontecer." – Edward falou firmemente, me surpreendendo. O meu lindo anjo queria passar a tarde comigo!

Charlie sorriu e apertou a mão de Edward. Em seguida deu um beijo em minha fronte e desapareceu.

"-Hum, vai ficar comigo, é?" – perguntei, sentada do lado do motorista em meu próprio carro, fitando o Deus Grego com as mãos perfeitas no volante de meu veículo.

Aquele ser insuportavelmente lindo e meigo tinha implorado para eu deixar ele conduzir minha _pickup_. Não tinha como resistir a um pedido de Edward Cullen, pelo que eu permiti, com a condição dele tratar ela com muito jeitinho.

"-Er…você não quer que eu fique?" – ele teve a coragem de dizer, ainda que disfarçando a insegurança com uma interrogação.

"-Bobo, é claro que eu quero. Quero muito." – meus lábios formaram um sorriso e eu olhava para Edward, o que fez com que ele também focasse em mim e sorrisse, voltando o olhar novamente para a estrada em seguida.

Chegamos a minha casa – em um silêncio agradável - e Edward abriu a porta de meu próprio automóvel para mim, cavalheiro como sempre, e esticou a mão como um convite, que eu aceitei sem demora. O toque dele me fazia sentir protegida, segura. E era como se limpasse meu corpo e alma após o toque de Mike.

Já perto da porta de casa, não fiz menção de pegar as chaves para a abrir. Edward me olhava, certamente esperando e se perguntando porque eu não abria logo aquela porcaria. Cortei a distância existente entre nós e pousei a cabeça cansada em seu ombro. Abracei aquele corpo quente e maravilhoso – pois era o corpo de meu anjo, daquela alma incrível – e permiti que meus olhos se fechassem, inspirando o cheiro estonteante e natural de Edward de onde se podia detectar, misturado, um leve odor a tabaco. Meu nariz entrava em contacto com a pele sensível do pescoço de Edward e meus lábios beijavam delicadamente o local suave.

Ele cobriu meu pequeno corpo com seus braços, também, me pressionando mais ainda contra ele. Aquilo era tão bom – estar com ele daquele jeito.

Levantei a cabeça repousando em seu corpo e, ainda com os olhos fechados, procurei o caminho até seu queixo. Não tive quaisquer dificuldades em achá-lo. Beijei cada centímetro dele e subi para os lábios que eu tanto amava. Cada beijo que trocávamos era melhor que o anterior – ainda que, durante o beijo, eu não achasse possível melhorar _aquilo_. Mas daí nos beijávamos de novo e eu me dava conta de que estava errada.

Simplesmente não existiam palavras para descrever como era perfeito ter sua língua tocando a minha ou seus dentes mordiscando-a ou a meus lábios, sempre desejosos pelos seus. Muito menos conseguiria exprimir por palavras o que sentia durante tudo aquilo.

Roçávamos nossos narizes, depois do beijo sensacional, com sorrisinhos bobos no rosto e eu beijei sua bochecha antes de finalmente abrir a porta e entrarmos em casa.

"-Com fome?" – perguntei animada. Despi meu casaco e fui até a sala lado a lado com Edward.

"-Nah. E você?" – ele respondeu rindo um pouquinho.

"-Hum…nem por isso. Mas estou com vontade comer pipoca." – repliquei reproduzindo uma risada parecida com a dele - embora a anos luz de seu tom perfeitamente melódico e afinado. – "O que me diz a uma sessão de cinema em meu sofá com um balde de pipocas doces?" – sugeri.

"-Duvido que sejam tão doces quanto você, Bella, mas topo, é claro." – corei, lógico. Os seus olhos desceram até meu pulso demonstrando preocupação e ele alisou o local com os dedos compridos. – "Como está seu pulso?"

"-Está bem melhor, não se preocupe." – tudo graças a seu toque. "Agora, vou pegar as pipocas e você pode escolher o DVD. Estão naquela estante ali." – apontei para o local e deixei ele lá seleccionando o filme.

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

Passei os dedos pela grande quantidade de DVD's organizados em filas e retirei alguns, olhando as capas.

Uma delas me chamou a atenção. Era _Dracula_ de _Bram Stoker_, um filme do qual eu já ouvira falar – devido ao livro - mas que nunca tivera a oportunidade de assistir. Coloquei o disco no leitor de DVD's e sentei no sofá.

Pouco tempo depois, _ela_ regressou. Com um balde de pipocas – de grandes proporções – entre as mãos. Minha baixinha sentou do meu lado e eu peguei o controlo remoto, apertando o botão _Play_.

"-E aí, que filme escolheu?" – Bella quis saber, colocando duas pipocas na boca e saboreando-as. – "Rambo? O Exorcista?"

"-Errado, Isabella. Muito, muito frio." – queria que ela tentasse adivinhar, mas as letras vermelhas em um fundo preto arruinaram tudo.

"-_Bram Stoker's Dracula_?" – ela parecia incrédula, olhando o televisor. – "Edward, esse é meu filme preferido. É romance, logo acho que não vai gostar." – acrescentou.

"-E por que não?" – indaguei. Afinal, o livro era ótimo e o filme tinha recebido boas críticas.

"-Garotos não costumam apreciar esse tipo de filmes, só isso." – respondeu e eu peguei sua mão machucada, beijando-a e entrelaçando nossos dedos com cuidado para não magoar seu pulso.

"-Bom, eu gosto de bons filmes e não tenho esses preconceitos imbecis. Adoro um romance com uma boa história – sem ser sentimental a ponto de se tornar ridículo, claro – e não tenho vergonha disso." – sibilei para Bella que levou nossas mãos entrelaçadas á boca e colou seus lábios em cada nó de meus dedos.

"-Como você pode ser tão incrível?" – abri um sorriso e a puxei para mais perto de mim.

A sua cabeça estava em meu peito, seu cheiro doce de morangos selvagens invadindo minhas narinas. Beijei o cabelo daquela menina de quem eu tanto gostava e encostei a bochecha no topo de sua cabeça.

Em meia hora de filme, o silêncio e a respiração da criatura linda encostada em mim, indicavam que ela havia adormecido. Adormecido ali, em meus braços. Ela confiava em mim o suficiente para adormecer em meus braços. Queria ficar olhando seu rosto belo e delicado, mas isso iria acordá-la, provavelmente, e ela tinha passado por emoções fortes hoje – precisava descansar. Além disso, a queria ali, usando meu peito como travesseiro e ouvindo sua respiração, sentindo o bater de seu coração – a coisa mais perfeita do mundo.

"-Você é mais do que incrível, meu anjo" – murmurei sabendo que ela estava dormindo e que, consequentemente, não me ouviria. Beijei sua testa e fiquei ali vendo o filme e passando a mão por suas costas ou por seu cabelo de vez em quando, devagar para não despertá-la de seu sono.

"-_Edward_." – a voz suave proferiu e por momentos, pensei que ela havia acordado. Mas não. Consegui ver o rosto de meu anjo que continuava sereno e suas pálpebras cerradas.

Ela disse meu nome. Ela estava sonhando comigo?! Congelei, não acreditando naquilo. Meu nome. Ela me chamou.

"-_Edward_." – repetiu aquele anjo pálido e mais lindo que qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha visto na vida – ela era o auge da pureza e da beleza.

Explodi de alegria, ouvindo meu nome sair de sua boca uma terceira vez e beijei a testa de minha Bella Adormecida. Como ela poderia estar sonhando comigo enquanto um sorriso enfeitava seus lábios? Como ela não estava gritando e chorando? Afinal, ela só podia estar tendo um pesadelo, certo?

Meu coração machucado e quase morto, palpitou de um jeito louco. Pensei que ele apodrecera e tivesse esquecido sua função ao longo de todos esses anos, mas Bella fazia com que ele batesse de novo, com que ele lutasse para bater. E mais. Eu agora _queria_ que ele batesse.

* * *

**A/N: **Pronto, o Mike nojento apareceu e teve o que merece! Jessica se desculpando e tal...

E quem nunca assistiu Dracula de Bram Stoker (com Gary Oldman), assistam porque é lindo. É um de meus filmes preferidos, sempre choro no final rs :)

Espero q gostem e comentem!


	12. Anjos não choram

**N/A:** Esse capítulo e o próximo (q ainda estou escrevendo) são muito importantes :)

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

Com Bella em meus braços, continuei vendo Dracula e sua Mina até que comecei a me aconchegar mais no sofá super confortável e minhas pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas. Apesar de ter tido uma boa noite de sono – o que só havia acontecido umas duas ou três vezes antes, que me lembre – eu me sentia cansado. E a porrada que eu tinha dado no crápula do Mike tinha sido bem fácil. O sujeito nem se dignou a lutar contra mim, parecia fraco demais para reagir.

Desisti de lutar contra o cansaço que me assolava e cai no sono com Bella, por tempo indefinido.

Algo pequeno, macio e ligeiramente húmido passava por vários pontos de meu rosto me trazendo de volta á consciência. Abri os olhos e me dei conta que eram os lábios delicados de minha Bella que haviam me despertado. Que jeito maravilhoso de alguém acordar. Seus bracinhos ainda estavam envolvendo meu tronco enquanto ela estava de olhos fechados e investia em beijar cada poro de meu semblante sem a percepção de que eu acordara.

Soltei um gemido baixo devido á sensação boa que aqueles botões de rosa provocavam em mim e os beijos cessaram. Bella abriu os olhos com dificuldade devido á quantidade de luz na sala, mostrando o mar de chocolate neles, e esboçou um sorriso tímido.

"-Oi, dorminhoco." – deu uma risada quando eu bocejei e esfreguei os olhos – provavelmente inchados.

"-Olá, princesa." – ela corou e eu me aproximei para beijar sua boca, mas ela saiu de meus braços e se colocou de pé, o que eu lamentei e fez com que me sentisse vazio. A falta que seu corpo pequeno e quente me fazia era imensa e eu a queria junto a mim de novo.

"-O que foi?" – perguntei, fazendo um biquinho – "Não quer me beijar?"

"-Seu louco, é lógico que eu quero." – respondeu, mas não fez menção de o fazer.

"-Então volta, estava tão bom aqui." – sorri e abri meus braços, a convidando a me abraçar de novo.

Ela ficou ali de pé, me olhando. Parecia ponderar se devia aceitar ou não.

"-Não Edward, a gente dormiu. Nosso hálito deve de estar horrível."

"-Você se importa com isso?" – indaguei. Não pensei que ela ligasse para essas frescuras.

"-Não, eu não mas você…pensei que você-"

"-Bella, seu hálito nunca é horrível. Vem para cá, vem." – estendi os braços novamente e ela não se moveu – "A não ser que _você_ não queira que eu te beije…" – acrescentei ao mesmo tempo que meus braços caíam no sofá.

Ouvindo minhas palavras, ela pareceu despertar e pulou no sofá, procurando aconchego em meu peito.

"-Me beija." – pediu, olhando no fundo de meus olhos. Eu sorri para ela e rodeei sua cintura delgada com um braço, moldando a mão esquerda a seu belo rosto. Não tinha como negar um pedido daqueles.

"-Com todo o prazer." – coloquei umas mechas de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e tomei seus lábios doces com os meus.

Nunca iria cansar daquele gosto. E ela falando que estava com um hálito horrível, a bobinha. Tê-la ali comigo, beijá-la, tocá-la, olhá-la…tudo isso fazia meu coração bater aceleradamente, fazia com que eu me sentisse _vivo_ - e bem vivo.

A minha língua ansiava pela dela a cada segundo e agora que as duas estavam enroladas uma na outra eu não conseguia nem queria terminar aquele beijo. Os calafrios que aquele contacto junto com sua respiração ofegante enviavam para meu corpo originaram um gemido de minha parte e com aquilo, pude sentir o coração de Bella quase pulando do peito.

Preocupado com ela – pensando que eu poderia ter feito algo de errado – descolei nossos lábios e abri meus olhos. Na minha frente estava Bella mais linda do que nunca – se é que isso fosse possível. A sua boca permanecia aberta com aqueles lábios completamente inchados e vermelhos, consequência de ter tido os meus pressionados no local, os olhos estavam fechados e ela aparentava estar plenamente vulnerável. Oh céus, que garota linda. Controle-se. Ela não é uma qualquer, seu idiota.

Bella abriu os olhos confusos.

"-Fiz…algo de errado?" – a sua insegurança veio á tona e eu trouxe sua cabeça até ao sítio onde meu coração batia freneticamente em uma corrida louca.

"-Claro que não. Pensei que _eu_ tivesse feito algo de errado, me desculpa." – seus dedos passeavam por minha barriga por cima do tecido leve da _t-shirt_ que eu usava.

"-Pare com isso, Edward, não peça desculpas. Você não fez nada demais, a gente estava se beijando, é normal." – ela riu discretamente e eu corei, pois já estava pensando que meu gemido havia passado despercebido – "Seu coração está batendo demais." – sussurrou e acariciou com os dedos finos e através do tecido da blusa, a pele que cobria o órgão vital, onde antes estivera sua orelha.

Eu ri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, acariciando seu cabelo.

"-É esse o efeito que você tem em mim, Isabella." – sibilei sério.

Ela me fitou e levou, delicadamente, minha cabeça até seu peito, exatamente como eu fizera. O peito de Bella era pequeno, mas perfeito – nada a ver com os seios voluptuosos aos quais eu estava acostumado. Mas era tão mais confortável e eu juraria que eles caberiam perfeitamente em minha mão. Foco, Edward.

Senti o coração de Bella aos pulos e sorri, notando mais uma vez que eu também provocava aquilo nela.

"-Pois é, acho que você tem o mesmo efeito em mim, Edward." – disse, rindo um pouco enquanto fazia um carinho relaxante em meus cabelos.

Ainda com a cabeça em seu peito, peguei a mão direita de Bella, deixando a esquerda continuar bagunçando e fazendo carícias em meus cabelos e couro cabeludo. Distribuí beijos por seus nós dos dedos e ela beijou minha testa demoradamente.

"-Acho que perdemos grande parte do filme." – ela riu, passando as pontas dos dedos pela lateral de minha face, sentindo a barba por fazer.

O filme parecia estar quase no final. Dracula estava em seu aspecto natural e repulsivo, morrendo, com Mina – que já havia sido transformada - ajoelhada a seu lado, chorando e esnobando a aparência do vampiro. Bella desviou o olhar de meus cabelos e o focou na televisão, enquanto Mina beijava a boca ensanguentada da criatura monstruosa e os dois eram libertados das forças negras devido ao amor puro e sincero que houvera naquele simples roçar de lábios.

Desencostei a cabeça do peito de Bella, trazendo a dela para o meu, invertendo novamente nossas posições. Quando Mina enterrou ainda mais a espada na carne do homem para lhe dar a paz que ele tanto implorava, Bella não foi capaz de reprimir uma lágrima que caiu direita em meu antebraço exposto e que foi substituída por novas quando a mulher cortou a cabeça do cadáver de Vlad Dracul.

Enxuguei suas lágrimas com o polegar e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"-Me desculpe, sempre que vejo o final desse filme, choro. Que vergonha, você deve estar achando que eu sou uma criança idiota." – ela riu, embaraçada e afastou-se de meu peito, passando a mãos pelos cabelos e fitando qualquer coisa menos meu rosto.

"-Bella, é lógico que eu não estou achando nada disso." – garanti, me aproximando dela e levantando seu rosto com um dedo. – "Pelo contrário. Achei adorável a sua reação. Mostra quem você é: sensível, romântica e a garota mais doce e linda que eu conheci." – sorri para ela, passando o polegar por sua bochecha ruborizada.

Ela abaixou o olhar, sorrindo, para depois o erguer de novo e pender a cabeça para o lado direito, me observando e afastando uns poucos fios de cabelo de minha testa, parecendo refletir sobre algo. Como eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando. O que eu não daria para poder ler aquela mente.

"-No que está pensando?" – perguntei e dei um meio sorriso para ela. Meus braços estavam rodeando sua cintura suave mas possessivamente.

"-Hum…estava pensando se o amor realmente é suficiente para nos livrar de todos nossos males, nossas trevas…" – minha pequena me respondeu, séria e pensativa. – "O que você acha?" – seus olhos expressivos aguardavam uma resposta.

E agora, o que eu respondia? Eu nem conhecia o amor, era totalmente inexperiente na área. Eu amava minha mãe, mas como o sentimento não era recíproco, não creio que soubesse muito sobre o assunto.

"-Eu acho que é sim." – falei, surpreendendo a mim mesmo. A resposta saíra da minha boca sem que eu desse conta disso. – "Acho que o amor pode tudo. É o sentimento mais poderoso do mundo mas também o mais raro, pois parece que cada vez mais as pessoas se esquecem dele. O amor é um dom, eu acho. Um tesouro." – concluí, pensando naquelas palavras nas quais eu realmente acreditava. De onde eu tinha tirado aquilo? Eu não conhecia o amor, como eu podia estar falando daquele jeito tão…tão sábio e experiente?

E outra coisa…eu sentia amor por Bella? Era impossível, já que eu a conhecia há tão pouco tempo. Mas se não era amor, eu não sabia o que era, pois nunca sentira algo tão forte assim. Nem mesmo por minha mãe.

"-Tomara que seja mesmo…" – murmurou e eu não creio que era para eu ter ouvido aquilo.

Os créditos finais passavam no ecrã e eu me levantei do sofá para retirar o DVD.

"-É pena a gente ter perdido grande parte do filme." – falei, enquanto colocava o filme dentro da caixa.

"-Bom, eu já assisti o filme um monte de vezes mas posso te emprestar." – Bella disse ao mesmo tempo que pegava o balde de pipocas quase vazio.

"-Hum, ok. Já que você sugere…." – ri, revolvendo meu cabelo com a mão e me aproximando da baixinha para beijar o topo de sua cabeça. – "Obrigada."

"-Desde que você me traga ele depois, tudo bem." – deitou a língua de fora e eu ri.

"-Pode deixar!" – afirmei ainda rindo e vendo Bella esboçar um sorriso.

Eu precisava de cocaína e já só tinha uma mísera quantidade em meu bolso. Talvez Emmett tivesse mais lá em casa dele. E agora com Bella em minha vida, eu mal via meu amigo. Por mais que eu amasse ficar na companhia daquele anjo, eu não podia esquecer de meu grande amigo Emmett.

Peguei o celular e enviei uma mensagem para Emmett perguntando se podia passar na casa dele agora.

Segui Bella até a cozinha, observando-a jogar o que restara das pipocas no lixo e lavando o baldinho.

"-Bella…" – pedi sua atenção e ela virou o corpo para mim – "Adorei a tarde com você, mas preciso ir embora, linda." – fui até ela e beijei sua bochecha.

"-Adorou porque eu estive o tempo todo dormindo." – proferiu, se fingindo de chateada.

"-Não. Adorei porque estive com você, nós dois acordados ou não." – respondi, rindo e fazendo ela rir também. Tudo o que eu queria era ver aquela expressão feliz em seu rosto, sempre.

Permanecemos segundos em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro, sérios até que o celular em meu bolso vibrou e eu pude ler a resposta afirmativa de meu amigo.

Bella deu um passo na minha direção, ficando ainda mais perto de mim.

"-Não vá. Fica mais um pouco." – a proposta era tentadora e seus braços calorosos rodeando minha cintura quase me fizeram desistir de ir ter com Emmett.

Mas eu precisava da cocaína. Eu necessitava daquela merda. E hoje só tinha inalado uma mísera filinha enquanto Bella estava em Educação Física. Do que me arrependi amargamente, afinal se não fosse aquela droga de necessidade que eu sentira na altura, eu teria esperado Bella e ela não passaria por nada daquilo com Mike. A única coisa boa, afinal, era eu ter metido umas na cara e no corpo do filho da mãe e ele ter sido, enfim, apanhado pela polícia.

Eu não merecia que aquela criatura divina me abraçasse, me olhasse; nem sequer merecia conhecê-la.

"-Eu queria, Bella." – e como eu queria.- "Mas tenho que ir na casa de Emmett. Ultimamente, tenho sido um péssimo amigo para ele." – falei, omitindo o verdadeiro motivo.

Sim, eu realmente estava indo embora tão cedo por causa de meu vício, pois Emmett eu poderia visitar mais logo. Mas eu precisava daquela porcaria o mais rápido possível. Não queria que Bella acabasse notando que estava acontecendo algo de errado comigo.

"-Hum, ok." – uma expressão tristinha estava estampada em sua face – "mas amanhã é sábado e eu…eu não…não vou aguentar esperar até segunda-feira para te ver de novo." – aquelas palavras fizeram com que algo frio e ao mesmo tempo, quente, preenchesse meu coração.

Sorri e acariciei, com minha mão direita, a lateral de seu rosto, sentindo a pele macia e quente. Ela cerrou as pálpebras, curtindo mais intensamente meus dedos roçando a superfície lisa.

"-Muito menos eu, Bella."- confessei, já sentindo saudade, quando uma ideia maravilhosa surgiu em minha mente. – "O que acha de sair comigo de novo?" – seus olhos se abriram, espertos, ao escutar minha proposta.

"-Acho uma ótima ideia." – respondeu beijando minha bochecha e eu me aproveitei, deslocando minha boca para o lado afim de capturar seus lábios delicados em um novo beijo.

Terminado o beijo, passei meu polegar por aqueles lábios rosados e macios.

"-Amanhã?" – propus, esperançoso enquanto olhava para minha Bella. _Minha_… era tão bom pensar que ela era realmente minha. Que ela não iria se afastar e fugir a sete pés de mim quando soubesse quem eu era. _Uma doce ilusão_…

Ela concordou com a cabeça e me deu um selinho húmido e calmo. Como era bom sentir a sua textura …não precisava nem da presença de nossas línguas naquele momento – apenas aqueles lábios colados nos meus eram o suficiente.

Saí da casa de Bella, já sentindo a sua falta, após ter ficado combinado que eu ligaria para ela, afim de marcarmos melhor nossa saída de amanhã.

* * *

"-Cara, tu anda desaparecido, moleque. As gostosas não largam do seu pé, né cara? Sei como é, sei como é." – esse era o jeito de Emmett, sempre sorridente e brincalhão, me cumprimentar.

"-Oi para você também, Emmett." – entrei, esboçando um sorriso, em sua casa e sentei no sofá afastando as diversas _Playboys_ de Emmett espalhadas pelo mesmo. E era alucinação ou eu estava vendo uma calcinha minúscula e vermelha pendurada no candeeiro do teto?

Puta que pariu. Será que eu tinha interrompido o idiota enquanto ele…enfim. Mas eu avisei que vinha e ele concordou.

Emmett notou meu olhar preso no candeeiro onde a peça de roupa estava – quase caindo – e coçou a nuca.

"-Heh…bom, Edward. É que eu estava…" – ele começou mas nesse preciso instante uma loira ajeitando os cabelos longos e ondulados adentrou a sala.

A loira era atraente e, apesar de estar usando maquilhagem demais, não tinha um ar vulgar. Essa era uma das mulheres pelas quais eu sentiria desejo, antes de conhecer Bella. Apesar de gostosa, a mulher na minha frente não tinha efeito algum em mim; nada tinha a ver com minha pequena. Bella possuía uma beleza natural e pura – o reflexo perfeito de seu interior espantoso. Exalava inocência e doçura, tal e qual um anjo. E seus traços eram tão delicados, tornando seu rosto angelical e além de sublime. Agora que eu conhecia Bella, não conseguiria me interessar por nenhuma outra mulher que não ela.

"-Er…oi." – a loira falou meio envergonhada conforme se aproximava de nós dois e eu olhei para Emmett que parecia desconfortável também.

"-Edward, essa é Rosalie. Rose, Edward." – a figura do meu amigo nos apresentou e eu estendi a mão para cumprimentar a loira, que me olhou com um sorriso, mas ainda envergonhada.

Ela não se parecia com as vagabundas ás quais Emmett estava acostumado. Ele já tinha me apresentado algumas e elas sempre pegavam no meu pé, também. Mas não essa. Rosalie tinha um ar sério, porém simpático e em momento algum me olhou de um jeito perverso e que demonstrasse luxúria. Ela só olhava para Emmett, de um modo carinhoso e inundado em desejo. Desviei meu olhar para a face dele e notei que o jeito como ele a olhava era igualzinho.

Pára tudo. Quando é que meu amigão _playboy _e completamente galinha ficou gamado em uma garota? É, eu estava sumido mesmo.

"Prazer, Rosalie." – afirmei, sorrindo também.

"-Oi Edward…de novo." – ela riu espontaneamente – "Me desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar vocês." – sibilou e eu fiquei sem entender se ela estava falando comigo, com Emmett ou com os dois.

"-Não atrapalhou nada, ursinha." – Ursinha? Quase ri na cara deles quando Emmett falou aquilo enquanto dava um beijo no alto da cabeça da "_ursinha_". Como meu amigo estava mudado.

Não ousei pronunciar uma palavra. Era inacreditável a cena que eu estava presenciando: Emmett todo carinhoso com uma mulher. Não que ele as tratasse mal, mas nunca havia visto ele agir daquele jeito tão…meigo, com uma.

"-Mas enfim, já estava de saída mesmo, meu Ursão. Te ligo mais logo" – depois dessa, eu tive que suster mais ainda as risadas. Ursão e Ursinha? Oh Céus…esses dois estão bem um para o outro mesmo.

Os dois estavam ali agarradinhos e nem pareciam me notar, até que Rosalie virou a cabeça, encontrando meu olhar e corou. Não tão forte quanto minha Bella, mas corou ligeiramente.

"-Xau, Edward. Gostei muito de conhecê-lo." – falou com simpatia, se desgrudando do bruta-montes e beijando meu rosto.

"-Eu também, Urs…Rosalie." – quase me descuidei e a chamei por aquele apelido ridículo. – "Emmett parece gostar realmente de você." – segredei junto a seu ouvido e sorri, fitando-a.

"-Eu também gosto muito dele." – sibilou, muito baixo. Creio ter sido para que Emmett, um pouco afastado da gente e arrumando as revistas, não conseguisse ouvir.

É, eu tinha gostado dela. Estava na hora mesmo do cara assentar, afinal ele já vinha levando essa vida de galinha por muitos anos.

Ela foi até ele e o beijou, antes dos dois se despedirem e ela sair da casa.

"-Ok, o que foi isso, Emmett?" – indaguei, sentando no sofá enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

"-Bom, eu e Rose nos conhecemos faz uma semana numa boate. Ela…cara, ela é demais! Eu nunca senti nada assim por qualquer outra mulher. Eu tou ficando doente, né? Será que ela sente o mesmo que eu?" – eu ri perante sua confissão. Emmett apaixonado e inseguro era hilário.

"-Eu te garanto que sim, Emmett." – falei, convicto relembrando as palavras que haviam saído da boca da própria Rosalie escassos instantes antes. – "Fico feliz por você ter encontrado alguém, finalmente." – ele bufou e revirou os olhos mas sabia bem que aquilo era verdade. – "Gostei dela, me pareceu uma mulher direita, nada a ver com as piranhas ridículas que você comia, cara."

"-A Rose é…diferente. É um mulherão mas tem personalidade forte e é inteligente." – afirmou, parecendo mergulhado em pensamentos. – "Minha Ursinha é maravilhosa." – declarou, soando todo apaixonado e meu olhar foi cair na calcinha vermelha que acabara de cair do candeeiro.

"-Acho que sua _Ursinha_ se esqueceu de algo." – zombei e o idiota me deu um tapa no ombro. – "Fala sério, Emmett. Ursinha? Ur-si-nha?" – soltei uma risada com vontade.

"-É, quando nos conhecemos ela brincou dizendo que eu parecia um ursão pelo meu tamanho e tal e o apelido acabou pegando. Depois ela virou a Ursinha." – ele explicou aquilo com um sorriso na cara, de um modo tão natural e meigo que quase me arrependi de ter achado os apelidos ridículos. Quase. – "E uma vez eu tava aqui em casa assistindo pornô e ela chegou e-" – interrompi, antes que fosse tarde demais. Não queria pormenores.

"-Ok, cara. Detalhes não, por favor." – implorei, rindo.

"-E você, como vai tudo?" – perguntou, indo até a cozinha e voltando com duas latas de cerveja nas mãos.

Estava na hora de eu contar para ele sobre minha princesa. Afinal, ele também partilhara comigo o que sentia sobre Rosalie, apesar de tal coisa não ter sido opcional, afinal a garota estava lá em casa quando eu cheguei.

"-Tudo normal, exceto pelo fato de que eu conheci uma garota também." – falei sorrindo, conforme pensava no sorriso de Bella, em seus orbes chocolates, no gosto maravilhoso de seus lábios…- "O nome dela é Isabella."

"-Ed, você pirou ou o quê? Sério, você nunca ligou para mulher nenhuma, sempre comeu um monte de vagabundas mas nunca mencionou uma sequer." – o retardado de meu amigo disse e eu tive vontade de socar a sua cara. Mas eu sabia que não era por mal.

"-Bella não é nenhuma vagabunda e eu muito menos a comi." – enfatizei a palavra e parece que ele percebeu, pois me olhou como quem pede desculpas.

"-Desculpa cara. Continua."

"-Como eu estava dizendo, eu nunca usaria esse termo para me referir a um contacto mais íntimo com ela." – ele me olhou, curioso e com os olhos brilhando. Que rídiculo. - "Não, Emmett, eu não fiz sexo com Bella." – após minhas palavras, uma expressão de desapontamento e confusão habitava seu rosto.

"-Não?" – ele parecia incrédulo.

"-Não. Ela é muito mais que isso, é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci e eu realmente gosto dela. Gosto demais." – confessei sem qualquer vergonha. Eram meus sentimentos e a mais pura das verdades, afinal de contas.

"-Ok, espera só eu recuperar do choque. Edward Cullen gostando de uma garota?"- revirei os olhos perante aquele exagero. Ok, não era exagero, afinal eu nunca demonstrara sequer afeição por qualquer mulher antes, apenas satisfazia meu desejo carnal, nada mais. – "Ela é gostosa pelo menos?" – esse cara era tão infantil e inconveniente por vezes. É, tem coisas que nem a chegada de uma _Ursinha_ pode mudar.

"-Ela é linda." – resolvi responder, recordando o rostinho de minha Bella e desejando estar com ela logo. – "Mas nem pensa em jogar seu charminho idiota para ela." – avisei, brincando.

"-Lógico que não. O gostoso aqui agora só baba pela sua Ursinha." – nós dois rimos e eu senti a necessidade daquela merda mais forte do que nunca. – "Mas cara, você tem que apresentar essa garota para mim logo. Quero conhecer a criatura que conseguiu o milagre de fazer com que você se apaixonasse." – eu não tinha propriamente dito que estava apaixonado, mas aquilo era óbvio demais e verdadeiro demais.

Acabámos de beber nossas cervejas e eu perguntei se ele tinha cocaína lá em casa, argumentado que a minha estava no fim. Ele foi pegá-la e nós dois mergulhamos naquele mundo irreal e maravilhoso, mais uma vez.

"-Eu sou um nojo, cara." – desabafei, um tom depressivo em minha voz, deitado no chão com Emmett sentado a meu lado, quando haviam passado cerca de 20 minutos desde que inaláramos aquela droga de pó branco.

Ele me olhou sem entender nada, provavelmente ainda mais afetado do que eu pelo efeito louco da droga, e eu continuei.

"-Eu sou um drogado nojento, eu não mereço ela. Ela é boa demais para mim, Emmett, ela é um anjo. Mas eu gosto demais daquela garota, demais." – confessei, sentando e colocando a cabeça entre meus joelhos.

Senti a mão grande de Emmett em meu ombro e ergui a cabeça, passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos.

"-Moleque, você não é nada disso. Ela não sabe que você usa drogas?" – perguntou, preocupação evidente na sua voz.

"-Não. E não quero que ela saiba, a quero longe de todo esse mundo. Ela é tão pura, Emmett, eu queria tanto ser digno dela." – falei, com raiva de mim mesmo.

"-E você pode ser, basta parar com as drogas. Se você acha mesmo que desse modo vai se tornar mais digno dela, vá em frente e pare. Eu não voltarei a lhe oferecer mais, Edward." – garantiu, já me encarando mais sério. O efeito da cocaína parecia estar sumindo.

"-Não dá, Emmett. Eu…eu não consigo parar com essa merda, esse é o problema. Eu sou um lixo de um drogado."

"-Pára com isso, cara. Você pode sim, eu mesmo consigo se eu quiser." – declarou e aquilo só fez eu me sentir mais fraco e repulsivo ainda. Ele conseguia, porém eu não.

"-Não, eu não consigo. Toda a vez que eu fico sem essa droga em meu organismo, eu tremo e fico ansioso e violento." – confessei o que nunca havia confessado a Emmett. Ele sempre pensara que eu só me drogava por diversão, que nem ele fazia, mas não. Aquilo era uma necessidade que eu tinha, um vício ao qual eu me apegara para afundar os problemas de uma vida por uns minutos.

"-Como assim?" – a preocupação preenchia sua voz.

"-É isso mesmo, Emmett. Eu nunca te falei antes mas eu sou viciado nessa merda, não sou que nem você que pára quando quer. Eu não consigo."

Ele me olhava, talvez pensando no que iria dizer.

"-Porque você não me falou isso antes? Eu te ofereço essa droga há anos, desde a época em que você morava em Chicago e você nunca contou isso para mim? Droga, cara, você tem que sair dessa logo, ser viciado nessa merda não é saudável." – Jura?

"-Não, Emmett, eu não consigo."

"-Larga de ser otário. Você consegue sim, eu vou te ajudar, mané e tenho certeza que essa garota de quem você tanto gosta vai fazer o mesmo. Você tem que contar logo para ela." – sibilou, bastante sério. Eu nunca tinha visto meu amigo daquele jeito.

Contar para Bella? Para quê? Para ela sumir da minha vida, para achar que eu sou o fraco que realmente sou?

"-Não. Eu não vou falar nada pra Bella. Não consigo sequer cogitar a ideia de a ver fugindo de mim." – disse, perturbado com o pensamento de uma realidade inevitável. Ela descobriria e cortaria qualquer tipo de relações comigo.

"-Se ela é tão especial quanto parece, ela não vai fazer isso." – disse, apenas e eu fiquei pensando na possibilidade – que me parecia impossível – de Bella não fugir, dela ficar para ajudar a espantar meu demónios. Não só a droga, mas meu passado, meu presente.

"-Ela é, é tão especial. Eu quero tanto merecê-la, largar essa merda." – murmurei mais para mim mesmo do que para meu amigo grandão sentado junto a mim.

"-A gente vai te ajudar, Edward." – ele me olhou sorrindo, enquanto sua mão pousara em meu ombro em sinal de amizade, novamente.

Apesar de tudo, eu tinha sorte. Tinha Emmett e tinha meu anjo – por enquanto.

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

Depois de tomar um longo banho, fazer os deveres de casa e o jantar de Charlie, fui ler meu livro enquanto esperava pela ligação de Edward da qual eu esperava ele não tivesse se esquecido.

Não, meu herói não iria se esquecer de mim.

O toque de meu celular fez com que eu quase caísse da cama, devido ao susto.

Um sorriso tomou conta de meus lábios conforme vi que era Edward quem estava me ligando.

"-_Olá, Edward_." – minha voz soou animada demais e pude ouvir uma risadinha do outro lado da linha.

"-_Oi, princesa. Está tudo bem com você_?" – _Princesa_…meu mais novo apelido. Eu iria achar isso meloso demais há tempos atrás, mas agora eu amava, pois era _ele _quem me chamava daquele jeito.

"-_Tudo! E com você? Ainda está na casa do seu amigo_?" – perguntei, curiosa. Será que tinham garotas lá com eles? Eu não podia reclamar, afinal nós não namorávamos. O que a gente era mesmo?

"-_Não, já estou em minha casa_." – a resposta de Edward me tirou de meus pensamentos e ficámos em silêncio por uns segundos. – "_Falei de você pra ele. Ele quer te conhecer_." – a voz encantadora e musical disse, soando sincera.

Ele tinha falado de mim? Bem? Dei pulos de contentamento em meu interior e um sorrisão bobo surgiu em minha face ao imaginar que sim.

"-_Heh…o que você disse exatamente? Espero que tenha falado pelo menos alguma coisa boa_." – brinquei mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha receio de que ele pudesse ter falado que eu era uma garotinha boba e idiota que não sabia cuidar dela mesma e que quase fora estuprada por duas vezes.

"-_Isabella…é claro que tudo o que eu falei foram coisas boas. Tudo o que diz respeito a você é bom, minha linda_." – eu quase morri com aquela declaração. Ok, Isabella, respira. Isso. Mais uma vez. Ótimo. Aquela perfeição característica dele ia acabar me matando. – "_Estou sentindo saudades. Demasiadas. Quero te ver logo_." – confessou e eu não podia me sentir mais feliz do que naquele momento.

"-_Eu também. Estou morrendo de saudades_."

"-_Bom saber disso. Amanhã pego você ás 18h ok? O que me diz a um cineminha já que da última vez a gente acabou dormindo?_" – o riso musical e baixo atingiu meu ouvidos e eu ri, também.

"-_Ótimo! Só espero não adormecer dessa vez_." – nós dois rimos novamente.

"-_Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer_." – ele falou com um tom de voz maroto e eu corei instantaneamente, agradecida por ele não poder ver meu rosto naquele momento. – "_Amanhã estarei á porta de sua casa a essa hora, então_."

"-_Ok. Mal posso esperar por amanhã_." – confessei.

"-_Faço minhas suas palavras_." – replicou – "_Agora durma. Descanse e tenha sonhos maravilhosos_." – eu iria ter, com certeza e era óbvio com _quem_ eu sonharia.

"-_Boa noite, Edward. Descansa, também, o_k?"

"-_Pode deixar, princesa. Boa noite e até amanhã_."

Escusado será dizer que, depois de ouvir sua voz, meus sonhos foram protagonizados por nós dois.

Charlie estava cochilando no sofá e ficara feliz por saber que eu ia sair para me divertir com Edward, afinal meu pai tinha gostado muito dele, ainda mais depois dele ter me salvado. Faltavam poucos minutos para as 18 horas e eu já estava pronta, usando uma blusinha branca e uma saia verde pelos joelhos.

A campainha soou e eu corri até a porta.

Edward estava simplesmente lindo – como sempre – usando uma calça preta combinada com uma _t-shirt_ branca e simples.

"-Você está…linda, Bella." – ele elogiou, beijando a lateral de meu semblante.

"-Obrigada…você também."- ele deu o sorriso torto que eu amava e eu coloquei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, beijando seus lábios suavemente.

"-Achei que não ia aguentar de tanta saudade." – sibilou, alisando meu rosto com uma mão. – "Vamos?" – segurou minha mão e notou a faixa elástica envolvendo meu pulso torcido – "É mesmo, como está seu pulso?" – ele o segurou e analisou.

"-Bem melhor que ontem." – afirmei com um sorriso e fechando a porta atrás de nós. – "Vamos."

Chegamos no cinema e Edward estacionou o carro de Emmett, saindo e abrindo a porta para eu sair, como sempre fazia.

"-Você não precisava mesmo ter trazido o carro de Emmett de novo." – falei, após ele entrelaçar nossos dedos e me guiar até á fila do cinema.

"-Não se preocupa com isso, Bella. Emmett tem outro carro, ele quase não usa o _Audi_." – tentou me tranquilizar.

"-Mesmo assim. A gente podia ter vindo na minha _pick-up_." – insisti. Eu queria me sentir um pouco útil também.

"-Da próxima vez que a gente sair, levamos sua carrinha. Tudo bem?" – propôs e eu concordei, me importando apenas com o fato dele querer sair comigo mais uma vez. Pelo visto, ainda não se cansara de mim. A sorte estava do meu lado.

Nos decidimos por "_Anjos e Demônios_", uma adaptação ao cinema de um livro que nós dois havíamos lido e gostado.

Depois de comprarmos pipocas, entrámos na sala e sentámos na última fila ao cantinho para uma melhor visualização do filme e para ficarmos mais á vontade.

"-O livro é realmente bom e espero que o filme esteja á altura." – falava com Edward e comia pipocas, enquanto aguardávamos que dessem início ao filme.

"-É, Dan Brown é um gênio criativo mesmo, adoro os livros dele." – ele pegou minha mão livre, entrelaçou nossos dedos e beijou cada nó dos meus dedos. – "Mas se eu estiver com você, qualquer filme é bom." – largou minha mão, passando o braço ligeiramente musculoso e firme em volta de meu corpo, me trazendo para mais perto dele e depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

Edward sempre me deixava sem palavras com todos aqueles gestos e declarações.

Ele queria me largar, talvez pensando que eu estava desconfortável, mas me recusei a desgrudar dele, não suportando soltá-lo por nada desse mundo. Minhas mãos colaram em seu braço e minha cabeça descansava em seu ombro.

As luzes finalmente foram apagadas e publicidade, seguida por _trailers _de uns quantos filmes, passaram no ecrã até o filme começar.

Nós dois permanecíamos agarradinhos, com a mão de Edward em meu cabelo fazendo um carinho de vez em quando. Eu queria me concentrar no filme mas com ele do meu lado e totalmente grudado em mim era difícil. Ele era uma_ ótima_ distração.

Imagens estonteantes de Itália passavam na enorme tela e eu desencostei a cabeça do ombro de meu _Adônis_ perfeito para o encarar. Ok, a beleza de Itália, embora seja maravilhosa, fica a anos-luz da de Edward.

"-O que foi, Bella? Algo de errado?" – sussurrou meu anjo de cabelos cor de bronze.

"-Nada. Estava só pensando como a Itália é linda." – menti. Bom, não era completamente mentira, na verdade.

"-É, tem razão mas não chega nem nos calcanhares de sua beleza, Bella." – ele riu e eu fiz uma cara de retardada, não entendendo o que tinha provocado aquela reação. – "_Bella_. Bella significa _linda_ em italiano, sabia? Você não poderia ter um nome mais adequado." – esclareceu e passou a mão por minha face com delicadeza. Não pude evitar esboçar um sorriso para ele e acariciar a escultura perfeita que era seu rosto.

Desde quando garotos como ele se interessam por mim?

Ele me beijou, apaixonadamente, ali no meio do cinema, fazendo eu esquecer até meu nome. Sugou meu lábio inferior, dando vários selinhos nele depois e eu estremeci com o contacto. Aprofundei o beijo, passando a língua na textura macia de seus lábios – superior e inferior – e ele os entreabriu, me dando permissão para adentrar sua boca quente com meu músculo ansioso pelo dele.

Não percebi quando mas ele já estava beijando e distribuindo mordidinhas por toda a extensão de meu maxilar, passando pouco depois para meu pescoço, que ele mordeu cuidadosamente, lambeu, beijou, sugou… Meu Deus, era de mim ou estava calor naquele lugar? Felizmente, estávamos no cantinho e a sala nem se encontrava com muita gente.

Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos fortes e sedosos – como eu amava aqueles fios cor de bronze – quando ele mordiscou minha orelha e voltou a meus lábios, apenas os tocando com os seus em curtos selinhos.

"-Bella…" – suspirou com nossas testas encostadas, e minhas mãos trocaram de lugar, indo até seu rosto. As suas alisavam minha cintura com ambos os polegares. – "Céus, como você é linda. Você vai acabar me matando, desse jeito." – ele riu um pouco e eu corei.

"-Olha só quem fala." – acusei, me referindo tanto á acusação quanto ao elogio.

Ele não respondeu, só sorriu e pegou minha mão, voltando a focar os orbes verdes na tela. Encostei novamente a cabeça em seu ombro e fiz o mesmo.

Não voltei a proferir palavra mas notei o corpo de Edward um pouco tenso. Será que eu tinha feito algo que não devia?

Retirei a cabeça de seu ombro, quando as luzes se acenderam, anunciando o intervalo.

"-Bella, vou no banheiro e já volto, ok? Não demoro." – beijou minha testa e saiu, quase correndo.

Eu nem mesmo tive tempo de dar uma resposta, ele já tinha sumido.

O intervalo com a duração de 7 minutos acabara e já haviam passado mais 5, 10 minutos e nem sinal de Edward. Eu estava ficando seriamente preocupada. Será que acontecera alguma coisa? Ele disse que não ia demorar.

Abandonei a sala, pouco me importando com o filme e me dirigi até a casa de banho masculina. E daí que eu não podia entrar ali? Abri a porta devagar com receio de ter algum homem lá e o que vi despedaçou meu coração.

Meu lindo anjo estava no chão, encostado na parede branca com a cabeça baixa, entre os joelhos e as mãos nos cabelos revoltos, não se dando conta de que eu entrara. Um lenço coberto de grandes manchas vermelhas estava jogado no chão, junto dele. _Sangue_. Edward estava sangrando mas eu não conseguia ver onde ele estava machucado.

Porém, quando ele ergueu a cabeça, me dando acesso a seu rosto, eu pude ver que sangue escorria de uma de suas narinas.

Ele me olhou apavorado e levou as costas da mão ao local, procurando limpar o líquido vermelho.

"-Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui? Vai embora, Bella. Vai." – sua voz era ríspida e amarga, mas com uma pontada de tristeza. Ele nunca falara daquele jeito comigo. – "Por favor."

Eu corri até ele e me abaixei, no entanto, ele escondia a face entre os joelhos novamente.

"-Edward, o que você tem? Por favor, me diz. Edward." – eu estava tão desesperada que só nesse momento notei o pó branco no chão, junto do lenço ensanguentado.

Aquilo só podia ser droga. _Cocaína_. Edward havia se drogado e por isso estava sangrando.

"-Bella, vai embora." – ordenou mais uma vez, rude. Mas eu não iria embora, não iria mesmo.

"-Não, Edward, eu não vou." – com minhas mãos, tomei seu rosto para o obrigar a me olhar. Foi aí que percebi que seus olhos estavam húmidos e que algumas lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

_Não_. Não, tudo isso está errado. Anjos não deviam chorar. Anjos não deviam sofrer. Anjos não sangravam. _Ele_ não merecia aquilo.

"-Bella…" – a tristeza em sua voz fazia com que meu coração ardesse; provocava em mim uma dor cruciante – como se tivesse um monstro com dentes aguçados me comendo por dentro.

"-Edward, deixa eu te ajudar, por favor." – limpei suas lágrimas e o sangue que já estava secando em sua pele e beijei seu olho esquerdo. – "Por favor." – beijei seu olho direito, antes de beijar várias partes de seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão sofredora. Uma expressão que nunca devia estar estampada em seu semblante. Nunca. Ele era bom demais para sofrer daquele jeito, bom demais.

"-Não quero que você me veja desse jeito. Não quero que me veja como realmente sou – um fraco de um drogado. Um ser desprezível e nojento. Não, Bella, vá. Corra." – disse, e suas palavras eram como facas aguçadas cortando meu coração em pedaços.

Lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos e eu não tinha intenção de travá-las. Acariciei o rosto de meu anjo com todo o carinho, completamente desolada pelo estado em que ele se encontrava. E se eu não conseguisse ajudá-lo? Eu queria. Tanto. Eu _tinha_ que conseguir.

"-Não. Não. Não." – neguei com firmeza - "Olhe para mim." – implorei, vendo que seus olhos estavam baixos, apesar de sua cara estar em minhas mãos. – "Eu não vou embora e você não é nada disso, está me entendendo? Você é lindo, tão lindo. A pessoa mais linda, altruísta e incrível que eu já conheci. E eu não vou te perder. Não vou mesmo, eu vou te ajudar. Me deixa te ajudar, Edward, por favor. Eu te imploro, deixa eu te ajudar." – seus olhos me encaravam com tristeza e confusão e eu encostei nossas testas antes de beijar seus lábios ao de leve, muito delicadamente mas com todos os sentimentos maravilhosos que eu nutria por ele.

"-Você não vai…não vai fugir de mim? Não vai me desprezar agora que sabe que sou um drogado, um idiota?" – as lágrimas cessaram – tanto as minhas quanto as dele – e eu o abracei forte. É capaz até de eu tê-lo machucado.

"-Nunca. Nunca, nunca. Você não é nada disso, já disse. Apenas precisa de ajuda e eu vou te ajudar, Edward. Eu quero tanto, só preciso que você me deixe." – falei, minha voz implorava para que ele aceitasse meu pedido.

Ele alisou a lateral de meu rosto com uma mão, delicada e ternamente e eu fechei os olhos e a cobri com a minha antes de beijar a sua palma.

"-Você…Bella….você é um anjo. Meu anjo. Bella, eu gosto tanto de você que chega a doer. Mas eu não te mereço, anjo." – ele limpou o rasto de minhas lágrimas e meu coração palpitava com sua revelação. De felicidade, apesar da situação. – "_Anjos não choram_." – ele repetiu, sua voz fraca, o que eu havia pensado pouco tempo antes quando o vira chorar.

Eu o beijei novamente, dessa vez um beijo de língua. Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura sem muita força enquanto as minhas estavam em seu rosto, o alisando com os polegares.

"-Vamos sair daqui, princesa. Eu quero falar com você, eu juro que quero te contar tudo o que você não sabe, mas não aqui." – ele levantou, pegou um novo lenço para limpar o sangue em seu nariz e, com a outra mão, segurou a minha, nos levando embora daquele banheiro.

Era agora. Ele iria me contar sobre as drogas. No entanto, ele ainda não sabia que antes de todo esse episódio, eu já tinha conhecimento desse fato. Eu só esperava duas coisas: que ele não ficasse furioso comigo por eu estar omitindo aquilo dele e não perdê-lo. Eu não suportaria. Eu não aguentaria perder Edward.

* * *

**N/A:** Tamtamtamtam...hora da verdade no próximo capítulo.

Obrigada pelas reviews gente :)

Beijos


	13. Confiança

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou a Stephenie Meyer, porra!

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

Quando a porta se abriu, eu pude finalmente ver Bella e admirá-la; perceber o quão linda ela estava – como sempre. Mas hoje, havia algo mais. A blusinha branca combinando com sua pele de seda não era larga nem demasiado justa e tampouco tinha um grande decote, porém realçava sua pureza e beleza perfeitamente – totalmente angelical. A saia verde não era ridiculamente mínima ou comparável a um cinto, pelo contrário, o tecido deslizava por suas coxas, tapando-as, até aos joelhos. E tudo aquilo era tão…simplesmente _tão_ _Bella. _Porque era assim que minha garota era – simples, natural, tímida, _adorável_. E era isso, entre outras mil e uma coisas, que a tornava tão especial. Não só para mim – porque decididamente, ela era mais que especial para mim – mas no geral, ela era alguém diferente, especial.

E é claro que ela não necessitava de drogas de _tops_ decotados e colados ao corpo ou de empinar a bunda em uma mini saia nojenta. Ela era linda. Minha garota era linda. E eu devia dizer algo. Agora.

"-Você está…linda, Bella." – após buscar palavras que se adequassem fielmente a sua aparência e não conseguindo localizar nenhuma, elogiei - com a consciência de que tal adjetivo era pouco para caracterizá-la -, enquanto aproximava meu rosto para beijar a lateral do dela, com delicadeza, e sentindo a sua pele morna e macia por baixo de meus lábios.

"-Obrigada…você também."- retribuiu timidamente, olhando em meus olhos, e eu sorri. Porque não havia qualquer possibilidade de eu não reagir daquela forma; o simples fato de vê-la, elevava os cantos de minha boca quase que automaticamente.

Minha princesa sorriu comigo - e Deus, aquele sorriso provocava algo estranho em meu peito, algo maravilhoso, no entanto - para milésimas de segundo mais tarde, rodear meu pescoço com seus braços e colar seus lábios apetitosos aos meus, em um pequeno selinho. Aquele gosto…sentir aqueles lábios nos meus era provar um pedaço do Céu – sem dúvida alguma.

Assim que peguei sua pequena mão, enxerguei a faixa elástica em seu pulso e logo acariciei o local, enquanto meus olhos o corriam, analisando-o. Mas relaxei assim que ela acabou por me dizer que ele estava bem melhor que ontem.

O carro de Emmett – o que seria de mim sem meu amigo? – nos levou até ao cinema, onde pedimos umas pipocas doces, por insistência de Bella, depois de adquirirmos os bilhetes para assistir "Anjos e Demônios". O livro era realmente bom e talvez o filme fosse também. Dan Brown virou modinha durante um tempo há relativamente poucos anos, mas continuava a ser de qualidade. E isso é o que interessa.

Bella quis sentar na última fila, ao cantinho e é claro que eu concordei. Afinal, eu faria o que ela quisesse. E não era como se isso fosse um grande sacrifício. Não mesmo. Última fila ao cantinho significava mais privacidade. E eu queria privacidade com a minha garota; estava pouco me lixando para os grupinhos de garotos idiotas – um pouco mais novos que a gente, talvez – dentro daquela sala de cinema.

Aguardando o começo do filme, Bella comia pipocas enquanto exteriorizava seus pensamentos que, na altura, se baseavam em como ela esperava que o filme fosse tão bom quanto o livro. Livros sempre são muito melhores que os filmes – pormenores e detalhes, imaginação voando, a arte de uma boa escrita impressa no papel – mas com sorte, não sairíamos desiludidos dessa sala.

A mão livre de Bella – a que não revolvia o balde de pipocas -, estava pousada no braço do banco onde ela estava sentada e eu, sem pensar duas vezes, peguei-a e entrelacei nossos dedos. Uma coisa que eu adorava e sabia que ela também. Beijei cada nó de seus dedos, enquanto confessava que, com a sua companhia, qualquer filme era bom. O que era uma tremenda de uma verdade.

Soltei sua mão mas passei o braço em volta de seu corpo a querendo mais perto de mim – desejando não quebrar o contato. E, é claro, beijei o topo de sua cabeça, antes de retirar, lentamente, o braço que a envolvia. Esqueci minha intenção inicial de a soltar, achando que ela estava desconfortável, assim que suas mãos apertaram meu braço sem muita força, apenas como uma forma de me alertar que ela também queria prolongar aquele contato. Depois de entender que eu não ia mais soltá-la, sua cabeça encontrou em meus ombro um local de repouso e eu sorri.

O filme começou e nós estávamos em silêncio, fitando as imagens na grande tela. O que não impedia minha mão de fazer um carinho em seu cabelo, de vez em quando; ou até mesmo meu nariz de se inclinar um pouco para inspirar o cheiro magnífico e doce emanado pelos fios castanhos. _Aquele aroma_…

A uma certa altura, a cabeça dela deixou de descansar em meu ombro e Bella me fitou demoradamente, com uma expressão séria e simultaneamente fascinante.

Descobri que minha princesa estava fascinada com a beleza de Itália e eu menosprezei as imagens de Roma, revelando a ela que apesar de lindas, não chegavam sequer a seus calcanhares.

Bella. É, ela fazia jus ao nome.

_Bella_.

A minha garota era modesta e insegura, por isso sorriu timidamente, mas não pareceu acreditar em mim. Que porra, ela tinha que se enxergar como realmente era. Tão bonita. Não. Tão _linda. _

Então, apenas para enfatizar as minhas sinceras palavras, a beijei. Tomei seu lábio inferior entre os meus, o cobrindo de selinhos enquanto os seus tomavam o meu superior, o sugando, embora com mais calma do que eu. Até que a senti mais relaxada e solta, quando alisou meus lábios com a língua, que procurava abrir passagem para, rapidamente, se encontrar com a minha. Eu, ansiando por aprofundar o beijo também, entreabri os lábios e, em um piscar de olhos, seu músculo molhado, quente, macio estava provocando o meu, em um beijo intenso. Ambos ofegantes e com calor, desgrudámos nossas bocas, mas a minha voou para seu maxilar e pescoço, trabalhando com maestria tanto em mordidas quanto em lambidas, beijos, sucções. Sentindo suas mãos puxando meus cabelos com uma certa força – não que doesse - , prendi o lóbulo de sua orelha sem quaisquer furos entre meus dentes, dando leves mordidas e regressei a seus lábios.

Passámos um bom tempo sem falar nada e eu dei por mim querendo aquela droga. Agora, sem seus beijos, a merda da minha cabeça só pensava naquela merda. Naquela merda de pó que eu não conseguia simplesmente largar. E caralho, eu tinha prometido a Emmett hoje de tarde, depois de toda aquela porra de confissão. Eu tinha prometido que eu iria tentar._Tentar_… Parecia tão impossível sequer tentar quanto mais conseguir.

Foi um alívio quando as luzes acenderam para o intervalo e eu pude ir até ao banheiro, avisando Bella que não demoraria.

Me senti um filho da puta de um traidor. Eu havia prometido a meu amigo que iria ao menos tentar, porra. E não estava fazendo nem um pouquinho de esforço para jogar a porcaria do saquinho em meu bolso no lixo. E me senti pior ainda por saber que minha garota estava lá, me esperando e provavelmente ainda estranhando minha atitude de ter saído quase correndo da sala.

Como o imbecil que sou, enfiei a mão no bolso, alcançando aquela merda e entrei em um cubículo. Afinal, alguém poderia entrar. A droga que eu tinha pegado hoje com Emmett, sem ele sequer notar, era bastante e duraria um bom tempo. Como sempre, peguei meu espelho no qual eu mal podia ver meu reflexo e espalhei o conteúdo do saquinho. Sentei em cima do tampo do vaso sanitário e dessa vez, o dividi em seis filas com a ajuda da nota no bolso de meu casaco. Inclinei meu rosto até aquela porra e inalei, com minha narina esquerda, três filas de seguida, resolvendo deixar as restantes para a direita. Mas quando me preparava para o fazer, uma sensação de algo queimando em meu nariz e um líquido espesso escorrendo da narina que sugara a cocaína, me alertou. Antes mesmo de levar meu indicador até á cavidade, eu já sabia do que se tratava. Acontecera há poucos dias atrás. Sangue. Tinha sangue escorrendo pela merda de meu nariz e nem liguei para a dor de cabeça que mal me atormentava.

A minha garota estava _me_ esperando.

Mas eu não podia voltar. Não depois do que eu fiz e não nesse estado.

Abri a porta do cubículo e enfrentei o banheiro vazio, me dirigindo até á pia para lavar o sangue do meu rosto. Depois disso, peguei um pedaço de papel e praticamente o esfreguei em minha narina, tentando travar o líquido. Encostei na parede e, me sentindo asqueroso e completamente fraco por estar fazendo aquela merda em um encontro com Bella - apesar de sentir o efeito mínimo da pouca droga que eu tinha consumido em meu organismo - escorreguei sem ânimo até encontrar o chão e, enfim, larguei o espelho, espalhando aquela _droga _pelo chão. E não podia me importar menos que algum filho da puta entrasse ali. Que entrassem, porra, mas que me deixassem em paz, pelo menos.

Não tinha noção quanto tempo permanecera agachado com a cabeça entre as pernas – como se essa porra fosse afastar os pensamentos que me assombravam – e ambas as mãos nos cabelos, os puxando com força. Talvez se sentisse alguma dor, eu acordasse pra vida e deixasse de ser um merda. Talvez se sentisse meu couro cabeludo reclamar dos puxões, as lágrimas parassem de rolar e molhar minhas calças.

Mas não, nada disso aconteceu. A dor física era insignificante e não servia como substituição a outro tipo de dor.

Então, apenas parei de puxar, fiquei ali com as mãos nos cabelos, as lágrimas ainda escorriam por meu rosto silenciosamente. Caralho, porque eu não podia simplesmente ser _normal_, porra? E porquê eu precisava _daquilo_ para me sentir alguém?

Foi quando tive a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado e, lentamente, removi minha cabeça de entre meus joelhos para acabar logo com aquilo.

Mas não era apenas uma sensação boba sem fundamento. Realmente, tinha alguém me olhando. Quando ergui meus olhos e me deparei com outro par cor de chocolate me olhando tristemente, senti uma dor no peito Uma pontada tão forte. Porque era a _minha _garota, meu anjo. Minha Bella que havia entrado e estava agora me olhando.

Não, merda. Ela não pode me ver desse jeito. Eu não estou pronto para perdê-la. Não ainda, não tão cedo. Preciso de mais tempo. Necessito de mais tempo antes dela me odiar e desprezar. Antes dela correr sem olhar para trás. Porra. Não. Eu não posso ficar sem ela. Não. Não!

O pavor e o medo de ficar sozinho no escuro uma vez mais – e dessa vez doeria tanto quanto mil lâminas me estilhaçando por completo, porque eu nunca conhecera a _luz _antes – enquanto tentava, com a mão, limpar o sangue que parecia estarr secando debaixo de minha narina. Antes de Bella, pelo menos eu estava acostumado com o escuro; com a porra da noite. Mas agora, com ela em minha vida – minha luz, meu dia – eu não conseguia achar um meio de tudo aquilo não destruir o pouco que restava de meu coração.

Mas, por outro lado, a metade de mim que não era egoísta, queria que Bella saísse por aquela porta. Que ficasse longe de mim. Eu não merecia conviver com alguém como ela. E essa minha metade, me levou a olhá-la e proferir ríspidas palavras "Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui? Vai embora, Bella. favor."

Escondi meu rosto entre a segurança de meus joelhos; eu não conseguiria vê-la ir embora. Porém, os passos que eu ouvia corriam para junto de mim, não para longe.

"-Edward, o que você tem? Por favor, me diz. Edward." – escutei a voz suave implorar.

A minha metade que a queria bem afastada de mim se fez ouvir novamente, mais rude e seca ainda do que da última vez. "Bella, vai embora."

Silêncio. Ausência de passos indo embora. As pequenas mãos de Bella tomando meu rosto. A porcaria das lágrimas que insistiam em continuar correndo por minha face.

"Não, Edward, eu não vou." – ela afirmou, convicta enquanto olhava dentro de meus olhos.

Como assim, "_não vou_"? _Você tem que ir, princesa – _eu queria falar, mas a tristeza e o carinho que seus olhos me transmitiam me impediam de dizer algo que não fosse seu nome. "-Bella…"

"-Edward, deixa eu te ajudar, por favor." – Bella limpou minhas lágrimas com os polegares para, em seguida, tentar limpar também o sangue quase seco. Foi quando ela beijou meu olho esquerdo. – "Por favor." – suplicou, antes de beijar o meu olho direito, passando depois a beijar várias partes de meu rosto.

Eu estava confuso. E triste. E com raiva. E pulando de felicidade. Ela não ia embora? Mas ela tinha que ir, merda.

"-Não quero que você me veja desse jeito. Não quero que me veja como realmente sou – um fraco de um drogado. Um ser desprezível e nojento. Não, Bella, vá. Corra." – ordenei, sentindo a tristeza sufocar meus pulmões e apertar meu órgão vital.

Mas a minha garota não fez qualquer menção de se mover. Acariciou meu rosto com ternura e eu vi algo que nunca deveria acontecer. Ela estava chorando. E a culpa era minha. Eu estava fazendo meu anjo chorar. E anjos não choram.

"-Não. Não. Não! Olhe para mim." – pediu, já que meus olhos estavam fitando o chão, apesar de meu rosto ainda estar entre suas mãos - "Eu não vou embora e você não é nada disso, está me entendendo? Você é lindo, tão lindo. A pessoa mais linda, altruísta e incrível que eu já conheci. E eu não vou te perder. Não vou mesmo, eu vou te ajudar. Me deixa te ajudar, Edward, por favor. Eu te imploro, deixa eu te ajudar." – a confusão dentro de mim era imensa após suas palavras.

Ela era tão…tudo. Tão linda. E porra, eu era um merda.

Fiquei paralisado quando sua boca cortou os centímetros que nos afastavam e encontrou a minha. O beijo era calmo, sem o toque das línguas, apenas um roçar de lábios. E ela me beijava com tanto carinho, que a confusão, a alegria, a tristeza só cresciam. Ela não ia embora? Mesmo? Eu não queria que ela fosse. Mas por outro lado…

"-Você não vai…não vai fugir de mim? Não vai me desprezar agora que sabe que sou um drogado, um idiota?" – eu finalmente perguntei, não aguentando mais ficar na dúvida. Eu estava admitindo quem eu era de verdade e ela iria se tocar e sair de perto de mim.

Mas é claro que mais uma vez a minha garota me surpreendeu ao me dar um abraço forte e gostoso demais."Nunca. Nunca, nunca. Você não é nada disso, já disse. Apenas precisa de ajuda e eu vou te ajudar, Edward. Eu quero tanto, só preciso que você me deixe."

Me ajudar? Então, ela iria ficar. Mas eu não podia responder aquilo agora, não sem ela saber tudo sobre mim e decidir se realmente queria ficar comigo, mesmo eu sendo alguém despedaçado e incompleto.

Alisei seu lindo rosto delicadamente e Bella cerrou as pálpebras e cobriu minha mão em sua face, beijando minha palma segundos depois. _Linda._

"-Você…Bella….você é um anjo. Meu anjo. Bella, eu gosto tanto de você que chega a doer. Mas eu não te mereço, anjo." – limpei o rasto das lágrimas com minhas mãos enquanto a olhava, fascinado por sua beleza angelical – "_Anjos não choram_." – completei.

Ela me beijou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez nossas línguas se encontraram e eu levei minhas mãos até sua cintura sentindo as suas em meu rosto.

Eu queria sair daquela porra de banheiro. E queria contar tudo o que ela não sabia sobre mim. Não suportava continuar escondendo tanta merda dela. Minha princesa merecia saber toda a verdade.

"-Vamos sair daqui, princesa. Eu quero falar com você, eu juro que quero te contar tudo o que você não sabe, mas não aqui." – levantei, busquei um lenço para tirar aquele sangue nojento de meu nariz e, com a outra mão, peguei a dela e a levei comigo fora daquele lugar, daquele banheiro, daquele cinema.

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

Estávamos envoltos em um silêncio um pouco constragedor dentro do carro de Emmett; Edward aparentava estar nervoso e mantinha os olhos fixos no volante passando a mãos pelos cabelos cor de bronze. Eu o olhava, esperando ele começar a falar, com as mãos no colo, inquietas.

"-Bella…eu não sei como começar. É…tanta coisa, tanta merda." – quebrou o silêncio prendendo o meu olhar com o seu, verde e intenso.

Eu alcancei a sua mão, querendo tranquilizá-lo e abri um sorriso para garantir que eu o escutaria e que não iria embora – eu estaria _ali_ para ele. Sempre.

"-Eu sou paciente, Edward. Começa por onde achar que deve começar." – entrelacei nossos dedos em meu colo e ele sorriu para mim, ainda que de um modo meio forçado.

"-Você deve ter notado a droga lá no banheiro e…" – ele pausou e olhou em frente, não mais me encarando, perdido algures em seus pensamentos e eu achei melhor falar tudo o que eu sabia agora. Antes dele me contar. Era melhor assim, talvez ele não sentisse tanta raiva de mim.

"-Eu sei que você se droga, Edward. Eu já sabia disso antes mesmo de te ver naquele banheiro há minutos atrás." – o informei com tristeza devido á realidade de minhas palavras e ele subitamente deixou de encarar o veículo estacionado á nossa frente, para olhar para mim, meio estupefato. – "Sei também da sua mãe, que ela é…que ela é alcoólatra, Edward. Sei até que você trabalhou para ganhar dinheiro e proporcionar a ela um bom tratamento… que não foi bem sucedido." – parei de falar, temendo a sua reação.

"O quê? Que merda é essa, Bella? Como você sabe disso?" – ele exigiu minha resposta, retirando sua mão da minha e com vários sentimentos passando por seus orbes. Confusão, choque, tristeza, desilusão. Mas existia também outro sentimento que eu não conseguia identificar e que, no entanto, sabia não ser sinónimo de nenhum dos outros.

"-Eu…eu não procurei saber disso, me contaram. Jéssica no primeiro dia de aulas e Ângela me contou sobre seu sacrifício para ajudar sua mãe. Não fique com raiva de mim, por favor. E não fique com raiva da Ângela, ela não fez por mal. Me perdoa, Edward. Eu queria te contar que eu sabia, queria muito. Mas eu…tinha medo da sua reação e tinha medo que você se sentisse traído. Eu queria evitar ver o que eu estou vendo nos seus olhos, agora. Me perdoa…" – falei, triste e olhando para minhas mãos, de cabeça baixa. Eu podia sentir novas lágrimas em meus olhos, ansiosas por transbordarem. – "Eu nunca quis invadir sua privacidade…" – concluí, com voz de choro e contendo um soluço juntamente com todas as lágrimas que ameaçavam verter.

Quando senti Edward tocar meu rosto e me virei para fitá-lo, todas as lágrimas que eu estava reprimindo, rolaram por meu rosto, algumas molhando sua mão.

"-Eu não estou com raiva de Ângela. E muito menos de você, Bella. Como eu poderia? Você sabia quem eu era, sabia que eu sou uma merda de um drogado e ainda assim ficava comigo, me beijava, me abraçava." – um sorriso sincero surgiu em sua face – "Não chore, por favor. Já disse para você que _anjos _não choram." – com isso, fez com que eu esboçasse um meio sorriso e beijou uma lágrima em meu queixo, que já finalizara grande parte de seu trajeto, limpando com as costas da mão o trilho de todas as outras. – "Eu posso até ter ficado chocado e um pouco desiludido por você não ter me contado o que sabia, mas nunca com raiva. Nunca." – seus lábios colaram em minha testa e lá, depositaram uns quantos beijos.

"-Eu…eu…não sei o que dizer." – suas palavras e gestos haviam secado tudo o que eu pretendia dizer, de minha garganta. Eu não esperara aquela reação dele mas decididamente, estava feliz por ele não ter tido a que eu previra.

Edward se afastou de mim e retornou a seu banco de motorista. Inspirou e expirou antes de falar.

"-Não diga nada. Apenas escute…" – a tristeza e a dor eram evidentes em sua voz enquanto sua mão regressava ao aperto quente da minha. Eu queria mandar aqueles sentimentos embora para sempre, queria ver seu sorriso torto deslumbrante. Mas sabia que, naquele momento – durante aquela conversa – esses seriam os sentimento abundantes. Eu não sabia o _quanto_ ele iria me contar – se iria contar _tudo_. Sabia, no entanto, que não se revela uma vida inteira de lágrimas com um sorriso.

Afirmei, com a cabeça para o incentivar a continuar, minha mão debaixo da dele enquanto as pontas dos dedos da minha outra mão passeavam pela sua, sentindo a pele que a cobria,.

"-Tudo começou antes mesmo de eu nascer...eu acho." – ele me deixou baralhada com aquelas palavras mas prossegui calada, esperando ele continuar – "Minha mãe, Elizabeth, ficou grávida de mim muito jovem. Eu não tenho conhecimento de muitos detalhes dessa época porque ela mal me falou acerca disso." – sibilou, ainda sem me olhar e eu senti sua mão tensa entre as minhas.

A apertei um pouquinho e continuei a pequena massagem, tentando aliviar sua evidente tensão o mais possível.

"-Tudo o que eu sei é que o filho da puta do homem que a engravidou, que eu nunca vi mesmo nem através de drogas de fotografias, a abandonou assim que soube. Acho que foi isso que arruinou a vida dela… É por causa desse filho da mãe que ela é do jeito que é! Ele fudeu a vida da minha mãe, Bella. Ele fodeu a minha vida, porra!" – a dor, angústia, fúria, solidão, tristeza e outros sentimentos do género eram perceptíveis em sua expressão ou voz e até mesmo no modo como ele respirava.

E todo meu corpo e alma estavam chorando, em silêncio, por toda a dor que eu sabia que ele sentira e ainda sentia. Mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de chorar, eu tinha que ser forte pelo menos uma vez na vida - por ele e _para _ele. Tinha que ouvi-lo e acalmá-lo, ajudá-lo. Eu queria fazer isso. E as minhas lágrimas traiçoeiras não iriam ajudar em nada a pessoa maravilhosa em sofrimento em minha frente.

"-Eu podia ser normal agora…eu podia ter tido uma infância como todas as outras crianças, Bella. Se não fosse aquele filho da puta abandoná-la…" – Edward olhava bem no fundo de meus olhos agora.

Eu nunca vira seus orbes cor de esmeralda transmitindo tão profunda tristeza e brilhando com tanta intensidade, denunciando a humidade neles - reprimindo uma quantidade desmedida de salgadas e pesadas lágrimas. Porque ele não as derramava? Meu anjo podia chorar, eu estava ali. Com ele. É claro que me machucaria demais vê-lo chorando, mas eu seria forte. Eu beijaria todas suas lágrimas sem hesitar e limparia qualquer marca delas que teimasse ficar em seu rosto.

"-Edward…" – murmurei baixo seu nome, sem saber, mais uma vez, o que dizer para o consolar. Era impossível existir palavras de consolo para o que ele acabara de me contar; era impossível amenizar a dor imensa em seus olhos enquanto ele desabafava tudo aquilo. E eu me sentia tão inútil por isso. Tão, tão inútil.

"-Sabe, eu nunca tive uma infância realmente. Não sei indicar o dia, o mês ou o ano que minha mãe começou a se afundar na porra da bebida. Acho que desde sempre. E as lembranças que tenho dessa época da minha vida não são as que uma criança normal tem. Não mesmo." – ele não olhava para mim. Passou a mão na testa e fitou o volante fixamente. Cheguei a pensar que ele não iria falar mais nada, mas, subitamente, seus olhos penetraram os meus passando, desse modo, toda a tristeza e dor neles, para mim. Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar a falar. - "Eu não lembro do cheiro de bolo de chocolate feito com todo o carinho por uma mãe que quer ver o filho feliz. Eu não lembro do cheiro de _mãe _ou da comida quente e gostosa esperando por mim quando eu chegava da escola para almoçar. Não lembro de ficar com febre e ter minha mãe cuidando de mim. Não lembro de ouvir canções de embalar maternas quando pesadelos me atormentavam e eu tinha medo de voltar a adormecer. Não lembro de_… amor_. Porque tudo isso nunca existiu em minha vida, Bella. Tudo isso sempre foram sonhos que minha mente criou ao longo dos anos, em todos os quartos que eu tive de cada casa onde morámos. Mas eu sempre lembro dos gritos dela e da merda do fedor do álcool. Ele está por todo o lado, Bella." – apertei a mão dele com tanta força que de repente, receei partir seus ossos. A profundidade e sinceridade clara em sua confissão era demasiada e magoava cada fibra de meu corpo, alma, coração. Doía tanto. E eu não era forte ao ponto de segurar minhas lágrimas após assistir as expressões de Edward enquanto relatava tudo aquilo para mim.

As lágrimas eram muitas; as lágrimas eram salgadas de mais e eu queria deixar de sentir seu gosto em meus lábios.

Eu queria socar o pai que meu anjo nunca conhecera; queria também dar um tapa, com toda a força existente em meu corpo, em sua mãe por ter permitido que aquele homem destruísse sua vida e a de alguém tão incrível como o seu filho. Desejava, mais que tudo, ficar frente a frente com ela e gritar na sua cara que ele não tinha a culpa. Ele não era o culpado, merda! Ela não podia descontar nele. Ele merecia carinho e amor; ele merecia bolos de chocolate e sentir o cheiro de _mãe_; ele merecia _tudo_.

Eu queria voltar no tempo e aninhar o pequeno Edward em meus braços – dizer que tudo ia ficar bem; que eu não ia deixar nada de mal acontecer com ele. Eu ia cuidar dele. Sempre.

"-Não chore, princesa. Não quero que você chore por mim." – as suas mãos deixaram de estar entre as minhas para alisarem meu rosto e afastarem os indícios de choro com um carinho imenso, apesar da sua expressão de dor. Não, ele não podia se preocupar comigo agora. Era _ele_ quem devia estar chorando – libertando toda aquela tristeza insuportável dentro de si - e era _eu _quem devia estar confortando-o.

"-Não Edward, não. Não se preocupe comigo. Não hoje, não agora." – disse, por meio de soluços e tocando ambas as mãos em minha face – "Eu sinto tanto por tudo isso. Eu…queria ser útil e te confortar, queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente na sua vida, você não mereceu ter que passar por isso. Quero levar toda essa dor que você sente embora, mas não sei como, Edward… eu não sei como." – a minha voz de choro era fraca e a quantidade de lágrimas só aumentava. Depois de minhas palavras, meu anjo liberou as suas, também. E por mais que me custasse, eu sabia que aquilo iria o aliviar e acalmar. Afinal, chorar aliviava a alma.

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Edward e ele pegou minhas duas mãos com as suas e ficou olhando-as, antes de me encarar.

"-Só…só me abraça, Bella. Isso é suficiente." – pediu meu anjo vulnerável como nunca e é óbvio que o abracei imediatamente, retirando minhas mãos das suas e colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço enquanto os dele circundavam minha cintura e sua cabeça descansava em meu peito.

"-Você não precisa me contar mais nada, Edward, não hoje pelo menos. Não quero te ver sofrendo desse jeito." – disse, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo com calma. Ele parecia um bebê chorando silenciosamente em meus braços e me apertando com força. – "Shh, eu estou aqui." – o tom de voz que eu usava era o mesmo que se utiliza quando se pretende acalmar uma criança que acordou sobressaltada, devido a pesadelos. E tal coisa não estava tão longe assim da verdade.

Era horrível e agonizante pensar que ele nunca havia sido abraçado e consolado daquele jeito. Agora, era a minha vez de tentar fazer algo por ele, de confortá-lo do modo que ele me confortara quando me salvara de Mike – de dar, de bom grado, para ele, o carinho que ele merecia, mais do que ninguém, e que nunca tivera.

Ele não pronunciou palavra, ficámos em silêncio durante longos minutos. Ele, por fim, desabafando, por meio de lágrimas, todo o sofrimento armazenado ao longo de anos em seu coração e eu, apenas o apoiando com meus gestos de ternura.

Enfim, ele parou de chorar e saiu do calor de meus braços. Minha blusa estava encharcada com o líquido de seu choro, assim como a pele exposta de meu pescoço mas eu não estava nem aí para isso. Eu estava feliz porque meu anjo tinha libertado anos de sofrimento através de todas aquelas lágrimas e parecia tão mais aliviado, tão melhor enquanto me encarava com seus olhos verdes. Aqueles olhos selvagens e deslumbrantes estavam mais lindos ainda agora, depois de tudo aquilo.

O trilho das lágrimas era bem visível em seu rosto, pelo que eu o puxei para mim, ajustando as mãos a seu pescoço, e beijei cada centímetro molhado em sua face.

Ele me olhava sério, até que abriu um sorriso para mim e levou o indicador até meus lábios, contornando-os. E eu sorri de volta, é lógico.

"-Ainda não acredito que você existe, Bella. Você…é boa demais para ser real, boa demais para perder seu tempo comigo." – ele tinha que estragar tudo com aquelas palavras. Ele não podia se menosprezar daquele jeito, ele era lindo e maravilhoso e tão bom.

"-Edward, pára, por favor. Não quero ouvir você se tratando desse jeito, você é…além de palavras. Incrível e perfeito talvez sejam as que mais se adequam. E eu existo, existo e estou aqui. Sempre estarei. Mas não trate a si mesmo dessa forma, por favor. Isso me machuca demais, te ouvir falando desse jeito."

"-Eu não quero te machucar, nunca. Mas é que isso é tão irreal…você é perfeita, minha Bella." – seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus, com lentidão e ele me beijou.

A força e intensidade daquele beijo e as mãos de Edward segurando meu rosto ameaçavam derreter meu coração com o sentimento colocado naquele gesto; era algo tão profundo e verdadeiro… as línguas se encontrando intimamente; os lábios inchados devido á veemência do beijo. Como duas almas ligadas através do corpo. Como um beijo podia ser tão íntimo e tão _só nosso_?

Edward descolou nossas testas e olhou para mim, fixamente.

"-Tem certeza que eu não estou em meu quarto fantasiando com tudo isso? É que…eu sempre esperei por isso. Quer dizer…não _isso." _– afirmou, obviamente se referindo aos beijos – "Eu nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém que fosse tão especial para mim quanto você é, isso nunca veio sequer a minha mente. Mas quando era criança, sempre desejei ter alguém que realmente se importasse comigo, que me confortasse. E agora…_você _apareceu. Você é tão mais do que eu pedi, tão mais do que eu mereço. Você é minha luz, Bella. E eu tenho medo que você suma. Tenho medo de ficar no escuro novamente." - desviou o olhar para longe do meu, mas eu levei minha mão até á lateral de seu rosto, alisando-o e voltando-o para encarar o meu, uma vez mais.

Um sorriso bobo se formou em meu rosto logo após ouvir aquela declaração, mas eu tinha que deixar bem claro que não ia sumir; que ele não ia ficar só. Nunca.

"-Eu já falei que estou aqui. Com você. E não vou a lugar algum. Você não vai ficar no escuro nunca mais, eu não vou deixar." – garanti, beijando a ponta de seu nariz, enquanto sentia seus nós dos dedos em minha bochecha e via um sorriso se formar naqueles lábios deliciosos. E como é óbvio, não pude resistir á tentação de beijá-lo uma vez mais. O sorriso continuava em seus lábios durante o beijo, me fazendo sorrir com ele, também. E escusado será dizer que se alguém estivesse presenciando aquela cena, acharia que a gente era idiota. E eu não me importaria nem um pouco, pois ser idiota _com_ Edward era o que eu mais queria.

"-Pára de rir enquanto me beija, doido!" – ordenei, rindo, ao mesmo tempo que afastava meus lábios dos dele apenas alguns centímetros, seu hálito quente e doce batendo em meus lábios e dentes.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos de ambas nossas mãos e diminuiu, num ápice, os milímetros entre nós, me dando vários selinhos, mas ainda com aquele sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. "-Não consigo. Você me faz rir e é impossível ficar perto de você sem te beijar, portanto vai ter que me aguentar, _Swan_."

"-Fico muito feliz por saber que faço você rir." – beijei sua bochecha, sorrindo – "E te aguentar não vai ser nenhum sacrifício, _Cullen_." – foi a minha resposta, instantes antes dele tomar meus lábios nos seus em um novo beijo, agora sem sorrisos ou risadas. Um beijo urgente e apaixonante. Um beijo que demonstrava o quanto precisávamos um do outro.

Não tinha noção do tempo que ficáramos naquele carro, conversando e nos beijando, mas quando alcancei meu celular, perdido algures dentro da bolsa, verifiquei que já passava das 21h. Ah, e meu estômago, claro, resolveu protestar.

"-Acho que alguém está com fome." – Edward zombou, passando a mão pela minha barriga e eu corei. – "Que horas são mesmo?" – perguntou, beijando a lateral de minha face.

"-Hum…21:38h."- repliquei, distraída com a sensação que os beijos dele provocavam em mim, ao mesmo tempo que senti meu celular vibrando dentro da bolsa no meu colo. Dei uma olhada no visor e vi que era minha mãe Renée. Edward deixou de me beijar e me olhou, confuso. – "É minha mãe, vou ter que atender." – sibilei, com um olhar de quem pede desculpas. Porquê Renée tinha que ligar logo _agora_? Eu estava morrendo de saudades da minha mãe, mas não podia ter ligado outra hora? Ok, ela não sabia, mas mesmo assim.

"-Claro, princesa." – sorriu e se afastou de mim, retornando a seu banco.

Pressionei a tecla e coloquei o celular na orelha, já esperando ouvir a voz de uma Renée ultra-hiperativa.

"-Oi, mãe." – falei, calmamente.

"-_Bella! Minha filha, que saudades!_" – minha mãe berrou, quase furando meus tímpanos, pelo que achei melhor afastar um pouquinho o aparelho de meu ouvido. – "_Porquê você não responde a meus e-mails? Eu estava morrendo de preocupação, filha. Eu não falo com você há três dias! O que você anda fazendo que não liga mais para sua mãe, menina?"_ – ela falou tão rápido que eu tive que parar e pensar um pouco antes de responder.

Edward ria, observando minha expressão e, provavelmente, ouvindo tudo o que a minha mãe dissera.

"-Eh…mãe, se acalma…eu não tenho entrado na net, só isso. É só você ligar para o meu celular como está fazendo agora, que eu atendo." – respondi, antes que ela fizesse um monte de perguntas novamente. – "E também estou morrendo de saudades." – acrescentei sinceramente. Renée era meio destrambelhada, mas eu amava demais minha mãe e sentia cada vez mais falta de suas loucuras.

Olhei para Edward que estava sorrindo e abri um sorriso para ele também, que segurou minha mão.

"-_Eu sei filha, vou passar a fazer isso mesmo. Ah, eu sinto tanta falta de você, meu bebê. E o Phil também_." – nesse instante, ouvi uma voz masculina gritando algo e não pude deixar de rir com aquilo. – "_Ele está mandando beijos para você."_

"-Beijos para ele também, mãe." – falei, com um sorriso. – "E eu também sinto muita falta de vocês. Você vai vir aqui no Natal, certo?" – perguntei, lembrando o que minha mãe dissera antes de eu partir para Forks.

"-É _claro que sim, Bella. Mas me fala…como você está? Está tudo bem com o Charlie? E Forks está sendo muito ruim?"_ – a voz dela, já não toda hiperativa, indicava que ela estava com receio da minha resposta.

Meus olhos pousaram em Edward e apertei sua mão, levemente. "-Não, de todo. Na verdade, estou gostando muito de Forks." – recebi um sorriso de meu anjo. Renée fez menção de me interromper após ouvir aquilo, mas eu continuei. – "E eu e Charlie estamos ótimos, mãe."

"-_Você…está…gostando…de…Forks?"_ – indagou exagerando, pausadamente. Quando minha mãe falava daquele jeito me lembrava uma criança. – "_Passa o telefone a seu pai. Você só pode estar doente, minha filha._" – Eu nunca gostei muito de Forks, mas não era caso para tanto. Edward me olhava curioso e _aquele_ olhar significava que, depois daquele telefonema, ainda teria que responder a algumas perguntas. Droga.

"-Estou, mãe. E…Charlie não está comigo agora."

"-_Como? Ele deixou você sozinha, Isabella? A essa hora da noite_?" – minha mãe já estava toda exaltada e eu tinha que acalmá-la, apesar de achar aquilo um exagero, afinal ainda nem 22h eram. E bom, Charlie me deixava sozinha por vezes, o que não me incomodava nem um pouco. Ele respeitava meu espaço e minha independência e eu o estimava muito por isso. Renée, pelo contrário, era demasiado protetora. No entanto, quem acabava por protegê-la na época em que morávamos juntas, era eu.

"-Não, mãe. Eu estou…estou com outra pessoa. Não estou em casa." – ao falar aquilo corei.

"-_Bella! Você está em um encontro? Ai filha, me desculpa. Eu vou desligar agora mas… você está namorando? Como é que você não me contou isso antes? Como ele é? Loiro, moreno, ruivo? Ele é gato? Bella, responda! Ele é inteligente, né? Responda!"_ – a louca da minha mãe devia estar sem ar depois de todas aquelas perguntas e Edward não parava de rir a meu lado.

Lancei um olhar mortífero á criatura e me preparei para responder a minha mãe – "Mãe, calma, como você quer que eu responda se não pára de fazer perguntas? E sim, eu estou e por isso vou desligar agora. Falo com você depois."

"-_Mas Bella, voc-"_

"-Xau, mãe. Te amo." – e desliguei, esperando que Renée não voltasse a ligar hoje.

Vendo que o desgraçado ainda estava rindo, um rubor preencheu meu rosto e dei um tapa no seu ombro. "-Porque está rindo? Pára!" – disse, não aguentando mais e rindo junto com ele.

"-Sua mãe é…engraçada." – foi a sua resposta, por entre risadas discretas. – "E você odiava Forks tanto assim?" – perguntou, seu semblante apenas demonstrando curiosidade.

Respondi afirmativamente e mudei de assunto, o convidando para jantar lá em casa novamente. Primeiramente ele recusou mas depois, com a ajuda de meu beicinho, consegui fazer com que ele concordasse.

Finalmente, chegámos a minha casa e estranhei o fato de todas as luzes estarem apagadas. Logo, isso foi esclarecido ao adentrar a sala e me deparar com uma nota de Charlie, me informando que fora assistir um jogo de baseball em casa de Harry Clearwater e que era para eu trancar as janelas e portas até ele chegar. Depois dos incidentes com Mike, ele andava mesmo preocupado. Mas eu estava com meu anjo, nada iria me acontecer.

Como já era um pouco tarde e não estava com saco para cozinhar agora, perguntei a Edward se ele se importaria de jantar apenas um sanduíche. Quando ele respondeu que comeria qualquer coisa que eu fizesse, sorri e fui até a cozinha preparar os sanduíches, voltando pouco depois á sala e pedindo a Edward para me seguir até o quarto. Sentámos depois de tirar os tenis, ao estilo indiano, na cama e começámos a mordiscar os respectivos sanduíches.

Depois de alguns minutos e de eu me engasgar enquanto comia e ria por conta das bobagens de Edward, terminámos de comer e eu pousei os pratos no criado-mudo, que era suficientemente grande para isso.

"-Ótima sanduíche, Bella." – Edward elogiou, passando a mão na barriga.

"-Hum, não era nada de especial, mas fico contente que tenha gostado." – voltei meus olhos para as minhas mãos inquietas, em cima de minhas pernas.

Alguns segundos se passaram e ele não respondeu, até que senti dois dedos erguendo meu queixo e ergui meus olhos, encontrando duas esmeraldas estonteantes.

"-Obrigada, Bella. Muito obrigada." – dito isto, se inclinou na minha direção e beijou minha testa, depois de passar ambas as mãos por meus cabelos, desviando-os de meu semblante. Edward me puxou para ele, fazendo com que eu ficasse em seu colo e me aconchegou em seu peito.

"-Porquê?" – perguntei, o fitando e achando que não era necessário agradecer daquele jeito por um jantar tão miserável.

"-Por tudo. Por esse jantar, por suas palavras, seus carinhos, seu apoio, Bella. Obrigada." – ele sorria enquanto afagava meu rosto com os polegares e me olhava fixamente.

"-Não precisa me agradecer, Edward. Eu sempre estarei aqui quando precisar." – garanti conforme enrolava meus dedos nos cabelos cor de bronze mais magníficos que eu havia visto, tocado, cheirado.

"-Eu também. Não se esqueça disso nunca, entendeu?" – eu balancei a cabeça, dando minha resposta afirmativa e ele me beijou.

Com os narizes e testas se tocando, Edward tomou meu rosto nas mãos e o afastou, delicadamente, acariciando a lateral esquerda. "Tudo o que você fez hoje significou o Mundo para mim, Bella. Eu nunca…contei nada daquilo para ninguém. Nunca confiei em alguém do jeito que confio em você. E nunca, nunca gostei tanto de alguém como eu gosto de você."

Abracei com força aquele homem lindo, com um sorriso enfeitando meus lábios, e descansei a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, onde depositei um beijo.

"Obrigada por isso…por gostar de mim, por confiar em mim a ponto de me contar tudo aquilo." – me aconcheguei mais em seu peito e beijei a blusa sobre o local. – "Isso significou muito para mim. Muito."

Senti os lábios quentes de Edward no topo de minha cabeça. – "Eu quem tenho que agradecer por ter você em minha vida. E bom, eu não contei_ tudo_ o que eu queria. Ainda tem tanto que você não sabe, Bella..." – murmurou, sua voz mergulhada em tristeza e eu o encarei.

"-Shh." – Coloquei o indicador sobre os lábios que eu tanto desejava – "Não precisa falar nada disso agora. Tudo o que eu quero é ficar assim, abraçadinha com você." – voltei a me aninhar em seu peito e a apertar meu abraço, sentindo suas mãos na parte de trás das minhas costas também me puxando para mais perto. –"Depois, quando você estiver preparado, você conta."

Ele falou um "ok", baixinho, e passeou as mãos por minhas costas sucessivamente.

"-Bella…?!" – chamou minha atenção.

"-Hum?" – minha voz soava sonolenta e não me desgrudei de seu abraço.

"-Porquê você não gostava de Forks?" – indagou e eu soube de cara o que ele queria perguntar, realmente. Mas resolvi fingir que não estava percebendo.

"-Não sei ao certo mas acho que era por Forks ser meio chato quando eu vinha passar minhas férias aqui e bastante frio, já que eu estava acostumada ao calor do Arizona." – lembrar do Arizona sempre me dava saudades e nostalgia.

"-E hum…agora você…está gostando, é?" – perguntou, hesitante.

"-Aham." – respondi, apenas, continuando a formar círculos no braço direito de Edward.

"-E…posso saber porquê?"

Com muita relutância, descolei a cabeça do peito dele, confiante, apenas para olhar em seus orbes e falar a mais pura das verdades. Mas quando fiquei a milímetros daquele verde exorbitantemente belo, uma certa coloração indesejada preencheu minha face – "Não é óbvio? Agora…você…quer dizer, agora conheci você. E isso…bastou para mudar minha opinião."

O sorriso torto – o _meu _sorriso torto – surgiu no rosto perfeito de Edward antes dele me beijar e murmurar em meu ouvido umas certas palavras que me levaram até ao Céu "_Eu te adoro demais, meu anjo_."

E, apesar daquelas palavras não terem o efeito que um "_Eu te amo_" teria, eram perfeitas naquele momento. Eu não precisava de mais nada, somente de ficar grudada em meu anjo daquele jeito, ainda me maravilhando com suas palavras. Uma declaração de amor não era importante – até porque eu não sabia se ele sentia amor por mim – e era, provavelmente, muito cedo para tal coisa. Pelo que passeei pelo Céu, recordando sua voz melodiosa falando aquelas palavras, juntamente com o sentimento sincero que elas continham; com o modo como ele falara aquilo para mim.

Tem alguém mais perfeito que meu anjo? Não creio.

* * *

**N/A:** Você está coberta de razão, Bella, não tem ninguém mais perfeito que Edward Cullen :p

Bom, esse capítulo eu terminei de escrever hoje, o que significa que não tenho mais nenhum pronto e que vão ter que esperar eu escrever para poder postar :D rs

Gostaram? Odiaram?

Beijos e deixem reviews :)

E Bruna, eu não acho vc chata não, mulher :p hauahauahua, pode comentar á vontade, querida!


	14. Relações

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

_**Edward POV:**_

Uma olhada no relógio sobre o criado mudo junto da cama de Bella me avisou que eram 22:53h. Voltei o olhar novamente para o anjo que havia, mais uma vez, adormecido em meus braços, me dando mais motivos ainda para sorrir.

Os meus olhos focaram-se no teto, sem nem mesmo o enxergar e dei por mim pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu havia sido coberto pelos piores sentimentos nas últimas horas: dor, tristeza, agonia, fraqueza, incapacidade, inutilidade, nojo, dor dor dor. _Dor_. Relembrar o que eu tentava esquecer a cada droga de milésima de segundo de minha vida nunca fora tão agonizante. Porque porra, ouvir minha voz fraquejando enquanto contava aquela merda para _ela_, para a minha Bella, era insuportável. Não por que eu não confiava nela, porque eu confiaria a merda da minha vida a minha garota, mas porque eu tinha receio que, a qualquer momento durante meu relato, ela, ao saber de toda a verdade sobre a minha vida, minha infância, se desse finalmente conta de quem eu sou, se desse conta de que não sou igual a todos os outros garotos que ela conhece e simplesmente decidisse que não valia a pena ter qualquer tipo de relação comigo, com alguém quebrado, sem conserto. Porque merda, eu não sou igual a eles. Nunca hei de ser; não quero ser. Mas como eu queria ser _digno_. Merecedor dela.

A porra do meu medo enquanto narrava aqueles fatos era que ela me olhasse com pena. Pena. Eu não suportaria receber um olhar de pena _dela._

Nem preciso falar que a minha garota me surpreendeu mais uma vez, preciso? Porra, eu sabia que ela era carinhosa, compreensiva, generosa, linda e totalmente amorosa mas era pedir demais que ela reagisse de outra forma que não com uma expressão, olhar ou até palavras que demonstrassem a merda do sentimento nulo que é a pena. Mas não. Nem por um momento isso se refletiu em qualquer parte do seu corpo ou em suas ações. Quando olhei bem no fundo daqueles olhos expressivos e calorosos não encontrei o mínimo indício de pena. Não. No entanto, encontrei outros sentimentos. No início curiosidade, depois carinho, amizade, admiração, tristeza. _Tristeza_. E isso fez meu coração se contorcer fortemente de dor. Eu havia visto tristeza estampada no rosto da minha garota! Tristeza, caralho! E merda, eu me sentia um lixo por passar aquilo para ela. As lágrimas que corriam por seu semblante estavam carregadas com tanto sentimento, tanta dor, porra. E eu me sentia mil vezes pior por vê-la daquele jeito. Partilhar _aquilo _com ela e vê-la daquele jeito. Sofrendo. Por _mim_. Merda. E a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi pedir que ela não chorasse – não por mim - e afastar a drogas das lágrimas; lágrimas que ela nunca deveria sentir necessidade de derramar.

E eu não queria chorar, não na frente dela pelo menos. E eu estava conseguindo combater as lágrimas, mas _porra_, quando ela disse que queria levar minha dor embora expelindo uma sinceridade tão profunda e surreal - tão agoniada pela dor - e libertou uma quantidade quase infinita de malditas lágrimas, eu não fui capaz de evitar fazer o mesmo e liberar, também, as minhas - morrendo de ansiedade por percorrerem seu destino traçado até meu maxilar.

Conforme proferi as palavras, que saíram trêmulas de minha boca mas bem menos desesperadas do que eu esperava, pedindo para que ela me abraçasse – pois isso, era suficiente para me acalmar e espantar meu demônios pelo menos enquanto estava junto dela – ela o fez sem hesitação. Eu pedi. E ela rodeou meu pescoço com suas mãozinhas, com seus braços, me permitindo sentir o seu calor confortante – tudo o que eu precisava – sem sequer hesitar, porra. Ela nem sequer piscou. Ela não piscou. Ela me abraçou de imediato. Eu adorava minha garota. Demais.

E eu fiquei ali no conforto de seus braços, seu peito, sentindo seu corpo delicado em contato com o meu; sem a porcaria da distância. Inspirar seu cheiro a morangos doces e selvagens também funcionava como terapia – a melhor das terapias, _btw_. Para quê usar drogas de perfumes artificiais quando se possui uma fragrância natural como _aquela_? Não, minha Bella não precisava de perfume como todas as outras. Não a minha Bella.

Desabafar anos de sofrimento era realmente…_diferente_. E eu me sentia tão mais leve, tão flutuante, porra. E isso era bom, muito bom. Eu chorara tantas, tantas vezes antes que eu perdi a conta, como é óbvio. Mas nunca desabafara ou chorara daquele jeito junto de alguém. Ninguém nunca conheceu meus medos, minha história, minha vida como ela. Ninguém nunca me conheceu como a minha garota. E porra, eu a conhecia há duas semanas. Só. Duas semanas. Não podia. Eu a conhecia há uma vida. Ou mais. Não há duas míseras semanas. Mas é claro que eu ainda não contara nem metade do que havia para contar. Eu queria. Queria e ia contar logo tudo para ela. Mas era tanta coisa, tanta dor para suportar para uma noite apenas. E minha princesa pareceu ler minha mente ao dizer que eu não precisava contar tudo naquele momento, que poderia contar outro dia, quando me sentisse preparado para isso. E eu agradeci mentalmente, por entre lágrimas e soluços demasiado baixos, por _alguém_ – eu não fazia ideia quem – ter colocado aquele anjo em minha vida. Aquele anjo tão precioso. O carinho e a ternura evidentes que ela me transmitia – algo que ninguém que não ela havia transmitido ou sentido por mim antes - era insuportável e quase doloroso de tão doce e verdadeiro. Saber que existia uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto a minha garota e que ela se importava_ comigo_ era motivo de sobra para espantar todas as minhas tristezas e me deixar com um sorriso enorme e bobo no rosto.

Não podia deixar de perguntar a mim mesmo o que será que eu havia feito para merecer uma mulher _daquelas _a meu lado. E tal realidade erguia os cantos de meus lábios num ápice, obviamente.

Eu juro que por vários instantes pensei que _ela_ se tratasse da fantasia mais real e incrível que eu havia tido. Que ela não era real. E isso machucava por demais. Pensar que a minha garota não existia, que era uma criação de meu cérebro. Quando criança, fantasiava por inúmeras vezes ao dia com alguém que iria, um dia, me consolar, me amar, me dar a porra do carinho que eu nunca tive de Elizabeth. Alguém que substituísse minha mãe que eu, apesar da escassa esperança, não acreditava realmente que algum dia mostrasse sentimentos além de desprezo ou ódio por mim. Por isso, minha mente fantasiava com essa pessoa que iria chegar e me abraçar, me fazer sentir alguém especial. E eu não me importo nem um pouco se essa merda parece demasiado sentimental. Estou pouco me lixando.

É claro que eu não acreditava que esse_ anjo_ aparecesse, mas apareceu. Minha Isabella. E ela é muito mais do que eu pedi. Tão mais. Ela não é a substituição da minha mãe, nem de longe. Ela é mais, muito mais. Porra, ela é a _minha garota_. Alguém que eu nunca pensei encontrar. Porque eu nunca imaginei me sentir desse jeito em relação a uma garota; tão ligado e dependente. Sempre achei que todas fossem que nem minha mãe – incapazes de demonstrar o mínimo carinho que fosse. E todas as mulheres com as quais eu me cruzara antes confirmavam tal cogitação. Mas eu estava enganado. A minha garota era diferente, era especial, era _minha_. E eu era dela, óbvio. Totalmente dela. Os meus sentimentos estavam uma confusão, eu nunca sentira nada do que eu sentia por ela por ninguém. E era tão forte, porra. Tão _intenso_. Eu estava assustado, não digo que não. As coisas que eu sentia quando estava com ela – ou até mesmo quando estávamos separados – me assustavam por demais. Mas porra, eu não dava a mínima para isso. Eu ia seguir a merda do meu coração e fazer o que ele me dissesse para eu fazer. E, mais importante que qualquer outra coisa, eu ia fazer essa garota, esse anjo dormindo em meus braços, feliz. Ela ia ser feliz. Custasse o que custasse.

E _eu _era o motivo pelo qual ela passara a gostar de Forks. _Eu_. O marginal, o drogado, o inútil. Eu era _alguém_ aos olhos dela. E isso era mais que suficiente para mim. E por isso, não pude evitar – nem quis – colar meus lábios em seu ouvido e confessar os meus sentimentos por ela. Eu adorava aquela pirralha. Demais. Mas seria amor? Eu estava tão confuso, merda, e era tão cedo para pensar nessa porra, certo? Digo, nas relações normais não demora um pouquinho mais de tempo para realmente existir esse sentimento tão complexo que é o amor? Ok, nossa relação não é exatamente normal, eu acho, mas será que não é cedo demais para eu me sentir desse jeito? Não que eu me sinta, mas… Porra.

Alisei delicadamente os cabelos da minha princesa enquanto mirava seu rosto e a resposta surgiu imediatamente. E daí se era cedo demais? Por enquanto, eu _**adoro**_ a minha garota. Quando esse sentimento se tornar em um _**amo**_, que seja. Não dou a mínima se é cedo, tarde ou o que for.

Mas, por agora, tudo o que eu quero é continuar acariciando a suavidade que são os cabelos da minha garota. Nunca dei muita atenção para cabelos, mas o da minha princesa era lindo, brilhante, escuro, e tão suave, porra. E o cheiro? Deus, o aroma me deixa louco.

E não, eu não me sinto menos homem por me sentir tão fortemente atraído pelos cabelos dela. Eu beijaria cada fio, se a baixinha deixasse – o que eu duvido.

Um barulho seco de uma porta se fechando seguido de uma voz masculina chamando por Bella, rapidamente me fizeram sair dos pensamentos pelos quais eu vagueava já havia algum tempo.

Er..merda. O pai dela. Charlie chegou.

Pelo visto, a voz grave de Charlie não a acordara e eu me movi calmamente na cama, retirando Bella de meu peito com um cuidado extremo, receoso de que os meus movimentos fossem a causa dela acordar, e a aconchegando delicadamente sobre a cama. Beijei, ao de leve, sua bochecha morna e observei sua expressão tranquila antes de sair do quarto, me preparando para enfrentar a fera e, na pior das hipóteses, abrigar uma bala no corpo pela segunda vez. Que se dane. Aceitaria de bom grado, se esse fosse o preço por ter a minha garota dormindo tranquilamente em meus braços. Pagaria qualquer coisa por isso.

Ouvi Charlie chamar por Bella uma vez mais, dessa vez com traços de preocupação presentes em sua voz.

Fechei, silenciosamente, a porta do quarto de Bella e desci as escadas, me deparando com um Charlie inquieto subindo as mesmas.

"-Edward? O que você estava fazendo no quarto da Bella? Onde ela está?" – ele perguntou, desconfiado e preocupado, me olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Alcancei os últimos degraus da escada onde Charlie estava parado, aguardando uma explicação e ele recuou, me dando o espaço necessário para passar.

Levei o indicador á frente dos lábios, uma súplica por silêncio – pois Bella poderia acordar com o ruído - "Boa noite, Charlie. Ela está dormindo." – sussurrei e ele claro, como qualquer pai que preza pela inocência da filha me olhou chocado e furioso provavelmente pensando o "pior" mas eu tratei de acalmá-lo, um pouco constrangido – "Hum, não é …Charlie… a gente…er…a gente voltou do cinema, ela me convidou para jantar e ficámos conversando lá em cima. Ela acabou adormecendo e eu pensei em ir embora mas achei melhor esperar o senhor chegar em casa. Não queria deixá-la aqui sozinha." – terminei o relato, encarando Charlie, que parecia mais tranquilo e com uma expressão bem mais simpática após minha resposta. Era a mais pura verdade que eu não tinha ido logo embora porque não queria que Bella ficasse sozinha aquela hora da noite, mas também queria ficar o máximo de tempo possível com ela, velando seu sono. Mas é lógico que eu não seria otário de falar isso para _ele_ – o pai dela. Apesar de Charlie ter se revelado mais liberal do que eu esperara, isso não queria dizer que ele não tentasse proteger a filha do que ele acreditava ser o perigo. Completamente absurdo, claro, já que eu nunca causaria nenhum mal a ela, mas é normal os pais agirem desse modo com suas filhas, eu acho.

Ele coçou a nuca, envergonhado por seus pensamentos, com uma expressão de culpa habitando o rosto adornado com o bigode negro e cheio, e fez seu percurso até o sofá da sala, sabendo que eu o seguiria. – "Tudo bem, Edward. E pode sentar, rapaz." – acatei seu pedido feito com um sorriso amistoso e sentei sobre o local confortável. – "Muito obrigada por ter ficado com ela. Não gosto nem um pouco de deixar Bella aqui sozinha mas o Harry insistiu tanto e eu sabia que ela ia sair com você, portanto não vi qualquer problema." – a confiança do senhor em mim me alegrou. E era verdade, comigo ela estava segura. Nunca mais lhe aconteceria nada de mal. Eu não permitiria. E jamais deixaria Bella só aquelas horas.

"-Eu nunca a deixaria sozinha a essa hora da noite, Charlie." – afirmei sinceramente, colocando um ponto final no assunto

Ele abriu um sorriso e pulou para outro tema. - "E então, garoto, como foi o cinema? Aposto que a Bella engoliu o balde de pipocas inteiro e não sobrou uma para você." – calculou, divertido, suas risadas bastante discretas, porém expontaneas.

"O cinema foi bom, o filme era ótimo." – menti, pois não tinha prestado praticamente atenção nenhuma, apesar de ter visto uma parte dele. Mas bom, o que vi não pareceu tão ruim assim. – "E é verdade, eu mal comi uma pipoca sequer." – aderi á brincadeira, rindo com ele.

"-Fico contente que tenham se divertido." – disse, ainda com o sorriso por baixo dos pelos do bigode escuro e focou sua atenção na _TV_, a qual tinha acabado de ligar.

"-Hum, Charlie, você se importa se eu for no quarto da Bella buscar meu celular? É que eu…hum…esqueci ele lá." – menti, mas por um bom motivo. Queria deixar um recado para Bella, para que ela o lesse quando acordasse e o qual eu, sinceramente, esperava que a fizesse sorrir.

"-Sinta-se á vontade, garoto." – piscou para mim e tornou a encarar o aparelho a sua frente com fulgor.

Quando adentrei o quarto de Bella, peguei uma folha de papel e uma caneta em sua escrivaninha e escrevi, olhando de vez em quando para ela, que dormia, tão pacífica.

_Obrigada por tudo, Bella, sério. Não tenho como exprimir por palavras o quanto tudo o que aconteceu hoje significou para mim. Você é um anjo, Bella. Eu estou escrevendo, enquanto olho para você, dormindo, tão pacífica e tenho certeza absoluta que nada no Mundo se compararia mais a você que um anjo._

_Ok, ok chega. Espero que você já esteja rindo ou sorrindo, o que seja, agora – esse é meu objetivo :) _

_Nos vemos segunda-feira, na escola. (porra, porque o Domingo existe mesmo?)_

_P.S. Fique atenta a seu celular, é __certo__ que eu não vou aguentar de saudade e você vai ter que aguentar ouvir minha voz mais um pouquinho._

_Beijos, princesa._

_Edward._

Após escrever a nota, coloquei-a debaixo do celular de Bella, pousado sobre seu criado mudo, esperando que Charlie não tivesse a curiosidade de lê-lo, e beijei suavemente seu rosto angelical e sereno, sorrindo logo depois ao fitar a minha garota dormindo tão tranquila e descansada. Mas que porra, ela era tão linda. Tão linda que eu fiquei obervando-a por mais uns minutos, esquecendo completamente que Charlie devia estar estranhando minha demora.

Saí do quarto, cerrando a porta com tanto cuidado quanto antes e me dirigi até á sala onde Charlie continuava assistindo a algo que eu não consegui identificar o que era. Nos despedimos e eu deixei a casa. Já fora dela, visualizei a janela do quarto de Bella e sorri, pensando em como, apesar de tudo, de todas as emoções, revelações, sofrimentos pelos quais passáramos essa noite, tudo tinha ficado bem. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

* * *

Segunda feira, o dia que antes eu apelidava de meu inferno pessoal, chegou bem rápido. Tinha passado a noite anterior, de domingo, com Emmett e Rosalie, que estavam, evidentemente, cada dia mais apaixonados e tinham decidido tentar uma relação mais séria, um namoro.

Quando Emmett me colocou dentro do assunto, antes de Rose chegar no barzinho agradável onde havíamos combinado tomar umas bebidas e ouvir música, eu não resisti em fazer uns comentários mais idiotas demonstrando minha admiração perante meu amigo estar namorando. Emmett McCarty namorando. Mas é claro que fiquei feliz pelo casal e logo os felicitei. Era bom ver meu amigo estável com alguém, abdicando da vida rídicula de _playboy _que ele levava. Ok, eu também levava uma vida meio parecida, mas eu era bem mais calmo que ele e bom, eu não tinha a porra de 22 anos.

Apesar da nossa diferença de idade de 4 anos, ninguém diria que Emmett era mais velho que eu, pelo menos não tendo em conta sua mentalidade de criança. Não que isso seja uma crítica, porque não é. Por vezes gostaria de ser que nem ele. Emmett passa a vida rindo, leva tudo na brincadeira e parece viver ainda em sua época de adolescente normal e feliz. É como uma criança aprisionada no corpo de um adulto. Um corpo que intimida bastante e impõe sério respeito, diga-se de passagem. Quem põe os olhos nele sem o conhecer, não imagina a figura que esse cara é.

No entanto, ele sabe se desligar de tudo isso quando necessário e ter uma conversa séria com alguém. A diferença de idades nunca foi um problema, a gente sempre se deu bem. Ok, tem o problema do retardado me chamar de moleque, mas eu posso com isso. E bom, que moral alguém que é chamado de _Ursão_ pode ter? É, eu sei, nenhuma.

Sorrindo com a última parte de meus pensamentos e acendendo um cigarro retirado de meu maço quase cheio, saí de casa ostentando minha jaqueta negra de couro, uns_ jeans_ azuis escuros e uma _t-shirt_ do _Rolling Stones_, completando com meus _Wayferer_. Apesar de ainda possuir um pedaço de cocaína, não tinha usado nem um miligrama dela desde sábado passado. E isso estava me deixando nervoso, porra. Porque eu queria aquela porcaria. Como eu queria aquela porra. E nem ia demorar nada, eu seria rápido. Mas resolvi lutar contra aquela merda e deixá-la jogada em uma gaveta, lá no meu quarto. Não queria, de jeito nenhum, sucumbir á porra da tentação hoje, na escola. Não queria correr o risco da minha Bella me ver novamente naquele estado deplorável, porra.

Quando passei as portas do colégio imediatamente avistei minha princesa rodeada de Ângela e dos dois caras que haviam me impedido de matar o filho da puta do Newton - Ben e Jasper. Esse último estava de pé, abraçando uma outra presença, uma garota absurdamente pequena, de cabelos curtos espetados e bem mais escuros que os de Bella, chegando a adquirir um tom quase negro.

Não gostava muito de grupinhos e porcarias do gênero mas a minha garota estava lá, com eles, logo eu estava me lixando para isso. Bella estava lá e isso era o que tinha importância, para mim. Além do mais, aquelas pessoas eram bem legais.

Fui me aproximando do grupo que estava muito sorridente e parecendo envolvido na conversa, e Bella, assim que me viu, caminhou apressadamente até mim com um sorriso magnífico nos lábios, o que me fez retribuir com outro. Estava morrendo de saudades da minha garota e a chamada que eu fizera para seu celular ontem não havia saciado nem um pouco essa saudade, como é lógico. As horas conversando com ela ou junto dela nunca eram suficientes. Eu sempre queria mais e mais. Ficara estupidamente feliz quando ela me dissera que não conseguia parar de sorrir desde que lera meu recado, no entanto.

Meu anjo passou seus braços magros em volta de minha cintura, em um abraço apertado que demonstrava saudade e eu passei os meus sobre suas costas, pressionando seu pequeno corpo contra o meu. Ignorando os vários e curiosos olhares dos inúmeros estudantes, beijei sua testa depois de afastar os cabelos do local e retirei, suavemente, seu rosto de meu peito, pois queria vê-lo. Queria ver cada traço daquele rosto que eu não via fazia mais de 24 horas. Tão linda…

"-Hey, linda." – abri um sorriso torto para ela, já que eu havia notado que Bella gostava daquilo e ela esboçou um gigante para mim. – "Que saudades desse sorriso…" – falei, sorrindo e acariciando sua face, agora levemente corada, com as costas da mão esquerda.

Ela baixou o olhar mas logo o ergueu novamente e fez o que havia feito há dias atrás: retirou meus _Wayferer_ e com isso, seu belo sorriso alargou mais ainda.

Dirigiu o olhar para os óculos em sua mão - "Eles estavam me impedindo de ver seus olhos, o que eu considero um crime." esclareceu, me encarando com ternura e eu sorri por conta do gesto e de sua voz tímida. "Ah e bom dia para você também." sorriu uma vez mais e se colocou na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo casto em minha bochecha, me fazendo ansiar por mais. Porém, em um local situado centímetros ao lado.

"-Hmmm…bom? Ótimo!"

Ela corou e sorriu antes de devolver meus óculos e me surpreender ao tomar a iniciativa e pegar minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos antes de exibir um sorriso para mim e me levar até o local onde o grupo conversava animado. Há semanas atrás, eu diria que não conseguia entender como aquelas pessoas conseguiam estar tão…alegres e sorridentes a uma hora daquelas, mas tenho certeza que , agora, _eu_ parecia o cara mais alegre de _Forks High School_, devido ao sorriso imenso e bobo ainda em meu rosto. Quem não sorriria tendo _aquela_ garota em sua vida? Meu mau humor matinal desaparecera de imediato assim que eu avistara a minha garota e algo me dizia que ele não iria dar o ar de sua graça nunca mais. Pelo menos, não nos dias em que eu visse aquele rosto, ouvisse aquela voz, cheirasse aquele cabelo, sentisse aqueles braços rodeando minha cintura. Enquanto ela estivesse comigo, não tinha porcaria de humor matinal ou o que fosse que me impedisse de sentir _aquela_ alegria e aquela sensação de paz que eu sentia quando estava com ela.

Os quatro rostos se voltaram um pouco espantados para nós ao se aperceberem de que Bella havia voltado com companhia. Não percebi o porquê de tanta surpresa, afinal eles deviam ter visto Bella correr até mim ainda há pouco. Mas enfim…

"Oi, gente!" – me pronunciei, o sorriso idiota ainda em minha face.

"Oi cara, tudo bem?" – Jasper foi o primeiro a me cumprimentar, sorrindo e apontando com o olhar para a pequena criatura em seus braços. – "Essa aqui é a Alice, minha namorada. Alice, Edward."

Sorri para o casal que exalava amor, paixão e carinho a cada troca de olhar e, intuitivamente, apertei ao de leve a mãozinha de Bella, ainda colada na minha. – "Oi Alice, prazer. Hum, você é nova aqui, certo?" – era óbvio que era ela nova aqui, que pergunta idiota.

"-Oi Edward! Sou sim, hoje é meu primeiro dia. Eu e Jasper nos mudámos para cá a semana passada, sabe? Só vim hoje porque tive que resolver uns probleminhas na sexta-feira. Prazer!" – bastante sorridente e energética, Alice se afastou do namorado para me cumprimentar com dois beijos no rosto e apontar com o indicador, a minha _t-shirt._ – "_Rolling Stones_ é muito foda!" – acrescentou excitantemente, com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

Não diria que aquela garota escutava _Rolling Stones_. Diria que ela escutava o lixo que a maioria das garotas escuta como _Britney Spears_ ou _Rihanna_ e provavelmente isso até era verdade, mas fiquei satisfeito por ela demonstrar interesse pelos Stones, uma banda que eu admirava bastante.

"-Seja bem vinda, então." – não pude evitar retribuir o sorriso que Alice havia esboçado. Aquela garota parecia bem hiperativa para alguém tão pequeno, mas transpirava simpatia e generosidade, pelo que gostei dela de cara. Ok, o fato dela gostar de _Rollings Stones_ também ajudou. – "Esse colégio estava precisando mesmo de mais gente com um gosto musical que nem o seu." – pisquei o olho, a imitando e ela bateu umas palminhas, um gesto meio rídiculo mas que nela ficou…hum…engraçado?!

Nisto, começaram a falar sobre a banda e olhei para baixo, sentindo um par de olhos castanhos fixos em mim.

"-Obrigada pela parte que me toca!" – minha princesa murmurou sarcasticamente, largando a minha mão e mostrando a língua para mim. Tive vontade de botar a minha para fora, também, e lamber aquela língua rosa e adorável que ela tinha, mas me contive.

Eu ri e a puxei para mim, entrelaçando nossos dedos e colocando o braço sobre seus ombros. Ela não me impediu e eu beijei sua têmpora mais demoradamente que o necessário e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – "Você sabe que, a seguir a mim, você é a pessoa com o gosto musical mais refinado do Mundo, certo, linda?"

Ela olhou para cima, para mim e sorriu, arqueando a sobrancelha. Adoravél.

"-Hum, então quer dizer que você é a pessoa com o gosto musical mais refinado do Mundo?!"

"-Exato." – confirmei, sorrindo e recolocando meus óculos.

"-Convencido." – acusou e eu sabia que ela estava brincando, assim como eu estava. Depositei um beijo bem barulhento e molhado em sua bochecha, o que fez os outros voltarem sua atenção para nós e rirem. Ela ergueu a mão e eu até pensei que fosse para limpar a minha saliva em seu rosto, mas não. Ela levou a mão até ao meu e o acariciou docemente, como só minha Bella sabia fazer. Eu queria demais beijar aqueles lábios, mas eu não sabia se ela queria, e isso bastou para eu deixar a minha vontade de lado e apenas esboçar um sorriso sincero para a minha baixinha.

Ben e Ângela e resolveram ir na biblioteca antes da aula começar daqui a cinco minutos e eu me separei de Bella para ficar conversando com Jasper, ao mesmo tempo que nossas garotas tagaleravam, parecendo já se conhecer há décadas de tanta cumplicidade que existia entre as duas. E eu estava incrivelmente satisfeito que a minha garota estivesse fazendo uma amiga tão alto atral e que, aparentemente, era sincera e boa pessoa.

Jasper me contou que ele e Alice foram educados juntos pelos pais adotivos Esme e Carlisle desde os 8 anos de idade dos dois e que, por volta dos 15 anos notaram que a forte amizade existente entre eles se transformou em algo muito maior. Desde então, não se desgrudaram mais. Planeavam até alugar um apartamento assim que terminassem o colégio e fossem para a faculdade. Falámos também acerca do que acontecera na sexta-feira e eu agradeci a ele, mais uma vez, por ter me segurado antes que eu acabasse com o filho da puta do Newton. Na altura, eu tinha odiado a ele e a Ben por estarem me impedindo de terminar logo com a raça da criatura, mas agora eu conseguia entender que tinha sido melhor assim. Era preferível mesmo o filho da puta apodrecer na cadeia a ser espancado por mim até á morte. Isso acabaria com o sofrimento dele logo e eu queria que ele pagasse pelo que fez bem vivo, aquele monte de merda.

Já estava na hora da aula de Biologia, pelo que fui com Bella para a aula, já que Alice e Jasper não faziam aquela matéria com a gente e Ângela e Ben já tinham ido na frente.

Depois da aula, eu e Bella nos separámos porque tínhamos aulas diferentes. E enfim, o resto da manhã foi chato sem Bella a meu lado em nenhuma das outras aulas até que a hora do almoço chegou.

Saí da aula com Jasper, que fazia aquela matéria comigo, e fomos até o refeitório, encontrando Alice e Bella já sentadas e comendo.

"-Valeu por terem esperado pela gente, né?" – Jasper fez um biquinho rídiculo tomando o lugar ao lado de Alice enquanto esta pousava os talheres no prato e o beijava, murmurando desculpas e palavras de carinho.

Eu ri daquilo e me apoderei da cadeira ao lado da minha garota que tinha parado de comer quando me viu. Sorri para ela, alisando a lateral de sua face.

"-Desculpa não ter esperado por você, é que eu estava…hum…morrendo de fome e…Alice insistiu tanto que…enfim." – minha princesa já estava completamente vermelha e eu suspirei antes de rir, não acreditanto que ela estava me pedindo desculpas por algo tão sem importância.

"-Sua boba, você não tem que esperar por mim se está com essa fome toda." – alisei seu braço com a parte de trás da mão esquerda e vi seu rosto adquirir um tom mais vermelho ainda. É claro que eu ri.

"-Que exagero, né Edward? Nem estou tão esfomeada assim." – se defendeu, meio chateada. Ela era doce e tímida mas tinha um gênio bem difícil, a minha garota. E puta que pariu, eu gostava daquela personalidade forte.

"-Ok, ok." – não insisti e deixei ela ganhar aquele joguinho. – "Mas eu estou e por isso, vou pegar meu almoço." – Bella riu e eu levantei da cadeira indo buscar logo a bendita refeição.

Voltei e Jasper já estava comendo também. Ficámos os quatro comendo e conversando tanto sobre assuntos mais "sérios" como música e política, já que eu e Jasper até nos interessávamos pelo assunto, quanto bobagens. E até que eu gostava daquilo. De me sentir…normal. Porque porra, eu nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo junto de alguém naquela escola, com exceção da minha garota. E apesar de amar ficar só com ela, também era bem agradável ficar junto daquele casal.

O celular de Jasper tocou, insistente e ele atendeu após sorrir e revelar que Esme mimava a ele e Alice demais e que estava exageradamente preocupada com os dois, sozinhos em uma escola nova. Ele revirou os olhos e foi falar com a mãe fora do refeitório, devido ao barulho. Eu liguei meu _mp3_,colocando apenas um auricular na orelha e dedicando minha atenção a escolha de uma música - _Light My Fire_, _The Doors._ Levantei de novo, avisando as duas garotas na mesa que ia pegar uma fruta ou uma sobremesa.

Já vinha com uma maçã na mão quando ouvi Alice falar algo um pouquinho alto demais e fingi estar escolhendo uma sobremesa, cuja "mesa" onde elas se encontravam estava bem perto daquela onde as duas haviam acabado de comer e estavam agora conversando.

"-(…)…porque ele estava com a gente né? Mas o Edward, seu namorado, é **muito** gato, Bella!"- Alice destacou o muito e eu, de costas para elas que não pareciam estar me vendo ali, ri para mim mesmo enquanto, abrutamente pressionei a_ pausa_ querendo ouvir a resposta da minha garota. E daí que eu estava ouvindo uma conversa particular? Confesso que me sentia um pouco mal por estar escutando o que não era suposto eu escutar, mas porra, eu queria saber o que_ ela_ ia dizer.

"-Fala um pouco mais baixo, Alice." – minha princesa respondeu, rindo discretamente e murmurando mas mesmo assim eu ouvi. E agradeci mentalmente por ter tão boa audição. – "E ele é…mas…ele não é meu…namorado." – suas palavras eram ditas de uma forma séria e desiludida, dessa vez, sem risos. E depois de as escutar, virei meu rosto sem dar a mínima se ela iria me pegar ali e encarei, com discrição, o perfil de Bella, notando a tristeza espelhada em sua face.

_Merda_.

É, a gente não…_namorava._ Mas será que ela queria? A minha garota queria ser minha namorada mesmo? Eu achava aquela palavra tão…_pouco_ e insuficiente para defini-la. Ela queria mesmo que a gente fosse classificados como…namorados? O pensamento trouxe um calor agradável a meu estômago, peito, coração e me chutei mentalmente por não ter notado que ela queria _aquilo_ antes. Eu também queria. Muito. Só não tinha me apercebido disso anteriormente, porque nem sequer havia pensado em tal coisa. Porque porra, eu não estava exatamente acostumado com aquelas coisas antes de me envolver com ela. Eu nunca havia namorado antes. Nunca tinha sentido vontade de ter algo mais que agarrações, beijos ou relações físiscas e sexuais com uma garota. Nunca sentira a ligação emocional que sinto com Bella, nunca. E a meu ver, nós éramos muitos mais que …namorados. A união, ligação, corrente que eu sentia existir entre nós era tão mágica, tão especial, porra. Mas eu queria ser namorado dela. Queria que ela soubesse que eu era dela. Só _dela_. E queria que ela me garantisse que era só minha, também. Minha princesa. Minha garota. Minha _namorada. _

Nunca gostei dessa merda mas com _ela _sendo a _minha namorada_ era diferente. Completamente diferente. Associada a Bella, essa palavra não me parecia tão horrível assim, muito pelo contrário. Eu queria que o Mundo soubesse que nós pertencíamos um ao outro e a ninguém mais.

"-Não? Pensei…vocês parecem bem íntimos quando se abraçam, se olham..." – percebi o tom meio safadinho da fadinha e ri para mim mesmo. Coloquei o auricular na outra orelha, dando a falsa ilusão de que estava escutando minha música e não a conversa, caso elas me notassem ali. – "E ele é totalmente lindo e gostoso! OMG, se eu não fosse completamente apaixonada pelo meu Jasper…" – ri daquilo discretamente e ouvi o riso musical de Bella, também.

Mas, de uma hora para outra, sua voz se tornou mais séria. "Eu sei. E ele é… muito mais que isso. A gente…bem…nós "ficamos"? É isso que se fala né? Não creio que ele queira mais que isso. Pelo menos, não comigo." – novamente a tristeza se apoderou da voz doce da minha garota e eu tive vontade de interromper a conversa das duas e tirar tamanha estupidez daquela cabecinha linda e insegura. Porra, como ela podia pensar que eu não queria mais além de "_ficar" _com ela? – "Mas bom…é normal né? Ele é lindo e eu não sou nada de especial, é claro q-"

Huh?

"-Bella! Não se atreva a terminar essa frase!" – Alice cortou a barbaridade que a minha princesa ia dizer. Mas que merda? Desde quando ela não era nada de especial? Que droga, ela era mais do que isso, merda. Minha Bella era linda e eu estava irritado por ouvi-la dizer tamanha bobagem. Mas eu ainda iria provar para ela o quanto ela era linda e especial para mim. Aquele fato iria entrar em sua cabecinha para nunca mais sair, nem que eu passasse minha vida inteira demonstrando tal realidade para ela. – "Você é linda, sua boba e eu tenho certeza que ele quer bem mais que "ficar" com você. Dá para ver pelo jeito que ele te olha, Bella." – naquele momento tive mais vontade ainda de as interromper, mas para dar um beijo no rosto daquela criatura por ser tão esperta! E eu que pensei que a minha garota era observadora e já tinha notado o quanto ela significava para mim. Ela era tão inteligente e não entendia o que era tão óbvio?

Quando Bella ia responder, Jasper voltou e eu fiquei a odiá-lo naquele momento. Segundos depois, resolvi dar o ar da minha graça também.

Comendo a fruta, sentei na cadeira e reparei que o rostinho da minha garota ainda demonstrava tristeza, provavelmente achando que as idiotices que ela tinha falado tinham algum fundo de verdade. Podia aquilo?

Resolvi não falar nada e deixar a conversa séria que eu queria ter com ela para depois.

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

Depois do almoço, fomos cada um para sua sala para termos nossa última aula do dia. No caminho para a minha sala, Edward parecia sério demais e me perguntei o que estaria ele pensando. Será que tinha algo a ver com a mãe? Ou com as drogas? Ele tinha se drogado depois da nossa conversa no sábado? Tirei essa última hipótese da minha cabeça. Eu não queria que ele continuasse acabando com ele mesmo desse jeito. Ainda não tínhamos conversado detalhadamente sobre isso, mas iríamos, assim que ele estivesse preparado. E eu ia fazer de tudo para ajudar meu anjo a se livrar daquela porcaria. De _tudo._

Mas então se não era a mãe dele ou as drogas, porque será que ele estivera tão sério ao me deixar na porta da sala? Iria descobrir depois da aula acabar.

Durante a aula, outros pensamentos habitavam agora a minha cabeça. Não conseguia tirar a conversa com Alice do pensamento. Não sei o que me levou a confessar todos os meus receios para ela, já que só a conhecera hoje. Mas senti uma conexão realmente forte com aquela garota e senti que podia confiar nela.

_Nós_ – eu e Edward – não estávamos… namorando. E apesar de eu querer demais namorar com ele, eu não o culpava por não querer dar esse passo. Afinal, além do óbvio, além de ele ser totalmente lindo, meigo, inteligente – _perfeito_, tudo o que eu não sou -, ele não estava acostumado com amor, com relações amorosas. E eu daria todo o tempo do Mundo para ele se acostumar. Esperaria por ele o tempo que fosse preciso.

Assim que a aula acabou, Edward estava me esperando ainda meio sério. Eu estava preocupada e, assim que nos despedimos de Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela, fomos até minha pick-up e parámos na frente da mesma.

Eu levei ambas as mãos até as laterais do rosto de Edward, movendo meus polegares sobre o local debaixo de seus olhos intensamente verdes e o olhando com preocupação. – "O que está acontecendo? O que você tem, Edward?"

Ele trouxe as mãos até meus pulsos e acariciou-os com seus polegares, antes de os afastar de seu rosto e colocar uma mexa de cabelo atrás da minha orelha, suspirando.

"-Nada não, princesa. Mas acho que a gente precisa… conversar."

* * *

**A/N:** Wuhooo depois de tanto tempo, aqui está mais um capítulo.

Antes de mais, desculpem a demora, mas é que eu agora estou trabalhando no Verão, por isso passo menos tempo em casa, escrevendo. E quando não estou trabalhando, estou na praia ou com amigos, enfim...vocês entendem né?

Mas deixem reviews? Please, isso me incentiva muito mais a escrever. Nem que seja um "Posta mais". Sério.

E desculpem pelos erros e por parar aí, né xD mas não tive outra hipótese. Se eu continuasse o capítulo ia ficar muito grande. Enfim.... me digam o que acharam.

:)


	15. Promete?

**_Bella POV:_**

"Conversar?" – repeti, estupidamente e ele assentiu, confirmando. – "Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi, Edward? O que há de errado? Você…Fala logo, Edward." – implorei, desesperada e inquieta. Tendo em conta a expressão séria e distante dele ao longo do dia, tinha mesmo acontecido algo, e não era boa coisa.

"Shh, se acalma, Bella. Podemos conversar em outro lugar? Mais…tranquilo?" – perguntou, hesitante.

"C-Claro. Vem, vamos para minha casa. Charlie ainda demora pra chegar, pelo que lá, nada vai nos interromper." – ele nada disse e eu segurei sua mão, antes de ele a largar e adentrar a minha pick-up, tomando o lugar do passageiro.

O silêncio era incómodo e constrangedor dentro do veículo. Edward adotara uma expressão pensativa e eu podia ver pelo rabo do olho que ele observava a paisagem através da janela sem qualquer atenção, pois estava completamente afogado em seus pensamentos.

Ao avistar o lugar que eu agora chamava de casa, não aguentei mais e resolvi quebrar o silêncio que pairava entre nós dois. Eu estava seriamente preocupada com Edward e com o motivo dele querer conversar comigo. Só podia ser algo relacionado com a mãe ou com o seu maldito vício e eu não queria vê-lo sofrendo e chorando de novo, doera demais. Talvez isso soe meio egoísta, afinal havia feito bem para ele libertar todas aquelas lágrimas, aquela dor. Mas ver meu _anjo_ tão triste era tão…insuportável. Era como se a dor que ele sentia fosse tranferida pra mim, em dobro. Se ele estava mal, eu estava mal.

"Edward, fala logo o que houve, por favor. É óbvio que… que tem algo te incomodando, te machucando." – disse, quando estacionei a carrinha, e toquei seu braço coberto pelo couro negro da jaqueta . Mas de repente, algo veio a minha mente. Claro, como eu podia ser tão estúpida? Ele estava desse jeito por algo que eu fizera ou dissera, pois de manhã, quando o vira adentrar os portões da escola, ele parecia…feliz e despreocupado. Eu não tinha ideia do que eu havia feito mas-

"É, você está certa." – a voz de veludo se fez ouvir, mais fria que o costume, cortando meus pensamentos, conforme o rosto de seu dono se voltava para encontrar o meu. "Mas vamos conversar lá dentro, Bella?" – pediu, antes de bater a porta do carro e ir até o alpendre da minha casa.

Estemeci perante sua atitude fria e incomum. Ele nem mesmo tinha aberto a porta para eu sair, um ato doce de cavalheirismo que ele sempre tivera comigo. É, ele estava desse jeito por minha culpa mesmo. Mas o que será que eu tinha dito ou feito pra merecer isso?

Resolvi deixar de remoer a pergunta em minha cabeça e saí repentinamente da viatura, correndo atrás dele, que já estava parado, esperando, em frente á porta de casa.

"Edward, foi algo que eu fiz, não é mesmo?" – perguntei, quando já me encontrava frente a frente com ele.

"Droga, Bella, abre logo essa porta. Não quero falar disso com você aqui fora."

De novo, fiquei abalada devido ao tom de voz amargo dele, assim como o volume levemente superior da mesma, mas disfarcei e fiz o que ele queria, entrando em casa e fechando a porta atrás de mim assim que Edward entrou, também.

Sentei no sofá e Edward fez o mesmo quase que em simultâneo.

"Então, o que houve?" – comecei, depois de soltar um suspiro, minha voz insegura e receosa. Coloquei meus olhos em Edward, que levara ambas as mãos até os cabelos e descansava os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

Nenhuma parte do meu corpo estava em contato com o dele, que havia se sentado ligeiramente afastado de mim. Ansiava me aproximar mais e tocá-lo mas achei melhor não o fazer e esperar Edward se pronunciar e me dizer logo o que ele queria falar comigo.

"Bella…antes de mais nada, te devo um pedido de desculpas, pois fiz algo que não devia ter feito." – sibilou, ainda sem me encarar. No momento, o carpete velho de Charlie, que cobria parte do chão da sala, parecia atrair mais sua atenção.

"O quê? O que você fez?"

"Eu…escutei uma conversa sua com a Alice. Não foi de propósito, mas…" – ele parou de falar, de repente, e olhou para mim.

As batidas do meu coração aceleraram drasticamente com aquela confissão. Será que ele tinha ouvido _aquela_ conversa? E… como? Eu pensei que ele tinha ido pegar uma fruta, como ele mesmo havia dito.

"Que…que conversa você ouviu?" – perguntei, já sabendo a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas mesmo assim, querendo uma confirmação.

"Porra, Bella..." – ele parecia lutar contra algo ao mesmo tempo que tentava conversar comigo.

Fitando novamente a porcaria do carpete, bagunçou os cabelos, dessa vez com força e puxando os fios, quase os arrancando. Qualquer pessoa via que aquilo estava machucando seu couro cabeludo, que aquilo estava o machucando fisicamente, mas ele não parecia sentir a mínima dor. Só continuava puxando e puxando e puxando, o comportamento anormal e ansioso completamente evidente, até eu não aguentar mais assistir aquilo e agarrar seus pulsos, desviando-os do local.

"Pára com isso, Edward." – murmurei, olhando-o tristemente, seus pulsos ainda cercados por minhas mãos. – "Por favor."

"Droga …me dá…me dá um minuto, Bella."

Afrouxei a pressão que minhas mãos estavam fazendo em seus pulsos até, finalmente, os soltar.

Edward abraçou o corpo e deixou cair a cabeça no colo. Sua respiração estava estranha e irregular e seus dedos estavam brancos por conta do aperto em torno da própria cintura e eu não entendia porque ele estava fazendo aquilo. Me aproximei, desolada pelo estado de ansiedade e irritabilidade em que ele se encontrava e passei a mão por suas costas, a movendo devagar de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima.

Após algum tempo, meu anjo largou seu corpo e me olhou. Me apercebi do suor existente em suas mãos quando ele tomou as minhas para as beijar.

"Bella, eu _preciso_ ir no banheiro, não estou me sentindo bem. Tenho que…_preciso_…sei lá…lavar meu rosto!" – ele sibilou, destacando a necessidade através das palavras.

Eu percorri seu rosto com minhas mãos e senti as gotas de suor no local onde começava seu couro cabeludo. E mais nada precisou ser dito_. Droga_. Ele estava ansioso e trêmulo por causa da ausência de _droga_ no organismo. Eu não era nenhuma perita no assunto, mas já havia feito alguns trabalhos onde precisei pesquisar sobre drogas e afins e os sintomas que Edward apresentava, apontavam para isso: ausência de droga em um corpo viciado. Suor, tremores, respiração irregular, irritabilidade repentina…

"Edward…é a droga não é?"

"O quê? Não! Não, Bella. Eu só estou me sentindo indisposto. Eu _preciso_ ir no banheiro. _Por favor_."

Eu podia ser ingénua, mas era óbvio que ele estava mentindo e que aquilo não era porcaria de indisposição nenhuma. Eu sabia disso perfeitamente, mas o modo como ele suplicou cortou meu coração e eu soltei seu rosto, vendo-o levantar do sofá.

"Eu vou com você! Eu posso passar água em seu ros-" – sugeri, querendo ajudá-lo mas logo fui interrompida.

"Qual é Bella, você acha que eu não consigo fazer algo tão simples como passar água na MERDA do meu rosto? Porra, ME DEIXA em paz, Bella!"– falou, quase gritando, em um tom cruel e irreconhecível, antes de passar as palmas das mãos pela face, a esfregando. – "Banheiro, eu preciso ir no banheiro."

Eu engoli os soluços e as lágrimas que vieram instantâneamente a minha garganta assim que Edward falou daquele jeito comigo e apontei as escadas, sem ânimo.

"Ok…você sabe onde fica o banheiro."

Retirando as mãos do semblante vermelho, ele subiu as escadas. Assim que ouvi a porta sendo fechada, nem sequer tentei conter o choro.

Talvez se tivesse alguém assistindo, achasse que eu estava exagerando quando derramei uma numerosa quantidade de lágrimas. Mas não, eu não estava. Eu estava chorando e estava triste porque ele nunca era cruel ou sarcástico para comigo. E…doeu ouvir aquilo. Doeu escutar a malícia na voz do meu anjo. Aquele não era o _meu_ Edward. Não era. Aquele Edward era um Edward que a porcaria das drogas havia criado.

Durante a meia hora em que Edward esteve fechado no banheiro, eu chorei e pensei. Que direito eutinha em estar magoada? Era ele quem tinha que aguentar os suores e tremores que a abstinência causava; era ele quem tinha que cuidar de uma mãe doente, alcóolatra e com uma pedra no lugar do coração; era ele quem não tivera a porcaria de uma infância, por Deus.

Ele é humano. É claro que tem que descontar em algo…ou alguém, por vezes. É humanamente impossível alguém suportar o que ele suporta com um sorriso sempre no rosto, sem cometer erros. Todo mundo erra. E eu estava absolutamente _certa_ de que Edward não tinha falado aquilo com intenção de me machucar. Meu anjo nunca faria isso.

Por fim, consegui escutar quando a porta do banheiro se abriu, lá em cima seguido de uns passos descendo a escada, devagar, e me apressei em limpar as lágrimas que pudessem ainda estar em meus olhos ou face, e em me endireitar no sofá.

Estava encostada e desenhando círculos no braço do sofá quando dois _all star_ velhos surgiram em meu campo de visão.

"Bella…" – o timbre que eu conhecia bem demais entrou por meus ouvidos, suplicante, triste, mas notavelmente mais calmo, sem a malícia de antes.

Mas eu não podia olhar para ele agora, não podia. Ou ia começar tudo de novo; eu ia recomeçar chorando que nem uma criança. E eu não queria que ele me visse chorando. Não queria que ele se sentisse culpado.

Quando Edward entendeu que eu não tinha intenção de o olhar diretamente, se agachou, colocando uma mão no braço do sofá, onde a minha também descansava, porém não tentou me tocar.

"Por favor…" – implorou em um murmúrio quase inaudível, a dor clara em sua voz. Será que toda vez que a gente estava junto ele tinha que acabar sofrendo? Eu tinha que acabar sofrendo?

Com toda aquela angústia o domando, não fui capaz de ignorar o pedido de meu anjo e, pela primeira vez desde que ele havia corrido para o banheiro, o olhei nos olhos. Ah, aqueles olhos lindos, tão doces, tão verdes, tão verdadeiros, tão…tristes.

Nossos rostos estavam apenas a alguns centímetros de distância um do outro. Eu podia sentir em cada poro de meu semblante, a respiração calma e quente da figura perfeita em minha frente e quase que sentia em minha pele as gotas de água que escorriam por seu rosto. Ele estava tão mais tranquilo, agora. Sem sinal de frieza, inquietação, tremores…

Mas ele parecia tão frágil, tão arrependido, tão torturado e tão sincero que os esforços que eu estava fazendo para evitar os soluços e as lágrimas inúteis, foram em vão.

Quando ouvi minha própria voz exprimir um soluço e me dei conta das lágrimas que vieram logo em seguida, levei ambas as mãos a minha face, omitindo-a entre elas enquanto chorava.

Senti duas mãos masculinas afastarem as minhas e tomarem meu rosto já encharcado pelo líquido salgado e... inútil. Chorar é algo tão…inútil. Para quê chorar? Não é como se tal coisa fosse resolver todos os nossos problemas, porque não resolve. Não adianta nada chorar. Mas…_ alivia_. Alivia por demais. E isso já é um de nossos problemas, resolvido - o alívio pelo qual ansiamos antes de derramar as lágrimas e soltar os soluços. Sabe tão bem quando, finalmente, libertamos as lágrimas que tentávamos prender. _Isso_, é motivo de sobra para chorar.

"Oh, Bella, me perdoa. Me perdoa! Não chora, por favor, meu anjo. Por favor, por favor…não chora…" – Edward sibilou, em uma voz de choro, ao mesmo tempo que seus polegares afagavam meu rosto e secavam minhas lágrimas.

Eu olhei dentro de suas esmeraldas incríveis uma vez mais e avistei tanto sofrimento que chorei mais ainda.

Pára de chorar, Isabella! Você nunca foi de chorar, agora está sempre chorando feito uma idiota. Chega! Mas…alivia _tanto_.

"Eu fui um cretino, Bella. Eu…não sei nem o que dizer. Eu fui TÃO horrível com você…porra…o modo como eu te tratei… Me perdoa, POR FAVOR, me perdoa."

Eu juro que eu queria falar e dizer a ele que o perdoava, que não havia nem motivo para ele estar se desculpando, afinal todo mundo erra. Queria dizer para ele que o motivo pelo qual eu estava chorando era outro: era vê-lo sofrendo tanto; era saber que ele está em sofrimento por causa daquela…daquela….porcaria. Mas minha voz não me obedecia e eu não conseguia falar enquanto soluçava.

De uma hora para a outra, as mãos suaves, as únicas mãos pelas quais eu queria e ansiava ser tocada, deixaram de segurar meu rosto, e o dono delas se afastou, voltando a ficar de pé.

Não, Edward, não se afasta de mim. _Anjo_, volta! Volta aqui! Volta…

"Desculpa, Bella. Eu…eu vou embora, não vou te incomodar nunca mais. Você não preci-"

O quê? Não!

"NÃO! NÃO! Edward, não v-vai embora, p-p-por fa-favor!" – mesmo por entre soluços consegui dizer algo, consegui protestar. Eu não podia deixar ele ir embora e muito menos acabar aquela frase.

Ele me encarou como se algum maníaco estivesse espetando agulhas invisíveis em sua carne, o torturando cruelmente, e eu me lancei em seus braços, abraçando-o com braços e pernas, fazendo com que ele recuasse um pouco devido á surpresa que o meu gesto impulsivo causara.

Retirei minhas pernas que o abraçavam e meus braços passaram a contornar seu tronco com vontade.

"Não vai, por favor. Fica, Edward. FICA!" – murmurei baixo, apertando bastante meu abraço em seu dorso. Eu não queria largá-lo. Nem agora, nem nunca.

Algo quente e confortável invadiu meu estômago quando ele retribui o abraço e encostou a bochecha no topo de minha cabeça.

"Me perdoa, Bella. Eu perdi o controle, eu não queria gritar com você. Eu juro! Aquela merda…eu nunca falaria com você daquele jeito!"

"Eu sei." – foi o que consegui responder, enquanto cerrava as pálpebras humedecidas e aconchegava mais meu rosto no peito coberto pelo pano da t-shirt, de Edward.

O sentimento quente e confortável que eu sentira, num ápice, se transformou em algo frio e apertou meu coração quando senti um líquido escorrendo por meu couro cabeludo.

Me soltei do abraço de Edward para olhar para cima e fitar sua face, o que confirmou o que eu tanto temia. Meu anjo estava chorando!.

Dessa vez, fui eu quem acariciou seu rosto, tentando mandar todas aquelas lágrimas e dor, para bem longe.

"Edward, não chora, por favor. Não tem nada para perdoar, você é humano, comete erros. Eu NÃO estou chateada com você. Não chora…"

"Mas…eu…eu não mereço você, Bella." – confessou, as lágrimas silenciosas de repente se transformando em soluços e mais lágrimas. Ele, gentilmente, retirou minhas mãos de seu rosto e sentou no sofá, ambas as palmas em seus olhos enquanto ele chorava, seus ombros tremendo com os soluços.

Ele estava sofrendo _tanto_.

Porquê? Porque ele estava sofrendo tanto? Ele não merece essa agonia.

Fui até meu anjo, sentando a seu lado, e rapidamente, o abracei por trás com força e aconchego, minha cabeça em seu ombro, odiando ver alguém que eu tanto adorava, admirava, respeitava, desse jeito.

Eu queria protegê-lo, tê-lo em meus braços para sempre.

"Eu…Bella, eu não mereço esse seu carinho."

"Pára!" – ordenei, removendo a cabeça de seu ombro e endireitando-a, levando uma mão para levantar o queixo de Edward que estava cabisbaixo. – "Eu já disse que não estou chateada com você e que te desculpo, por mais que suas desculpas não sejam necessárias. Está tudo bem, ok?" – falei a ultima frase esboçando um pequeno sorriso para ele, que percorria os olhos por meu rosto e afirmou, com a cabeça.

"É claro que me desculpa, você é uma garota adorável e compreensiva demais." – sua voz era triste, como se lamentasse que assim fosse, e afagou minha bochecha com as costas da mão direita. – "Mas eu não mereço…"

Eu enxuguei as lágrimas já quase secas na face de Edward e já ia começar a contrariá-lo quando ele baixou a cabeça e murmurou algo que eu não consegui entender.

Como que lendo minha mente, ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou, sério.

"Eu me droguei, Bella."

Silêncio.

"Eu fui no banheiro para… me drogar."

Eu fiquei estática. Porquê? Porque ele sucumbiu aquela _droga_ mais uma vez? Porquê? Porque ele insistia em se destruir? Em destruir seu corpo, sua alma. Sua burra, ele é VICIADO! Não é como se uma pessoa viciada em cocaína conseguisse parar de uma hora para a outra. E você não tem o direito de o julgar, Isabella, só o de o apoiar e ajudar.

"Vem cá, anjo." – abri meus braços e ele hesitou por um momento, mas logo aceitou o convite e se aninhou no calor de meu peito.

Eu passava meus dedos calmamente por entre os macios fios cor de bronze que eram seu cabelo, depositando pequenos beijos na testa de Edward e ele permanecia quieto, seus olhos fechados e apertando delicadamente, seus braços envoltos em minha cintura, de vez em quando.

"Porque você fez isso, Edward?" – indaguei, querendo realmente uma resposta sincera dele; querendo saber o que a sua mente achava daquilo.- "Me fala…"

Um suspiro.

"Eu…eu não…desde _aquela _noite…desde sábado que eu não…consumia." – confessou, agora livre de meu abraço e mexendo no cabelo mais que bagunçado por minhas mãos. – "E eu…ia falar com você sobre…outra coisa, mas eu não conseguia parar de tremer, Bella e eu queria _tanto_ parar de tremer. E…que a dor parasse. Eu não queria que você me visse daquele jeito miserável…outra vez." – ele fez uma pequena pausa e olhou para mim. – "Eu fui me drogar porque sou fraco, Bella. Sou demasiado fraco para parar de vez. Sou demasiado fraco para aguentar a realidade sem a ajuda da merda da droga." – a última frase foi dita em um suspiro, por meu anjo.

"Não, você NÃO é fraco. Só seguiu um caminho errado na vida, mas a gente pode mudar isso, Edward. Você pode seguir o caminho certo agora." – sorri para ele, o primeiro sorriso sincero que eu dava, em algum tempo. – "Eu vou te ajudar. SEMPRE tem uma solução, está me ouvindo?" – o sorriso discreto ainda em meu rosto enquanto as costas de meu indicador percorriam a lateral do rosto de Edward, em uma velocidade lenta, para cima e para baixo.

Aquela sensação quentinha voltou a abraçar meu coração quando o meu anjo sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça, positivamente.

"_Obrigada_, pincesa." – o agradecimento fora proferido com um sentimento e sinceridade incríveis. Edward pegou meu dedo em sua face entre os seus e o levou aos lábios, o beijando.

Quando sua mão o soltou, levei meu polegar até seus lábios vermelhos e doces, sentindo a textura macia. Eu_ tinha_ que beijar aqueles lábios. Fazia tempo demais que meus lábios não se chocavam contra os dele; que nossa saliva não se misturava e eu _precisava _sentir seu gosto único. Urgentemente.

Me aproximei de sua boca, meus olhos deliciados com a visão daquele alvo que eu pretendia alcançar logo.

As borboletas dentro de mim voavam com inquietação, excitadas, antecipando o momento que se seguia.

A última coisa que vi antes de fechar meus olhos e tocar com os meus, os lábios da pessoa mais importante da minha vida, foram as belas esmeraldas _dele _brilhando de alegria e paixão. Um brilho tão sublime.

A língua quente e suave de Edward roçava e se enrolava na minha, lambendo o possível de toda sua extenção, para depois deixar um rasto de saliva em meu lábio superior que arrepiou todos os pêlos cobrindo minha pele. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, sentir aquele músculo dele tão _vivo,_ dentro de minha boca - a língua do meu anjo, a única que conseguia despertar tamanhas sensações em mim.

Por mais que não fosse de meu agrado interromper aquele beijo surreal que eu e Edward estávamos trocando, eu precisava respirar (e ele também) e por isso, me afastei e dei um último selinho nos lábios de Edward, que formaram um biquinho adorável. Ri e beijei aquele biquinho fofo dele antes de abraçar seu pescoço.

"Não tem de quê." – repliquei enfim, ofegante, e senti um sorriso se formar nos lábios de Edward que estavam encostados em meu pescoço. Sorri também e removi meus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

Os dedos de Edward roçaram minha fronte antes de colocarem uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha e eu sorri mais para ele. No entanto, seus olhos não irradiavam a alegria de há pouco, quando nos beijáramos.

"Edward? Você está bem?"

"Não, Bella. Eu não queria que…você tivesse me visto chorar mais uma vez, eu fui tão fraco. Me desculpa."

"NUNCA peça desculpa por isso, entendeu? NUNCA!" – afirmei, esperando que ele memorizasse aquele pedido e peguei sua mão. – "Edward, você não precisa sentir vergonha de mim. Não tem que esconder o que está sentindo quando estiver comigo. Me promete que vai deixar de se preocupar com isso? Que não vai mais esconder seus sentimentos de mim? Sejam eles quais forem, eu não vou te julgar, ok? Promete."

"Eu…não sei."

"Você não confia em mim?" – perguntei, entristecida com a possibilidade.

"É claro que confio!" – virou seu rosto para me encarar, com carinho. – "Você é a única pessoa em quem eu confio totalmente, Bella."

Sorri com a revelação e olhei para baixo, para onde nossas mãos estavam unidas. É, eu corara com aquela informação inesperada.

"Sério?"

"Mmm-hhm." – ele afirmou.

"Eu também. Confio em você, quer dizer." – disse, passando as pontas de meus dedos pela palma de sua mão, virada para cima. – "Então, se você confia em mim e eu confio em você, vamos prometer uma coisa um ao outro?"

Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, me incentivando a continuar e eu voltei a dirigir meu olhar para o carinho leve que eu estava fazendo em suas mãos.

"Você não vai mais se preocupar com o que eu vou achar se te vir chorando, não vai mais esconder seus sentimentos e medos de mim por receio do que eu vou pensar. E eu faço o mesmo, ok? Quando um de nós sentir vontade de chorar ou dizer algo para o outro, é isso mesmo que a gente vai fazer. Nada de medo do que o outro vai pensar e afins. Entendido?" – perguntei, abrindo um sorriso e olhando o rosto do garoto, digo do _homem_, mais incrível do Mundo.

"Sim, senhora!"

Rindo e brincando, unimos nossos dedos mindinhos como sinal de promessa.

Ao contrário do beijo anterior, dessa vez foi Edward quem baixou o rosto um pouquinho para unir nossos lábios em um selinho demorado.

* * *

Minha cabeça estava encostada no ombro de Edward, nossos olhares fixos no nada e nossos dedos intrelaçados. Encontrávamo-nos nessa posição fazia uns 10 minutos, apenas aproveitando, em silêncio, a companhia um do outro

"Bella…?" – Edward quebrou o silêncio confortável, para tornar o ambiente mais agradável ainda com sua voz musical, suave, sexy. Pronto, chega, acho que me fiz entender.

"Humm?"

"A gente não chegou a terminar a nossa conversa. Na verdade, mal começámos."

Ups, é mesmo. Com o que tinha acontecido, eu tinha até esquecido dessa conversa, do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele queria falar comigo. Oh, não…

"Ah …é." – foi minha intervenção inteligentíssima

Edward fez com que eu removesse minha cabeça de seu ombro quando se virou calmamente no sofá, para ficar de frente para mim.

"Você acredita realmente que eu não quero nada mais que "ficar" com você? Que eu não te quero como namorada?" – quando a palavra "ficar" saiu da boca de meu anjo, notei uma expressão enojada em seu rosto; as esmeraldas que eu tanto amava olhavam para mim, refletindo um misto de tristeza com desilusão.

Então é, ele tinha _mesmo_ escutado _aquela_ conversa. É claro que sim, Bella, larga de ser lerda e responde.

Mas eu não sabia o que dizer, pelo que fiquei calada e abaixei a cabeça, quebrando a ligação com aqueles lagos verdes límpidos e repletos de beleza e tristeza e sinceridade. Não queria que ele tivesse escutado aquilo, que ele tivesse escutado os meus medos e inseguranças. E mais que tudo, não queria enfrentar seu olhar desiludido.

"Bella, olha pra mim." - senti um polegar e um indicador erguendo meu queixo e não tive outra hipótese senão encarar o rosto de Edward. –"Você acha mesmo que essa _besteira_ que você disse é verdade?" – apesar daquelas palavras, sua voz soava doce e musical e a _Edward_.

Afundei meu olhar no dele, sem falar nada, e senti seus polegares de encontro à pele fina das minhas mãos, como que me incentivando a responder.

"Eu achei que…é….não sei….achei que sim." – respondi, baixinho e afastando meus olhos dos dele, outra vez.

"Você confia em mim, não é mesmo? Você estava sendo sincera há pouco quando disse que confiava em mim, certo?"

"Claro, Edward, como você pode acha-" – repliquei de imediato, levantando minha cabeça.

"Então, por favor, _acredite_ quando eu digo que quero muito mais que "ficar" com você, sua bobinha." – o tom enojado em sua voz surgiu quando ele pronunciou a palavra "ficar", tal como acontecera antes. – "Como pode achar isso depois de tudo o que eu te falei, Bella? Achar que o que eu quero com você é somente algo…carnal?!"

Ele soava desapontado e eu me senti culpada e idiota por ter pensado aquilo dele, afinal ele só demonstrara carinho e dedicação para comigo. Nem por um segundo me senti pressionada por Edward a fazer algo que eu não quisesse e nem sequer havíamos passado dos beijos e dos toques quase inocentes.

"D-desculpa, você tem TODA a razão. Eu fui uma idiota por pensar isso." – admiti, olhando o peito de Edward subindo e descendo conforme ele respirava. Finalmente, pousei meu olhar no seu e acariciei sua face já sem qualquer sinal de lágrimas. – "Estou perdoada?" – o olhei com uma expressão insegura e preocupada que o fez rir.

"Hum" – coçou o queixo, fingindo pensar. – "Sim, mas tem uma condição."

"E…que condição é essa?"

"Você vai ouvir tudo o que eu tenho para te dizer e vou gravar tudo nessa sua cabecinha teimosa, ok?"

"Hum, tá…ok…que seja." – falei, rindo enquanto uma curiosidade imensa me assaltava. O que será que ele ia dizer?

"Então, nunca mais quero ouvir você falando ou sequer pensando que não é linda, mas que EU sou." – pelo visto ele achou piada naquela ultima parte porque soltou um riso sarcástico. – "Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi, Bella. Mais linda, mais adorável, mais atenciosa, mais inteligente. Enfim, você é perfeita, princesa." – sorriu e tocou meu nariz com o seu. Eu bufei e revirei os olhos. Ele precisava de óculos mesmo, mas paciência. Se ele achava mesmo que aquilo era verdade, não era eu quem ia desmentir.

"E por último, coloque nessa cabeça LINDA que eu não quero ser só seu…"ficante". Essa palavra chega a me dar náuseas."

Eu ri, pois já tinha percebido tal coisa e Edward fez uma cara de nojo que eu achei engraçada.

"Eu já tinha percebido isso, Edward."

"Então…bom…er…" – balbuciou, coçando a nuca e me olhando pelo rabo do olho.

"O que foi? Se engasgou com o ar? Fala, Edward!" – brinquei.

"Eu queria…você…aceitanamorarcomigo?" – ele olhou para o chão e falou tão rápido que eu não pude ter a certeza se o que eu ouvira fora o que ele havia dito.

"O quê?"

"Aceita namorar comigo?" – perguntou me fitando e pareçendo uma criança de 10 anos. Ele estava tão fofo, todo envergonhado e com um tom quase imperceptível de rosa preenchendo as maçãs de seu semblante.

Eu ia rir, mas foi aí que eu parei para pensar e me apercebi da pergunta que ele estava me fazendo. Ele estava me pedindo em namoro! Meu lindo anjo também queria namorar comigo! Edward…meu namorado. Por favor, se eu estou sonhando, ninguém me acorde! Wuhoooooo….

Quase fiz uma pequena dança ali mesmo, mas controlei minha euforia e peguei o rosto de Edward em minhas mãos, dando um beijo _daqueles_ em sua boca apetitosa.

"Isso responde a sua pergunta?" – perguntei, puxando Edward para baixo afim de dar mais uns quantos selinhos em seus lábios.

"Não?" – ergueu a sobrancelha, sério mas logo um sorriso apareceu, o denunciando.

"Doido! É lógico que eu aceito namorar com você!"

"Mmmm…" – gemeu, enquanto nos beijávamos de novo. – "Seu gosto é tão bom, princesa. Mmmm."

Eu ri e separei nossos lábios, alisando o rosto de Edward.

"Eu estou TÃO feliz, Edward!" – beijei sua testa, seu nariz, suas bochechas, seu queixo, seus olhos e terminei com um selinho inocente nos lábios.

"Eu também, Bella. Mais do que você pode imaginar." – encostámos nossas testas prontos para mais um beijo.

Eu nunca me cansaria de um beijo que aquele homem me desse. Meu anjo. Meu namorado. Meu Edward.

"Minha namorada mais linda!" – abriu um sorriso gigante para mim, afastando os cabelos de meu rosto.

"Meu namorado chaaato…" – ele fez ar de ofendido e eu ri e completei – "e maravilhoso, e lindo!"

"Hum, assim está melhor. Agora vem cá e me beija."

Quem seria louca de negar um beijo para ele? Eu é que não sou, com certeza!

* * *

**N/A:** Peço desculpa pelos erros, pelo drama meio exagerado nesse capítulo e por ter saído um pouquinho chato, mas é necessário. Eu queria que essa conversa ocupasse um capítulo inteiro e tal. Mas enfim, gostaram, odiaram?

Ah, teve alguém q perguntou se a fic tava acabando. NÃO, não está acabando. Não sei quantos mais capítulos vou escrever, mas ainda vai acontecer muita coisa. Muitas surpresas e reviravoltas. ;)

Beijos, gente. Deixem reviews, please? *-* isso me incentiva tanto!


	16. Proibido chorar PARTE 1

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, quem escreveu Twilight não fui eu, foi Stephenie Meyer ;)!

**N/A: **Essa é a PARTE 1 de 2 do capítulo "Proibido chorar". Leiam a outra nota de autor no final do capítulo também, por favor.

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

Ao subir, apressadamente, as escadas da casa de Bella e adentrar o banheiro, só havia uma coisa que eu tinha em mente: me livrar das dores horrendas que estava sentindo em meus músculos, meus ossos, meu corpo, assim como das náuseas que estavam me atormentando cada vez mais. E é claro que eu sabia o porquê daquilo e qual a "chave" para aquela porra acabar logo.

Na altura eu nem me havia dado conta do que fizera; nem tinha pensado no modo como falei com a minha garota, como a tratei tão mal e rejeitei sua ajuda oferecida com a maior boa vontade. Ela. Logo ela. Naquele momento, a única coisa que importara era fazer com que aquela reviravolta dolorosa, aquela tempestade toda dentro de mim, sumisse. Nem sequer liguei para o fato de ter maltratado a pessoa que mais me importa nesse Mundo, merda. A que menos merecia ser machucada foi a que eu ataquei. Você não vale nada mesmo, Edward Masen. **(N/A: Eu sei q era Edward Cullen antes, mas finjam q era Edward Masen xD, ok?. Obrigada, sou uma autora muito distraída, lol.)**

Fechei a porta do banheiro e retirei o saquinho com uma quantidade suficiente de cocaína nele, do bolso da minha jaqueta. Essa manhã, quando eu saíra de casa, acreditava ter deixado a pouca droga que eu possuía lá na gaveta do criado-mudo, mas quando estava assistindo a uma de minhas aulas chatas, coloquei, por mero acaso, a mão no bolso, como faço um monte de vezes e ela roçou em algo plástico. Quando retirei do bolso para ver o que era, fiquei um pouco supreso, pois não me recordava de ter botado aquela merda ali.

Como não tinha meu espelho ali comigo e não queria largar nem um miligrama daquele _lixo_ no banheiro de Bella, resolvi consumir a cocaína esfregando-a em minhas gengivas e boca, um modo de consumo que detesto, mas ao qual recorro quando não tem outra hipótese.

Depois de uns segundos, ou minutos (não faço ideia), pressionando e esfregando todo o pó que o saquinho continha, em minhas gengivas, para que as mucosas o absorvessem, as dores quase insuportáveis que eu sentia anteriormente, deram lugar a novas sensações. Sensações muito diferentes de dor. Sensações magníficas. Sensações ilusórias. Viciantes. Malvadas. Porque a droga é como um lobo disfarçado de cordeiro. Você experimenta por divertimento, absolutamente certo de que não irá ficar viciado e volta a consumir uma segunda e uma terceira vez, ainda convencido de que não vai ficar viciado naquela porra de sensação quase ou mesmo tão boa quanto um orgasmo. É claro que depois da 50ª vez usando, você finalmente deixa de tentar mentir para você mesmo e aceita que está sim, viciado. E sabe o que é mais ridículo nessa história? É que suas preocupações não passam a girar em torno de uma possível morte ou de uma possível overdose. Longe disso. Sua preocupação é conseguir mais daquele pó branco. Sua preocupação é arrumar dinheiro para poder ter aquela porcaria circulando em seu sangue, acelerando seu coração que pode parar a qualquer momento. E você nem mesmo dá a mínima. Rá.

E porra, quando eu estou sob o efeito de drogas, eu sempre penso e falo bobagens. Quando lembro de meus pensamentos segundos antes de consumir a cocaína no banheiro de Bella, de pensar que valia a pena abdicar de tudo para sentir _aquilo,_ aquilo que eu só sentia quando me drogava, chego a sentir o vômito subindo pela minha garganta. Como eu fui capaz de pensar que eu abdicaria _até_ de Bella, minha luz, para voltar a sentir _aquilo_? Sim, porque se eu _queria_ ficar com ela como eu queria, eu tinha que largar as drogas. E de vez. Uma garota linda, gentil, especial que nem ela com certeza não queria ficar com um drogado, nem eu o permitiria.

Mas como eu ia parar se não haviam feito nem 48 horas desde minha última dose, e eu ficara literalmente ansioso, violento, louco para me drogar de novo. Eu não conseguira ficar nem dois dias inteiros sem aquele lixo. Como eu ia conseguir… _largar_, largar de vez?

Por mais que a minha garota, a minha doce Bella, queira me ajudar como a pessoa bondosa e linda que ela é, sou _eu_ quem tem que aguentar as dores que a ausência de cocaína provoca em mim, e pior que isso, sou eu quem tem que suportar a realidade, a rotina, o meu dia-a-dia. Que, apesar de ter melhorado drasticamente por culpa da minha garota, ainda é meu pesadelo. Não quando estou com ela na escola ou em qualquer outro sítio, porque quando estamos juntos, eu me sinto incrivelmente bem – como nunca me senti antes-, no Céu, mas quando chego em casa e dou de caras com a minha mãe se destruindo a pouco e pouco, cada vez mais, eu viajo direto para o Inferno. É um contraste e tanto. E…sou eu quem tem que decidir parar, nada nem ninguém pode me ajudar se eu não…_decidir. _Mas…eu não consigo. É tão difícil e eu estou tão confuso, porra.

A cinza morna do cigarro caiu sobre meu braço nu, fazendo com que eu saísse de meus pensamentos. Com um sopro, toda a cinza em minha pele voou, indo cair algures na calçada molhada da rua. Apesar de ter caído uma chuva há pouco, a noite não estava muito fria e o número de nuvens no céu já fora muito superior. No ar pairava um cheiro a chuva gostoso, fresco e a lua cheia era a única fonte de luz que eu conseguia enxergar dali, da minha varanda. Todas as casas em meu campo de visão tinham as luzes desligadas, já que o relógio indicava que passavam das duas horas da manhã e no dia seguinte era dia de trabalho ou escola para a grande maioria das pessoas.

Dei uma última e longa tragada e joguei a bituca do cigarro da minha varanda, voltando para o meu quarto.

Fechei as portas da varanda e deitei na cama depois de despir a t-shirt que eu usava, uma negra e velha, com uma estampa do _X-Men_, ficando só com a minha calça preta de moletom.

Com os lençóis sobre meu corpo e meus braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, fechei os olhos e, sabendo que o sono não viria tão cedo, comecei a repassar a tarde de hoje pela quinquagésima vez, em minha cabeça.

Depois de me drogar, fiquei lá no chão do banheiro de Bella curtindo aquela euforia estúpida sozinho. É claro que eu já sabia o que vinha depois: a realidade. A minha reação ao pensar, pensar na borrada que eu fiz, no modo como falei com a minha Bella, no modo como deixei que a droga me domasse mais uma vez, foi libertar uma lágrima, e depois duas, depois três…porque eu era tão idiota e tão fraco.

De entre todas as pessoas no Mundo, eu descontei na mais especial e importante de todas, na melhor pessoa que eu alguma vez conheci. Tanta gente nesse planeta nojento que merece ser magoada e eu fui logo ferir, mesmo que sem sem intenção, a que provavelmente, é a que menos merece.

Limpei a merda das lágrimas que não iam ajudar em nada e lavei toda a extensão de meu rosto. Sai do banheiro e desci as escadas que levavam até a sala, me preparando para me desculpar com a minha princesa e até implorar, se fosse necessário. O que eu queria era o seu perdão, somente isso. Estava pouco me lixando se eu ia ter que implorar ou fazer sabe-se lá o quê. Eu tinha sido um completo animal, um cafajeste, e merecia que ela não me perdoasse, que me chutasse de sua casa e nunca mais quisesse olhar na minha cara. Mas eu não ia deixar isso acontecer, ela tinha que me perdoar. Eu não podia mais viver sem aqueles olhos doces, grandes e expressivos, sem ouvir o som puro de sua risada sincera. Eu não conseguia mais viver sem Bella.

Exagero? Não, a mais pura das verdades.

Entrei na sala e Bella estava encostada no sofá com a cabeça baixa. Quando chamei seu nome, minha voz saiu fraca e eu esperara que estivesse mostrando o quão arreendido eu estava de ter sido tão grosso com ela. Mas Bella não ergueu a cabeça e eu me agachei, procurando que meus olhos ficassem ao nível dos dela. Mais uma vez, ela não olhou em meus olhos e eu supliquei para que ela me olhasse. Eu tinha que olhar dentro daqueles orbes intensos e expressivos, por mais que isso fosse destruir meu coração, quando eu enxergasse a dor, a desilusão, a raiva neles. Sentimentos esses provocados por mim. Por minha culpa.

Cedendo a meu pedido, Bella estabeleceu contato visual comigo e eu quis morrer com o que vi naqueles olhos. Não vi desilusão e raiva, que era o que alguém como eu merecia. Eu vi dor, vi compaixão, compreensão, carinho, confiança e…amor? Eu vi amor nos olhos dela? Como? Eu não era digno de tamanho sentimento. Algo tão… puro e tão…tão…belo e verdadeiro. Decididamente, eu não merecia. E estava tão hipnotizado pelos sentimentos lindos, com exceção da dor, nos olhos estonteantes da minha garota que me inclinei um pouco em sua direção e só me dei conta disso quando ela desatou a chorar e a soluçar. Logo tomei seu lindo rosto em minhas mãos, enxugando as lágrimas escorrendo pelos traços delicados e femininos, enquanto implorava pelo seu perdão e para que ela parasse de chorar.

Quando vi que Bella só chorara mais ainda, soltei sua face e me coloquei de pé, perdendo o doce e torturado contato com seus orbes que fitaram os meus com confusão. Não aguentava vê-la chorando por minha culpa. Talvez fosse covardia mas mesmo assim, decidi, que iria embora, que não iria mais incomodá-la e verbalizei minha decisão. No entanto, ela, por entre, soluços, horrorizada, me pediu, me implorou para que eu não o fizesse, e, literalmente, saltou para cima de mim, pedindo que eu ficasse com ela.

E depois Bella me revelou que não estava chateada comigo e foi tão compreensiva que eu me senti uma merda por não ter resistido á tentação e ter me drogado. Mas quando confessei isso para ela, as únicas palavras que saíram por aqueles lábios macios não foram as ríspidas que eu esperara, mas sim uma frase proferida docemente e que fez com quem algo dentro de mim apertasse subitamente e com que meu coração batesse mais rápido,"_Vem cá, anjo_", seguido de um abraço onde permanecemos durante algum tempo em silêncio.

Minutos mais tarde, ao pedir, finalmente, minha princesa em namoro, me senti um daqueles garotos de 12 anos ridículos com uma paixão doentia pela professora. E sim, eu corei. Eu COREI, tal como a minha baixinha! E ela aceitou e eu quis pegá-la no colo e correr até a rua para gritar a novidade para o Mundo inteiro. Mas é claro que isso se desvaneceu da minha mente assim que senti a boca da minha princesa contra a minha. Éramos agora, oficialmente, um do outro. _Namorados._

Mmm. Namorados. Soa muito sentimental se eu disser que me sinto quase explodindo de felicidade ao recordar o momento em que a minha garota aceitou ser a minha namorada? Hum, um pouco né? Mas quem já esteve loucamente apaixonado desse jeito com certeza me entende.

* * *

A droga do meu celular não parava de tocar desde que eu entrara no banheiro para escovar os dentes. Sério, quem é o imbecil que liga para o celular de alguém a essa hora da manhã?

Quando terminei, cuspi a pasta de dente, lavei minha boca e fui até o quarto, notando pelo caminho que mamãe já saira de casa. Não que eu esperasse que ela viesse se despedir de mim e não estivesse acostumado com sua indiferença, mas era duro. Demais.

Esqueci por momentos o assunto e tratei de calar o aparelho que já estava me deixando irritado. Mas não sem antes olhar o visor. E o idiota que insistia em ligar a essa hora era…sim, era Emmett. Ok, eu não estava dormindo e já tinha tomado um banho mas porra, o meu humor matinal não é propriamente agradável. Eu nunca estou de bom humor ás 7h e 35 minutos da manhã. Hum, mas bom, confesso que se fosse minha Bella me ligando essa coisa de humor não teria importância alguma, até porque meu costumeiro mau humor matinal logo se derreteria ao ouvir aquela vozinha doce e feminina dela. Sorri com o pensamento de que dentro de pouco tempo iria não só ouvir sua voz como vê-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la.

O sorriso desvaneceu-se quando reparei que o celular continuava tocando…o que será que Emmett quer? Suspirei e pressionei o botão, encostando o aparelho a minha orelha.

"Porra, Emmett, que merda é essa? Porque está me ligando a essas horas?" – É, eu sei que sou gentil.

"Oi para você também, Ed." – Emmett respondeu, sua voz denunciando a risada que ele estava reprimindo ao me ouvir tão mal-humorado. Ás vezes eu acho que ele tem prazer em me irritar.

"Fala logo…o que você quer?" – Fui direto ao assunto, querendo terminar aquela chamada logo, enquanto fechava a porta de casa, pronto para pegar o ônibus e ver minha _namorada_.

"Cara, que bom humor o seu, hein?" – provocou mas eu nem liguei. Como alguém podia estar soando tão feliz e tão brincalhão logo de manhã?

"Ótimo!" – ironizei.

Ele riu e clareou a garganta.

"Foi mal por te ligar a essa hora, Ed, mas é que eu precisava mesmo saber se você vai querer o _Audi _emprestado essa semana."

Me senti meio culpado por ter reclamado da chamada dele, afinal sua amizade e lealdade eram imensas e eu me sentia realmente muito grato por ter um amigo que nem Emmett.

"Eu que peço desculpas, b_rother_. Você sabe como meu humor é péssimo a essa hora da manhã." - ri um pouquinho e ele riu também, em seguinda confirmando o que eu dissera. – "E…er, eu queria o _Audi _sim, na sexta-feira á noite. Se você não se imporar, é claro. Se você precisar dele não tem problema, você já me empresta ele tanta vez." – tinha pensado em levar minha linda a algum lugar, só nós dois. E dessa vez queria que tudo corresse bem. Nada de lágrimas e tristezas.

"Relaxa, eu não vou precisar dele, pode vir pegá-lo na sexta, então. É que eu estou querendo que minha Ursinha o conheça, se é que me faço entender, daí minha pergunta." – o pervertido riu e eu fiquei enojado, imediatamente com medo de entrar naquele carro.

"Emmett...isso é…" – falei num tom enojado e fui incapaz de continuar, tentando retirar a imagem nojenta da loira com meu amigo no banco de trás do carro e acho que meu rosto expressava bem meu asco pela cena que eu via, involuntariamente, em minha cabeça, já que tinha algumas pessoas dentro do ônibus me olhando de olhos esbugalhados, como se eu fosse algum retardado.

"Eu estava brincando, imbecil."- riu – "A verdade é que eu levei o jipe na oficina e Dean me disse que ele está com uns probleminhas no motor e vai ter que ficar lá por uns dias. Daí eu precisar do _Audi_, mas pode ficar tranquilo que sexta-feira á noite a única coisa que eu vou precisar é da minha Ursinha…na minha cama."

Aquele último comentário eu dispensava, mas enfim.

"Ok, Emmett, dispenso pormenores. Posso levar o carro sexta, então?"

"Já falei que pode, seu mal-humorado. É mesmo, quando eu vou ter o prazer de conhecer a Bellinha? Quero conhecer a garota que derreteu seu coração, Eddie!" – zoou, sabendo perfeitamente o quanto eu odiava ser chamado de Eddie.

"Vai se foder, Emmett!" – xinguei, recebendo um olhar incrédulo e horrorizado da velhinha sentada a minha frente.

"Pronto, chega de zoação. Sério, quero conhecê-la, cara."

Suspirei, pensando na minha garota e notei que já faltava pouco para chegar no colégio e vê-la.

"Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ela. O que você acha da gente marcar um jantar ou algo assim? Você pode convidar a Rose também. Acho que elas iriam se dar muito bem."- perguntei, querendo que meu melhor amigo conhecesse a garota que havia se tornado a pessoa mais especial de meu Mundo.

"Claro, claro, boa ideia. Vou falar com minha loira também. Depois me dá um toque quando falar com ela, ok?"

"Sim, Emmett. Vou desligar, já estou chegando no colégio."

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei. Passados poucos minutos, estava em frente ao portão da escola, mas o veículo vermelho e velho da minha princesa não estava no parque de estacionamento ainda, o que significava que ela ainda não chegara.

Avistei Jasper e a baixinha que dava pelo nome de Alice e fui dar os bons dias para eles. Eu não fazia a mais pequena idéia como um cara aparentemento calmo e introvertido, aguentava uma namorada tão diferente dele, tão energética, saltitante como Alice, mas o amor é assim mesmo, eu acho. Wtf? O que é que eu estou falando? Até parece que eu sei alguma coisa de amor.

Fiquei lá com eles fumando meu cigarro e escutando um discurso anti-tabaco de Alice quando finalmente, Bella surgiu em meu campo de visão. Linda, como sempre. Ela usava uma saia de cor castanha cuja barra batia em seus joelhos, cobertos por _collants _pretas e uma blusa creme com decote em V. Como eu fui arranjar uma namorada tão bonita e adorável?

Sorri com a imagem da única pessoa que conseguia me alegrar em qualquer situação e alertei o casal de namorados que Bella chegara e que eu ia ter com ela.

"E o que é que você ainda está fazendo aqui, com a gente? Vai logo beijar a sua garota, Edward!" – disse a fadinha com um sorriso e gesticulando com a mão, para que eu fosse ter com Bella logo.

"Pode apostar que vou." – pisquei para Alice e sorri, indo em direção a Bella.

"Oi" – saudou minha pequena, tímida, sorrindo.

"Hey, princesa." – a abracei pela cintura, sentindo o algodão suave da blusa que ela usava. – "Você está…não, você É tão linda." – esbocei um sorriso enquanto olhava seu rosto que ficou, imediatamente, vermelho com meu elogio.

"Hmm…obrigada." – falou, olhando para suas mãos pousadas em meu peito e eu ri, comparando a Bella confiante e segura que eu vira ontem com essa garota insegura e envergonhada com um elogio meu, seu namorado. E não pude deixar de me sentir mais apaixonado ainda pelas duas Bellas dentro dela.

Levantei seu rosto onde ainda eram visíveis as consequências de minhas palavras anteriores.

"Cadê meu beijo, namorada?" – fiz um biquinho e ela abriu aquele sorriso lindo que sempre me desarmava.

"Hum, será que meu namorado merece um beijo?" – coçou o queixo e olhou para cima, finjindo pensar. – "Não sei, não sei." – brincou.

"Não mereço, é?" – ri e apertei com mais força seu corpo contra o meu, o que fez ela rir também.

Bella colocou as mãos em meus braços. "Você merece muito mais que apenas um, Edward." – revelou toda carinhosa e linda e sexy, acabando com a minha sanidade mental.

"Estou esperando." – cerrei os olhos e apontei minha boca com o indicador, ouvindo sua risada.

Tornei a abrir os olhos e senti seus pequenos dedos tocarem meu maxilar. Ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés para me beijar, mas eu a impedi e baixei meu rosto ao nível do dela afim de colar nossos lábios. Apenas abri e fechei meus lábios contra os dela e suguei o seu inferior, deliciado com a suavidade do mesmo.

Após o beijo, encostámos nossas testas e eu retirei uma mão de sua cintura para acariciar sua bochecha.

"Já disse que seu gosto é incrível?"

"Não, hoje ainda não." – sorrindo, ela me beijou de novo e de novo, me deixando tão feliz quanto uma criança perdida em uma loja de brinquedos.

"Pois então vou dizer outra vez. Seu gosto é incrível, seu beijo é maravilhoso, princesa." – sussurei contra sua boca, tocando seu nariz ligeiramente arrebitado, com o meu.

"Edward…" – murmurou, com os olhos fechados.

"Hum?"

Ela abriu os olhos, revelando o mar chocolate doce e escuro.

"Eu estava com tanta saudade de você. Meu _namorado_." – ela riu e beijou meu queixo, seus braços em torno de meu pescoço.

"E eu de você, minha namorada." – era tão bom chamá-la assim.

Ela me abraçou com força, meu coração acelerando mais ainda, e encostou a cabeça no meu peito.

"Eu estou tão feliz, Edward, de a gente estar namorando. Você não imagina o quanto." – ouvi um suspiro.

Depositei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e ri. Ela realmente achava que eu não imaginava? Eu estava tão ou mais feliz do que ela.

"Eu acho que imagino sim, Bella. Estou muito feliz, também." – assegurei, vendo-a soltar-se de meus braços e entrelaçar nossos dedos.

"Sabia…você é meu primeiro…namorado." – sorriu inocentemente. Como uma garota podia ser tão adorável? Não era qualquer garota, era Bella.

"E espero que o último também." – falei, enquanto caminhávamos até Alice e Jasper, e aquela minha declaração fez um sorriso enorme surgir em seu rosto.

"Eu também." – apertou um pouco minha mão na sua, ao proferir aquelas duas palavras e eu acariciei os nós de seus dedos com meu polegar. Eram surreais os sentimentos que essa baixinha despertava em mim.

Eu nem mesmo tinha vontade de socar os idiotas que estavam olhando estupefatos, eu e Bella trocarmos carinhos. Tinha outras prioridades. Tinha uma princesa ao meu lado, a minha princesa.

Bella cumprimentou Jasper e Alice e ficámos conversando. Eu e Bella sentados no banco, sua cabeça em meu ombro e os outros dois em pé, abraçados e escutando música através de um _i-pod._

"Está com sono?" – perguntei, quando vi que Bella tinha os olhos fechados.

"Aham."

"Não dormiu o suficiente?" – preocupado, interroguei, acariciando sua têmpora.

"Hum…acho que não." – confessou, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo ao encontrar os meus a olhando intensamente.

"Porquê, linda?"

Ela corou e afastou o olhar do meu. Imediatamente fiquei curioso e voltei seu rosto para encarar o meu, novamente.

Jasper e Alice pareciam estar em outro mundo, completamente envoltos por uma bolha invisível, trocando carinhos.

"Er…digamos que fiquei pensando em você a noite toda. Em quando você me pediu em namoro…" – confessou, com uma expressão sonhadora e genuinamente feliz.

Eu sorri, pois tinha acontecido exatamente o mesmo comigo.

"Minha noite foi exatamente igual." – beijei sua testa antes de ver seu sorriso tímido se alargar exageradamente e rodeei seus ombros com meu braço, trazendo-a para mais perto e inalando seu cheiro bom demais.

O sinal tocou e eu amaldiçoei quem quer que fosse que tivesse inventado aquela porra.

As duas garotas tinham a primeira aula juntas e eu e Jasper fomos levá-las até sua sala, como os namorados exemplares que somos. Quando falei isso para minha garota ela riu e me chamou de convencido e eu ri também porque sabia que ela estava brincando e depois ela me beijou antes de entrar na sala, sussurando em meu ouvido que eu era o melhor namorado do mundo. E eu fui todo feliz, ouvindo passarinhos cantando em meu ouvido e sininhos tocando e essas porras todas, sorrindo feito um retardado, para minha sala com aquelas palavras e o beijo gostoso da minha namorada.

Contando os minutos e os segundos para poder vê-la de novo e saborear seu gosto, não dei a mínima atenção para a aula e fiquei traçando, no meu caderno, um esboço do rosto lindo daquele anjo de cabelos longos e olhos grandes, castanhos e calorosos. Uns olhos profundos e expressivos que nem os dela eram díficeis de se desenhar, mas quando dei por mim a aula tinha acabado e os olhos, e o rosto de Bella estava sorrindo para mim, naquela página, antes em branco, do bloco. Podem me chamar de _garotinha_, mas eu realmente sorri para um desenho.

* * *

"Por favor Bella, eu prometo, não não, eu JURO que não vou te obrigar a comprar nada cor de rosa, ok? Por favor, por favor. Por favor!" – Alice implorou, fazendo um biquinho e batendo as pestanas. E pela cara da minha Bella, ela não ia conseguir negar nada para essa fadinha persuasiva.

"Tudo bem Alice, eu aceito ir no shopping com você amanhã." – Bella concordou, bufando, o que fez com que a outra batesse palmas e saltitasse. A garota era uma fonte de energia interminável e eu dei por mim rindo junto com Jasper que também observava a cena, divertido.

"Nossa Bella, você fala como se ir no shopping fosse um…um sacrifício." – Alice parecia achar aquilo um grande ultraje. –"Ir as compras é a melhor coisa do Mundo!" – exagerou a pequena.

"Para mim é um sacrifício sim. Eu detesto shoppings, Alice." – se fez ouvir minha namorada. Bella realmente detestava shoppings e comprar roupa, algo um pouco incomum em uma garota, mas isso só me fazia gostar dela mais ainda. Ela era tão diferente de todas as outras garotas.

Me aproximei das duas, colocando meu braço em redor dos ombros de Bella.

"Se quiser eu posso ir com vocês." – falei para minha linda. Embora eu também nutrisse um ódio de morte por shoppings, isso não importava se eu estivesse com Bella e eu sabia que ela se sentiria melhor comigo, já que Alice havia passado a hora de almoço inteira assustando-a ao falar sem parar das roupas que elas precisavam comprar, mesmo que Bella não tivesse aceitado ir na hora.

Bella sorriu para mim e ia responder, provavelmente afirmativamente, quando Alice foi mais rápida.

"Não, não, não, não!" – abanou a cabeça.-"Edward, nada de namorados. Namorados não são permitidos. Eu e a Bella precisamos ter uma tarde de garotas." – afirmou. – "E você ainda vai me agradecer." – piscou para mim e vi minha princesa ficar vermelha. Hum, o que será que essas duas iriam comprar?

Jasper riu quando viu o rosto de Bella totalmente vermelho. Era bom ele se acostumar logo com isso, ou passaria o tempo todo rindo.

"Bom Alice, vamos logo senão a Dona Esme vai matar nós dois quando chegarmos em casa sem aquele criado-mudo que ela tanto gostou." – Jasper falou, já pegando a mão dela.

"Err…é mesmo, já tinha me esquecido. Se não fosse você, Jazz."- beijou o namorado.

"Se não fosse eu, sua vida era muito mais sem graça, minha cara." – brincou.

"Verdade!"

Clareei a garganta, para lembrar aqueles dois apaixonados que eles não estavam sozinhos e ri ao ver sua expressão envergonhada.

"Er, desculpa gente. A gente tem que ir, Dona Esme se apaixonou por um criado-mudo que a gente viu em uma lojinha ontem e adivinha quem vai ter que ir lá pegar ele?" – Alice revirou os olhos, mas dava para ver que ela estava brincando. – "Senhorita Bella, amanhã traga sapatilhas ou tênis bem confortáveis porque a gente vai passar um bom tempo no shopping!" – fiquei com pena da minha princesa, mas para falar a verdade, eu estava curioso demais para ver o que elas iam comprar para Bella, depois do que Alice havia dito.

"Alice, eu não uso salto alto que nem você, eu sempre uso sapatilhas confortáveis." – evidenciou os _Converse_ castanhos.

Verdade. Nunca tinha visto minha garota de salto alto, mas confesso que eu bem queria. Apesar de amar o estilo da minha garota e o fato dela prezar mais seu conforto do que sua aparência, que era linda de qualquer jeito, não posso negar que aquelas pernas longas e sexys em cima de um salto alto iam me deixar doido. Mas enfim, chega Edward.

Depois de nos despedirmos de Jasper e Alice, eu e Bella ficámos encostados em sua _pick-up_ trocando carinhos e eu lembrei da conversa no celular hoje cedo com Emmett, dele ter dito que queria conhecer a princesa que estava agora em meus braços; achei o momento oportuno para falar com ela sobre o assunto.

Beijei sua boca mais uma vez, antes de me encostar no veículo e abraçar Bella por trás.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente =D obrigada pelas reviews e favoritos, alertas...

Bom, é o seguinte: eu vou viajar amanhã e só vou poder postar no final do mês, lá para dia **23 de Agosto** =/ e para não deixar vocês esse tempo todo sem nada, eu vim postar essa parte que é a que eu tenho escrita. Ou seja, quando voltar vou postar a segunda parte desse capítulo. :)

Espero que gostem desse pedacinho e espero que quando eu chegar de viagem tenham bastantes reviews :D. Nem que seja só um "oi" ou um "posta mais", comentem. Isso incentiva MUITO e podem acreditar que eu posto mais rápido quando recebo mais reviews. Não custa nada.. ;D

Beijos ;***


End file.
